Just another
by catssweet
Summary: AU. Harry wächst nicht bei den Dursleys auf sondern bei Tom den Barkeeper, aufgrund eines Fehler landet der junge Harry Potter bei den Malfoys. Immer weiter treiben in die Ereignisse in einen Strudel der Dunkelheit, wird er einen Weg heraus finden?
1. Just another day

**Just another day**

**Prolog1:**

„Albus Sie können den Jungen diesen Leuten nicht geben!"

„Ich muss Minerva, Sie sind seine einzigen Verwandten."

„Albus! Das ist die schlimmste Sorte von Muggel, die ich kenne! Er ist ein Zauberer, jeder wird seinen Namen kennen, Albus, wie kannst du so etwas tun!"

------

Harry Potter saß auf dem Treppenansatz und wischte ihn sauber. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und draußen war es schrecklich kalt. Harry war froh, dass er die Treppen wischen musste, so musste er immerhin nicht schon wieder nach draußen. Erst gestern hatte er den Garten pflegen müssen und der Boden war hart gefroren gewesen. Eigentlich müsste er wie jeder andere seines Alters in der Schule sein, aber Vernon hatte gemeint, dass er ihnen soviel Geld gekostet hatte, dass er das abarbeiten musste, bevor er in die Schule gehen dürfe.

Und das er Vernon Dursley sehr großzügig gewesen wäre ihn überhaupt bei sich aufzunehmen, dass er dafür dankbar sein müsse. Harry hatte überhaupt für alles dankbar zu sein.

Es war bald Weihnachten.

Harry seufzte, Weihnachten war wie jedes andere Fest. Eine Tortour. Er war jetzt sieben Jahre alt und fragte sich eigentlich seit dem er denken konnte, was er hier machte. Seine Eltern waren verstorben bei einem Autounfall. Sie waren schlechte Menschen gewesen und er war auch ein schlechter Mensch, deswegen musste er jetzt bei den Dursleys leben, die sicherstellten, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Vernon Dursley parkte mit Lautem Quietschen in der Garage und kam mit wildem Gepolter herein. Es hatte etwas geregnet und er sah ziemlich übellaunig aus. Er schimpfte um sich herum und dann sah er Harry.

Der duckte sich unter dem Blick und versuchte sich nur auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren und wurde plötzlich in die Höhe gezogen.

„Was machst du da, du kleiner Tölpel, ab mit dir in die Garage, mein Auto putzen. Und das es mir blitzt. Du Nichtsnutz!"

Harry nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Das war immer so, wenn Vernon heimkam musste er immer irgendetwas für ihn erledigen und Petunia regte sich dann immer auf, dass er seine Arbeiten nicht zeitgerecht erledigte.

------

Harry schrubbte gerade den letzten Rest des Schaums vom Wagen, als er Petunia in der Küche Schreien hörte. Keine Minute später kam Vernon zu ihm gepoltert und packte ihn am Arm und schrie ihn nieder.

Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten. Er hasste es wenn Vernon mit ihm brüllte. Er fühlte sich einsam, nie sagte ihm jemand, dass er etwas gut machte. Immer machte er alles falsch und schlecht. Er brachte nichts auf die Reihe, gar nichts.

Dann schlug Vernon zu. Es war immer so, er hörte noch wie sein Cousin ihn auslachte.

„Kein Abendessen heute!", bellte Vernon ihn an und steckte ihn in den Wandschrank.

Harry hätte nur zu gerne protestiert, er hatte schon kein Mittagessen bekommen, weil Petunia einkaufen gewesen war und ihn nicht rauslassen wollte.

Er hatte solchen Hunger. In solchen Nächten träumte er immer von einem großen Festessen mit vielen anderen Kindern die ihn alle mochten und wo ihn keiner verspottete, weil er eine kaputte Brille hatte und er ungewollt war.

Aber heute Nacht wollte es nicht klappen. Sein Magen tat ihm weh und sein Kopf, eben da wo ihn Vernon geschlagen hatte.

Es war nicht fair, was hatte er nur getan. Er musste ein ganz ein schlechter Mensch sein, soviel stand fest. Er hatte irgendetwas getan, dass er das alles verdient hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste was.

------

Weil Vernons Firma an die Börse gegangen war sie jetzt Pleite und es mussten Leute entlassen werden. Dursley ließ seinen Frust an seinem liebsten Opfer aus. Harry Potter, er prügelte den Kleinen Jungen oft bis dieser in Ohnmacht fiel.

Da sie ihn ohnehin nicht zur Schule angemeldet hatten, fiel es keinem auf. Harrys Leben war ein Albtraum und er fing wirklich an zu glauben, dass er all die Prügel die er bezog, verdient hatte. Es war ja seine Schuld, er war dafür verantwortlich und er musste sich einfach mehr anstrengen.

„Potter zieh dich an!", keifte Petunia am Weihnachtsabend den jungen Harry an. „Ich brauche jemanden der mir beim Einkaufen hilft! Und dass du dich ja benimmst!"

Sie fuhren fast eine Stunde bis sie in der innen Stadt angekommen waren und Harry wurde mit einem Paket nach dem anderen beladen. Während sie ihm eintrichterte, dass er ja acht zu geben hatte, dass er keines Fallen ließ.

Harry war so beladen mit Paketen und Päckchen, dass er nicht einmal den Weg vor sich sah. Er orientierte sich an dem Gekeife von Petunia; ihm war schon ziemlich schlecht. Das lag daran, dass er seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig gegessen hatte und ihm tat die eine Rippe schon so schrecklich weh.

Ihm wurde richtig übel und ihm wurde es schwarz vor Augen. Er stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts und stolperte gegen etwas, er versuchte wieder sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden Plötzlich fand er sich von merkwürdigen Geräuschen umgeben. Es hörte sich an, wie ein einem Lokal oder so etwas. Er hörte das Lachen von Leuten und wie sie mit Gläsern und Besteck schepperten.

„Noch ein Butterbier Tom, ich hab' noch einen weiten Weg mit meinen Besen vor", hörte er eine Stimme rufen.

„Willste' was Zwerg?", fragte ihn jemand.

Dieser Jemand nahm ihm auch die Pakete ab.

„Sachste mir wo deine Eltern sind? Sollst wohl hier auf sie warten, wie? Warte ich mach dir mal eine warme Milch, du bist ja ganz durchfroren. Was für Rabeneltern – nichts für ungut Kleiner – aber das ist sicher kein Wetter, an dem man mit Kindern nach draußen sollte."

Harry starrte den Mann mit riesigen Augen an. Träumte er? Musste wohl so sein, denn alle Leute trugen merkwürdige Hüte, wie Zaubererhüte, so wie sie dieser Gandalf in einem Zeichentrick getragen hatte und Umhänge. Harry rieb sich die Augen, sicher würde das alles gleich verschwinden.

Auf dem Tisch, wo der Wirt ihm seine Pakete hingestellt hatte, saß ein Mann der gerade so etwas wie einen Braten aß. Es roch köstlich und Harry spürte deutlich seinen Hunger. Er starrte mit sehnsüchtigen Augen auf das Essen. Das roch so gut und er hatte so Hunger.

Dem Mann fiel ein Stück Brot zu Boden. Der bemerkte es nicht und Harry hob es so schnell er konnte auf und aß es mit einem Sitz auf. Der Mann bemerkte dies starrte kurz Potter an und rief dann mit dröhnender Stimme.

„Hey Tom du alter Halunke was für ein lausiger Wirt du bist! Der Zwerg da hat Hunger, bring ihm was Anständiges!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, aber der Mann grinste ihn nur an und aß weiter.

Der Mann der wohl der Wirt war, brachte ihm seine heiße Milch und etwas dass wie Eintopf aussah und herrlich roch. Harry hatte noch nie so etwas Tolles gegessen. Er verputzte auch den letzten Krümel.

„Da hatte wohl jemand richtig Hunger", witzelte der Mann und stand auf.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich einsam, aber er hatte Angst, was sollte er jetzt tun. Er wusste nicht einmal wo er war und all diese merkwürdigen Leute. Es war Weihnachten und die Dursleys würden ganz furchtbar böse mit ihm sein, weil er sich verirrt hatte, weil er nie etwas richtig machte. Weil er unnütz war. Harry begann bei den Gedanken daran, dass Vernon ihn wieder schlagen würde ganz schrecklich zu zittern. Er hatte so große Angst vor dem Mann und was wenn er einfach hier bliebe?

Ja er genau er blieb hier einfach sitzen, hier in diesem warmen was auch immer das für ein Lokal war.

Die Gäste wurden weniger und Harry wurde sehr müde. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber er hatte sicher Stunden damit zugebracht. Den Leuten einfach zu zuschauen und zu zuhören. Merkwürdige Sachen erzählten die. Von Gringegotts und Madam Malkins Moden für Jedermann und von Zauberer, ja das war es, sie hatten von Zauberern geredet.

Das fand Harry schon merkwürdig. Er wusste, dass die Dursleys dieses Wort nicht mochten, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum das so war. Er verstand nicht so recht was schlecht an dem Wort sein konnte. Auch wenn er nicht verstand was die Leute damit meinten, war vielleicht eine geheime Sprache. So Codewörter, wie sie in den Filmen immer verwendet wurden.

------

„Wir schließen jetzt Kleiner", meinte der Wirt und sah sich dann um und kratze sich an seinem Stoppelbart. „Deine Eltern sind nicht gekommen, was machen wir da jetzt Kleiner. Hier kannst du nicht bleiben. Ist kein Ort für Kinder, aber wegschicken kann ich dich um die Zeit auch nicht. Ach eine Schande ist das, am Weihnachtsabend…", murmelte der Mann.

Harry konnte kaum mehr die Augen offen halten. Er schlief schon fast. Er hatte nur noch mehr gehört, dass der Mann etwas gemurmelt hatte und spürte wie er hochgehoben wurde. Jemand trug ihn. Es war der gleiche Jemand der ihn in ein riesiges und warmes Bett legte.

Harry kuschelte sich in die Decke und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Tom saß noch lange neben dem Bett wach und dachte nach. Etwas stimmte an dem Jungen nicht, er hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Ach er würde einfach morgen erfahren, wer seine Eltern waren und ihn persönlich zu seinem zu Hause bringen.

------

„Aufwachen Kleiner."

Eine muntere und gutgelaunte Stimme weckte Harry, der sich wohlig in das warme Bett kuschelte und beschloss noch für ein zwei Sekunden davon zu träumen in einem richtigen Bett zu liegen und gar keinen Hunger zu haben.

Mit einem Mal setzte sich Harry auf. Er war von einem Schlag auf den andern völlig munter. Er hatte ja gar nicht geträumt, er lag in einem richtigen Bett und er hatte keinen Hunger, keinen richtigen zumindest.

„Na gut geschlafen, Kleiner?", fragte ihn der Wirt und Harry nickte nur verwirrt.

Dann schlüpfte er aus dem Bett.

Der Wirt legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

„Jetzt gibt es erstmal Frühstück und währenddessen kannst du mir erzählen, wer und wo deine Eltern sind. Die machen sich nämlich sicher Sorgen wo ihr Kleiner Schatz ist", meinte der Wirt fröhlich.

Dass sich Harrys Miene bei seinen Worten verdüstert hatte, war ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen, also hatte sich sein Gefühl nicht getäuscht. Er brachte den Jungen in die Küche, da er heute wie alle geschlossen hatte, sah er keinen Sinn darin in der Gasstube zu Essen, zu mal es hier wärmer war.

„So Junge, zuerst einmal, wie ist denn Name?"

„Harry Sir, Harry Potter", sagte Harry kleinlaut und sah den Wirt unsicher an.

Der sich prompt an seinem Tee verschluckte.

„Sag das noch einmal", spuckte der unkontrolliert aus.

„Harry Potter, Sir", murmelte Harry noch verunsicherter.

Der Wirt machte eine schnelle Bewegung und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und legte die Blitzförmige Narbe frei und sank kalkweiß zurück.

Harry strich sich die Haare zurück, die Dursleys mochten seine Narbe nicht.

„Bitte Sir, es tut mir leid, aber meine Eltern sind Tod, ich wollt es Ihnen gestern schon sagen, aber ich hab' mich wohl nicht getraut. Sie sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen", erklärte Harry leise, aber mit fester Stimme.

„Bei einem was!", fragte Tom verwirrt, der glaubte einfach was auf den Ohren zu haben.

„Autounfall", stellte Harry fest.

„Was für einen Unsinn erzählst du da Junge! Deine Eltern wurden ermordet, weiß doch jeder!", brummte Tom und rieb sich seinen Kopf. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, da saß ihm Harry Potter gegenüber. Verdammt wie war das nur passiert, er musste den Jungen dringen dorthin zurückbringen wo er herkam.

„Sag Junge, es ist dir doch Recht dass ich dich Junge nenne oder?", fragte er sicherheitshalber.

Harry nickte nur.

„Bei wem lebst du jetzt?"

„Bei den Dursleys."

Tom kannte fast alle Zaubererfamilien und er war stolz darauf, aber von den Durseleys hatte er noch nie gehört, musste eine zugewanderte Familie sein.

„Sie sind doch Zauberer, oder?", fragte er nach.

„Zauberer! Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Sie mögen das Wort nicht besonders, wie einige andere", meinte Harry versonnen, der sich an einige unschöne Dinge erinnerte.

„Muggel!", ereiferte er sich und setzte zu einer weiteren Erklärung an, nach dem er das verwirrte Gesicht des Jungen gesehen hatte. „Weißt du was Zauberer sind?"

„Ja das sind Leute wie Gandalf mit langen weißen Bart und einem coolen langen Stab."

Tom schlug sich die Hand auf den Kopf, er kannte keinen Zauberer mit dem Namen Gandalf. War wahrscheinlich eine Muggelsache. Tom sah Harry lange und intensiv an, dann beschloss er es einfach anhand einer praktischen Demonstration zu zeigen.

„Also Harry ich bin ein Zauberer", sagte er und schwang seinen Stab.

Er ließ eine leere Tasse ein wenig hin und her schweben.

Harry fand das ganze cool. Das sagte er auch. Er fand das Ganze sehr beeindruckend, der Mann musste ein großer Zauberer sein.

„So Harry, du musst wissen, es gibt ganz viele Zauberer, aber weil wir unsere Ruhe wollen verstecken wir uns vor den nicht magischen Menschen, wir nennen sie Muggel."

„Dann sind meine Verwandten Muggel und ich Muggel!", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Deine Verwandten ja, du nein. Deine Eltern waren auch Zauberer und verdammt Gute, dass will ich meinen. Waren bekannt im ganzen Land", erzählte der Wirt.

Harry war begierig mehr über seine Eltern zu erfahren, die Dursleys erzählten ihm nie etwas über seine Eltern, dass war ein verbotenes Thema. Tom sah die leuchtenden Augen des Jungen und seufzte, er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Kinder gehabt.

„Erzählen Sie mir mehr bitte", bettelte Harry.

„Na gut. Deine Eltern wurden ermordet von einem bösen Zauberer, weißt du das kommt vor. Es gibt schlechte Menschen und es gibt natürlich auch schlechte Zauberer und der wurde ganz, ganz böse."

„Wer!"

„Der Zauberer. Harry, wir nennen ihn nicht beim Namen das bringt Unheil."

Der junge Harry nickte verstehend, na wenn es Unheil brachte, dann sollte man es auch nicht sagen, ganz logisch.

„Also deine Eltern haben gegen ‚Du weißt schon wem' (Harry wusste es nicht) gekämpft und waren darin ziemlich gut. Aber dann hat er sie gefunden, weil sie verraten worden sind, von ihrem besten Freund – ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist, dass ich das alles erzähle, du bist noch so klein – aber soviel solltest du wissen, du bist etwas besonderes Harry Potter. Deine Narbe macht dich zu etwas besonders, verstehst du?"

Harry verstand nicht.

„Ich bin nichts besonderes, ich bin Abfall, Dreck, nicht wert am Leben zu sein", murmelte er leise und verletzt.

Tom fuhr auf.

„Sag so etwas niemals wieder! Wer hat dir denn so einen Müll eingetrichtert!", brüllte der Wirt.

Harry fuhr zusammen und duckte sich vor dem Mann weg und begann stark zu zittern. Tom bemerkte, dass sich der Junge schrecklich vor ihm fürchtete und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte für sich beschlossen, dass wer auch immer dem Jungen so einen Unsinn erzählt hatte, von ihm höchst persönlich verflucht wurde.

„Hey tut mir leid", meinte er versöhnlich und schenkte Harry noch etwas Tee und ein und stellte ihm eine weitere Portion Porridge hin.

Harry erholte sich von seinem Schrecken und als in dieser komische Mann wieder anlächelte, fasste er wieder neuen Mut.

„So jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen wie wir dich wieder nach Hause bringen", meinte Tom nachdenklich.

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. Er wollte nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurück. Nie wieder, die mochten ihn nicht und er mochte sie nicht. Tom entging das in nicht.

„Sag mal Kleiner wer hat dir eigentlich gesagt, dass du nichts Wert sein sollst. Kinder sind doch etwas Wundervolles?", fragte er bewusst unschuldig.

Harry sah ihn mit unglücklichem Gesicht an. Tom drang nicht weiter in den Jungen ein.

„Weißt du was, nach dem Frühstück gibt es erst einmal ein anständiges Bad und dann sehen wir weiter, einverstanden?"

Natürlich war Harry einverstanden, er wollte nicht weg. Er wollte nicht zu den Dursleys zurück.

------

Tom brachte ihn in ein großes gemütliches Badezimmer und ließ ihm das Wasser ein.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, oder kannst du das schon alleine."

Eigentlich konnte, dass Harry alleine, aber er hatte noch nie ein einer magischen Wanne gebadet und dass sie magisch war, davon war überzeugt. Wie viele Wasserhähne musste man sonst anschreien, damit sie warmes Wasser lieferten?

Tom half ihm aus seinen Sachen und so kam es, dass der Wirt die vielen blauen Flecken und Wunden an den viel zu dürren Körper von Harry entdeckte. Er sagte nichts zu dem was er sah, sondern hob den Jungen einfach nur hoch und steckte ihn in das warme Becken.

Es war lange her, dass er sich das letzte Mal um Kinder gekümmert hatte, aber das war ihm egal.

Er schrubbte Harry die Haare und seifte ihn gründlich ein und planschte mit ihm herum. Er brachte den Jungen mit allerlei Blödsinn zum Lachen. Tom gefiel das Geräusch, es wärmte ihn richtig die Seele.

Er verzauberte eines der riesengroßen Handtücher in einen Bademantel und steckte den Jungen da rein. Jetzt ohne die übergroßen Sachen, die der Junge angehabt hatte, sah man deutlich, dass der Junge unterernährt war.

Tom brachte den Jungen in sein Zimmer zurück und entfachte ein starkes Feuer im Kamin. Dem Jungen drückte er ein Glas in die Hand und sich selbst deckte er mit einer Flasche besten Feuerwhiskey ein.

„So Harry, ich will Klarheit, nur das wir uns verstehen, und wenn wir uns verstehen, dann musst nicht wieder zurück, verstanden?"

Harry nickte.

„Also, von wem sind die Verletzungen und die blauen Flecken. Ich nehme an von diesen Dursleys, wie auch deine Unternährung und sie waren es auch die dir eingeredet haben, dass du nichts Wert bist, habe ich Recht."

Das war keine Frage. Tom war seit zwanzig Jahren Wirt und er hatte in seinem Leben schon viel gesehen. Er konnte Dinge auch dann erkennen, wenn sie sonst keiner sah.

Harry nickte nur.

„Siehst du das war gar nicht so schwer. Nur hier kannst du nicht bleiben, ich führe ein Pub und das ist kein Ort für ein Kind", meinte der Mann verdrossen.

„Bitte, Sir, ich kann auch arbeiten, ich mache alles, ich kann putzen und ein bisschen Kochen kann ich auch. Zwiebel schneiden, Kartoffel schälen und so", flehte Harry ihn an.

Seine grünen Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll.

„Na ja zurück kannst du auf keinen Fall, dass ist kein Ort für einen Zauberer und schon gar nicht für dich. Obwohl ich mich ehrlich frage, was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht hat", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Nun gut bis auf weiteres bleibst du bei mir."


	2. Just another world

**1. Just another world**

Harry stand im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer von Onkel Tom. So wollte der Wirt, dass er ihn nannte und starrte ihm ehrfürchtig zu, wie dieser Pulver in das Feuer des Mannshohem Kamins warf.

„So Harry, du sagst jetzt ganz deutlich Madam Malkins Moden für Jedermann", erklärte ihm Tom.

Er ließ es ihn einige Male üben. Dann bugsierte er ihn auf den Kamin, und streute etwas von dem Pulver auf den Boden.

„Na los", forderte er ihn auf.

Harry sprach langsam und deutlich und über alle Maßen verwirrt den Namen aus und wurde durch die Gegend geschleudert.

Er landete in einem ebenso großen Kamin, offensichtlich mochten Zauberer große Kamine.

Eine ältere Dame kam auf ihn zugestürmt und er war sehr froh, dass hinter ihm Tom auftauchte, hinter welchen er sich gleich versteckte.

„Maladine, darf ich dir meinen Neffen Harry vorstellen, er ist etwas schüchtern, aber wir brauchen Kleidung für ihn."

Die Frau nickte und grüßte beide herzlich.

„Na Mal sehen was wir für dich haben", meinte sie nur fröhlich.

Tom hatte ab und zu einen Cousin oder eine Cousine immer dann wenn ein Zauberer oder Hexe Probleme hatte, dann kümmerte er sich um solche Fälle, aber da schien es einen besonders jungen Zauberer erwischt zu haben. Vielleicht auch die Mutter, aber sie würde nicht fragen. Tom war ein guter Mensch und der beste Kunde den man sich nur wünschen konnte.

Harry hatte noch nie so viele Sachen besessen, geschweige denn welche die ihm passten und schon gar keine die wirklich ihm gehörten. Er freute sich, er hatte sogar Umhänge so wie es richtige Zauberer trugen erhalten.

„Onkel Tom, werde ich auch eines Tages ein richtiger Zauberer sein?", fragte er ihn, als sie wieder zu Hause waren.

„Sicher, an dem Tag an dem du Hogwarts verlässt. Siehst du Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen, dort lernst du das Zaubern und andere Dinge wie Tränkebrauen und so Sachen und wenn du die abgeschlossen hast, dann bist du ein richtiger Zauberer."

„Und wann kann ich dort anfangen."

„Wenn du Elf geworden bist, so Kleiner jetzt hilf mir deine Sachen in deinen Schrank zu räumen und eine Liste der Dinge zu erstellen die du sonst noch brauchst.

„Warum hast du der Frau gesagt, dass ich dein Cousin bin, Onkel Tom?", fragte Harry plötzlich mitten beim einräumen.

„Na magst du nicht mein Neffe sein, Harry?", fragte Tom undefinierbar.

„Doch schon, aber ich bin es nicht, oder!"

„Ab jetzt, Harry bist du es. Sieh Mal her, für viele Leute bist du was Besonderes – schau mich nicht so an, es ist so – aber was Besonderes kann niemals bei einem zwielichtigem Pubbesitzer leben, du verstehst. Es würden Leute kommen und dich mitnehmen, dich vielleicht sogar zu den Dursleys zurückbringen und das du das nicht willst wissen wir und deswegen bist du ab heute mein Neffe."

Harry umarmte ihn heftig. Er hatte eine Familie, er hatte endlich jemanden der ihn gern hatte. Er hatte einen richtigen Onkel.

Nach dem sie fertig eingerichtet hatten, stellte Tom ihm die drei Hauselfen die für ihn arbeiteten vor. Harry fand sie niedlich und sie ihn auch. Sie waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass er jetzt zur Familie gehören sollte.

„Master Harry!", riefen sie erfreut.

Harry sah den Wirt verwirrt an.

„Es sind Hauselfen, dass beste ist du akzeptierst sie so wie sie sind und respektierst ihre Gepflogenheiten."

Der junge Potter nickte nur. Tom zeigte ihm auch die andern Räume, die Gästezimmer, den kleinen Hinterhof und wie er in die Winkelgasse gelangte und er erklärte ihm auch in aller Ruhe, was die Winkelgasse war.

Harry liebte alles was von der Zaubererwelt war. Tom trieb sogar eine alte Zeitung auf in der seine Eltern abgelichtet waren. Er schnitt ihm den Artikel aus und rahmte ihn ein.

Harry hatte noch nie ein so schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt. Er war so glücklich wie nie in seinem Leben zuvor.

Doch Tom musste bald wieder öffnen.

„So Harry jetzt werden wir ein paar Regeln aufstellen, du gehst niemals alleine in die Winkelgasse ist das klar. Entweder gehst du mit mir oder mit einem Zauberer, bei dem ich es dir erlaubt habe. Um acht legst du dich nieder und um neun spätestens will ich das du fest schläfst. Da will ich kein Licht mehr aus deinem Zimmer sehen und auch kein Geräusch mehr hören. Du kannst mir gerne beim bedienen helfen, und was den Rest angeht, da werd ich mich drum noch kümmern."

------

Harry war schrecklich aufgeregt, sein erster Tag in der Schankstube. Er war richtig zappelig, Tom lachte nur. Er mochte den Kleinen in seiner lieben und hilfsbereiten Art musste man ihn gern haben.

Die Gäste hatten sich rasch, an den wuselnden Kleinen gewöhnt. Alle riefen ihn immer nur Kleiner. Was es da alles für Gestalten gab, Tom hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihn. Die Gäste wussten er gehörte zu Tom und stellten keine Fragen.

Eines Tages kam ein missmutiger und finsterer Mann herein. Harry hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, er war wahrscheinlich kein Stammkunde, zumindest wirkte er nicht so. Mutig kam er auf den Tisch des Fremden zu.

„Was wünschen Sie mein Herr?", fragte er höflich.

„Doppelten Feuerwhiskey, aber schnell", knurrte dieser ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Dann ruckartig drehte er sich zu ihm um und starrte den Jungen an.

„Tom was ist das für ein Ding!", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Mein Neffe Professor Snape", erwiderte dieser mit einer gewissen Kälte in der Stimme. Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand seinen Harry ein Ding nannte, nicht einmal ein so angesehener Mann Dumbledores.

„Ihr Neffe, was macht der hier, das ist kein Platz für Kinder", bellte der Lehrer missmutig.

Harry wurde noch kleiner.

„Nein, sicher nicht, aber er lebt hier."

Damit war das Thema für den Wirt beendet. Offensichtlich auch für den Professor, der den Jungen nur hin und wieder ein paar finstere Blicke zu warf. Als Harry die Aufgabe zu geteilt wurde, dem Lehrer das Essen zu bringen wollte er sich fast davor drücken. Aber dann strafte er sich, er wollte seinen lieben Onkel nicht enttäuschen und stapfte mit dem Essen auf den Professor zu.

Er stellte es so schnell er konnte vor die Nase des Lehrers.

„Was ist das?", knurrte dieser übellaunig.

„Das was Sie bestellt haben Sir", erwiderte Harry tapfer, aber doch sehr zittrig.

Severus besah die zitternde Gestalt von oben bis unten. „Hast du vor mir Angst, Kleiner?", fragte er böse.

Harry nickte leicht und meinte dann kleinlaut. „Ein bisschen schon Sir."

Das brachte den Tränkemeister zum Lachen.

„Einen netten Neffen hast du da, Tom", rief er dem Wirt zu. Was hieß, das er nur ein wenig lauter als sonst, sprach. „Also Kleiner hast du auch einen Namen?"

„Harry Sir, man nennt mich Harry", flüsterte Harry noch leiser.

„Harry so, so. Wie alt ist denn Harry?"

„Sieben Sir, ich werde im Sommer Acht."

Der mürrische Tränkemeister funkelte ihn an, aber er meinte es nicht böse. Das spürte Harry genau. Der Mann war so finster er sich auch gab nicht böse.

„Dann bist du schon ein richtig großer Junge, nicht wahr."

Harry nickte leicht und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. Das wiederum brachte den Lehrer erneut zum Lachen.

„Tom, wer bringt deinem Neffen, das Lesen und Schreiben bei?", fragte er den Wirt.

Der hatte darüber noch nicht nachgedacht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Noch niemand, Professor", meinte er nur und wunderte sich.

Professor Snape war nicht gerade für seine Kinderliebe bekannt. Es war eine allgemeine Tatsache, dass Professor Snape, nur Slytherins mochte und nicht einmal die. Aber es schien, als würde der gleiche Zauber auch bei ihm wirken. Diese offene Freundlichkeit und diese kindliche Ehrlichkeit, hatten auch den Professor verzaubert.

Severus wunderte sich über sich selbst, er mochte keine Kinder, keine anstrengenden Kleinen Bastarde, die nie etwas lernen wollten. Aber diese Kleine hier war anders. Er stand ganz ruhig neben ihm.

„Na gut", der Lehrer seufzte und wandte sich zu Harry um. „Also Kleiner willst du Lesen und Schreiben lernen."

Harry nickte, er liebte es neue Sachen zu lernen. Er liebte diese Welt und er wollte ganz sicher mehr über sie erfahren.

„Aber das du mir anständig lernst und dich nicht beklagst", brummte ihn Severus an, der ernsthaft an seinen eigenen Verstand zweifelte.

Er sprach ein paar Worte mit Tom und stellte fest, dass er ein bis zweimal in der Woche vorbei kommen würde und den Jungen unterrichten. Tom wirkte zwar überrascht, sagte aber nichts. Wenn der Professor es wünschte, er war der Letzte der sich beklagen würde.

------

Harry ließ Tom keine Ruhe, er wollte immer alles wissen und hatte immer fragen. Vor allem aber wollte er auf den Professor einen guten Eindruck machen. Er hatte seine beste Hose und sein liebstes Hemd angezogen und auch sein Zimmer, welches sich schön langsam mit Kindersachen füllte, hatte er fein säuberlich aufgeräumt. Ein Hauself hatte ihm dabei geholfen.

Tom hatte ihm Stifte, Federn und Pergamente geschenkt. Sie waren für Harry etwas ganz besonderes. Er war es nicht gewöhnt etwas Eigenes zu besitzen.

Harry hörte gleich nach dem Mittagsgeschäft auf, die Leute zu bedienen und wiederholte die Sachen, die ihm Tom gelehrt hatte. Ein bisschen Lesen konnte er schon, aber es war nicht viel und es fiel ihm sehr schwer.

Der kleine Harry wollte sich mehr bemühen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er so viele neue Eindrücke gewonnen, dass er sich kaum mehr an früher erinnern konnte. Er erinnerte sich an das grässliche Leben von frührer, daran, dass er nicht einmal in die Schule gehen durfte und nun hatte er sogar seinen eigenen Lehrer, einen richtig coolen.

Nie wieder Petunias Gekeife ertragen und keine Prügel mehr von Vernon. Er verweigerte es den Mann noch länger Onkel zu nennen. Denn er hatte jetzt einen richtigen Onkel, seinen Onkel Tom.

Severus ging die kleine Treppe zu dem Zimmer des Jungen und suchte verzweifelt seinen Verstand, den musste er irgendwo verloren haben. Aber dann strafte er seine Schultern, etwas war dem Jungen, dass er mochte, er konnte nur nicht sagen was das war. Solange der Direktor nur nichts davon erfuhr, dass war sicher eine so eine Sache, die er für eine ganz tolle Idee hielt und Severus hasste alles was der Direktor für ganz tolle Ideen hielt.

Der Junge saß hinter einem kleinen Schreibtisch und starrte auf ein leeres Blatt Pergament, er sah sehr konzentriert aus, seinen kleinen grünen Augen waren zusammen gekniffen.

Severus räusperte sich und der Junge sprang auf.

„Tschuldige Sir", haspelte er.

„Setzten Sie sich Mr?", begann Severus und sah Harry scharf an.

„Harry, Sir, einfach nur Harry", meinte er leise, aber beflissen.

„Hast du keinen Nachnamen Junge!", bellte Severus nun schon etwas schlechter gelaunt.

Harry nickte.

„Und!"

„Darf ihn nicht sagen, habe ich Onkel Tom versprochen", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme, aber Severus konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Junge schon wieder Angst vor ihm hatte. Auch wenn er es sonst schätzte, dass sich die Leute vor ihm fürchteten, wollte er es nicht, dass der Junge vor ihm Angst hatte.

Severus kam zu einer Entscheidung, er würde den Jungen sein Geheimnis lassen, für eine Weile zumindest…

„Na gut Harry", fing er an und deutete dem Jungen sich zu setzten.

------

Sehr zum Leidwesen des Tränkemeisters, machte es diesem wirklich Spaß diesem Kind die einfachen Dinge bei zu bringen. Er lehrte ihm Lesen und Schreiben und immer am Ende der Stunde erzählte er Harry etwas über die Zaubererwelt.

Der schien jedes Wort regelrecht in sich hinein zu saugen. Seine grünen wachen Augen verließen während dieser Zeit Severus kein einziges Mal. Dem diese ungeteilte kindliche Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelte.

Das Frühjahr kehrte ein und Severus hatte etwas für Harry Unterrichtsstunden mitgebracht. Es war ein sehr ein dickes Buch.

Am Ende der Stunde drückte er Harry das Buch in die Hand.

„Harry ich will dass du bis zum nächsten Mal **in** diesem Buch gelesen hast", schnarrte er den Jungen an und verließ den Raum.

Harry ließ die Schultern hängen, dass war ziemlich viel zu lesen und das bis zur nächste Woche. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen!

Harry verstand nicht alles was in den Seiten beschrieben war und oft saß er bis spät in der Nacht mit Tom zusammen, der ihm alles erklärte.

„Ach Onkel Tom, ich schaffe das nie und nimmer", schluchzte der Junge verzweifelt. „Dann wird mich der Professor sicher für faul halten."

Professor Snape hatte am Anfang seines Unterrichts unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er faule Kinder hassen würde und er ihn sicher nicht weiter unterrichten würde, wenn er entdecke, dass Harry faul wäre.

„Nein, das wird er sicher nicht", munterte ihn Tom auf und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Du bist der fleißigste kleine Junge den ich kenne und der Professor weiß das."

Harry nickte zitternd. Trotzdem hatte er Angst vor dem Professor, er hatte Angst vor dem was geschah, wenn er seinen Aufgaben nicht gerecht wurde. Würde er ihn auch schlagen, wie es der Dursley immer getan hatte?

War er dann wieder ein schlechter Junge?

In der Nacht bevor der Professor wieder zu einer Unterrichtsstunde kam, hatte Harry einen schrecklichen Albtraum. Er konnte sich zwar an nichts mehr erinnern, aber es war alles in Grünes Licht getaucht gewesen.

Tom bemerkte, dass es seinem Jungen nicht gut ging und ließ ihn heute noch weniger als sonst aus den Augen.

Als der Professor kam. Begleitete er diesen in das Zimmer des Jungen und stellte sich hinter dessen hin und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Professor Snape, so sehr ich Sie schätze, ich mag es nicht wenn man meinen Jungen ängstigt", begann er.

Severus sah ihn interessiert, aber mit einer gewissen Kälte an.

„Harry hat die ganze Zeit nichts anderes gemacht, als in Ihrem Buch zu lesen."

„Und Sie haben ihm geholfen", stellte Severus mit eisiger Härte fest.

Harry begann zu zittern, das hieß nichts Gutes, der Lehrer würde schrecklich wütend mit ihm sein. Tom legte seine zweite Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und drückte ihn eng an sich.

„Er hat es nicht geschafft das Buch zu Ende zu lesen und nun hat er Angst, dass Sie ihn bestrafen würden. Professor Snape, dass ist ein Kind kein Hogwartsschüler. Ich bitte Sie darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen."

Tom ließ den Jungen los und warf dem Professor einen undeutbaren Blick zu, dann verließ er den Raum.

Severus seufzte schwer. Harry zitterte nur noch stärker.

„Du hast Angst vor mir", stellte der Lehrer fest.

Harry nickte kläglich. „Es tut mir leid Sir, es…es kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich…", stammelte er. Seine Augen hatten einen Ausdruck den Severus zu gut kannte, die ihn an ihn selbst erinnerten. Augen voller Panik und schierer Angst.

„Was kommt nicht wieder vor Harry?", fragte der Lehrer trocken.

„Das ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfülle. Ich bin ein schlechter Junge, nie schaffe ich es meine Aufgaben zu erledigen, immer lasse ich etwas fallen, oder bin ungeschickt", murmelte Harry leise mit Tränenerstickten Augen.

Der Lehrer musterte ihn intensiv. Das war ganz sicher nicht die Meinung des Wirts, der den Jungen offensichtlich sehr gern hatte.

„Wer sagt so etwas. Mir schien, als wäre Tom mit dir, als Gehilfe recht zufrieden, ich habe zumindest keine Klagen über dich gehört."

„Onkel Tom ist auch anders", meinte Harry voller Stolz. „Er hat mich lieb."

Da war sie wieder, diese pure Unschuld, die nur Kinder hatten. Harrys Worte hallten in Severus Seele wieder. Onkel Tom war also anders, weil er den Jungen lieb hatte.

Der Tränkemeister deutete den Jungen sich zu setzten.

„Weißt du was einen guten Zauberer ausmacht?", fragte er den Jungen.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Präzision. Weißt du was das Wort heißt? Nein, das ist lateinisch und bedeutet, etwas exakt und genau zu machen. Und das werden wir üben. Was war deine exakte Aufgabe?", fragte Severus seinen Schüler.

„In dem Buch lesen", meinte dieser verzweifelt. „Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Es war zuviel-"

Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du bist ungenau, du hörst nicht gut zu! Was war deine Aufgabe?"

„In dem Buch lesen", heulte Harry.

„Exakt, nicht mehr oder weniger. Es hätte genügt eine einzige Zeile zu lesen. Das ist Präzision. Du erfüllst deine Aufgabe genau nach Angabe."

„Dann habe ich gar nix falsch gemacht!"

„Nein. Aber wir werden es üben, da du nun schon so viel gelesen hast. Nenne mir die vier Gründer von Hogwarts."

„Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Slytherin und Salazar Gryffindor", ratterte Harry stolz herunter.

Severus starrte ihn groß an und fing dann an schallend zu lachen. Der Junge war so bemüht.

„Na da haben wir wohl ein paar Fehler, aber das macht nichts Harry. Was ist der Sinn des Lernens?"

„Mehr Sachen zu Wissen und mehr Sachen zu verstehen und ich versteh' eine Menge nicht. Was sind Häuser?"

Severus starrte in die grünen Augen und lächelte breit. So begann er Harry alles über die Gründer, ihre korrekten Namen und die vier Häuser von Hogwarts zu erklären. Der Junge lauschte jedem Wort.

Ein paar Sachen hatte er sich aus dem Buch gemerkt und mit ein paar Sachen fing er absolut nichts an. Severus riet ihm alle Fragen, die er hatte auf zu schreiben und eine richtige Liste zusammen zu stellen.

------

Der Sommer nahte. Harry war nun ein gewohntes Gesicht in der Winkelgasse und im tropfenden Kessel. Keiner wunderte sich mehr, über den kleinen Harry und er war in jedem Geschäft gerne gesehen. An manchen Tagen durfte er sogar in der Eisdiele aushelfen, das machte ihm besonders viel Spaß.

Tom hatte immer ein wachendes Auge über ihn, wie auch die anderen Besitzer von Geschäften. Auch wenn Harry es nicht wusste, man achtete sehr gut auf ihn. Flourisch und Blotts der Buchladen schenkte ihn immer wieder Bücher, entweder weil sie Restbestände waren oder einfach nur so. Der Besitzer mochte den Kleinen.

Nur von Ollivanders hielt sich Harry fern, der Besitzer machte ihm Angst. Niemand hätte in den kleinen Harry mit den großen wachen grünen Augen jemals Harry Potter vermutet und es gab eine Zeit, dass sogar Tom vergaß wer der Junge in Wirklichkeit war und dann war Harry nur sein kleiner Harry.

Harry selbst begann zu vergessen, dass er anders gelebt hatte, als in dem Zimmer hinter Gaststube und er war jeden Tag glücklich einen richtigen Onkel zu haben. Seinen lieben Onkel Tom.

Er begann auch immer mehr zu verstehen, was der Professor ihn versuchte zu lehren und erledigte alle Aufgaben gewissenhaft.

Als der Professor eines Tages einfach mal nur so vorbei kam, sah den Kleinen durch die Gegend wuseln und lächelte. Als Harry ihn höflich begrüßte und dabei fast das Irish Stew umschüttete, dass er gerade trug.

„Das ist kein Ort für Kinder", meinte Severus zu Tom.

„Nein, aber es ist ein Ort für meinen Harry", antwortete dieser begrüßend.

Das war ihr geheimes Ritual geworden. Die beiden verschrobenen alten Herren hatten den kleinen Harry richtig lieb gewonnen.

Sogar der alte Zaubertränkemeister, der eigentlich niemanden mochte.

„Wie alt ist er jetzt eigentlich?", fragte der Tränkemeister den Wirt.

Dem diese Frage auf eine Idee brachte. „Sieben aber er hat bald Geburtstag. Ich werde eine Feier geben und lade Sie hiermit in aller Form ein. Ein Nein gibt es nicht", fügte der Wirt hinzu.

Severus sah ihn scharf an und dann umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen, man hatte ihn noch nie zu einer Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen.

„Weiß unser Harry schon davon?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Nein, das ist doch der Sinn von Geburtstagsfeiern, oder?", lachte Tom ihn an. „Wussten Sie, dass Harry sie über alle Maßen anhimmelt. Er redet ständig von Ihnen und dass er eines Tages auch so ein großer Zauberer sein will wie Sie. Wer hätte das je gedacht."

Severus sagte nichts sondern starrte nur in sein Glas. Es war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass Harry nicht wie andere Kinder seines Alters war. Er war ruhiger und immer versucht dem Lehrer zu gefallen.

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass ihn der Lehrer beobachtete, aber er hatte wichtigeres zutun. Nämlich ein Tablett zu tragen und das war groß und ziemlich schwer. Er war heilfroh hinter der Theke angekommen zu sein und nichts fallen gelassen zu haben.

Tom half ihm beim wegräumen der Sachen und wuschelte dabei Harry durch das Haar. Es war gut ihn hier zu haben.


	3. Just another trouble

**Reviews For: Just another Reviews of all chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Tolotos:  
**Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment. Nein, ich hab zwar kein Kapitel doppelt gepostet, sondern mich beim uoloaden vertan und versehentlich das zweite Kapitel zuerst hochgeladen. das eulchen  
ich weiß der Anfang ist wunderbar niedlich, ich muss sagen mir war danach einfach mal was anderes zu schreiben. Allerdings, wer weiß wie sich die Geschichte noch entwickelt...

**xerperus  
**Danke. ich hoffe dir werden die weiteren Kapitel auch so gut gefallen

**Nyella**Will er sehen? Will Severus, der ohnehin nicht schnell Freunschaften schließt sehen, dass er da den Sohn von James Potter unterrichtet? Nein will er nicht, dann müsste er sich eingestehen, dass er vergeben kann und das will er noch weniger...

Anm.: d. Aut.: Harry's Narbe ist durch einen simplen Illusionszauber verdeckt. Es kommt zwar in einem anderen Kapitel vor, aber ich habe wohl ganz am Anfang vergessen das zu schreiben. Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.  
deatheater

Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**3. Just another trouble**

Arabella Figg beobachtete mit Adleraugen die Dursleys, etwas stimme hier nicht und sie wusste es genau. Der junge Harry Potter war verschwunden, schon seit letztem Weihnachten hatte sie den Jungen nicht mehr gesehen.

Das war jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her. Wo konnte der Junge bloß stecken! Sie hatte dem Direktor mitgeteilt, dass sie den Jungen nicht mehr sah, dieser allerdings meinte, dass es dem Jungen sicher gut ginge, denn sein Lebensfunke erstrahle heller, als jemals zuvor.

Nun aber wollte es Arabella endlich wissen, an einem Novembertag passte sie Petunia beim Einkaufen ganz absichtlich ab.

„Petunia welch eine Überraschung dich hier zu treffen", rief sie erfreut.

Die verzog leicht ihr Gesicht und Arabella konnte sich ein innerliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Mrs. Figg, wie geht es Ihnen denn", fragte sie mit kalter Höflichkeit.

„Hervorragend…Nun nicht so besonders, die Einkäufe und mein Fuß, dass ist immer alles so schwer, wissen Sie", brabbelte Arabella die alte Frau mimend.

„Ja das Alter holt uns alle einmal."

„Aber sprechen wir nicht davon. Wie geht es dem kleinen Dudley und was macht Potter, denken Sie er kann mir mal mit den Einkäufen helfen. Ich habe ihn schon eine Weile nicht gesehen…"

„Potter!", quiekte Petunia überrascht. „Der ist nicht mehr da. Ein ungezogener Fratz ist der gewesen. Wegelaufen ist er und weiß der Teufel wo er sich jetzt rum treibt, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter. Einen schönen Tag noch wünsche ich!

------

Keine drei Stunden später, saßen Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer der Frau, die noch immer völlig aufgelöst war.

„Verschwunden Direktor, schon seit was ich wann. Seit Weihnachten habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen! Sie sagten immer, es würde ihm gut gehen. Das kann stimmen, aber bei den Dursleys ist eben nicht mehr!", keifte Arabella den alten Mann an.

„Beruhigen Sie sich", meinte dieser ungewöhnlich ernst. „Wir werden Harry Potter finden und zu den Dursleys zurück bringen."

„Albus ich halte das für keine gute Idee, ich meine wenn ein kleiner Junge wie Harry von denen weggelaufen ist, dann muss sicher etwas vorgefallen sein. Niemand läuft sonst von seiner Familie fort", murrte Minerva verdrossen.

„Das ist wahr Direktor, die Dursleys mögen Harry nicht, sie sind schlecht zu ihm."

„Aber trotz allem seine einzige Verwandtschaft, nein meine Entscheidung gilt, so bald wir Harry gefunden haben, bringen wir ihn hier her zurück."

Arabella starrte wütend in ihre Kaffeetasse.

„Nein das ist nicht fair, ein Junge sollte unter Leuten aufwachsen, die ihn lieben und gern haben und gerade Harry Potter hätte sich das verdient, wo er doch keine Eltern hat."

„Ich habe meine Gründe!", erwiderte der Direktor heftig.

------

Severus hatte eine Stinkwut auf Potter, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, vom Erdboden zu verschwinden und jetzt hatte er die zweifelhafte Aufgabe unter seinen ‚alten' Freunden nach zu fragen, ob ihn denn jemand gesehen hätte.

Vielleicht hatte Lucius sich ja ein ‚neues' Spielzeug zugelegt?

Doch es blieb bei einem Versuch etwas über den Verbleib von Potter heraus zu finden, denn niemand in der Zaubererwelt hatte überhaupt gewusst, dass Potter verschwunden war. Nach einem Monat, konnte es der Direktor nicht mehr verheimlichen und der Zaubereiminister gestatte es der Presse, diese Schreckens Nachricht zu verbreiten.

Der Direktor stand nicht gerade gut da, man gab ihm die Schuld für das Verschwinden des Jungen. Schließlich hatte er die Verantwortung für den Jungen gehabt und hatte dabei kläglich versagt. Potter hätte man eben nicht von der Zaubereiwelt fernhalten sollen.

------

Für Tom waren diese Monate schrecklich, er hatte Angst, dass jeden Moment ein Auror kam und ihm seinen kleinen Harry wegnahm und noch schlimmer war es für Harry, dem es nicht einging, warum in drei Teufels Namen so viel Aufhebens um ihn gemacht wurde.

„Die kennen mich doch gar nicht!"

„Nein, aber du bist trotzdem berühmt Harry."

„Und! Ich hab' sicher nicht drum gebeten zu überleben, während meine Eltern ermordet wurden, ganz sicher nicht. Das Schrott, wegen so einem Scheiß berühmt zu sein, kann sich die Zaubererwelt nicht wen anderen suchen, wieso gerade ich?"

Auf diese Frage konnte Tom dem Jungen keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben.

„Alles im Leben hat einen Grund, so auch sicher das hier", meinte er dann und überließ Harry sich selbst.

Auch der Professor hatte weniger bis gar keine Zeit mehr für seinen kleinen Schützling und selbst wenn, dann war er angespannt und schlecht gelaunt.

Harry zog sich noch mehr von ihm zurück und wenn Tom nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er längst das Weite gesucht.

Er mochte es nicht der Junge der lebte genannt zu werden. Irgendwie konnte er Harry Potter nicht ausstehen, das war eine fiktive Figur den gab es gar nicht wirklich. Er war real, aber er war der kleine Harry, der bei Onkel Tom lebte und im Geschäft mithalf. Er war weder ein Held noch ein berühmter Zauberer.

------

Trotz intensiver Suche und der Nutzung aller Medien hatte die Zaubereigesellschaft nach Monaten immer noch keine Ahnung, wo Harry Potter steckte.

Tom war erleichtert, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, dass sein kleiner Harry der gesuchte Junge war. Er war zu klein und zu unscheinbar um der gesuchte Junge zu sein. Das zeigte dem Mann, wie blind eigentlich die Leute waren, oft ließen sie sich von dem Jungen den sie eigentlich suchten bedienen, soviel zu dem, dass nur Muggel nie genau hinsahen, die Zauberer taten es ebenso.

Doch jemanden gab es der es erkennen könnte. Das war der Professor, wenn dieser nicht so von seinem Hass und seiner Verachtung dem Potterjungen gegenüber geblendet wäre, wäre er sicher längst misstrauisch geworden…

Aber Tom hatte sich vorgenommen, Harry niemals wieder zu seinen Verwandten zurück zu lassen.

------

Das Weihnachtsfest stand vor der Tür und es war für Harry ein besonderes Fest, denn zu Weihnachten hatte er ein zu Hause gefunden.

Auch für Tom war es ein besonderes Fest geworden, er mochte seinen kleinen Harry über alles. Es wärmte ihm die Seele, den kleinen um sich zu haben.

Er beschenkte den kleinen Harry mit allerlei Spielzeug und auch von den anderen Geschäftsleuten waren wie schon zu seinem Geburtstag Geschenke gekommen. Sogar von dem Professor erhielt er eine Kleinigkeit.

Am ersten Weihnachtstag stand plötzlich ein ungewöhnlicher Besuch in der Gaststube. Es war niemand anderer, als der Direktor der ehrwürdigen und alten Schule von Hogwarts.

Tom erstarrte innerlich, als er den Mann sah. Seine Augen blickten suchend umher, aber er wusste, dass Harry noch schlief und war innerlich froh darüber. Vor dem Direktor blieb eben nichts verborgen.

„Direktor, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich.

Albus Dumbledore nickte ihm freundlich zu und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich an einem Feiertag behelligen muss, aber du hast gewiss die Zeitungen gelesen. Du weißt, dass Harry, mein kleiner Harry verschwunden ist. Überall ist gesucht worden, auf der ganzen Welt, aber niemand hat auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo er sein könnte…"

Der Direktor seufzte schwer.

Tom brachte ihm eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich zu dem Mann, weil es von ihm erwartet wurde. Er versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass bei dir seit einiger Zeit ein kleiner Junge lebt, vielleicht weiß ja dieser wo Harry ist. Könnte das nicht sein."

„Mein kleiner Harry soll wissen, wo sich Harry Potter befindet!"

„Tom."

„Ich werde ihn wecken, wenn du das wünscht und ihn fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es weiß sonst hätte er es mir längst gesagt und ich würde so ein Wissen gewiss sofort an dem Professor weiterleiten", erklärte Tom und stand auf.

„Severus mag den Jungen, nicht wahr", meinte Albus versonnen. „Tom, wenn er wach ist, darf ich ihn kurz sehen, ich möchte den Jungen, der das Herz meines Freundes erweicht hat gerne kennen lernen."

Tom hatte das Gefühl ihm würde das Herz stehen bleiben. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

------

Harry hatte wieder schlecht geträumt. Er erinnerte sich nicht, nur an das grüne Licht, dass überall gewesen war und an ein schreckliches Lachen.

Tom weckte ihn auf und der Junge schreckte hoch.

„Shhh, unten ist ein Mann der dich gerne sehen möchte, er ist ein Freund des Professors", beruhigte der Mann seinen kleinen Jungen.

Er half Harry in seine Sachen, der ganz kribblig war, er hatte schon seit Wochen den Professor nicht mehr gesehen und er vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Er raste die Stufen runter und kam vor Albus Dumbledore schlitternd zum stehen.

„Bitte geht es Professor Severus gut?", fragte er fast atemlos.

Albus lächelte und blickte die großen grünen Augen warmherzig an. Der Junge war aber herz aller liebst und dass der kleine Harry gleich nach dem Tränkemeister fragte, freute den Mann noch mehr.

„Du bist also der kleine Neffe Toms, wie gefällt es dir hier so?", fragte der Albus den jungen Mann.

„Sehr, sehr gut Mister", meinte Harry freudestrahlend.

Tom legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen.

„Das ist Direktor Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Ich weiß, der Professor hat es mir erzählt", erklärte Harry und ratterte den kompletten Namen des Mannes runter. „Und er mag Kammermusik, was auch immer das ist", sagte er mit stolz geschwelgter Brust.

„Du bist ein recht fleißiger kleiner Junge", witzelte Albus. „Du wirst sicher eines Tages einmal ein großer Zauberer werden."

„Ich will es versuchen, ich will so gut werden wie Professor Severus, er weiß so viel und er ist der Beste Zauberer den ich kenne."

Seine grünen Augen leuchteten noch mehr, als von dem Professor sprach.

Dieser Blick berührte das Herz des Direktors und noch mehr spürte er wie sehr sich um Harry Potter sorgte.

„Sag mal mein Kleiner, hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung wo sich Harry Potter befindet könnte?", fragte der Direktor freundlich.

Das Gesicht des Jungen verhärtete sich leicht und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über seine Augen. Er sah sich Hilfe suchend nach Tom um, der seine Hände wieder auf die Schultern fasste.

„Professor, ich habe eine Frage an Sie", sagte er stattdessen. „Wenn Sie Harry Potter wären, wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn plötzlich eine ganze Welt, wie aufgeregte Hühner nach ihm suchen, wegen einer Sache, die er gar nicht verstehen kann?"

Albus musterte den Jungen interessiert, seine tiefen grünen Augen verbargen mehr Weißheit, als vermutet.

„Es würde den Jungen verschrecken, vermute ich", murmelte er leise.

„Ich würde nicht Harry Potter sein wollen, mit all diesen Rummel", erklärte Harry, stand auf und holte noch einen Tee für den Direktor und sich selbst.

Albus starrte ins Leere. Die Worte des Jungen hallten noch in ihm nach. Das war doch der Grund warum er Harry zu diesen Muggelverwandten gebracht hatte, diesen und dann noch das kleine Problem mit ein paar noch frei herumlaufenden Anhängern Voldemorts, die Potter sich alles andere wohl gesonnen waren.

Harry kehrte mit dampfenden Bechern zurück, das war Toms Spezialmischung.

Der Direktor seufzte schwer und Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er starrte Tom mit an und eine kleine Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augen. Es musste sich doch wirklich niemand um ihn sorgen. Es ging ihm gut, besser als jemals zuvor.

„Sagen Sie Direktor warum nehmen Sie eigentlich an, dass es Mr. Potter schlecht geht?"

„Weil er von seiner Familie fortgelaufen ist", erwiderte Albus ernst. „Man läuft nicht von seiner Familie weg, wenn alles in Ordnung ist."

„Und diese Familie, von der Sie da sprechen, sind Sie sicher, dass die Mr. Potter überhaupt wollen."

Albus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Man hört so einiges, dies und das. Es heißt, dass sie Mr. Potter nicht gemocht haben und froh waren, dass er verschwunden ist. Man erzählt sich auch, dass sie den Jungen schlecht behandelt haben. Ich meine das hört sich vernünftig an, würde zumindest erklären warum er nicht mehr da ist, wo er sein sollte."

„Ein Argument, mein junger Freund, aber er muss zurück. Es ist wichtig, sehr wichtig. Wie ich sehe hörst du eben so viel wie Tom, wenn du etwas erfahren solltest…"

„Werde ich sofort den Professor benachrichtigen, Herr Direktor", erklärte Harry ernst.

Albus erhob sich und war alsbald draußen.

Harry rann eine Träne nach der anderen über das Gesicht.

„Warum will er bloß, dass ich zu den Dursleys zurück soll, die sind gemein und sie tun mir weh!", schluchzte er.

Tom nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

„Die sind fort und nein du wirst nicht zu Ihnen zurückkehren, ich habe einen Plan."

Tja nicht einmal Albus sieht in dem kleinen Harry den Jungen den er sucht. Vielleicht weil es zu offensichtlich ist, ich meine die meisten Menschen sehen nicht was vor ihrer Nase ist. oder?

Hoffen es hat gefallen.  
Eure Deatheater

**REVIEWS!** (bitte, bitte, bitte)


	4. Just another guardian

**Danke an alle Reviewer:**

**Kardia:**Danke ich hoffe, dass sie dir weiterhin so gut gefällt  
**Niniell:**Ebenfalls Danke für das Lob. Gefühl, ich denke darum geht es in der Geschichte eigentlich am meisten. Gefühle sind es die unsere Grundmotivation sind. Ob es jetzt Angst, Hoffnung oder Liebe ist. Gefühle treiben es uns immer wieder an.  
**Niell Krinse-Katze**: Bemühe mich. Aber ich will vor allem, dass die Geschichte gut wird. Bin gerade am 10. Kapitel.Beeile mich aber, versprochen  
**K-K Schokki**: Kinder sind die Unschuld. Bei Harry nun ist das nicht anders. Ich auch. Die Dursleys sind in meiner Geschichte, etwas böser als im Originial.  
**jdsmile: **Albus Dumbledore ist ein Mensch, er macht Fehler und er macht menschliche Fehler, ich versuche, dass immer wieder in meinen Geschichten dar zu stellen. Dabei wirkt er vielleicht böse, aber ist es im Grunde nicht. Sein Verhalten ist menschlich.  
Klar ist das was ich schreibe unwahrscheinlich, aber es macht Spaß sich zu überlegen wie die einzelne Charaktere sich in dieser veränderten Situation verhalten und gibt mir die Möglichkeit, Charaktere die in den Romanen recht schwarz/weiß rüber gekommen sind anders zu beleuchten.  
Danke für dein Kompliment, ich finde zwar nicht, dass ich besonders gut schreiben kann, aber schön langsam wird es besser.  
**PadfootLi: **Im Grunde sind alle Geschichte, außer die von JK Rowling persönlich AU, weil wir alle ihr Universum verwenden und uns etwas dazu ausdenken, wie sich die Dinge sonst entwickeln könnten...  
Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt, ich hoffe es bleibt so.  
**cardie: **Danke.  
**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Ebenfalls Danke für dein Kompliment. Das ist schließlich mein Hobby, ich schreibe meine Geschichten nicht nur weil es mir Spaß macht Geschichten zu schreiben, sondern auch weil ich meine Leser unterhalten will.  
**Ameisenbaer:** Davon lebt unsere Welt. Für eine Weile, ich will nicht zuviel verraten, aber Tom kann Recht Stur werden wenn es um den kleinen harry geht. Tom ist ein erfahrener Zauberer, er weiß an welche Leute er sich wenden muss.  
Ja ich weiß, ich habe einige davon gelesen und dann ist mir dadurch die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gekommen. Eigentlich ist sie passiert. Es war so ein was wäre wenn Gedankenspiel.  
**auxia: **Danke für dein Lob. Ich werde mich beeilen  
**xerperus**: Mhmm, vielleicht nicht, zumindest nicht für den Moment.  
**Tolotos:**Danke für den Hinweis, ich habe irgendwie einen totalen Quirks mit den Kapiteln zusammengebracht. Aber ich glaube, dass es jetzt passt. Es ist nämlich die erste Geschichte, die keinen Prolog hatwie es sonst immerschreibe.  
**das eulchen: **Ich habe die Idee auch zu süß gefunden. Vor allem, weil sie die Gelegenheit ergibt einen harry zu erleben der nicht so ist wie in den Geschichten. Nicht so tollkühn, oder vielleicht auch nicht...

**Wünsche viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel!  
**Eure deatheater

* * *

**4. Just another ****guardian**

Tom wusste er würde Harry nicht ewig beschützen können und von Rechts Wegen her, war der Direktor der jenige der die Verantwortung für den Jungen trug.

Er musste einen Weg finden, das zu umgehen. Er brauchte Hilfe, aber wen konnte er mit dieser delikaten Sache behelligen?

Ihm fiel nur ein einziger Mann ein.

Severus wunderte sich schon ein wenig, dass Tom ihn schriftlich zu einer Tasse Tee einlud. Hatte aber nichts dagegen ein zu wenden, endlich einmal aus dem tristen Schloss heraus zu kommen und eine Pause, in der unermüdlichen Suche nach Potter, zu machen.

Tom erwartete den Mann sehnsüchtig. Ihm war klar, dass alles jetzt an einem sehr seidenen Faden hing.

„Severus wie schön, dass du kommen konntest", fing er an.

Der Professor neigte nur seinen Kopf und setzte sich zu dem Barkeeper.

„Ich hatte gerade nichts wichtigeres zu tun", meinte er trocken. „Ich nehme an, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst."

„In der Tat Severus, ich wüsste nicht an wen ich mich sonst wenden müsste. Aber zuerst muss ich dich bitten, dass du niemanden über das was ich dir erzähle in Kenntnis setzt und das zweite ist, dass du bitte erst dann eine Entscheidung fällst, wenn ich dir die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt habe."

Severus nickte verwirrt. Wenn das alles war…

Tom erzählte ihm langsam und bedächtig, wie er Harry gefunden hatte und welchen Zustand er sich befunden hatte und mit der Zeit dämmerte es Severus, wer der kleine Harry war den er so mochte und er wurde auf sich selbst wütend.

„Deswegen also nannte er mir seinen Nachnamen nicht!", knurrte er verbittert.

„Exakt, Severus. Diese Leute bei denen er gelebt hat sind schlechte Leute. Er kann da nicht mehr zurück, er darf da nicht mehr zurück. Ich will nicht wissen was den Direktor zur so einer Entscheidung getrieben hat."

„Dein kleiner Harry, ist niemand anderes, als der Junge der lebt! Tom die ganze Zaubereigesellschaft ist auf der Suche nach dem Balg und du erklärst mir in aller Seelenruhe, dass unser kleiner Junge Harry Potter ist!", spie Severus verzweifelt. „Ich hasse Harry Potter!"

Harry stand auf der Treppe und starrte Severus und Tom mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Eine Träne schlich sich aus seinem Auge.

„Ich bin ein schlimmer Junge, allen mache ich immer Probleme", murmelte und wollte am Absatz kehrt machen.

Doch Tom konnte noch immer sehr flink sein, wenn die Notwendigkeit bestand. Er hielt Harry am Handgelenk fest und bugsierte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu dem Tisch.

„Harry du kannst für das alles nichts!", sprach sehr eindringlich auf den Jungen ein.

Eine Welle von Panik überkam den Jungen. Er wollte nicht zurück, er hatte schreckliche Angst davor zurück zu müssen.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Das wird jetzt sehr unangenehm mein Junge, aber wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss ich die ganze Geschichte kennen", erklärte er gerade zu sanft und sprach dann einen mächtigen Fluch.

_Harry schluchzte und rollte sich in einen Ball zusammen. Er spürte wie Vernon ihn in den Magen trat, und ihn ausschimpfte. Er war ein schlechter Junge, ein böses Kind. Er verdiente es nicht anders, er machte nichts richtig. Sie mussten ihn schlagen und bestrafen, denn anders lernte er ja nicht. Er spürte wieder den immerwährenden Hunger, wie er wieder nichts zu Essen bekam und die Angst. Allen voran spürte er die Angst wieder, die Angst vor Vernon und seinen Wutausbrüchen._

„Bitte nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr", heulte er. „Nicht mehr…"

Tom hatte nur noch gesehen, wie sich Harry plötzlich zusammengerollt hatte und zu schluchzen begonnen und wie Severus Gesicht immer blasser geworden war.

Der Zaubertränkemeister riss sich aus dem Zauber und rannte zu Harry. Im Moment hatte er vergessen, dass es sich um James Sohn handelte, im Moment sorgte er sich einfach um den Jungen.

Er umarmte den Jungen und ließ ihn an seiner Schulter ausweinen.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, dass du das alles noch einmal sehen musstest, aber ich musste die Wahrheit wissen, es war sehr wichtig für mich, dass ich verstehen kann, was hier passiert ist. Und nein Harry ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du zu diesen Leuten jemals wieder zurückmusst."

Er wippte mit dem kleinen verängstigten Jungen auf und ab und beruhigte ihn. Das war ganz und gar nicht der Professor, wie ihn alle kannten. Eigentlich versteckte er diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit sehr gut, aber das alles spielte im Moment keine Rolle.

Der Lehrer brachte persönlich den Jungen in sein Bett und verabreichte ihm einen leichten Schlaftrank, der vor allem das Träumen verhinderte.

------

Severus marschierte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, dass die Milch sauer wurde in Richtung Direktors Büro. Die wenigen Anwesenden Schüler wie Lehrer, wichen dem übellaunigen Zaubertränkemeister wohlweislich aus.

Severus fauchte das Passwort und raste dann die Stufen hinauf.

Albus hob überrascht eine Braue, er hatte den Tränkemeister nicht so früh erwartet und vor allem nicht so wütend.

„Sie werden diese idiotische Suche sofort abbrechen!", bellte der Lehrer ungehalten.

„Was!", keuchte der Direktor erschrocken. „Wir müssen Potter finden, es könnte ihm etwas geschehen, gerade du solltest das wissen."

Severus funkelte ihn vernichtend an.

„Sie haben einen schweren Fehler gemacht, Albus. Harry Potter ist so sicher, wie er nur sein kann, kein Todesser und kein Auror ist auf die Idee gekommen ihn dort zu suchen und ich auch nicht, deswegen ist er Bestens geschützt, man wird ihn nicht finden, denn er will nicht gefunden werden."

„Severus, wenn du weißt wo Harry ist, dann musst du es mir sagen. Es geht schließlich nicht um irgendein Kind."

Severus lächelte innerlich, wie Recht doch der Direktor hatte, es ging hier um seinen kleinen Harry, den er beschützen würde, komme was da wolle!

Albus entging dieser Gesichtsausdruck keineswegs, nur konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„In der Tat, aber wenn es um irgendein Kind ginge, würdest du wenigstens zu Hören und du würdest ein Kind nicht in eine Hölle schicken die es nicht verdient hat. Ja Albus ich habe Harry gefunden und ich weiß, dass es ihm gut geht und ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht zu diesen Muggelleuten zurückbringen kannst, denn wenn du das tust, ist es so als hättest du den Jungen einen der Lestranges ausgeliefert. War ich deutlich genug!"

Den letzten Satz hatte Severus dem Direktor regelrecht entgegen geschrieen und der Professor schrie sehr, sehr selten.

Albus fiel in seinen Sessel zurück. Severus Snape, der Erzfeind von James Potter, verteidigte dessen Sohn vor ihm den großen und gütigen Albus Dumbledore.

„Und er ist sicher!", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Albus, Sie sollten wissen, dass man manchmal die mächtigste Magie durch etwas simples austauschen kann. Harry Potter ist an dem Ort, wo er jetzt ist noch sicherer, als bei seinen Verwandten und glauben Sie mir von allen Ihren Untergebenen bin ich derjenige der es beurteilen kann."

„Ich will ihn sehen, ich will ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen!", forderte der Direktor.

„Wollen Sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit verursachen Direktor, das würde die Sicherheit des Jungen erheblich gefährden."

„Du wirst mir also nicht mitteilen, wo er ist?"

Severus schüttelte mit seinem Kopf.

„Ich habe dir berichtet, was es zu berichten gab", sagte er, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Albus starrte ihm noch lange nach und dann verfasste er schriftliche Erklärungen, er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als dem Professor zu vertrauen. Ihm war schon längst klar geworden, dass Potter von irgendwem versteckt wurde, nur war er bis jetzt nicht dahinter gekommen warum. Ganz verstand er es jetzt auch noch nicht, aber wenn Severus sich derartig stur stellte, dann hatte es sehr guten Grund und er würde Potter niemals freiwillig helfen.

------

Severus rannte förmlich in sein Quartier noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich dem Direktor gegenüber so Verhalten. Aber er war so wütend gewesen, so zornig. Er empfand noch immer die Angst des Jungen und das schreckliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit und vieles erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Kindheit, die er bei Merlin keinen anderen wünschte.

Und Harry hatte wirklich nichts gemein mit James Potter, wenn man von der äußeren Ähnlichkeit absah und nicht einmal die bestand wirklich.

------

Tage später erschien in einem Leitartikel, dass Harry Potter wohlauf bei seinen Verwandten gewesen war und dass diese ihn für eine Weile zu einem Muggelverwandten gebracht hatten und all die Aufregung mehr oder weniger umsonst gewesen war.

Es gab keine weiteren Erklärungen mehr und auch der Direktor stand im Licht der Öffentlichkeit wieder so halbwegs gut da. Harry Potter war eben wichtig für die Gesellschaft.

Severus kam nun wieder regelmäßig in den tropfenden Kessel und unterrichtete Harry weiter. Interessanterweise schien Harry noch eine stärkere Bindung zu dem Professor auf zu bauen, als zuvor. Der Lehrer erzählte Harry sogar etwas über seine Eltern zumindest über deren Schulzeit, er unterließ es nicht dem Jungen klar zu machen, dass er mit seinen Vater nie gekonnt hatte, aber der schien kein Problem damit zu haben.

Für ihn war Severus der Beste Mensch auf der Welt neben Tom und der größte Zauberer und er wollte unbedingt so werden wie Severus. Ab und an verglich der Lehrer den Sohn mit dem Vater und entdeckte immer mehr Unterschiede, Harry war immer bemüht seinem Umfeld zu gefallen und niemals war er der Meinung er wäre etwas besseres, als die anderen im Gegenteil. Der kleine Kerl entwickelte für sein Alter eine unglaubliche Weitsicht und Severus bereitete es immer mehr Freude den kleinen Kerl zu unterrichten.

------

Der Winter machte dem Frühling platz und Harry wurde immer gelassener. Er war froh einfach nur der kleine Harry zu sein und wenn einige meinten, seine Mutter hätte ihn wohl nach dem großen Harry Potter benannt, nickte er nur. Es war ja nicht wirklich gelogen.

------

Die Zeit verflog. Der Sommer kam und es wurde wieder eine große Geburtstagsfeier für den kleinen Harry veranstaltet.

Niemand kam auch nur auf die Idee, dass der kleine Harry in Wirklichkeit der Junge der lebte war.

Tom und Severus hatten ein scharfes Auge auf den Jungen. Der Professor hatte Recht gehabt, Harry war hier fast sicherer, als bei seinen Verwandten und manchmal brauchte man gar keine mächtigen Zauber um jemanden zu schützen. Denn Potter war hier durch die Blindheit seines Umfeldes besser geschützt, als jeder Spruch es vermocht hätte. Denn die Leute wollten gar nicht glauben, dass das Harry Potter war, mit dem sie befreundet war. Für sie war der Junge der lebte ein abstraktes Symbol der Hoffnung und sicher nicht der kleine Neffe von Tom dem Barkeeper.

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Just another place

**Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews:

* * *

Kardia:**Hmm, wer kann ihm schon etwas übel nehmen. fg Danke für dein Kompliment und wie du siehst beeile ich mich… 

**natsucat:** Danke. Ich werde mich beeilen versprochen

**Fidi:** Danke sehr.

**Nyella:** Entschuldige, dass ich dich vergessen habe hatte einige Probleme mit dem Online stellen der Reviews, tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem auf das nächste Kapitel.Ja Dumbledore wird erfahren, wo Harry war und es wird ihm nicht gefallen.So genau habe ich das nicht ausgerechnet, weil ich jetzt etwas Zeit vergehen lass.Noch mal in aller Form Vergebung für das Vergessen deines Reviews, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut.

**Schokki:** Bis zur Einschulung? (Hihihihihi) Selbstverständlich die Geschichte fängt mit Hogwarts erst an so richtig interessant zu werden, ich werde viel weiter schreiben.Was Dumb angeht, für den Moment hat er seinen Frieden. Aber wie lange ist die Frage…

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar:** Danke für dein Review. Kleinigkeiten sind es was diese Geschichte ausmachen….

**Dax:** :-). Danke

**Harry Black Potter: Ja**, wird er. Ich habe vergessen zu sagen, dass Tom die Narbe durch einen Illusionszauber geschützt hat. Rowling hat nirgends geschrieben, dass das nicht ginge.Wie sollte Dumbledore auf die Idee kommen, dass Harry sein gesuchter Junge ist. Er ist der Neffe von Tom und der ist sicher nicht mit den Potters verwandt. Albus kam nicht auf die Idee, dass das Harry sein könnte…Danke für dein Kompliment, so was ist wirklich Balsam für die Seele

**Ameisenbaer:** Ob Harry nach Gryffindor kommt? Hm, das will ich dir nicht verraten, der Teil ist nämlich wirklich witzig zu lesen. Was Ron angeht, ich denke nicht, dass Harry sich mit ihm so angefreundet hätte, wenn er nicht ganz alleine gewesen wäre und sich so verzweifelt einen Freund gewünscht hätte.

**BTina:** Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, das will ich nicht verraten, aber soviel ist gewiss. Harry wird seine Anhimmelei für Severus nicht aufgeben. Danke für dein Kompliment. Es freut mich immer, wenn den Leute meine Geschichte gefällt…

**xerperus:** Ich mache Zeitsprünge, einfach weil die Geschichte auf Hogwarts erst so richtig losgeht. Dann aber heftig.Bedingt, in Hogwarts hat er permanent mit Kindern zu tun, aber da ist es anders, keiner hört ihm zu, weil er es will. Niemand interessiert sich für den Menschen der hinter dem Lehrer Snape steckt. Auch nicht die Slytherins, die einfach nur froh sind, das wenigsten ein Lehrer hinter ihnen steht. Danke für dein Riesen Kompliment

**Katzura:** Ja, ja . Harry hatte noch mal Glück. Severus hatte den Jungen bereits viel zu gern um sich von ihm ab zu wenden. Er hasst James Potter immer noch, aber er weiß, dass Harry nicht sein Vater ist. Weil er die Zeit hatte den Jungen kennen zu lernen.

**auxia:** Beeile mich. Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.

**jdsmile:** Liebe, liebe jdsmile bei dir muss ich mich besonders bedanken, ich kenne niemand der alle meine Geschichten liest und mir so akribisch für alle reviewt.Mir war es wichtig das dar zu stellen. Harry Potter der Retter der Zauberer Geschichte ist eine Ikone, die Menschen glauben an ihn, damit sie etwas haben woran sie glauben können. Aber der Junge selbst interessiert sie nicht wirklich, er ist zu unwahr.

**Wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

**5. Just another place**

Die Jahre vergingen. Severus berichtete immer wieder sporadisch dem Direktor, dass es Harry Potter gut ginge, aber teilte ihm niemals mit wo sich der Junge aufhielt.

Das war sein Geheimnis.

Harry würde mit dem kommenden Semester in Hogwarts anfangen. Albus hatte eigentlich ursprünglich geplant, Hagrid zu den Dursleys zu schicken, aber da Harry sich ganz sicher nicht dort aufhielt, hatte er beschlossen, dass Severus dem Jungen den Brief von Hogwarts überbringen solle.

Der nahm den Auftrag ohne zu murren an. Das erstaunte den Direktor immer wieder. Die Lehrkraft schien sich in seiner Einstellung dem Potterjungen gegenüber komplett gewandelt zu haben. Das verwirrte den Direktor schon, vor allem wenn er an das Verhältnis zwischen dem Lehrer und James Potter dachte.

------

Tom wartete schon seit Tagen ungeduldig auf den Besuch des Tränkemeisters, schließlich gab es so viel vor zu bereiten und auch Harry war schon ganz neugierig auf die Schule. Er freute sich schon unheimlich darauf. Er würde zwar Tom schrecklich vermissen, aber dafür den Professor öfters sehen.

Das Buch, ‚Hogwarts eine Geschichte', das der Professor ihm vor Jahren geschenkt hatte, kannte er mittlerweile auswendig. Er beherrschte sogar schon ein paar einfache Sprüche und wusste zumindest wie man einen Kessel richtig aufstellte. Die wenigen Rezepte die Lehrer mit ihm durchgenommen hatte, hatte er ebenfalls auswendig gelernt.

Severus betrat mit einem stolzen Lächeln das Lokal. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Lehrer gefährlich war, aber wie gefährlich war dann der Professor wenn er lächelte?

Tom grüßte den Mann erfreut und dieser nickte dem Barkeeper zu.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit zu Harry zu gehen", meinte er nur.

Harry hüpfte vor Freude, als er den Professor sah.

„Professor Severus, wie schön, dass Sie wieder da sind!", rief er erfreut.

„Ja Harry, aber heute bin ich in ganz offizieller Mission unterwegs. Ich habe dir einen ganz wichtigen Brief zu geben."

Er drückte dem Jungen den Umschlag in die Hand. Dort stand in smaragdgrüner Schrift oben.

_An Harry Potter__i_

_Tropfender Kessel_

_Das Zimmer oberhalb der Gaststube_

_Wir freuen uns Ihnen mit zu teilen, dass Sie an Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen worden sind._

Harry las den Brief zu Ende und blätterte gleich nach der Bücherliste. Er war ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich werde wirklich nach Hogwarts gehen!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Ja das wirst du, ich habe noch etwas für ich, obwohl ich sicher nicht die adäquate Person bin, dir das zu geben…", sprach er leise. Er fasste aus einen seiner unendlichen Taschen einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. „Das ist der Schlüssel zu dem Verlies deiner Eltern in Gringotts."

Harry nickte und legte den Schlüssel beiseite.

„Und hast du dir schon überlegt in welches Haus du wollen würdest?"

„Ja Professor das habe ich. Ich glaube ich würde gerne nach Ravenclaw."

„Eine weise Wahl Harry, eine weise Wahl. Obwohl ich persönlich Slytherin empfehlen würde", meinte der Lehrer trocken. „Wissen Sie Mr. Potter ich bin eine unmöglich unfaire Lehrkraft und die einzigen Schüler die ich bevorzuge sind aus meinen eigenen Haus."

„Ist das eine Erpressung, Herr Lehrer?", witzelte Harry gutmütig.

Severus beugte sich zu ihm hin und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Nein, eine Feststellung."

Harry sah für einen kurzen Moment bestürzt drein, dann aber brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Typisch Slytherin!", rief er.

Der Lehrer stimmte zu und musste selbst Mitlachen. Er war nur froh, dass ihn keiner seiner Kollegen sah. Wie er da saß in einem Kinderzimmer und über einen Witz den niemand anderer als Harry Potter gerissen hatte zu lachen.

Es hatte zwar eine Weile gedauert bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er Harry Potter mochte, aber im Grunde war es von Anfang eine sehr merkwürdige Sache gewesen, dass er überhaupt ein Kind mochte.

Vielleicht weil es umgekehrt gewesen war. Niemand hatte jemals Severus Snape gemocht, aber der Junge hatte es getan. Er hatte ihn gemocht, einfach so, ohne Grund. Ihn einen Freund genannt, ihn zu einer Feier eingeladen. Bestimmt erklärt, dass er ohne ihn gar nicht feiern würde. Ja es war Harry Potter gewesen, der Severus Snape zu seinem Freund erklärt hat.

------

Alle Geschäftsleute in der Winkelgasse freuten sich, dass der kleine Harry nun endlich nach Hogwarts kam und waren mächtig stolz auf ihn.

Harry selbst war an diesem Tag besonders aufgeregt, er würde nun heute seinen ersten eigenen Zauberstab erhalten von jetzt an war ein richtiger Zaubererlehrling. Schon richtig groß, so groß wie man sich eben nur mit elf Jahren fühlen konnte.

Der junge Harry hatte eigentlich Tom, das ganze Geld aus seinem Verlies geben wollen, aber dieser wollte es einfach nicht annehmen.

„Ich bin nicht arm und aus Geld mach ich mir nicht viel, Harry", hatte er zu dem Jungen gesagt, als ihm dieser den ganz stolz den Schlüssel gezeigt hatte und ihm die Summe genannt hatte, die ihm der Bankkobold genannt hatte.

Harry war kein Mensch der viel für sich wollte, er war der Meinung, dass er genug hatte. Er hatte ein zu Hause, Freunde und Leute die ihn mochten.

Er war schon nervös, als er den Laden von Ollivanders betrat. Aber Tom hatte ihm gesagt, dass es dazu keinen Grund gab. Zwar würde Ollivanders ihn erkennen, aber würde schweigen. Das war auch der Grund wieso Harry allein zu dem Zauberstabgeschäft musste.

Die Glocke läutete, als Harry eintrat und kaum einen Augenblick später sah Harry sich dem verwunderlichsten alten Mann gegenüber den Harry je gesehen hatte und er hatte eine Menge gesehen, vor allem diese silbernen Augen machten den kleinen Kerl ziemlich nervös.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich Sie antreffen werde Mr. Potter", meinte der Mann versonnen.

Er maß Harry ab, die Maßbänder bewegten sich von selbst. Aber das war für Harry nichts Neues, er erkannte sogar die Marke. Maladine Malkins verwendete ganz ähnliche.

„Wirklich!", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ihre Eltern zum ersten Mal hier waren und selbst ihre ersten Zauberstäbe gekauft haben", sprach der Mann weiter.

Er erzählte etwas über die Besonderheit der Stäbe seiner Eltern und kramte nach einigen verstaubten Schachteln.

Harry probierte und probierte und probierte und fand schließlich einen ganz ungewöhnlichen Zauberstab. Stechpalme mit dem Haar eines Phönixes.

„Der Direktor hat einen Phönix", meinte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen, als er den Stab in der Hand hielt und begutachtete.

„Exakt um genau zu sein, stammt die Feder von ihm", erklärte der Mann. „Obwohl es schon ein wenig seltsam ist. Sie werden großes leisten Mr. Potter, seien Sie sich gewiss Mr. Potter."

„Was ist seltsam?"

„Der Bruder Ihres Stabes, gehörte demjenigen der Ihnen diese Narbe zugefügt hat. Er hat auch Großes geleistet. Schreckliches ja, aber Großes."

Harry wusste nicht ob er den Zauberstabverkäufer leiden konnte, er war ihm suspekt. Vor allem, die Sache mit dem Zauberstab passte ihm nicht. Er hatte absolut kein Interesse etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Tom hatte ihn gebeten etwas von Madam Malkins zu holen und bei der Gelegenheit sich auch gleich die Neuen Umhänge und Schulroben ab zu holen.

„Ah Harry warte einen Augenblick, setz dich da hin ich hole dir deine Sachen", meinte sie zu ihm und eilte schon davon.

Harry setzte sich auf einen der Anprobestühle und wurde prompt von einem blonden Jungen studiert.

„Ich komme das Jahr nach Hogwarts", sagte dieser ganz stolz.

Harry musterte ihn interessiert, er hatte sehr selten Kontakt zu anderen Kindern, nur einmal hatte er mit einem Jungen der auf den Namen George hörte gespielt.

„Und du?"

„Ebenfalls."

„In welches Haus glaubst du wirst du kommen?"

„Weiß nicht, ich meine das weiß niemand so genau", meinte Harry trocken.

„Stimmt, aber ich komme sicher nach Slytherin. Meine ganze Familie war da, weißt du."

„Ah, dann bist aus einer dieser reinblütigen Familien. Ich nicht, meine Mum weißt du, sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Meine Eltern waren beide in Gryffindor, aber da will ich ganz sicher nicht hin, mein Lehrer mag keine Gryffindors. Er sagt sie sind arrogant und dämlich, ich will weder das eine noch das andere werden", ratterte Harry herunter.

Draco grinste schief.

„Du bist cool, nicht in das Haus zu wollen, wo die eigene Familie war. Wow."

Harry klatschte sich seine Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Jetzt weiß ich's du bist ein Malfoy!", rief er aus.

„Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Er wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Dem Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa, ich weiß ich hab's gelesen. Mein Lehrer hat darauf wert gelegt, dass ich die Namen der wichtigsten Zaubererfamilien auswendig kenne."

Draco nickte verstehend, er hatte das auch lernen müssen. Er wollte eigentlich gerade Harry nach seinem Namen fragen, als die Verkäuferin mit seinen Sachen zurückkam.

„Wir sehen uns im Hogwartsexpress", grüßte er noch und verschwand.

Harry starrte ihm etwas verwirrt nach und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zurück in die Gaststube.

Die letzten Wochen vor Schulbeginn vergingen Ereignislos. Außer einer großen Abschiedsfeier für den kleinen Harry, der nun bald als großer Zauberer zurückkehren würde.

------

Eine Eule brachte Harry am letzten Ferientag eine kurze Nachricht. Sie war von dem Professor. Er hatte ihm ein Päckchen geschickt, verlangte aber, dass er es erst im Zug öffnen solle.

Tom brachte seinen Schützling höchst persönlich zum Bahnhof und gab ihm noch ein paar Ratschläge.

„Sage keinem, dass du im tropfenden Kessel lebst, erzähle allen wie es in der Zeitung stand, dass du bei deinem Muggelverwandten groß geworden bist."

„Aber das ist gelogen!"

„Das stimmt, aber wenn du ihnen die Wahrheit erzählst, bist du im tropfenden Kessel nicht mehr sicher, verstehst du. Wenn jemals jemand erfährt, wer du bist, kannst du nicht mehr hier leben und das wünscht weder du noch ich. Du bist mir ein Sohn Harry und ich will nicht das dir Leid geschieht."

So suchte sich Harry Potter ein Abteil. Tom hatte ihm im letzten Moment den Illusionszauber von der Narbe genommen und er fühlte sich wie auf einen Präsentierteller. Er hatte über Jahre hinweg ohne diese Narbe gelebt und jetzt war sie wieder da. Jetzt musste er wieder Harry Potter sein, den Jungen den keiner mochte. Aber das stimmte nicht, er erinnerte sich, wie der Professor eine Ausnahme gemacht hatte. Harry wusste, dass der Professor eigentlich alle Potters hasste, aber bei ihm hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Nein er war Harry Potter und es war nicht schlimm, denn im Sommer würde er einfach wieder nur der kleine Harry sein.

Der Zug setzte sich pfeifend und pünktlich auf die Minute in Bewegung. Harry öffnete nun mit Begeisterung, das Päckchen, dass ihm Severus geschickt hatte. Es war ein Buch, ein praktischer Leitfaden in die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens.

Harry kannte den Lehrer mittlerweile gut genug um zu Wissen, wie viel dem Mann seine Profession bedeutete. Harry hatte ihm immer gerne zu gehört, wenn der Professor von Tränken und dem Zubereiten dieser gesprochen hatte, denn immer dann war die Stimme des Lehrers erfüllt von einer Intensität die sich der junge Schüler nicht entziehen konnte und Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, sich in dem Fach dass der Professor unterrichtete besonders anzustrengen.

Er hatte das Lehrbuch über Zaubertränke bereits auswendig gelernt. Er wollte den Mann beeindrucken.

Der Zug war erst wenige Minuten gefahren, als ein Rotschopf seinen Kopf in das Abteil steckte.

„Tschuldige ist hier noch frei?", fragte er unsicher.

Harry nickte nur, er war andere Kinder in seinem Alter nicht gewohnt.

Er spürte, dass der Junge ihn anstarrte und dann kräftig schluckte.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", rief der plötzlich auf.

„Was denn?"

„Bist du – ähh… Harry Potter!"

Harry grinste und schob seine Haare für einen kurzen Moment zurück.

„So du weißt wer ich bin, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wer du bist", lachte Harry den nervösen Rotschopf an.

„Ron. Ron Weasley."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Ron", meinte Harry nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.

Er liebte es zu lesen, er liebte es Sachen über die Zaubererwelt zu lesen.

Ron war aufgeregt, er saß hier mit niemand geringeren, als Harry Potter im selben Abteil. Doch dieser würdigte den jungen Mann keines weiteren Blickes mehr.

Der Zug rollte vor sich hin. Harry hatte aß eine Kleinigkeit und las gemütlich in einem Buch. Der Professor hatte es ihm geschenkt, so war es etwas Besonderes für Harry. Und er wusste auch, dass der strenge Lehrer, ihm danach fragen würde. Also wollte er noch ein wenig, dass Wissen vertiefen.

Dem rothaarigen schien sehr langweilig zu sein.

„Freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts?", fragte dieser irgendwann in die Stille.

„Ja und nein", meinte Harry trocken, der schon jetzt Onkel Tom vermisste und widmete sich wieder dem Buch von Severus.

Er freute sich schon sehr auf die Schule, er würde den Professor viel öfters sehen und endlich zaubern lernen.

Tom hatte ihm etwas Geld zu gesteckt, damit er sich im Zug etwas leisten konnte, weil so sagte er der Kesselkuchen vom Madam Pumkin immer noch der beste wäre den man kaufen konnte. Natürlich fand Harry das niemand besser kochen konnte, als Ella die Hauselfe.

Harry leistete sich wirklich einen Kesselkuchen, als Madam Pumkin vorbeikam mit ihrem Wagen und Süßigkeiten verkaufte und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr. Sie war zwar kein Stammkunde, aber sie erinnerte sich an den kleinen Jungen, der sie an ihren gelegentlichen Besuchen immer so nett bedient hatte und ließ Harry nicht bezahlen.

Ron starrte ihn wieder an, als mit dem Kesselkuchen und ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten zurückkam unter anderem Schokofröschen.

„Möchtest du etwas?", fragte Harry höflich und hielt ihm einen Frosch hin.

Ron nickte nur dankbar.

„Mum hat mir was mitgegeben, weißt du" erklärte er und schaute auf sein Jausenbrot. „Igitt Käsewurst, sie weiß doch, dass ich Käsewurst nicht mag", grummelte er dann grinste er verlegen. „Bei so vielen kann man aber schon durcheinander kommen."

Harry lächelte zurück.

„Wie viele seid ihr denn?", fragte er neugierig.

„Bill und Charlie sind aus der Schule draußen. Percy, die Zwillinge sind schon auf Hogwarts und ich fang gerade an meine Schwester nächstes Jahr. Also sieben insgesamt mit dreien auf der Schule."

Harry bewunderte schon jetzt Rons Mutter, die mit so vielen Kindern zu Recht kam.

„Meine Brüder sind alle Gryffindor ich bin gespannt in welches Haus ich komme, meine Eltern waren auch da", erzählte der Junge redselig nachdem das erste Eis gebrochen war.

„Mir ist das eigentlich egal", meinte Harry ehrlich. „Ravenclaw wäre nicht schlecht."

„Diese Streber", brummte Ron unwillig.

Harry sah ihn eigenwillig an, dann strich er liebevoll über sein Zaubertränkebuch.

„Ich lerne gerne, die Zauberer sind toll und ich will einmal ein großer Zauberer werden", erklärte er bestimmt. „Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar eines Tages so gut zu sein wie Professor Snape."

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Stück Kesselkuchen. Er wusste von seinen Brüdern, dass Professor Snape der schlimmste Lehrer an der Schule war und obendrein Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Harry sah das erschrockene Gesicht seines Gegenübers und war verwirrt.

„Ist das nicht der Hauslehrer von Slytherin?"

„Ja und der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und er weiß eine Menge, dass kann ich dir sagen er ist ein großer Zauberer, der einzige der vielleicht noch besser ist als er, ist Dumbledore", ratterte Harry fröhlich runter und seine Augen glänzten dabei.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf. Draco Malfoy stand da mit zwei großen bulligen Kindern und starrte Harry und Ron herablassend an.

„Man sagt Harry Potter wäre hier", meinte er unangenehm, aber dann sah er Harry und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

Harry grinste ihn breit an.

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können wer du bist", murrte Draco. Der sich fragte wie er den Jungen nicht hatte erkennen können, aber in der Winkelgasse hatte er unscheinbarer gewirkt, trotzdem die Narbe wäre eigentlich nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

Woraufhin der Junge noch mehr grinste.

„Ich kann den Rummel um meinen Namen nicht ausstehen. Wer sind deine zwei Begleiter."

Der junge Malfoy stellte Harry Gergory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe vor. Harry Ron, der immer finsterer drein sah. Er mochte den aufgeblasenen Malfoy nicht und dem schien es genauso zu gehen. Ihre Familien hassten sich.

„Draco willst du ein Stück Kesselkuchen, ist noch was über und wir kriegen ja nachher auch noch was und da will ich mich nicht voll stopfen."

Draco nickte und pflanzte sich neben Harry.

„Du solltest dich nicht mit dem da abgeben", meinte er abfällig und deutete auf Ron.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und Ron wurde rot.

„Weißt du Harry einige Zaubererfamilien sind schlechter, als andere und du solltest dich nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben."

Der junge Harry Potter funkelte ihn wütend an und knurrte leise.

„Meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene Hexe. Wage es sie zu beleidigen und du verbringst bereits deinen ersten Tag im Krankenflügel, haben wir uns verstanden Draco. Ich halte von dem Reinblüterquatsch nichts. Ich respektiere jeden, und es ist völlig scheiß egal wo man herkommt wer wessen Eltern sind. Das macht keinen guten Zauberer aus!"

Draco starrte ihn kurz an, dann fing er an zu lächeln. Er hatte schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bemerkt, dass Harry so dachte und nickte. Er hatte den Jungen schon bei Madam Malkins gemocht. Auch wenn sein Vater ihm immer eingetrichtert hatte, dass nur Reinblüter es Wert waren sich Zauberer zu nennen. Dieser Harry Potter war sicher interessanter, als seine stupide Freunde, die ihn schon nach Minuten langweilten.

Der junge Malfoy entdeckte das Buch, dass Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt, vorsichtig von den Bröseln des Kesselkuchen fernhaltend.

„Was liest du da?"

„Ein Buch über Zaubertränke, hat mir mein Lehrer gegeben, ist sehr interessant."

„Du liest wohl gerne, nicht wahr."

Harry nickte. Er liebte alles was mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte und es gab noch so viel zu lernen und zu lesen.

„Ein richtiger Ravenclaw, was?", neckte Draco leicht.

„Hm, ja vielleicht, aber Slytherin ist auch nicht so schlecht. Bloß ich bin nicht Reinblütig und so."

„Was du würdest nach Slytherin wollen! Der große Harry Potter, dessen Eltern die Vorzeige Gryffindors waren würde nach Slytherin gehen!", rief Draco erstaunt.

Ron musterte Harry und fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut, irgendwo wollte er hier nur noch weg, er hoffte, dass die Zugfahrt nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Harry nickte. „Warum nicht."

„Weil du ein Gryffindor bist, ein Ravenclaw vielleicht, aber sicher kein Slytherin", meinte Draco überzeugt.

„Ach und warum nicht. Ich habe vielleicht eine andere Einstellung als du. Das mag sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht nach Slytherin käme. Oder!"

„Harry James Potter und ein Slytherin", lachte Draco ihn aus.

„Ich wette mit dir ich komme nach Slytherin!", schrie ihm Harry entgegen.

„Sicher, um wie viel."

„3 Galleonen und sieben Sickel", sagte Harry bestimmt.

Das war alles was er bei sich hatte.

Draco nickte und schlug ein. Dann verließ alsbald das Abteil, sie würden bald ankommen und er musste sich noch umziehen, dasselbe galt für Ron und Harry.

„Du solltest nicht nach Slytherin, die sind unangenehm und sie haben die meisten schwarzen Zauberer hervorgebracht. Du weißt schon wer soll auch in dem Haus gewesen und die meisten Slytherins sind Anhänger von ihm", flüsterte Ron ihm zu.

Harry dachte dabei an dem Professor.

„Aber sie haben auch viele gute Zauberer hervorgebracht, man sollte Dinge nie nach ihrem Ruf bewerten. Alle glauben, dass ich ein Held bin, aber ich bin keiner. Und Slytherin ist sicher nicht schlechter, als ein anderes Haus."

Damit war die Angelegenheit für ihn erledigt nicht so für Ron. Der sich bemüßigt sah, Harry von seinem Vorhaben ab zu bringen. Der aber dachte nicht daran. Professor Snape war Hauslehrer von Slytherin und das war ihm Grund genug ein Slytherin werden zu wollen.

Die Fahrt über den See war beeindruckend und der große Mann der sie führte, flößte nicht nur Harry ein wenig Angst ein. Obwohl der ihn immer wieder anlächelte. Wer das wohl war? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, das musste Rubeus Hagrid sein der Mann der sich um die Ländereien und so kümmerte. Der Professor hatte erwähnt, dass er sehr groß war.

Minerva McGonagall begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und hielt ihre Eröffnungsrede, dann führte sie die nervösen Schüler in die große Halle. Ein besserwisserisches Mädchen klärte ihre Mitschüler darüber auf, dass die Decke verzaubert sei und das sie das in dem Buch ‚Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte' gelesen hätte.

Das wusste Harry längst, er kannte das Buch auswendig, er hätte ihr sogar die Seite nennen können.

Auf dem Lehrertisch saßen alle möglichen Leute. Harry erkannte ein paar wieder. Der kleinste Lehrer, musste Flitwick sein. Er war laut dem Professor ein Meister wenn es um Zaubersprüche ging und man konnte viel von ihm lernen. Er war auch der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. In der Mitte saß Dumbledore, der Platz rechts neben war frei und gehörte wohl Professor McGonagall die er ja schon kurz kennen gelernt hatte. Der Professor hatte nur gemeint, dass sie fair sei und etwas über Verwandlungen gebrummt und einer Allergie auf Katzen.

Der Direktor musterte Harry eingehend und starrte dann zu Severus, das würde ein langes Gespräch werden. Sicher! Der Junge hatte in einem Pub gelebt und das bezeichnete der Tränkemeister, als sicher?

Severus bemerkte natürlich den scharfen Blick dem ihm sein Direktor zuwarf, aber er wusste er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen mit allen Konsequenzen. Er würde dazu stehen.

Harry bekam von dem allen nichts mit, viel zu eingenommen war von den vielen neuen Eindrücken.

Der Hut sang sein Lied und die Lehrerin erklärte den Ablauf. Man setzte den Hut und wurde eingeteilt.

Die älteren Schüler starrten gespannt auf den Hut freuten sich schon auf die Neuen. Wann immer einer eingeteilt wurde klatschte das jeweilige Haus.

Draco kam wie er prophezeit hatte nach Slytherin.

Er beobachtete mit großer Spannung in welches Haus Harry Potter kommen würde.

Alle Schüler waren plötzlich sehr aufgeregt, als Harrys Namen aufgerufen wurde und auch der Direktor beugte sich nach vorne. Harry spürte zum ersten Mal ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und noch jemand war ungewöhnlich aufgeregt. Severus Snape, der sich fragte ob Harry nicht doch nach Gryffindor käme.

Der große alte geflickte Hut rutschte Harry über die Ohren.

„Potter, ha", hörte Harry eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Eine schwierige Wahl, aber wir werden das passende finden, nicht wahr", lachte er. „Wissbegierig bist du und beweisen willst du dich. Ich würde Slytherin sagen, auch da wirst du Freunde finden."

Harry dachte an dem Professor und an Draco, obwohl er nicht wusste ob er mit dessen Einstellung klar kam, aber spielte das eine Rolle? Alles solange es nur nicht Gryffindor war, er wollte den Professor nicht enttäuschen.

Dieser Gedanke brachte den Hut zum Lachen.

„Slytherin, mein Junge, das passt zu dir. Du wirst dem Haus gut tun." Dann rief er den Namen laut aus.

Harry nahm den Hut ab und grinste breit. Er hatte eine Wette gewonnen und er war in dem Haus des Professors. Die merkwürdigen Blicke einiger Lehrer nahm er gar nicht wahr. Auch nicht den einiger Slytherins. Überhaupt, war Potter nicht eine Gryffindor Linie?

Egal, die Slytherins freuten sich, dass der große Harry Potter in ihrem Haus war.

Harry grinste Draco schief und dieser zahlte gerne. Alleine der Gesichtsausdruck den der Direktor gemacht hatte, war das Geld Wert gewesen. Er würde das sofort seinem Vater schreiben müssen. Harry Potter in Slytherin, das war was!

Severus konnte während des ganzen Essens die Blicke des Direktors auf sich Ruhen spüren. Verdammt! Er hatte damit nichts zu tun, nicht viel zumindest. Natürlich hatte er sich innerlich gewünscht, dass Harry in sein Haus kam. Er war ein ruhiger gewissenhafter Schüler, er mochte ihn und er konnte bei Gott endlich einmal einen Schüler brauchen der auf anständige Art und Weise versuchte seine Ziele zu erreichen, das hatte vielleicht einen positiven Einfluss auf die anderen Schüler.

Nachdem großen Festessen, brachte Severus wie es schon seit dem er unterrichtete Tradition war, seine neuen Schüler persönlich zu ihren Schlafräumen und erklärte ihnen knapp worauf sie zu achten hatten.

Harry fühlte sich in der neuen Umgebung wohl. Seines Klassenkameraden hatten ihn kurz angestarrt dann angegrinst, damit war alles geklärt. Ab heute war er ein Slytherin und morgen würde er Tom schreiben und ihm alles erzählen. Davon, dass er doch nach Slytherin gekommen war und das er sehr glücklich war.

Severus ging von sich aus, gleich nachdem er darauf geachtet hatte, dass alle Schüler sich zumindest im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, gleich zum Direktor.

Der erwartete ihn bereits.

Severus setzte sich und starrte ihn die blauen Augen des Mannes.

Albus sprach eine Weile nicht, er starrte nur seinen Tränkemeister an.

„Warum?"

„Du weißt warum", erwiderte Severus kalt.

„Weil Harry von seinen Verwandten schlecht behandelt worden ist?"

„Misshandelt Albus und das ist auch soweit mir es bekannt ist eine strafbare Handlung. Auch in der Muggelwelt", knurrte Severus eiskalt.

Der eine wiederkehrende kalte Wut im Bauch spürte. Er teilte die Erinnerungen von Harry, seine Gefühle, seine Ängste und seine Schmerzen und er würde alles daran setzten, dass das dem Kleinen nicht mehr passierte, ihn beschützen. Egal vor wem und im Moment war das Albus und das war schon irritierend. Sonst war der Direktor nicht so verbohrt.

„In einem Pub, vom Tom erzogen werden, sehe ich weder, als sicher noch als gut an", erwiderte Albus scharf.

Severus schluckte schwer, man jagte ihm nicht so schnell Angst ein. Aber ein wütender Direktor war sogar für ihn beängstigend. Was für den Tränkemeister immer wieder eine verwirrende Erfahrung war, denn er fürchtete nicht einmal den schwarzen Lord, aber wenn der Direktor wütend wurde, dann wurde ihm sehr mulmig.

„Und dann auch noch Slytherin. Lily und James Potters Sohn in Slytherin, was hast du dir dabei gedacht!"

„Ich habe sicher nicht den Hut manipuliert", meinte Severus so trocken wie möglich.

„Aber Harry!"

Nun wurde Severus wirklich wütend.

„Er wollte nach Ravenclaw. Ja ich habe den Jungen über die Schule unterrichtet, ich habe ihm so neutral und objektiv wie möglich die Dinge erklärt. Ich bin immer noch ein Lehrer, ich mag oft unmöglich sein und du weißt genau, warum!", schrie nun Severus lauter, seine übliche Zurückhaltung vergessend.

„Ja und wieso ist er dann in Slytherin, das ist gefährlich."

„Dann ist die Schule nicht länger sicher? Albus Dumbledore ist nicht in der Lage auf seiner eigenen Schule für die Sicherheit eines Jungen zu sorgen. Meine Schüler werden ihm nichts tun, im Gegenteil. Er hat ein einnehmendes Wesen und er scheint sich mit Draco, dem Spross der Malfoys recht gut zu verstehen. Egal wie es zu dem gekommen ist, es ist so. Harry ist in Slytherin und damit habe ich auf ihn Acht zu geben und das gedenke ich auch zu tun."

Severus starrte den Direktor wild an und seine Augen sprühten und funkelten nur so. Albus wich aber keinen Zentimeter zurück, obwohl jeder Schüler sogar die Slytherins sich jetzt vor dem Lehrer versteckt hätten.

„**ICH** bin für den Jungen verantwortlich, den Schaden den du angerichtet hast lässt sich nicht mehr korrigieren, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Junge wieder auf dem rechten Weg zurückfindet! Du kannst gehen."

Severus drehte sich um und floh aus dem Raum. So hatte er den Direktor noch nie erlebt und er wusste nicht ob er das Gesagte dem Direktor je vergeben würde.

* * *

REVIEWS! 

i Die Adressen schreiben sich von selbst und nur dann wenn man weiß unter welcher Adresse der gesuchte Zauberer zu finden ist… (was ja Severus wusste und in dem Moment wo er den Brief genommen hatte schrieb sich die Adresse drauf.


	6. Just another lesson

**Wie immer bedanke ich mich bei allen Leuten herzlich, die mir so fleißig Kommentare geschrieben haben und hoffe dass all jenen die Geschichte weiterhin so gut gefällt wie bisher. **

**Weide:** Vielen Dank, für dein Kompliment. Hmm, Dumbledore wird noch sein Fett wegkriegen und das auf eine Weise, wie es noch nie in einer Geschichte vorgekommen ist…

**PadootLi -again:** Ich beeile mich, soviel steht fest ich habe die letzten Tage in meiner Freizeit eigentlich nicht anderes gemacht, als diese Geschichte weitergeschrieben bzw. bearbeitet. Nein er kann Harry nicht in ein anderes Haus stecken, auch wenn er das sicher gerne täte. Danke für dein Review

**Dax:** Ich nehme an mit deinem Smiley wolltest du mir sagen, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, das freut mich.

**Tigerchen: **Einschlägiges? Du findest diese Geschichte nicht einschlägig? fg Das kommt noch fürchte ich. Was Dumble angeht, ist Potter denn nicht das. Sein Spiezeug und jemand hatte es vor ihm in der Hand, war das im Original nicht so?

**Schokki:** Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore neutral den Häusern gegenüber steht. Das tut er nämlich nicht einmal im Original, er hat Black nicht so bestraft, er sollte, er hat den Gryffindors immer viel durchgehen lassen, siehe nur Ende erster Band wo er um Potter zu favorisieren, Slytherin den Pokal wegnimmt.Harry ist stur, er ist gerne freundlich und lieb man schon zwingen anders zu sein…

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar:** Danke für dein Kompliment, ich hoffe dir gefällt das nächste eben so gut.

**Ameisenbaer:** Weil Severus ihn belogen hat. Das will ich aber nicht näher ausschreiben. Das kommt alles noch raus. Ja Dumbledore verschätztzt sich gerade mächtig und ist dabei einen Riesenfehler zu machen. Aber da er der große tolle Direktor ist, ist keiner da der ihm sagt, das er falsch liegt.

**Kardia:** Nein, es ist kein dark Dumbledore und wird auch keiner werden, es ist ein Mensch Dumbledore, der Fehler und Schwächen hat. Er ist nicht böse oder evil in dem Sinn, er ist nur stur und verbohrt und verletzt, das ist es wohl er ist verletzt und will es sich nicht eingestehen. Ich wollte Dumbledore als Mensch darstellen, er mag ja viel wissen und mehr können, als die meisten, aber das bewahrt ihn auch nicht vior Fehlern.

**jdsmile:** Liebe Jdsmile, wenn du gestattest werde ich dir dein hammermäßiges Review in form einer E-Mail beantworten. Weil mir das persönlicher vorkommt und du das wirklich verdient hast. Und sonst meine Antwort wahrscheinlich länger würde, als das Kapitel und das würde schon komisch ausschauen…

**Nyella:** Also ja ich weiß, dass ich dabei bin die Potterbände zu schreiben, deswegen lass ich auch viel weg. Also eine Stundenbeschreibung wird man in meiner Geschichte vergeblich finden.Harry wird nicht so arrogant, wie andere Slytherins sind. Er wird nicht der Erzfeind von Ron und er hat keine Vorurteile gegenüber andere Häuser.Ich finde, dass dieser Harry einfach besser nach Slytherin passt, er würde in Gryffindor einfach untergehen, vor allem hat der Hut in ja nur nach Gryffindor gesteckt, weil Harry es verweigert hat nach Slytherin zu gehen.

**xerperus:** Ja die Problematik mit dem Lord baue ich mit ein. Warum bist so verwundert, dass ich Harry nach slytherin stecke, ich bin kein toller Gryffindorfreund, ich find die üblichen Heldencharaktere langweilig. Kann mir nicht helfen. Ron und Harry werden in dieser Geschichte nicht die besten Freunde, nein. Aber auch keine Erzfeinde, er tut ja Ron nichts…Danke für dein Reviews, ich freue mich jedes Mal, wennn ich von so einem tollen Autor wie dir ein Kompliment krieg.

**auxia:** Danke, er ist süß, aber er wird nicht ewig so klein bleiben…

**Ewjena:** Ja manchmal geht es recht simpel, die Geschichte entwickelt sich anders, als man es als Leser erwarten würde. Mir ist es wichtig, das eine Geschichte in sich logisch ist, ich weiß nicht ob das begreifbar ist, was ich meine ist das die Handlungen der Charakteren nachvollziehbar ist.Nun, ich finde nicht. Er ist wütend. Vielleicht nicht einmal so sehr, dass Harry in Slytherin ist. Er ist wütend, weil er in seinen Augen betrogen worden ist. Weil er Harry auf seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hat und ihn nicht erkannt hat. Da ist so etwas eine menschliche Reaktion, er reagiert einfach wie ein Mensch reagieren würde. (Zumindest meiner Meinung nach und es ist eine Geschichte, da darf man auch übertreiben…hihihihi)Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte trotzdem…

**Ich wünsche allen Lesern wie immer viel Vergnügen bei diesem Kapitel.**

**

* * *

**

**6. Just the first lesson**

Die erste Woche war für Harry einfach nur faszinierend. Wenn gleich auch sehr verwirrend, vor allem die Verwandlungslehrerin machte ihm Angst. Die starrte ihn immer so an. Er hatte Draco danach gefragt, aber der meinte nur es würde an der traditionellen Rivalität zwischen den Häusern liegen und grinste ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Du, ein Slytherin ich kann das immer noch nicht wirklich glauben."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, aber ihm fiel auf, dass Draco nicht der einzige war der so dachte. Er hörte einen wichtigtuerischen Rotkopf reden, dass es eine Schande wäre ein Potter in Slytherin.

Severus beobachtete mit Adleraugen seinen jungen Schützling, auf dass sich kein älterer Gryffindor einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte.

Harry bemerkte das nicht, er freute sich einfach auf den Unterricht mit seinem Lehrer. Das war wirklich der Lichtblick der ganzen Woche. Den ganzen Sommer schon hatte sich Harry auf den richtigen Unterricht des Professors gefreut.

Harry bekam sogar seine ersten Hauspunkte, weil er alle Fragen des Lehrers beantworten konnte. Die Gryffindors starrten ihn böse an, für sie war er fast so etwas wie ein Verräter. Der tolle Harry Potter in dem Haus, das den Ruf hatte schwarz magisch zu sein. Harry empfand das als Vorurteil, er wusste, dass er kein bisschen anders war, als vorher. Sollte er plötzlich den Mörder seiner Eltern mögen, nur weil der auch in Slytherin war. Das sagte doch nichts aus. Aber ein kleiner Zweifel nagte an ihm.

Harry fand sich jeden Tag in der Bibliothek ein, hier gab es so viele Bücher und er wollte sie am liebsten alle gleichzeitig lesen. Draco konnte über den Bücherdurst seines Freundes nur staunen, aber zog nur ein wenig auf damit. Aus irgendeinem Grund, schien ihr Hauslehrer den kleinen Harry zu mögen und das war ungewöhnlich. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer erzählt, dass der Professor James Potter mehr, als nur gehasst hatte.

Was sich als wirklichen Witz herausstellte war der Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der Lehrer war einfach ein Nichts im Vergleich zu Professor Snape, der dem Jungen die Grundzüge dieses Faches bereits beigebracht hatte. Harry war ernsthaft frustriert über den Lehrer und seinen Unterricht. Er kannte das alles schon was der Mann ihm erzählte war ihm nichts Neues.

Eines Abends ackerte er an einem Buch über Verteidigung durch, aber er verstand nicht alles. Aus alter Gewohnheit schrieb er seine Fragen auf. Aber wann sollte er seinen Lehrer danach fragen? Würden sich die anderen wundern? Harry zuckte gedanklich mit den Schultern, es kümmerte ihn nicht was andere über ihn dachten, er galt ohnehin als verschroben.

Neben dem Unterricht in Zaubertränke freute sich Harry am meisten auf den Flugunterricht.

Draco mochte den jungen Harry, der zwar etwas still war, aber ansonsten ganz nett.

Draco war genauso wie Harry ganz erpicht auf den Flugunterricht. Er hatte entgegen Harry schon ein wenig Fliegen gelernt. Madam Hooch war eine sehr witzige Trainerin fand Harry, als sie kurz und bündig erklärte was sie zu machen hätten.

Neville Longbottom bekannt durch seine Ängstlichkeit und seine Ungeschicklichkeit. Der Junge hatte solche Angst, dass er zu früh Abstieß und viel zu Hoch kam. Er konnte den Besen nicht halten und stürzte ab.

Madam Hooch drohte allen mit Schulverweis, wenn sich nur einer auf den Besen wagte. Das hielt Draco jedoch nicht davon ab. Sich das Erinnermich von Longbottom zu glauben und es verstecken zu wollen.

Er feixte zu seinen Freunden und hob ab.

Harry schwang sich ebenfalls auf den Besen und obwohl er noch nie wirklich geflogen war, fand er sich erstaunlich gut zurecht.

„Draco! Lass das, der Junge hat dir doch nichts getan!", rief er.

Der junge Slytherin drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn kurz verwirrt an.

„Das ist doch der Spaß. Longbottom ist zum Scheißen zu Feige. So was ist fast eine Beleidigung für das Wort Zauberer", meinte Draco daraufhin.

„Mag sein, aber deswegen muss man ihn nicht gleich quälen. Das ist sicher nicht die Art eines großen Zauberers."

Nun war Draco verwirrt.

„Du hältst mich für einen großen Zauberer?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nein, aber du könntest sicher einer werden. Davon bin ich überzeugt, auch das so was – und er deutete auf die Kugel – ganz sicher unter deiner Würde ist."

Draco grinste breit.

„Wo du Recht hast, na dann fang mal, Harry!", rief er und warf die Kugel in einem Bogen von sich.

Harry grinste Draco kurz an und sauste dann der Kugel nach. Er hatte sich noch nie so frei gefühlt wie jetzt. Er fing die Kugel ohne größere Probleme und landete.

Draco klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und auch die anderen Slytherins grinsten ihn verwegen an.

Madam Hooch weniger.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!", schrie sie vor Zorn bebend.

Harry warf Ron die Kugel zu und stapfte mit Draco zu der wütenden Trainerin.

„Was fällt Ihnen beiden ein! Ich habe Ihnen doch auf ausdrücklichste verboten zu Fliegen! Sie werden sofort zu Ihrem Hauslehrer gehen. Er wird eine angemessene Strafe für Sie finden und wenn Ihr es je wieder wagt… Mr. Malfoy wegen Ihrem unmöglichen Betragen werden Ihnen fünf Punkte abgezogen. Mr. Potter von Ihnen hätte ich das wirklich nicht erwartet, sie enttäuschen mich, werden zehn Punkte abgezogen."

Sie starrte Harry noch für ein paar Augenblicke komisch an und wandte sich dann zu ihren Schülern.

------

Die beiden Missetäter stapften schweigend in Richtung Kerker, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Du hättest ihr sagen können, dass es meine Idee war", meinte er völlig unvermittelt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und! Was hätte es geändert, ich bin doch auch geflogen obwohl ich es nicht hätte dürfen und es hat Spaß gemacht", grinste er Draco an.

Bei weitem weniger unsicher, als zu vor klopften sie wenig später beim Büro des Hauslehrers an.

Severus bat sie herein. Er hatte sich schon gefragt wann der erste Erstklässler zu ihm geschickt würde. Wenn es um Streiche oder Misstaten ging waren alle anderen Lehrer zu seinem Haus viel strenger, als zu allen andere. Schließlich handelte es sich ja um Slytherins. Während Severus im Gegenzug zu allen anderen Häusern unfair streng war. Das war schon immer so gewesen.

Das Malfoy hier war wunderte ihn nicht, aber Harry! Harry war doch wirklich ein netter Schüler, er würde nie jemanden etwas tun. Das war auch der Grund warum der Hauslehrer so auf ihn achtete, er kannte schließlich sein eigenes Haus und manchmal konnten seine Schüler ein wenig grob werden.

Er musterte die beiden.

„Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte er ernst.

Harry stand jetzt mit knallrotem Kopf da und starrte den Boden an, er wagte es nicht dem Hauslehrer ins Gesicht zu sehen. Währenddessen Draco mich hocherhobenen Kopf daneben stand und scheinbar gar keine Angst hatte.

„Es…es tut mir leid Sir, es wird sicher nicht mehr vorkommen", murmelte Harry und wurde noch kleiner.

Draco blickte Harry kurz verwirrt an, dann suchte er den Blick des Professors. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass er mit dem Lehrer keine Probleme haben würde solange er ihn nicht belog. Nun er würde es herausfinden.

„Ich habe das Erinnermich von Longbottom genommen und wollte es verstecken. Harry hat mich davon überzeugt, dass ich es lassen sollte. Dann habe ich es geworfen, damit er der Kugel nach fliegen muss. Es sollte ein Spaß sein, nicht mehr", ratterte er herunter.

Der Lehrer nickte langsam.

„Madam Hooch hat uns verboten zu fliegen und ich bin trotzdem geflogen", fügte Harry kleinlaut hinzu.

„Nun gut, macht das nicht wieder und jetzt verschwindet in eure Klassen", murrte Severus.

Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an und dann stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen, der Lehrer war ihm nicht böse.

Draco drehte sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Professor?"

„Ja Mr. Malfoy, was gibt es noch."

„Harry hat die Kugel gefangen."

Draco drehte sich um und ging nach draußen. Harry starrte den Lehrer kurz verwirrt an, dann rannte er Draco nach.

------

Harry gewöhnte sich an das Leben im Schloss. Er stellte fest, dass er in keinem Fach wirklich schlecht war. Er und Draco waren seit dem Vorfall mit der Kugel richtig gute Freunde geworden. Draco schien ihn zu mögen und wenn Harry bei ihm war, dann ärgerte er nicht mal andere Leute, weil er wusste, dass das Harry nicht mochte.

Der Herbst kam und ging und der Winter hielt Einzug. Jetzt würden bald die Weihnachtsferien kommen. Harry freute sich schon sehr auf Tom, er hatte den Mann schrecklich vermisst.

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten, holte Professor McGonagall, den jungen Mann aus seinem Unterricht und brachte ihn zum Direktor. Harry war schon sehr verwirrt und nervös. Er hatte ganz sicher nichts angestellt, er hatte sogar mal wieder verhindert, dass Draco den Kessel von Longbottom zum explodieren brachte. Was dieser zwar dann trotzdem tat, aber das war sicher nicht seine Schuld.

Der Direktor saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und musterte Harry eingehend. Er wirkte enttäuscht. Minerva schloss hinter sich die große Flügeltür und so war Harry alleine mit dem Direktor.

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Du bist also Harry Potter", begann der Direktor.

Harry nickte, was hätte er sonst tun sollen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Direktor mehr sagen wollte, aber nicht so recht wusste wie seine Gedanken in Worte kleiden sollte. Harry ging es ganz ähnlich.

„Du hast bis jetzt, also bei Tom dem Barkeeper gelebt…"

Ein stummer Vorwand schwang in dem Satz mit.

„Sie wollten mich zu meinen Verwandten zurück bringen", murmelte Harry leise. „Ich wollte nicht zurück. Ich will nicht zu denen."

Erinnerungen von denen er annahm kehrten zurück und mit ihnen die Angst.

„Harry wir können nicht immer alle das haben was wir wollen. Es sind deine einzigen Verwandten, alles was von deiner Familie geblieben ist", mahnte der Direktor.

Harrys Augen wurden hart. Was maßte sich dieser Fremde an, über seine Familie zu urteilen!

„Meine Familie ist Onkel Tom. Die Dursleys wollten mich nicht und werden mich nie wollen, aber Onkel Tom schon!", sagte er etwas lauter, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Das mag sein, aber deine Verwandten sind bereit, dich im Sommer wieder auf zu nehmen und bei ihnen wirst du sicher sein." – Er schnitt Harry das Wort ab, bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte. – „Harry, es geht um deine Sicherheit. So nett, der Barkeeper auch sein mag, er kann nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren und in einem Pub leben, das ist nicht die passende Umgebung für ein Kind, schon gar nicht für dich. Nein Harry, wirklich nicht. Im Sommer wirst du zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehren."

Harry starrte den Direktor in dumpfer Verzweiflung an.

„Und Weihnachten, darf ich wenigstens Weihnachten bei meinem Onkel verbringen?", fragte er gerade zu verzweifelt.

„Nein Harry, das geht nicht. Du kannst Weihnachten hier verbringen im Schloss."

Harry machte am Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Büro. Er hasste den Direktor. Der Mann hatte ihm gerade sein zu Hause weggenommen. Wie konnte er das nur tun, er hatte doch nie etwas getan. Er verstand das nicht. Er wollte nicht zu den Dursleys, nicht mal für einen Tag und er würde Tom nicht wieder sehen. Vielleicht nie wieder, dabei vermisste er seinen Onkel schrecklich.

Er rannte die Treppen entlang und Gänge. Er wusste nicht wie lange er so gelaufen war, er hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Auch nicht auf die Person die er gerade umgerannt hatte.

„Du könntest dich wenigstens entschuldigen", keifte diese. „Wenn du mir schon nicht hilfst meine Bücher auf zu klauben."

Harry nuschelte eine Entschuldigung drehte sich um und half ihr die vielen Bücher in ihre Tasche zurück zu stopfen.

„Danke."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bin schließlich in dich hinein gerannt, oder."

„Hey du kannst ja richtig nett sein, wenn du mal nicht mit deinen Slytherins rumhängst, Potter", meinte das Mädchen.

Harry starrte sie böse an und wandte sich zum gehen. Was hatte er erwartete, das Mädchen war in Gryffindor und Gryffindor hatte eine erbitterte Fehde mit Slytherin. Seinem Haus wie er sich in Erinnerung rief.

Gleichzeitig wusste er auch zu wem er gehen konnte, wem er um Rat fragen konnte.

Er achtete nicht mehr auf das Mädchen und raste einfach los.

Er klopfte an die Tür des Professors und wartete nicht einmal auf seine Antwort und stürmte einfach herein. Severus starrte den jungen Mann erstaunt an und bot ihm dann sich doch zu setzen und dann einmal Luft zu holen.

Harry holte Luft und erzählte in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit was der Direktor getan hatte.

Auf der einen Seite war unglaublich wütend auf der anderen sehr verletzt und er hatte Angst, er hatte Angst zu seinen Verwandten zurück zu müssen. Er wollte nicht.

Severus hörte den Klagen des Jungen zu, er hörte auch die mitschwingende Angst und die Verzweiflung des Jungen. Was hatte der Direktor nur getan? Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, was hatte er anderes erwartet. Seit dem Harry an die Schule gekommen war, hatte sich die Beziehung der beiden unterschiedlich Männer auf einem Tiefpunkt befunden.

Der Tränkemeister hätte Harry zu gerne geholfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Wenn der Direktor sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann setzte er dies durch und er saß in dem Fall auf den deutlich längeren Ast.

„Harry, vielleicht wird es nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht haben sich deine Verwandten ja geändert und bis zu Sommer ist noch viel Zeit, mal sehen was bis dahin ist."

„Ich darf ihn nicht einmal zu Weihnachten besuchen! Der Direktor hat mir Weihnachten weggenommen!", schrie Harry und wankte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Es war unser Fest und er hat…und er hat es mir weggenommen, einfach so", schluchzte Harry.

Severus brach es das Herz den Jungen so verzweifelt zu sehen. Der Direktor handelte falsch. Er würde mit Tom reden, vielleicht gab es da eine Möglichkeit…

„Harry was ist wenn du Weihnachten um einen Tag verschiebst? Am Weihnachtsfest, der Schule nimmst teil wie alle anderen und danach kommst du gleich zu mir, einverstanden?"

Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Der Professor würde dafür Sorgen, dass alles gut würde, davon war er überzeugt. Der Professor war und blieb der größte Zauberer in Harrys Augen.

„Gut und jetzt verschwinde in deine Klasse, mein junger Freund."

„Danke Professor Severus, für alles. Danke."

Severus lächelte und schickte den Kleinen abermals zu seinem Unterricht.

------

Der Lehrer musste einige Tage warten bis er etwas Zeit für sich hatte, aber sowie er einige Stunden frei hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den tropfenden Kessel.

Albus beobachtete den Lehrer, wie dieser das Gelände verließ und es gefiel ihm nicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl regte sich in seinem Bauch. Es war nicht gut, dass gerade Harry Potter soviel von der zwielichtigen Gestalt hielt. Er traute Severus, aber er traute ihm allerdings nicht die Erziehung von Kindern zu und schon gar nicht, die von Harry Potter und noch weniger mochte er den jungen Mann in einem schmierigen Pub sehen, wo wer weiß was alles einkehrte.

Severus apparierte so bald er die Barriere hinter sich hatte sofort in die Winkelgasse und marschierte auf direkt in den tropfenden Kessel.

Tom war erfreut seinen ‚alten' Freund wieder zu sehen, aber als er dessen Laune bemerkte, fragte er sich doch was vorgefallen war.

Severus nickte ihm zu und verlangte einen Drink.

„Harry wird über Weihnachten nicht bei dir sein können", begann er ohne Umschweife.

Wenn er lautes Gezeter erwartet hatte, dann wurde er enttäuscht. Tom sah ihn nur schweigend an und nickte ernst. Es schien als hätte er fast damit gerechnet.

„Wie hat Harry darauf reagiert?", fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Nicht gut, es scheint, als wäre Weihnachten ein besonderes Fest für ihn…"

„Ich habe ihn zu Weihnachten gefunden, wir haben diesen Feiertag zu unseren besonderen Festtag erklärt. Mein armer kleiner Junge", seufzte Tom schwer.

„Was hältst du eigentlich davon mich einmal besuchen zu kommen? Irgendwer hat mir einmal gesagt, dass man Freundschaften pflegen soll und man lädt Freunde zu sich ein, also was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich nehme mit größten Vergnügen an", sagte Tom der erkannte worauf der Professor hinaus wollte.

Severus nickte bedächtig und murmelte Tom ins Ohr wann und wo er wie zu ihm zu gelangen hatte. Er würde an diesem Tag, seinen Kamin mit Toms privaten Kamin mit einem einfachen Spruch direkt verbinden, mit etwas Glück, würde niemals jemand etwas heraus bekommen.

* * *

Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, oder auch nicht einfach den Knopf drücken und mir sagen! Damit sich meine kleine Autorenseele freuen kann.

LG Eure deatheater


	7. Just another christmas

Vielen dank für all die fleißiger Reviewer!

* * *

**BluePhoenix** :Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment. Ja ich habe mir überlegt ob Harry und Hermine Freunde werden. Weil sie sehr viel gemeinsam haben. Aber ob sie wirklich Freunde werden, oder ihnen etwas dazwischen kommt, will ich nicht näher verraten… 

Ich finde nicht, dass ich sehrt ausführliche schreibe, ich lasse bei dieser Geschichte viel weg, einfach weil es in den Büchern schon ausführlich beschrieben worden ist. (und ich mir sonst meine Pfoten wund tipp)

**indy: **Das ist das wichtigste

**Weide: **Ist er das? Er ist eifersüchtig, auf Severus. Dumble will nicht auf ihn hören und macht dadurch einen wirklich schweren Fehler. Deine Frage ob Harry wirklich zu den Dursleys muss, der Direktor hat und wird seine Meinung nicht ändern. Den Rest will ich nicht verraten, sonst nehm' ich dir die Spannung

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Danke ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses auch so gut.

**Nyella: **Danke, die Stelle hat mir wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Ich wollte darstellen, dass Harry nichts übrig hat für das Quälen von anderen Schülern und das Slytherin mit dieser Einstellung von sich aus nichts zu tun hat. Das Harry eine ganz eine andere Einstellung zu Zauberern im allgemeinen hat.Weil Harry dort nicht sicher ist, zumindest in den Augen des Direktors. Der Angst hat, ein Todesser könnte Harry entführen.

**jdsmile: **Wirklich! Nur bei meinen Geschichten regt dich Dumbledore auf? Tut mir leid, ich will hier für keine Herzanfälle sorgen. Dumbledore ist nicht böse und auch nicht herzlos. Er macht einen Fehler, es ist nicht einmal so, dass er das nicht bemerkt, aber er ist zu stolz es einzusehen. Er ist ein großer und weiser Zauberer, wie soll ein ehemaliger Todesser und Spion mehr Weißheit besitzen als er. Wie kann es sein, dass Harry und Severus eine derartige Beziehung haben? Ohne ihn? Deswegen traut er auch Severus nicht die Erziehung von Harry zu. Ganz so unrecht hat er da nicht. Harry hat jetzt schon nicht die beste Meinung über seinen Vater und dass Harry Dumble nicht wirklich mag, ist nur zu verständlich. Für ihn ist der Mann ein fremder Zauberer, der sein Lebe ruinieren will.Was das Weihnachtsfest angeht, klar macht das alles nur noch schlimmer, in vielerlei hinsicht. Aber so ist die Geschichte. Severus mag Harry und er will den kleinen Kerl glücklich machen. Eine kleine unschuldige Seele schützen. Das hilft ihm, wenn er an Harry denkt, jemanden der ihn von sich aus mag. Sie sind Freunde. Harry braucht wirklich keine Erziehung in dem Sinne, aber Freunde und Menschen die für ihn da sind. So wie jeder Mensch.So ich glaub ich hab jetzt alle deine Fragen beantwortet. Vielen dank für dein Review!

**Schokki: **Ja, Draco gefällt mir so viel besser. Dumble und vernünftig? Der große Direktor, der wird schon sehen was durch seine Sturheit geschieht. (hihihihihih)Der Stein der Weisen wird in diesem/bzw. nächstenKapitel behandelt, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu unlogisch und ich hoffe es gefällt dir

**Ameisenbaer: **Ja, das ist es. Dieser Harry passt nach Slytherin, er wäre zu leise für Gryffindor. Nicht weil es ihm an Mut mangelt oder so, sondern viel mehr es mangelt ihn an Vorurteilen. Es ist mir einfach so passiert, ich hatte in dem Fall keinen Plan, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, wie sich die Geschichte weiter entwickelt. Deswegen lag sie lange auf Eis, aber jetzt weiß ich wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt und mir gefällt es. Allerdings werden viele sagen typisch ich, weil nur ich auf so eine Idee kommen kann. (Befürchte ich)Klar denken das einige Leute, das wird noch viel schlimmer. Wenn sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Nächsten bzw. übernächstes Kapitel…

**Chrissy227: **Severus kleines Geheimnis. Er hat ein Herz und er kann Menschen gern haben…Auf gewisse Art und Weise hat Dumbledore ihn nur benutzt, ihn aber Menschlichkeit abgesprochen. Zumindest in meiner Geschichte. Danke für dein Review ich hoffe dir gefallen, die weiteren Kapitel genauso gut.

**xerperus: **Hmm, ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht als Sadist darstellen. Das ist er in meinen Augen auch nicht, er ist einfach nur stur, und kann einen Fehler nicht einsehen, wenn er es tut ist es zu spät.Das Buch HBP werde ich in der Geschichte wahrscheinlich komplett ignorieren. Rowling hat im vierten Band so wunderbare Weichen gestellt und ich weiß, dass sich ab da meine Geschichte in eine Richtung entwickelt die mir gefällt. Damit habe ich verraten, dass ich wirklich den Faden der Bücher folgen werde, na ja beinahe bis auf Situationsbedingte Änderungen.Ja Dumbledore führt etwas im Schilde, tut er das nicht immer? Danke für dein Review, sag konnte man deine Geschichten nicht früher auch woanders lesen?

**auxia: **Klar, ich mag den kleinen Harry auch. Er ist auf seine Art und Weise einfach niedlich und er bleibt er ein netter Kerl… Das mag ich an ihm, er ist auf eine Art und Weise wunderbar naiv…und das in Slytherin…

**Wünsche allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Just another Christmas**

Harry konnte sich einfach nicht auf Weihnachten freuen, das war ihm immer sein allerliebstes Fest gewesen. Er verstand nicht warum dieser fremde Mann, dieser Direktor ihm verbieten konnte zu seinem Onkel zurück zu kehren. Der Direktor hatte doch bei ihrer ersten Begegnung recht nett gewirkt. Harry hasste es Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt' zu sein. Es war ihm zuwider.

Draco beobachtete seinen Klassenkameraden mit einer gewissen Sorge. Seit einiger Zeit schon war Harry total verschlossen und er schien permanent wütend zu sein. Draco hatte keine Ahnung worauf.

Die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten flogen nur so dahin. Draco freute sich endlich wieder seine Familie zu sein und auch die anderen Slytherins machten sich Reisefertig alle außer Harry.

„Fährst du denn nicht nach Hause", wunderte sich Draco.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Züge verhärteten sich.

„Warum nicht, will dich deine Familie nicht haben?"

Der junge Slytherin musterte sein Gegenüber er war versucht Draco seine Situation zu erklären, aber beließ es dann bei einem Achselzucken.

„Es gibt die Leute die nicht wollen, dass ich in mein richtiges zu Hause zurückkehre, denen ist wohl lieber ich verrecke…"

Wütend wandte sich Harry ab und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wo er einen äußerst verwirrten Draco zurück ließ. Der junge Slytherin wusste nicht ganz worauf sein Kollege hinaus wollte, vielleicht meinte er ein paar vorwitzige Todesser, aber ganz glauben konnte er das auch nicht.

Er beschloss seinen Vater danach zu fragen.

------

Harry war der einzige aus Slytherin der in seinem Jahrgang war der über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieb, alle anderen waren zu ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren.

Er freute sich nicht im mindestens auf das Festessen. Obwohl im Nachhinein er es gar nicht so schlecht fand, aber das Beste, das wirklich Beste von allem geschah am nächsten Morgen.

Der Hauslehrer kam sehr selten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber dass er einen Jungen weckte kam nie vor. Doch an diesem Morgen wurde Harry von einem lächelnden Professor Snape geweckt. Der ihm fröhliche Weihnachten wünschte und ihn bat mit zu kommen.

Harry folgte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie gingen den kurzen Weg zu dem privaten Quartier des Professors und kaum dass dieser die Tür sorgfältig verschlossen hatte, wurde Harry kräftig umarmt.

Onkel Tom war gekommen! Der Barkeeper stand hier mitten den Räumen des Professors. Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er stellte eine dementsprechende Frage, aber die beiden Erwachsenen winkten ab.

Der Tag war wundervoll. Harry hatte Onkel Tom soviel zu erzählen, vor allem von Draco und den anderen Slytherins und vom Besenfliegen und überhaupt von allem.

Plötzlich klopfte es kräftig an die Tür, es war schon nach Mittag und Severus wunderte sich wer was von ihm wollte. Er schenkte beiden noch Tee und ging dann erst zu Tür.

Dort stand niemand geringere, als der Direktor. Seine Augen funkelten den Professor ernst an und bevor dieser auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte schob er den Jüngeren beiseite und wandte sich zielsicher in das Wohnzimmer.

Harry sprang auf, als er statt dem Professor den Direktor in der Tür sah, auch Tom hatte sich erhoben.

Albus nickte und seine Augen wurden noch ernster.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit für Sie zu gehen", meinte er nur.

Der Barkeeper nickte stumm, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Das war nicht seine Liga, nie gewesen und er würde sich nie anmaßen dazu zu gehören. Wortlos wandte er sich um und verschwand in dem Kamin. Harry blitzte wutentbrannt den Direktor an. Er mochte den komischen Mann nicht, er würde ihn nie mögen.

„Harry geh in deine Räume!", befahl der Direktor.

Doch der junge Slytherin rührte sich um keinen Zentimeter.

„SOFORT!"

Severus trat hinter den Direktor hervor und bedeutete Harry zu tun worum man ihn bat. Der daraufhin regelrecht aus den Räumen des Lehrers floh.

Kaum war er verschwunden wandte sich der Direktor zu Severus um.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!", spie er in einem kalten Ton, der in letzter Zeit der normale Umgangston mit Severus war.

„Nun man wird mir wohl nicht absprechen dürfen mit den Leuten Weihnachten zu feiern die ich schätze", erwiderte severus ebenso kalt.

„Ein Barkeeper!"

„NA UND! Bei allem gebührenden Respekt und wenn Tom eine Schweinezüchter wäre, das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast dich nicht um Harry gekümmert, als er dich gebraucht hätte und jetzt braucht er dich nicht mehr! Das ist dein Problem nicht wahr! Er hat sich mit einem Ex-Todesser und einem Barkeeper angefreundet. Das passt dir nicht! Dein goldener Gryffindor ist in Slytherin gelandet und das passt dir noch weniger!"

Albus hörte der Tirade des Lehrers schweigend zu. Aber die Worte erreichten den Mann nicht.

„Harry Potter ist schlicht weg nicht irgendwer und ich bin für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich!"

Das war das letzte Wort.

Albus wandte sich ab und verließ die Räume seines Lehrers.

------

Harry hatte allerlei zu Weihnachten erhalten. Bücher, Kleidung Grußkarten von allen Geschäftleuten aus der Winkelgasse und auch ein kleines Billet von Draco.

Die meiste Zeit in den Ferien verbrachte Harry in der Bibliothek. Ihm fehlten seine Klassenkameraden und er fühlte sich alleine. Ihm fehlten der tropfende Kessel und die Leute, das Gelärme und der neueste Tratsch. Am meisten vermisste er Tom. Er konnte nichts daran ändern, er fühlte sich hier einfach verloren und falsch.

------

Die anderen Schüler kehrten nach den Ferien zurück und mit ihnen auch der ganz normale Schulalltag. Harry begann sich aufgrund der Ereignisse immer mehr dafür zu interessieren, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, er las Bücher und alte Zeitungsartikel, dabei stieß er oft auf Ungereimtheiten.

Es ließen sich auf bestimmte Fragen einfach keine Antworten in den Büchern finden. Vor allem eine Frage, die Harry immer mehr beschäftigte. Wie?

Wie hatte er den Todesfluch überleben können, so viele waren daran gestorben und es gab keinen Gegenfluch der bekannt wäre. Er hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass seine Eltern beide für den Direktor gearbeitet hatten und verraten wurden. Harry konnte nicht ganz verstehen warum seine Eltern für den Direktor gearbeitet hatten, denn er mochte den Mann nicht, aber er akzeptierte es.

Immer wieder drehten sich alle Bücher die er sich auslieh um den vergangenen Krieg. Er wollte wissen worum es da eigentlich ging. Er wusste von Tom, dass in der Vergangenheit schon öfters Menschen gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Aus den unsinnigsten Gründen, wegen Land, Macht oder auch um Frauen. Aber dieser Krieg entzog sich dem Verständnis des Elfjährigen.

Draco fand die Büchersucht seines Klassenkameraden süß, oft war es Harry der ihm bei Aufsätzen half oder ihm eine Frage beantwortete. Harry war sehr strebsam und auf eine Art und Weise unglaublich ordentlich. So war er doch ein wenig erstaunt, als Harry eines Tages mit einem alten Dicken Wälzer zu ihm kam und ihn fragte ob er ihn nicht helfen könnte.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", erklärte er Draco frustriert.

„Was denn?"

„Der Krieg, der Krieg gegen diesen ‚du weißt schon wer'. Worum ist es da gegangen!"

Draco sah das verwirrte Gesicht seines Freundes und grinste, endlich einmal etwas, dass er wusste und Harry nicht.

Obwohl er nicht so richtig wusste wie er das erklären konnte, aber er kannte jemanden der es ganz gewiss konnte.

„Nun ist doch logisch, der schwarze Lord gegen unseren tollen Direktor und mal unter uns, wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärest sehe dieser Lahmarsch ziemlich traurig aus der Wäsche."

„Wieso?"

„Na weil der schwarze Lord gewonnen hätte, deswegen. Es hat kaum mehr Leute gegeben die es gewagt haben sich gegen ihn auf zu lehnen. Deine Eltern haben dazu zu gehört glaube ich, weiß nicht ob das an der berühmten Tapferkeit der Gryffindors lag oder einfach nur Dummheit", schwatzte Draco munter.

Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich zunehmend.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass meine Eltern dumm waren", sagte er trocken mit einer Spur Schärfe.

„Hm, wahrscheinlich nicht, bei deinen Noten, aber feststeht, wer sich gegen den Lord stellte starb. Wer nicht der überlebte, was denkst du was die meisten Leute gemacht haben?", fragte Draco seinen Freund.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry irgendwann mit dem Thema kommen würde, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis es soweit war und nun er würde Harry nicht belügen, aber ein paar Sachen würde er einfach für sich behalten.

Harry nickte er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was die meisten Leute gemacht hatten, aber das war immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Worum ging es in diesem Krieg. Gut ich meine, der schwarze Lord oder du weißt schon wer, was ich nicht weiß, oder wie auch immer hatte Differenzen mit dem Direktor, toll. Da ist er sicher nicht der erste. Wieso ein Krieg, wieso all dieses Morden und all das Leid, das macht doch keinen Sinn!"

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an.

„Ich denke ER wollte vielleicht die Reinheit unserer Art wieder herstellen, oder so was", erwiderte Draco und wiederholte etwas dass sein Vater einmal erwähnt hatte. „Du weißt doch das Reinblütige Zauberer besser sind, als andere. Wie dieses Schlammblut Granger."

Harry zog die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann schüttelte er bedächtig den Kopf.

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, diese Granger ist in allem hervorragend. Wenn diese These stimmen würde, dann könnte sie zwar in der Theorie sehr gut sein, müsste aber in der Praxis deutlich schwächer sein. Ist sie aber nicht, sie eine der besten Hexen unseres Jahrganges und das obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene ist. Also diese These hinkt."

So hatte es Draco noch nie gesehen, er nahm an dass die Schlammbluthexe einfach Glück hatte, oder betrügen würde, aber soviel List traute er ihr nicht zu. Aber Harry hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht.

„Was ist wenn du Recht hast, wenn das nur ein vorgeschobener Grund ist? Was ist dann der wahre Grund, ich meine es muss schon was wirklich triftiges sein, eine Menge Leute haben ihren Arsch dafür riskiert", sagte er bestimmt, weil ihm jemand ganz bestimmter da durch den Kopf ging. Er wusste aus Erzählungen, dass sein Vater ein richtiger echter Todesser gewesen war und beeindruckte ihn zutiefst. Aber was brachte einen liebenden Familienvater dazu, seine Freiheit und sein Leben für etwas zu riskieren, dass so offensichtlich falsch war? Da gab es sicher einen Grund dafür einen guten Grund. Die Reinblütigkeit alleine reichte da als Erklärung nicht aus.

Draco beschloss Harry bei der Aufklärung seiner Fragen zu helfen, denn er wollte selbst eine Antwort.

------

Das Schuljahr zog sich dahin. Merkwürdige Gerüchte gingen im Schloss umher von einem Babydrachen in Hagrids Hütte bis ihn zu einem dreiköpfigen Hund im dritten Stock. Den sie alle nicht aufsuchen durften. Etwas worauf Harry penibel achtete.

Trotz intensiver Recherche fanden die beiden Jungs nur dürftige Ansätze. Hinzu kam, dass bald die Abschlussprüfungen anstanden und Harry sich mehr darauf vorbereiten wollte. Draco lachte über die Strebsamkeit seines Freundes, aber der meinte er wollte einmal ein großer Zauberer werden und dafür würde man eben lernen müssen.

Dem konnte sich Draco nicht wirklich entziehen, zu mal er selbst ebenfalls ein Ziel hatte. Er wollte besser sein als das Schlammblut aus dem Hause Gryffindor.

Harry hatte es sich wieder zur Angewohnheit gemacht immer wieder nach den Stunden den Professor zu fragen, wenn es wo eine Unklarheit gab. Der war zwar in letzter Zeit äußerst ruppig und übellaunig, aber Harry stieß sich nicht daran.

------

Einmal als er bei einer besonders kniffligen Zusatzfrage hing schlich er sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Professor. Er fand die Tür nur angelehnt vor und huschte hinein.

Er hörte zwei Stimmen die heftig miteinander diskutierten. Die eine war zweifelsfrei die des Professors und die andere kannte er auch, sie war ihm in nicht gerader angenehmer Erinnerung.

„Du willst WAS!", hörte er den Professor aufgebracht rufen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden du selbst musst doch einsehen, dass Harry nicht mit einem Malfoy befreundet sein kann, schon gar nicht wenn es sich bei dem besagten Malfoy um den Spross eines Todessers handelt."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Albus. Soll ich dem Jungen verbieten mit Draco rum zu hängen. Sie sind im gleichen Haus, sie haben ähnliche Interessen und beide haben einen wachen Verstand."

„Es ist ein Fehler, Harry in Slytherin ist ein einziger Fehler, der junge Mann beherrscht mehr Flüche, als er sollte!"

„Und da irrst du dich mal wieder! Niemand hat dem Jungen schwarze Magie beigebracht, er hat sich selbst nur etwas erkundigt, wegen den Abschlussprüfungen und dass Quirell ein Witz ist musst wohl sogar du zugeben. War es nicht dein Wunsch, dass Harry ein normales Leben führt. Hier in Slytherin ist er nicht weiter etwas besonders, die Schüler behandeln ihn nicht anders, als andere auch. Er stromert nicht herum, er spielt keine Streiche und bis auf eine einzige Beschwerde habe ich von den Lehrern keine einzige Klage mehr gehört im Gegenteil."

„Severus er ist der Junge der lebt. Hast du das vergessen? Er hat eine Bestimmung und diese wird er erfüllen müssen…"

Harry lauschte angespannt. Er hatte die zweite Stimme erkannt sie gehörte dem Direktor.

„Ist das der Grund warum er zu seinen schrecklichen Verwandten zurück muss? Nur weil er der Junge der lebt ist? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass er dennoch Harry ist. Einfach nur ein Kind. Verdammt Albus was willst du?"

„Er ist nicht wie andere Schüler und er wird es nie sein. Severus, ich bin zwar erfreut, dass du deine Fehde mit den Potters beendest hast, aber…"

„Du bist eifersüchtig", stellte Severus erstaunt fest. Ein Gedanke, den er bis jetzt nicht zugelassen hatte. Aber alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür.

Harry lauschte noch mehr. Er wollte wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, was sollte das heißen? Er war nicht anders, als die anderen. Verdammt, er mochte zwar einen Fluch überlebt haben, was eigentlich nicht möglich war, aber er fühlte sich nicht anders, als die anderen. Im Gegenteil.

Albus starrte Severus für einen kurzen Moment scharf an, dann drehte er sich um und stürmte aus den Raum. So voller Emotionen nahm er den kleinen Harry gar nicht wahr. Der war darüber sehr dankbar.

Nach dem der Direktor verschwunden war, klopfte Harry an und betrat ohne auf Antwort zu warten, das Büro des Lehrers.

Severus sah ihn an und seine Augen wurden weicher.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert.

Harry überlegte ob er zugeben sollte, dass er gelauscht hatte. Er war verwirrt, warum hatte der Direktor etwas dagegen, dass er mit Draco befreundet war? Gut sicher, sein Kollege verhielt sich nicht immer korrekt, aber er war ein Slytherin. Und wieso hatte er bei Leuten den Sommer zu verbringen die ihn hassten?

Harry zuckte auf die Frage nur mit den Schultern. Er verstand soviel nicht.

„Ich will nicht bei den Dursleys leben", fing er an.

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich will es auch nicht, aber man kann nicht immer das haben was man will. Das gehört dazu, wenn man erwachsen werden will, man muss Dinge tun die man nicht will."

„Onkel Tom wird enttäuscht sein und die anderen, ich vermisse sie. Ich vermisse mein zu Hause Professor Severus", meinte Harry etwas leiser.

Severus wandte sich ab, er konnte nicht in diese grüne Augen blicken. Wie sehr hatten ihn diese verändert. Für ihn war es fast so, als wäre Harry sein Sohn und nicht der von James Potter.

Harry wedelte mit dem Papier und fragte Severus wegen der Zusatzfrage aus. Das war leichter, als an den kommenden Sommer zu denken.

**Wie immer wenn es gefallen hat Reviews! (Bitte, bitte, bitte)**

**Eure deatheater**


	8. Just another adventure

Vielen Dank für alle fleißigen Reviewer!

* * *

**Avallyn Black**: Oh mich vor dem großen Kompliment verbeuge. Ich glaube jeder Autor versucht etwas eigenes zu schaffen. Trotzdem danke für das Riesen Lob, ich weiß gar nicht ob ich dem gerecht werde…  
Hoffentlich gefallen dir die zukünftigen Kapitel ebenfalls so gut. 

**Tolotos: **Kein Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, den habe ich einfach unter dem Tisch fallen lassen…er kommt in der ganzen Geschichte nicht vor. Tja und keiner kommt auch auf die Idee danach zu fragen, auch nicht Severus.  
Kein Quidditch im ersten Jahr; warum: 1. Severus würde dieser Sondererlaubnis gar nicht kriegen und 2. er kommt gar nicht auf die Idee. Es gibt einen Grund warum Quidditch für ältere gedacht ist…  
Harry kann Quirell nicht leiden, er traut ihm nicht und er haltet ihn für eine Niete. Harry geht vorher zu Severus…Lucius hat seinen Part in der Geschichte…  
Albus macht einen Fehler, einen schweren Fehler, wie schwer, wirst du in den zukünftigen Kapitel lesen, er kriegt sein Fett weg…Das kannst du mir glauben, er kriegt sein Fett weg. fg

**Ewjena: **Danke, noch ist ja alles noch halbwegs harmlos…

**Dax: **Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte nach wie vor gefällt.

**Schokki: **Ja, wollen tut er schon, aber niemand kann in Hogwarts jemanden verbieten mit jemanden befreundet zu sein, nicht einmal Dumbledore, seine Macht endet dort bei dem Haus Slytherin, wo ihm keiner traut und niemand leiden mag. Auch nicht Harry. Nein Draco und Harry sind gute Freunde und werden es bleiben.Ja, wenn bedenkt je älter ein Mensch wird, desto verhaftet ist er in seinem Denken. Albus kann nicht einsehen, dass er auf dem Holzweg ist und wenn er es tut ist es zu spät.  
Ich habe mich im übrigen beeilt und die Geschichte ist schon fast fertig…

**Ameisenbaer: **Doch könnte er. Von Voldemort keine Spur, also braucht man keinen Spion und so wie die Vertrauenslage im Moment aussieht könnte Severus ohnehin nicht für ihn spionieren. Natürlich kommt es zu einen Bruch zwischen Severus und Albus und es wird Jahre brauchen bis die beiden wieder zu einander finden. Jahre.  
Tja die Verwandten von Harry…wenn ich es dir verrate verderbe ich dir den Spaß und ich werde meine eigene Geschichte nicht spoilen.Aber ich glaube dir wird die Entwicklung gefallen, sie ist nun ja ungewöhnlich.

**Angel344: **Danke, ich hoffe dir gefallen auch die folgenden Kapitel, auch wenn Harry nicht ewig so klein und niedlich bleiben wird…

**auxia: **Tja, das wird sich weisen, wer hier für wen eine Lösung findet…

**Nyella: **Danke, für den Hinweis, ich habe keinen Betaleser, dass heißt, wenn das der einzige Fehler ist, den du bis jetzt entdeckt hast, bin ich echt froh. (hihihihi) Ja ich versuche in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Kapitel online zu stellen, damit es seine Flüssigkeit nicht verliert, sonst verlieren, ja die Leser ihren Spaß…Was ich nicht wollen würde…

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Danke, hier ist es ich hoffe es gefällt, weiterhin…

**popcorn1986: **Nun…du wirst sehen was geschieht, ich will nicht mehr verraten, ja einige Kapitel sind etwas kurz geraten, dafür andere wieder länger. Durchschnittliche Länge sind 8 Seiten, ich weiß es gibt bewundernswerte Autoren, die viel mehr schaffen, ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen…

**xerperus: **Natürlich hat sie dark, rat mal wer sie schreibt…Als ich just another angefangen habe, wollte ich endlich einmal etwas anderes schreiben, etwas das die Leute süß finden. Tja dann habe ich sie weiter geschrieben und plötzlich war Harry in Slytherin, mit allen Konsequenzen. Tja und aus seiner herrlich leichten netten FF ist was ganz anderes geworden…Ich weiß nicht ob das hier passt, aber meine Freundin verpasst kein einziges Kapitel deiner Geschichte, deswegen hat es mich auch so gefreut, dass gerade dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt. (Du hast ja schon viel mehr, als ich geschrieben)Hey, der große Dumbledore Fan bin ich auch nicht, aber ich mag es wenn ich ihn menschlich darstellen kann. Kein Mensch ist nur gut, oder nur böse. Der einzige der vielleicht nur böse ist, ist Voldemort und der ist ja kein Mensch mehr. Ja Voldemort bleibt in der Geschichte so wie im Original ein fast nicht aus zu sprechendes Grauen.Ich beeile mich wegen dem updaten.

**Ich hoffe es hat auch allen Lesern, die nicht reviwet haben gefallen und wünsche allen Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**9. Just another adventure**

„Sag mal Harry willst du dich nicht nächstes Jahr für die Hausmannschaft bewerben?", fragte Draco eines Abends seinen Freund. Der gerade Vincent und Gregory bei ihren Hausaufgaben half.

„Weiß nicht Draco. Quidditch ist sicher nett und Fliegen ist wirklich toll, aber es gibt Dinge die einfach wichtiger sind. Ich hab doch nicht mal einen eigenen Besen und die sind nicht gerade billig", brummte der Junge und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme.

„Wenn ich für das Hausteam spielen darf wird das sicher kein Problem Harry. Mein Vater hat da ein ganz ein besonderes Geschenk", lachte Draco ihn an.

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Er hatte von Draco schon eine Menge von seinem Vater gehört, aber jetzt im Moment störte es ihn, er wollte nichts von Dracos tollem Vater hören. Er wollte auch nichts über die Pläne der anderen hören, was sie alles im Sommer vor hatten, er wollte gar nichts hören.

„Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu!", riss Draco ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry sah ihn kurz verängstigt an. Er hatte gerade an Vernon denken müssen und alleine bei dem Gedanken an den Mann überkam ihn ein übermächtiges Gefühl der Angst.

„Ich will da nicht hin", murmelte er leise, er konnte ein leichtes zittern nicht unterdrücken.

Draco starrte ihn mit großer Sorge an. Harry war schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte Albträume und schrie oft ihn der Nacht. Und dann gab es wieder so Zeiten wie jetzt. Wo sein Freund Meilen weit weg wirkte und immer so einen ängstlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte.

Draco gehörte eigentlich nicht zu der sensiblen Sorte, er wollte gerade einen blöden Spruch loslassen um seinen Freund ab zu lenken, als Blaise ihm zu vorkam.

„Hat unser Harry denn Heimweh", lachte dieser ihn schief an.

Harry blickte ihn mit großen grünen Augen an.

„Ja Blaise, ich vermisse mein zu Hause sogar sehr."

Die anderen Erstklässler nickten zustimmenden.

„Aber das ist eh nicht mehr lang, ein paar Wochen noch und du bist wieder daheim", meinte der junge Slytherin und starrte eine Runde Schach mit ein paar anderen.

Harry war wieder am Grübeln, stand dann auf und beschloss, dass er eine Runde spazieren gehen müsste. Dass seine Narbe beständig prickelte und er dauernd unter Kopfweh litt, war sicher nicht der beste Weg seine Laune zu heben. Draco lief ihm hinter her.

Der junge Malfoy wollte endlich wissen was mit Harry los war.

Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke, als sie den Professor und Quirell stehen sahen. Beide in einem Streitgespräch vertieft.

„Severus mein Guter, du wirst doch nicht allen Ernstes Glauben, dass ich etwas damit zu tun haben könnte"

„Nein, Quirrel, du hast Recht ich glaube nicht, ich weiß es. Du wirst die Finger von diesem Stein lassen und dich vom dritten Stockwerk fernhalten. Haben wir uns verstanden Quirell", schnarrte der Professor wütend.

Harry schlich sich noch näher und auch Draco holte ihn ein und lauschte. Beide begierig zu erfahren, was vor sich ging.

„Ich verspreche dir Severus, dass ich kein Interesse an diesem Stein habe, was fange ich mit der Unsterblichkeit an. Severus ich habe wirklich keine Verwendung dafür", sagte der Professor mit ungewöhnlich fester Stimme und stapfte davon.

Severus sah ihn nach und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Klar und jetzt wo der Direktor fort ist, wirst du es sicher nicht versuchen…"

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er die beiden jungen Schüler nicht, die mit kuriosen Blicken einander musterten und auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen gleichzeitig losstürmten und zwar in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Ein Stein der Unsterblich macht Draco! Was in bei allen explodierenden Kesseln könnte das sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube ich habe eine Idee, es gibt da eine Geschichte, dass ein Zauberer vor ewigen Zeiten einmal den Stein der Weisen entwickelt hat. Kann es sein, dass sie davon geredet haben? Ich mein, das ist nur ein Märchen, etwas das man Kleinkindern erzählt."

„Der Stein der Weisen? Was kann der?", fragte Harry neugierig, während er die Buchreihen durchsuchte. Die Bücher über Zaubertrankzutaten hackte er in seiner innerlichen Liste gleich wieder ab, wenn er da etwas von einem Stein der Weisen gelesen hätte, würde er sich daran erinnern, denn er kannte fast alle Bücher über Zaubertränke beinahe auswendig.

„Oh…mhm alles möglich. Mit dem Stein so heißt es, kannst du Gold erschaffen, soviel du willst und unsterblich werden. Das wäre eigentlich cool soviel Geld haben wie man will und unsterblich sein. Ich meine, da könnte man eine Menge Spaß haben. Findest du nicht?", fragte Draco begeistert.

„Weiß nicht…denke, dass mir ein Leben genügt", murmelte Harry konzentriert. Es musste doch ein Buch geben in dem etwas über diesem Stein stand, schließlich blieb er bei einem Buch hängen. Legenden und Mythen, Draco hatte schließlich gesagt, dass es sich um eine Geschichte handelte, vielleicht würden sie da etwas finden… Das Buch war nur der Anfang von einem sehr langen Nachmittag. Draco war wirklich eine Hilfe, denn nach drei Stunden der Sucherei fiel ihm ein, welcher Name im Zusammenhang mit dieser Geschichte stehen könnte. Nicholas Flamel. Harry wusste wo er zu suchen hatte, nämlich in der Biographie des Direktors. Ein Werk, das er vor Jahren schon einmal durchgegangen war, als der Professor mit ihm die mächtigsten Zauberer der Zeit durch genommen hatte.

In vier Stunden hatten sie herausgefunden, was niemand wissen sollte und waren überzeugt davon, dass der Stein der Weisen hier auf der Schule versteckt wurde.

„Im dritten Stock, dort wo keiner hin soll", meinte Harry ganz aufgeregt.

„Wer den Stock betritt stirbt, das hat der Direktor ganz am Anfang des Jahrs gesagt", brummte Draco und rieb sich die Augen. Das war auch was, welcher wahnsinnige würde so etwas Wertvolles in einer Schule verstecken? Jemand hätte durch Zufall draufkommen können, oder so wie sie danach suchen. Gut nicht jeder hatte eine wandelnde Bücherei, wie er Harry im Stillen nannte, aber dennoch so schwer war es nicht da drauf zu kommen. Der Direktor war echt ein Idiot.

„Hmm, wahrscheinlich hat der Direktor den Stein irgendwie geschützt, mit Fallen und so Sachen."

„Dann ist ja das Ding sicher…warum haben wir uns dann bemüht heraus zu finden worum es geht, es bringt uns gar nichts", grummelte Draco vor sich hin.

„Weil Quirell den Stein stehlen will und er will es heute Nacht tun, schon wieder vergessen, was Severus gesagt hat, der Direktor ist nicht da."

„Ich werde dich jetzt nicht fragen, wieso du den Professor schon wieder beim Vornamen genannt hast, aber denkst du nicht, dass der Stein so auch geschützt? Ich meine, das sind Erwachsene die werden schon wissen, wie man so was schützt. Vater hat auch ein paar Sachen die er beschützt und du das sind Sprüche, wo einem die Hand abfallen und so", erzählte Draco und schauderte leicht bei der Vorstellung.

Harrys Augen wurden hart.

„Wenn dein Vater diesen Stein beschützen würde, dann hätte ich auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass es gut geschützt. Bei dem Direktor aber… Für das Schützen von Dingen hat er kein Talent", knurrte Harry leise.

„Aber Quirell ist ein unfähiger Zauberer, ich meine der würde so was nie schaffen, der scheißt sich schon vor einem Troll an!"

„Hey, dass ein Bergtroll plötzlich in einer Schule auftaucht, ist doch nicht normal", erwiderte Harry.

„Das ist Hogwarts, da gehört so was schon dazu. Denke ich. Vater hat mir erzählt, dass es immer wieder zu solchen Vorfällen kommt und das das alles an der Unfähigkeit von Dumbledore liegt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er mochte den Direktor nicht. Er war mit Draco einer Meinung, dass man so etwas Gefährliches nicht in einer Schule zu deponieren hatte.

„Sollen wir nicht trotzdem nachsehen? Ich würde schon gerne wissen was da dahinter steckt. Nur einen kurzen Blick, bitte Draco", flehte Harry.

„Na ja warum nicht, es hört sich zumindest nach einem ziemlichen Abenteuer an."

Harry grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Aber dir ist klar, dass wir ein dutzend Schulregeln brechen, nicht das mich das stört, aber du bist doch sonst immer der brave und anständige Harry."

Harry sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Du hast Recht, war eine dumme Idee von mir", fing er an und wurde von Draco unterbrochen.

„Komm schon das war deine Idee, jetzt kannst du nicht deinen Schwanz einziehen wie ein feiger Gryffindor", lachte Draco ihn an.

------

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als die beiden Schüler sich aus dem Schlafsaal schlichen.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", wollte Blaise verschlafen wissen.

„Nur einen kleinen Streich spielen. Blaise nichts weiter", beruhigte ihn Draco.

„Gut, aber lasst euch nicht erwischen. Wir sind in Führung und wollen den Hauscup gewinnen. Wär das siebente Jahr in Folge, das würden uns die anderen Übel nehmen, wenn wir das versauen. Soll ich schmiere stehen?", fragte der Junge mit jedem Wort wacher werdend.

Draco wollte ihn schon abwimmeln zuckte dann mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Wenn du magst. Hab zwar schon Harry mit, aber man kann immer jemanden Vertrauenswürdigen im Rücken brauchen."

„Harry unseren braven Harry?", lachte Blaise leise.

„War seine Idee", nuschelte Draco. „Aber beeil dich, wir können nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.

Harry sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Wieso waren eigentlich alle immer davon überzeugt, dass er brav war! War er doch gar nicht…

------

Blaise war wirklich rasch fertig und die drei Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zum dritten Stock.

„Ihr wollt' dich nicht dort oben einen Streich spielen, oder?", fragte er plötzlich sehr nervös.

„Wieso, hast du Angst Blaise", zog ihn Draco auf.

„Klar hab ich das, hast du nicht gewusst, dass da oben ein Hund mit drei Köpfen ist? Hab den Professor belauscht, dass Ding ist von Hagrid, diesem irren Wildhüter. Soll irgendwas bewachen, weiß aber nicht was."

„Aber wir wissen es Blaise und wir wollen wissen, ob dieses Ding auch sicher ist", meinte Draco daraufhin schroff.

Blaise nickte ergebend und folgte ihnen.

Das Schloss war in einer gespenstischen Ruhe. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür mit einem einfachen Spruch. Zaubersprüche war zwar nicht sein Lieblingsfach, aber er war nicht schlecht darin.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und er konnte eine leise Melodie spielen hören. Jemand hatte eine Harfe magisch verzaubert. Blaise hatte Recht gehabt, vor ihnen lag wirklich ein riesiger Hund, dessen drei Köpfe selig ruhig schliefen.

„Scheiße", murmelte Blaise. „Leute könnten wir bitte abhauen, das ist gruslig."

Harry starrte auf die Harfe, dann auf den Hund und dann sah er eine offene Falltüre, die durch die Pfote des Hundes nur halb verdeckt war.

„Quirell ist an dem Hund schon vorbeigekommen. Draco, ich glaube nicht, das das Ding noch sicher und wenn das in die falschen Hände gerät."

Draco sah ihn kurz bestürzt an, dann nahmen seine Augen einen harten Ausdruck an.

„Da sind drei Erstklässler ganz bestimmt die falsche Adresse, für so etwas. Komm lass es Harry, wir sollten echt nicht hier sein."

Während er sprach, war die Harfe verstummt. Der Hund wachte auf. Blaise starrte plötzlich in eines seiner riesigen Augen und schrie vor Schreck auf.

Harry ergriff die Initiative, griff nach dem jungen Zabini und sprang mit ihm durch die Falltür.

„Oh ganz toll Harry", knurrte Draco wütend und verängstigt und hechtete ihnen hinterher.

„Ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir Harry du Irrer Vogel!", knurrte Draco, als er auf etwas weichem Grünem gefallen war.

„Das musst auch nicht Draco, hör auf zu zappeln", meinte Harry gelassen.

„Und warum bitte schön. Ich meine bis auf das, dass ich gerade einem dreiköpfigen Hund entkommen bin und auf etwas gefallen bin, dass aus Tante Trix Garten stammen könnte. Ist ja alles in Ordnung!", keifte Draco.

Blaise sah weniger glücklich drein.

„Draco ich weiß, dass du ein aufgeblasener Snob bist, aber das deine Tante eine Teufelsschlinge im Garten hält, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich."

„Ich hasse Kräuterkunde, was zum Teufel macht eine Teufelsschlinge in Hogwarts, sind hier alle Lebensmüde!" rief Draco wütend.

„Dasselbe wie ein dreiköpfiger Hund, irgendetwas bewachen und ihr beide wisst was. Wenn ich schon meinen Kopf an ein tödliches Grünzeug verliere sagt mir wenigstens warum?", verlangte Blaise, während sich eine Schlinge um seinen Bauch legte.

„Stein der Weisen", murmelte Harry abwesend, der gerade angestrengt nachdachte, wo er etwas über die Teufelsschlinge gelesen hatte. Teufelsschlingen mochten kein Licht und reagierte auf Bewegung. Sie war eine der tödlichsten Pflanzen.

„Draco, Blaise, einfach nicht bewegen, das Ding geht reagiert auf Bewegung", rief Harry den beiden Slytherins zu.

„Was du nicht sagst Schlaumeier", keiften beide gleichzeitig und strampelten gegen die immer enger werdenden Schlingen.

Harry entspannte sich und die Schlinge ließ ihn frei. Kaum unten angesprochen schrie er einen Zauberspruch, der Sonnenlicht produzierte und mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei zog sich die Pflanze zurück.

Draco und Blaise fanden sich unten ein.

„Toll und was jetzt?", murrte Draco verstimmt und wischte sich Staub und Dreck von seiner Hose.

„Wir müssen Quirrel daran hindern den Stein zu stehlen!", meinte Harry inbrünstig.

„Vielleicht hat sich der Hut doch geirrt und hättest nach Gryffindor gehört. Harry das ist Wahnsinn. Schlimmer es ist Selbstmord!"

„Harry schalte einmal dein Hirn ein, du bist doch sonst nicht so blöd. Du hast doch den Lehrer gehört, er weiß dass Quirell den Stein stehlen will, also hat er ihn ganz sicher wo anders hingebracht und alles was wir hier tun ist uns unnötig den Arsch aufreißen. Obwohl ich Vater, ganz sicher davon erzählen werde und dann ist dieser alte Tatterkreis, der Direktor gewesen!"

„Sicher? Ich mein' dein Vater hat diese Macht?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Wem Lucius Malfoy loswerden will den wird los, glaub mir das Harry", brummte Blaise und stapfte los.

„Hey Blaise wo willst du hin?" ,fragte Draco den jungen Mann hinterherlaufend.

„Einen Ausgang suchen, hab nicht vor hier alt zu werden und das nächste Mal. Erinnere mich daran dir nicht an zu bieten für dich Schmiere zu stehen."

„Geht klar, Blaise", lachte Draco.

Ihre Schritte halten in dem Gewölbe wieder. Alle drei hatten ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit, als sie ein stetiges Geräusch von flatternden Flügeln hörten.

„Was schätzt was das ist?", fragte Blaise, als das Geräusch immer lauter wurde.

„Fliegende Schlüssel! Duckt Euch!", schrie Harry plötzlich und riss seine Freunde mit zu Boden.

Ein Schwarm fliegender Schlüssel zog knapp über Köpfe hinweg und das Geräusch war zu einem Getöse geworden. Vor ihnen keine zehn Meter entfernt war eine Tür aus zu machen. Die drei sprinteten los nur um zu bemerken, dass die Tür verschlossen war.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Blaise lautstark. „Und was jetzt. Die Tür ist verschlossen. Wir brauchen einen Schlüssel", keifte er.

Draco starrte das Schloss dann auf die fliegenden Schlüssel und sah sich in dem Gewölbe um.

„Harry du nimmst den Besen. Blaise sieh dir das Schloss an und sag uns nach welchem Schlüssel wir suchen sollen und ich werde diese nervigen Schlüsseldinger ablenken", befahl Draco mit fester Stimme während er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Okay Harry wir brauchen einen rostigen silberfarbenen Schlüssel der zwei mittelgroße gleichgroße Zinken hat."

„Ist gebongt", rief Harry zurück und schwang sich auf dem Besen.

„Denkst du Harry schafft das?", fragte Blaise unsicher Draco.

Der zielsicher gerade zwei Schlüsseln mit Flüchen beschoss.

„Klar bin ich sicher. Harry ist unser zukünftiger Sucher mit ihm wird Slytherin jedes Match gewinnen", lachte Draco den jungen Slytherin an.

„Ist er so gut?"

Draco nickte und schoss wieder Schlüsseln ab.

„Ich hab ihn! Aus dem Weg!", schrie Harry gerade und kam mit dem Besen geradewegs auf die beiden Schüler zugeschossen. Hinter ihm eine ganze Meute dieser verzauberten Schlüsseln.

Blaise öffnete die Tür und alle drei stolperten hindurch. Dann rammte er die Tür zu, in letzter Sekunde.

Der Raum war groß und spärlich beleuchtet, als sie näher kamen wurde es etwas heller.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Draco nervös.

„Auf einem lebensgroßen Schachspiel", brummte Blaise und um hier raus zu können müssen wir spielen. Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dir nie wieder Schmiere stehen werde Draco", brummte Blaise missmutig.

„Ja."

„Dann sag ich's noch mal. Nie wieder Draco. So ein Mist."

Harry stand unschlüssig herum.

„Also gut ihr Nieten. Harry du übernimmst den Turm, Draco du stellst da auf das leere Feld und bist der Springer und ich selbst werde ein Pferd übernehmen. Mal sehen was der alte Zabini so draufhat", murmelte Blaise und bugsierte alle auf ihre Plätze. „Und wehe es rührt sich einer von euch!"

Das Spiel war das härteste was Harry je erlebt hatte. Er war nie ein guter Schachspieler gewesen, aber Blaises Strategie war echt umwerfend.

Beide Seiten hatten schon Spieler verloren und jetzt kam der Zeitpunkt wo sich das Spiel entscheiden würde.

„Draco du gehst ein Feld nach links. Harry wenn der Gegner seinen Zug gemacht hat, stellst den König schmacht, er wird dir nicht auskommen, denn er ist im Schach Bereich vom Springer!", bellte Blaise. „Und wehe ihr kommt nicht auf der Krankenstation besuchen", rief Blaise noch und dann machte er seinen Zug.

Draco und Harry schrieen entsetzt auf, als die Dame mit ihrem wuchtigen Schlag, das steinerne Pferd zerschlug und Blaise zu Boden geworfen wurde. Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht.

Draco und Harry wagten es nicht sich zu bewegen und taten alles so wie Blaise es ihnen angesagt hatte.

Das Spiel war entschieden, sie hatten gewonnen, aber zu welchem Preis? Draco und Harry rannten zu ihrem Freund hin und stellten fest, dass er bewusstlos war, aber noch lebte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schachfeldes war der Ausgang. Draco und Harry trugen ihren Freund gemeinsam. Vor ihnen war ein kleines Regal mit verschieden großen Flaschen und dahinter eine undurchdringliche Feuerwand. Über den Phiolen und Flaschen lag ein großes Pergament.

Draco und Harry lasen es.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder für ein Schwachsinn sein?"

„Es ist ein Rätsel", meinte Harry nur.

„Ich hasse Rätsel", knurrte Draco verbissen und ließ Blaise neben sich zu Boden gleiten.

„Und was sagt, das Rätsel?"

„Das in eine der Flaschen Gift ist, in zwei Wein, eine zurück führt, eine die durchs Feuer führt und in drei Flaschen Wasser ist", erklärte Harry.

„Toll und welche ist nun die richtige Flasche, will nicht unbedingt an Vergiftung sterben, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Einfach, die Flasche was sicher durch das Feuer führt, muss Feuersalamander Augen drinnen haben und die riechen streng nach Schwefel."

Harry öffnete die erste Flasche und roch vorsichtig daran. Wein, die nächste enthielt Wasser und so ging es weiter. Dann hielt er triumphierend eine kleine Phiole in der Hand.

„Das ist sie. Taraminsters Feuerfestestonikum", lachte Harry triumphierend auf.

„Du bist manchmal schon gespenstisch, weißt du das Harry", murmelte Draco ehrfürchtig.

„Ich will mal ein großer Zauberer werden und Zaubertränke sind mein Lieblingsfach", meinte Harry nur.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter Harry, der Inhalt der Flasche reicht gerade mal für eine Person und Blaise ist ohnmächtig", meinte Draco sehr ernst.

„Schon in Ordnung Draco, ich werde Quirell aufhalten solange es geht und du gehst Severus holen. Bitte."

„Du wusstest, dass Blaise in die falsche Richtung ging und wir diesem Stein nur näher gekommen sind."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte etwas von vermutet. Dann drückte er Draco eine Flasche in die Hand.

„Die lässt dich unsichtbares erkennen, wahrscheinlich ist hier irgendwo ein Weg nach draußen."

Draco nickte und trank die Flasche aus. Nahm Blaise unter die Arme, murrte etwas und ging durch etwas hindurch, das für Harry nach äußerst massiver Mauer aussah.

Harry nahm die kleine Phiole und murmelte noch ein paar Worte und schritt dann durch das Feuer hindurch.

Es prickelte etwas und er hatte das Gefühl seine Lunge hätte sich mit Eis gefühlt, aber ihm passierte nichts.

Vor ihm stand ein Spiegel und Quirell stand davor und starrte in das Spiegelbild.

„Na Quirell hinter den Stein her, was", begann Harry tapfer.

Der Mann zuckte zusammen, Harry ignorierte die immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen einfach.

„Potter, mein Junge. Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", begann der Lehrer.

Harry maß ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Wie sieht es denn aus? Lassen Sie mich raten Sie sind hier um den Stein zu beschützen und haben nur aus lauter Sorge all die Fallen überwunden, habe ich Recht?", lächelte Harry kalt.

Er wusste nicht woher er diese Kälte nahm, aber dieser Mann nervte ihn. Mit all diesem Gestotter. Der Mann war ein Witz und so jemand sollte es gelingen, durch diese Fallen zu gelangen. Gut ihm war es auch gelungen, Draco hatte Recht. So was auf einer Schule zu verstecken war eine schwachsinnige Idee, was sich der Direktor dabei wohl gedacht hatte?

„Nimm den Jungen. Lass es den Jungen versuchen."

Hörte Harry eine rauchige Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, aber Quirell war schneller. Enge Schnüre surrten sich um seinen Körper und er wurde Erbarmungslos vor den Spiegel gezerrt.

„Was siehst du?", fragte der Lehrer kalt.

Harry starrte die klare Oberfläche des Spiegels an. Zuerst sah er nur sich selbst und Quirrel, aber dann veränderte sich das Bild und er sah Severus und Tom wie sie ihm zu lächelten, dann sah er jemanden der ganz sicher sein Vater sein müsste die Hand auf Severus legen und eine Frau mit roten Haaren ihm zuwinken. Harry gefiel dieses Bild.

„Was siehst du!", verlangte der Lehrer zu wissen.

„Äh, meine Familie", murmelte Harry. Der unter keinen Umständen wollte dass der Fremde von Severus und Tom erfuhr.

„Frag nach dem Stein!"

Harry starrte in das Bild, er wollte den Stein nicht finden, wenn er ihn finden würde, würde ihn dieser Irre kriegen.

Er sah nur sich selbst, wie er etwas aus seiner Tasche zog und wieder hineintat. Ein faustgroßer roter Stein.

„Frag nach dem Stein!"

Der Lehrer schubste Harry recht unsanft und schrie dabei vor Schmerz auf. Harry ebenso.

Die Hände des Lehrers waren verkohlt und Harry stolperte rückwärts.

„Der Junge hat den Stein! Hol mir den Stein!", schrie diese unbekannte Stimme.

Der Lehrer stürmte vorwärts und versuchte Harry zu packen. Harry schrie und kämpfte um sein Leben. Quirell schrie ebenfalls und stürzte nach Hinten. Sein Turban zerfiel und ein Schatten stürmte auf Harry zu.

Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

**Reviewss! Bite, bitte, bitte...**


	9. just another end

**Vielen dank an alle Reviewer. Wirklich riesen großes Danke!**

**Dax**: just another smily: danke

**Ameisenbaer**: Freut mich dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Es wird noch spannender ich bin echt neugierig, was du zu dem nächsten sagst…

**Avallyn Black**: Das kann ich kaum zulassen, oder. Nein herrje, dass du vor Neugierde stirbst kann ich nicht zu lassen…also habe ich mich extra beeilt und ein neues Kapitel online gestellt.

**xerperus: **Tja was soll ich sagen, ich habe keinen Beta. Die Teile sind zum Teil mitten in der Nacht geschrieben worden und ich hab teilweise ziemlich gehudelt, ich hab zwar für den späteren Kapitel jemanden gefunden, der sie mir einmal durchliest, aber das war so nebenher während eines Rollenspiels.  
Wenn ich zu schnell schreib mach ich viele Fehler, aber manchmal ist es auch zu spannend…  
Danke für dein Kompliment im übrigen…

**jdsmile: **Ja ich weiß…ich mag es nicht, wenn ich Teile aus dem Buch nachschreiben muss, daher auch so kurz und ich versuche sie auch nicht nach zu schreiben. Ja Slytherins haben da viel weniger bedenken, wenn einer sagt, man wird damit alleine fertig, dann ist das in Ordnung… Ja ich schreibe Harrys Geschichte neu und hänge bei dem gleichen Teil wie die gute Rowling.  
Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum du nicht auf das letzte Kap, was gesagt hast, aber he man du bist so eine treue Seele und ja ich update schnell, weil ich mich freue, dass es den Lesern gefällt und ich unbedingt wissen will, was du und andere zu gewissen stellen sagst.  
Wie immer hat dein Review meine Seele erfreut.  
Wie lang die Geschichte wird, na ja bis jetzt hab ich ca. 27 Kapitel, eins mehr oder weniger. Das Ende ist noch offen, ich habe es zwar schon geschrieben, aber irgendwie passt es mir noch nicht, da muss ich mir noch was überlegen…

**Angel344: **Tja ich beeile mich eh schon…danke für dein Kompliment, es war wirklich nicht einer meiner Favoriten, aber da musste ich durch. Aber ganz ohne Abenteuer kann Harry Potter auch nicht leben

**Schokki: **Na ja warte mal, in diesem Kapitel, nein im nächsten? Nein…aber im übernächsten, genau. Du wirst es nicht fassen was geschehen wird, auch sonst keiner. Dumbledore wird seine Meinung ändern, an dem Tag, an dem ihm ein Todesser sagt, dass er herzlos ist. lol

**Ewjena: **Tataaa liebe Ewjena du hast natürlich recht. Mir fiel der Fehler auf nachdem ich das Kapitel beendet hatte und na ja, es verdammt schwer so nahe am Original zu bleiben und die Geschichte logisch klingen zu lassen. Aber das erste Jahr ohne das Abenteuer konnte ich auch nicht zu lassen. Also hab ich den Fehler drinnen gelassen, selbstverständlich könnte ich behaupten, dass Harry tief in sich drinnen, dass Ding finden wollte. Aber das wäre an den Haaren herbei gezogen, vielleicht hat auch Dumbledore einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass dich dieser Fehler nicht abschreckt und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass er stattgefunden hat.  
Ich werde nicht ewig solange am Original bleiben können. Nicht so, wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt, ich kann nur hoffen, dass es dir dann trotzdem noch gefällt

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Danke, deswegen update ich ja auch so schnell

**auxia: **Danke, das Kapitel ist mir nicht leicht gefallen und es war schwer sich wieder an alle Details zu erinnern. Oder die deutschen Begriffe, ich habe Harry Potter oft gelesen, aber nur auf englisch.

**Fidi: **Danke, ich hoffe dich nerven die Kapitel Überschriften nicht, aber ich fand die Idee zu witzig. (Das war zu einem Zeitpunkt wo die Geschichte 5 Kapitel lang war)

**Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel und empfehle eine Packung Tempo bereit zu halten.**

* * *

**9. Just another end**

Harry blinzelte. Alles war weiß um ihn herum. Er musste wohl in der Krankenstation sein. Was wiederum bedeutete, das er noch lebte, wie er mit milden erstaunen feststellte. Neben ihm saß die weißhaarige Gestalt des Direktors.

„Bin nicht Tod?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein Harry. Es war knapp, aber du hast überlebt", sagte der Direktor sanft lächelnd.

„Quirell, der Stein, er wollte den Stein der Weisen. Draco und Blaise, wie geht es Blaise? Wo ist Severus?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Der Stein ist in Sicherheit. Nicholas wird ihn zerstören. Mr. Malfoy geht es gut und ebenso Mr. Zabini und Professor Snape ist in seinem Büro."

Harry nickte und sank wieder zurück.

„Dann ist alles noch einmal gut gegangen."

„Ja Harry, dank dir."

Jetzt wurde Harry wieder bewusst wer neben ihm saß.

„Danken Sie mir nicht Herr Direktor. Ich weiß nicht was Sie dazu veranlasst hat, so was auf einer Schule zu verstecken. Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Es sind wahrscheinlich die gleichen dubiosen Gründe, wie dass ich zu meinen so genannten Verwandten zurück muss!", knurrte Harry aufgebracht.

„Wunderst du dich gar nicht, dass Quirell so allergisch auf deine Berührungen reagiert hat?"

Harry nickte zögernd.

„Das liegt daran, dass deine Mutter für dich geliebt hat. Ihre Liebe ist dein mächtigster Schutz. Deswegen musst du auch zu deinen Verwandten zurück. Nur dort bist du geschützt", sagte Albus ernsthaft.

Harry sah ihn mit leeren Augen an. Er hatte dem Direktor nichts mehr zu sagen. Was sollte das, seine Mutter war für ihn gestorben. Toll! Er wäre jetzt fast gestorben aufgrund seiner Neugierde.

Harry wollte alleine sein. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was das für ein Schatten war, der aus Quirell gekommen war. Er hatte schon genügend Stoff für Albträume. Seine Mutter war für ihn gestorben. Warum hatte sie nicht für ihn gelebt? Wieso hatten seine Eltern für diesen Mann arbeiten müssen? Wenn sie das nicht getan hätten, dann hätte sie der schwarze Lord in Ruhe gelassen.

Der Direktor seufzte innerlich. Er musste Harry sagen, was oder wer besser gesagt dieser Schatten gewesen ist und das war ihm gar nicht so Recht. So erklärte er Harry in knappen Sätzen, dass der Schatten aus Quirell niemand anderer als Voldemort gewesen war.

„Voldemort?"

„Du weißt schon wer Harry", meinte Dumbledore noch erklärend.

Harry wusste es nicht. Es war ihm irgendwie auch egal, wie man diesen Lord in Wirklichkeit nannte.

Der junge Slytherin blickte den Direktor mit an. In seinen grünen Augen war etwas, das zu Jahresbeginn nicht da war. Verbitterung. Albus Dumbledore zuckte innerlich zusammen, bei der Abneigung die ihm entgegen schwappte. Das machte es nicht leichter, er würde ‚ES' ihm irgendwann erzählen müssen, aber ein kleiner Elfjähriger? Das war kein Alter für so ein Wissen.

Der Direktor erhob sich mühsam und überließ Harry sich und seinen Gedanken.

------

Harry hatte nicht lange seine Ruhe. Blaise und Draco kamen in den Raum gestürmt, sobald der Direktor weg war.

„Also unser anständiger Harry hebt sich wirklich die großen Sachen auf", lachte Blaise ihn an.

„Klar er ist eben ein wahrer Slytherin", meinte Draco gutgelaunt. „Sag was wollte dieser alte Tattergreis von dir?", fragte er Harry neugierig.

„Mich nerven", brummte dieser und versuchte auf zu stehen.

Wie jeder Schüler hatte er eine natürliche Abneigung gegen die Krankenstation. Blaise und Draco erzählten ihm die neuesten Gerüchte rund um die Ereignisse und es war das erste Mal, dass die Wahrheit fantastischer war, als jedes Gerücht.

„Und wir haben den Hauspokal gewonnen", fügte Blaise noch hinzu.

„Das war nicht schwer, Gryffindor hatte das Jahr besondere Probleme was den Sucher betrifft. Soll uns nur Recht sein", lachte Draco.

Harry musste ebenfalls lächeln. Vielleicht meldete er sich nächste Jahr doch für die Hausmannschaft an.

Draco und Blaise blieben noch eine Weile und sie heiterten Harry mit ihrer üblichen spitzen Art auf.

------

Ein paar Tage vor Schulschluss durfte Harry endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen. Das erste was er machte, war den Professor besuchen. Er hatte so viele Fragen.

Er klopfte an der Tür wartete ein paar Augenblicke und trat dann in das Büro ein.

Severus sah ihn undurchdringlich an. Seine schwarzen Augen durchleuchteten ihn regelrecht.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Mr. Potter?", fragte er abweisend.

Harry hatte das Gefühl jemand hätte ihm einen Eispickel ins Herz gerammt.

„Professor", begann er, aber ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Harry starrte zu Boden er konnte den Professor nicht länger ansehen. Er wusste er hatte den Mann enttäuscht. Er wusste doch Severus solche Aktionen in seinem Haus nicht mochte und von ihm schon gar nicht.

„Es…Es tut mir leid", stammelte Harry leicht zitternd.

„Was tut Ihnen Leid Mr. Potter?", fragte Severus immer noch mit dem gleichen abweisenden Tonfall.

„Das ich Quirell hinter her bin und andere in Gefahr gebracht habe", nuschelte Harry.

„Und Sich selbst gleich dazu! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht Mr. Potter! Die ganze Schule war in Aufruhr wegen Ihnen. Wussten Sie eigentlich wie knapp das Ganze gewesen ist! Und dann noch mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini! Erklären Sie mir noch einmal wie sie auf die Idee kommen konnten, dass wir etwas übersehen hätten. Das der Stein nicht sicher gewesen war?", fragte der Lehrer kalt.

Harry schluckte schwer, dann aber straffte er seine Schultern und erwiderte den Blick von Severus.

„Weil der Direktor Fehler macht", sagte er in einer Kälte die Severus um nichts nach stand.

„Soso. Und Sie sind der richtige der das beurteilen kann, nicht wahr. Oh, ich vergaß Sie sind der große Harry Potter, der Sohn von einem großen Zauberer. Sie wissen das alles!", fauchte Severus wutentbrannt.

Harry starrte wieder den Fußboden an. Der Professor hatte Recht, was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht! Er hatte nicht gedacht, das war sein Problem. Der Lehrer hatte allen Grund auf ihn wütend zu sein.

Severus kannte den Blick. Aber wie sollte er Harry klar machen, dass er vor Sorge fast gestorben wäre?

Er winkte den Schüler näher zu sich.

Harry folgte seinem Befehl zögernd. Er wollte nie wieder etwas tun, das den Lehrer so böse machte.

„Harry du hättest sterben können, ist dir das klar?", fragte der Professor leise.

„Ich…ich tu es nie wieder. Versprochen!", sagte Harry voller Inbrunst.

„Ich glaube dir Harry. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Und jetzt erzähl mir, wie seid ihr eigentlich durch all die Fallen gekommen?", fragte der Lehrer.

Und so erzählte Harry alles was passiert was. Wie sie die Schlingpflanze überwunden hatten, die Schlüssel ausgetrickst, wie Blaise sie durch das Schachspiel geführt hatte und wie er den richtigen Trank gefunden hatte.

Der Lehrer hörte zu und unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal.

Harry fragte den Lehrer auch aus, über die Dinge die er nicht verstand. Wie seine Mutter ihn mit ihrem Tod hätte schützen können und Severus stellte da ein paar vernünftige Thesen auf. Erklärte Harry, dass überall Magie war, man sie nur finden musste und dass alle Handlungen Folgen hatten.

------

Harry freute sich wie alle Slytherins auf das Abschlussfest. Severus hatte noch in den letzten Tagen ein paar Punkte verteilt und so den Vorsprung nur noch mehr vergrößert. Die Schüler lärmten und der Direktor hielt seine Abschlussrede. Die anderen Schüler waren natürlich nicht begeistert, dass Slytherin nun zum siebenten Mal in Folge den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte, aber das störte die Slytherins natürlich nicht im Geringsten.

Am nächsten Tag wurden die Koffer gepackt und in den Zug gebracht. Harry wurde immer stiller und immer schreckhafter und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht auf die Ferien freute. Aber er sagte niemanden warum.

„Hey Harry, magst du mich nicht über die Sommerferien besuchen kommen?", fragte Draco während der langen Zugfahrt.

Harrys Miene heiterte sich sofort auf. Das würde bedeuten, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten bleiben musste.

„Herzlich gerne Draco."

„Gut, dann schick ich dir meinen Alder, muss nur noch Vater fragen, ob es in Ordnung für ihn ist. Aber er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben unseren Jahrgangsbesten einmal kennen zu lernen", lachte Draco ihn an.

Harry wurde leicht rot. Er war Jahrgangsbester geworden, er hatte sogar diese alles wissende Gryffindor geschlagen.

Er wollte gar nicht, dass die Zugfahrt endete. Er wollte nicht aus dem Abteil aussteigen, er wollte einfach nicht zu den Dursleys. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was man so als Junge in der Muggelwelt trug und die anderen Slytherins lebten alle bei ihren magischen Familien. So hatte er beschlossen, er würde es bei Hemd und Hose belassen und einfach den Umhang weglassen.

Als er ausstieg sah er wie Draco von einer großen blonden Dame abgeholt wurde, die wohl seine Mutter war und eine sehr anmutige Persönlichkeit. Auch die Eltern anderer Schüler warteten auf ihre Sprösslinge.

Harry sah sich um, natürlich konnten die Dursleys nicht direkt am Bahnsteig warten, da konnten nur Zauberer und Hexen hin. So folgte er einer anderen Familie durch die Absperrung.

Panik überkam ihm, er wollte nicht zu diesen Leuten. Die Erinnerung an Ereignisse, von denen er dachte, er hätte sie vergessen kamen wieder hoch. Vielleicht sollte er einfach wegrennen und den Sommer wo anders verbringen. Er war immerhin schon fast zwölf, er konnte auf sich selbst achten.

Da, der komische Mann mit dem roten Gesicht, das war ganz bestimmt Vernon Dursley. Sollte er so tun, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen und einfach an ihm vorbei gehen? Harry spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, aber dann hörte die Stimme nach ihm schreien und er blieb wie gelähmt stehen.

Vernon hatte ihn entdeckt.

Fluchend fuhr er Harry an, was für ein Freak er doch nicht war und das man immer nur Probleme mit ihm hatte. Und das er sich ja nicht wieder einzubilden brauchte weg zu laufen. Er schleifte Harry mehr oder weniger in den Wagen.

Harry ließ alles mit sich machen, er war wie versteinert. Er hatte einfach nur Angst. Er fühlte sich einfach nur klein und hilflos, dass er ein Zauberer war und eigentlich zaubern konnte hatte er völlig vergessen.

Vernon fuhr mit rascher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Ligusterweg. Sie waren schon fast da, als er eine andere Abzweigung nahm und so um einen Häuserblock fuhr. Dann stellte er das Auto ab und wandte sich zu Harry.

„Deine Freaks haben mir gesagt, dass du den gesamten Sommer bei uns zu sein hast", knurrte er leise. „Dachte schon du wärest verreckt, aber den Gefallen konntest du keinem machen, nicht wahr?"

Harry sah ihn nur schreckensbleich an.

„Immer noch keine Manieren wie! Das werden wir ändern nicht wahr? Du willst doch ein anständiger Junge werden?", grinste ihn der Mann hämisch an.

Harry versuchte noch kleiner zu werden und sich in den Sitz zu verkriechen. Das war Vernon, der Mann vor dem er wirklich Angst hatte.

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, natürlich wollte er ein braver Junge sein, er konnte es nicht ertragen wenn der Professor wütend auf ihm war, oder Onkel Tom.

Vernon grinste ihn böse an.

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass wir uns verstehen."

Da war ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in seinen Augen. Etwas das Harry wirklich Angst machte.

Vernon lenkte das Fahrzeug wieder in Richtung Lingusterweg. Dort parkte er das Auto in der Garage.

„Wasch meinen Wagen, aber gründlich. Dann wird dich Petunia brauchen. Solang du hier bist kannst du dich nützlich machen", knurrte er den Jungen an.

Harry machte sich an die Arbeit. Es hätte schlimmer sein können, Vernon hätte ihn schlagen können.

Harry war gerade dabei den Schaum von dem Wagen zu wischen, als er eine Gestalt in der Tür bemerkte.

Dudley.

„Na wieder zurück Freak!", spie der fette kleine Kerl Harry an.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und funkelte zurück.

Dudley hatte einen Art Stecken in der Hand, mit diesen schlug er leicht auf seine Hand Fläche.

„Weißt du was Potter, du hättest nicht wieder zurückkommen sollen, aber vielleicht hast du einfach noch nicht begriffen, dass du hier NICHT willkommen bist. Freak", knurrte Dudley ihn an und kam dabei immer näher.

Körperlich war Harry ihm sicherlich unterlegen.

Dudley ließ den schmalen Holzstab über Harrys Gesicht schnalzen. Harry zuckte vor Schmerz zurück.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe Dudley, kapiert. Denkst irgendjemand will freiwillig mit euch leben!", schrie Harry ihn an.

Dudley sah ihn mit wutverzerrten Blick an und begann auf Harry ein zu prügeln, der so gut er es vermochte sich wehrte.

„Und warum bist du zurück gekommen, wenn du eh nicht hier sein willst, wir wollen dich nämlich auch nicht", keifte Dudley unter den Schlägen.

„WAS IST HIER LOS!", schrie Vernon und unterbrach damit den Kampf.

„Potter natürlich was denn auch sonst, fällst meinen armen Sohn an. Ich denke du hast alle deine Manieren vergessen, es wird Zeit dass wir da einiges nachholen. Geh in Dudders zweites Zimmer und warte da auf mich."

Harry trottete nach oben. Er hörte noch wie Dudley dagegen protestierte und von Vernon zum schweigen gebracht wurde.

Dudleys zweites Zimmer erinnerte an eine Rumpelkammer, es war voll von kaputten Spielen und anderen Dinge die keiner mehr brauchte, aber nicht weggeworfen wurden, so wie ein altes Bett.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Vernon die Treppe hoch. Harry spürte wie seine Eingeweide verkrampften. Während Vernon den Raum betrat löste er den Gürtel von seiner Hose.

„Zieh den Hemd aus, und Hose runter. Dann leg dich über das Bett. LOS!", befahl Vernon.

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als zu tun, wie ihm befohlen wurde. Vernon drückte ihm noch ein Stoff Ding in die Hand. Da sollte er hinein schreien, wenn er schon schreien musste.

Vernon schlug ihn lange. Harry hatte nach dem zwanzigsten Schlag aufgehört mit zu zählen. Sein Rücken und alles was danach kam war ein einziger nicht enden wollender Schmerz. Mittlerweile zog die Dämmerung herein.

Als Vernon endlich aufhörte, konnte Harry sich kaum mehr bewegen. Der Schmerz war überall.

„Jetzt ab mit dir in den Wandschrank!", knurrte Vernon.

Harry zog sich langsam an, versuchte sich dabei sowenig wie möglich weh zu tun. Es gelang ihm kaum. Als er wieder völlig bekleidet war schlurfte er an Vernon vorbei.

Der ihn böse anstarrte.

„Los geh schon nach unten FREAK", maulte er verdrossen.

Harry wandte sich in Richtung Treppe und hörte Dudley Böses Lachen, als er einen kräftigen Schups spürte, der ihn die Treppe runterfallen ließ.

„Mach schneller Freak", lachte Dudley ihn aus.

Harry war fast froh, als er endlich in der viel zu kleinen Kammer des Wandschrankes angekommen war und sich in das alte Laken verkriechen konnte. Er hörte wie jemand das Schloss umlegte. Er war wieder einmal gefangen, der Lingusterweg hatte ihn wieder.

**Reviews!**

PS.: vielleicht weiß ja irgendwer von welchem großartigen deutschen Fantasy Autor der letzte Satz stammt...

eure deatheater


	10. just another help

**auxia:** Gar nicht so schlecht, ja Harry wird gerettet werden von der letzten Person mit der man rechnen würde…

**Tolotos: **Tja sagte doch das Albus Dumbledore einen schweren Fehler macht, oder? Ja und er wird dafür bezahlen auf viele Arten und nein die Wunden heilen nicht schnell. Ich freue mich dass dir das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen hat, das nächste wird besser. Ich wollte ja das Kapitel da nicht enden lassen, aber es war so passend…

**Ameisenbaer: **Die Dursleys…ich weiß nicht, aber jemand anderer kriegt sein Fett weg. Keine Sorge…die Dursleys kommen erst sehr viel später wieder vor, wahrscheinliche erst im 2. Teil.

**Schokki: **Also ich kann dir nur sagen, dass alle deine Geschichten in den nächsten Kapiteln beantwortet werden. Deswegen will ich da nicht vorgreifen. Es wird dir gefallen, das weiß ich. Ja Draco will Harry wirklich einladen und er wird es machen….

**rainman70: **Ja sicher, aber irgendwie ist Severus nicht auf diese Idee gekommen. Er ist noch immer auf gewisse Art und Weise dem Direktor verpflichtet. Das hat er nicht vergessen, er hat zu tun was Albus befiehlt, so wirklich völlig gegen ihn stellen, soweit ist Severus einfach noch nicht. Aber es wird sich alles ändern, versprochen…

**Angel344: **Ja, das tut er auf eine Art und Weise, wie niemand gerechnet, am allerwenigsten er selbst…

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Wolfgang Hohlbein: Der Greif. …und das Bergwerk hatte ihn wieder (Mark) Aus dem Buch stammt der Satz und er war so passend, dass ich ihn mir „ausgeliehen" habe…

**jdsmile: **Warum er kein Selbstbewusstsein hat? Ganz einfach, diese Leute haben ihn schon einmal misshandelt, er hat nie gelernt ihnen gegenüber damit um zu gehen. Severus und Tom sorgten dafür, dass er einfach nicht mehr daran erinnert wurde. Ein Teil von ihm weiß, dass es falsch ist, aber ein anderer Teil hat einfach nur Angst. Viele Kinder, die misshandelt wurden, lassen sich das immer wieder gefallen, weil wenn sie in der Situation sind, sie einfach nicht wissen was sie tun sollen. Sie haben einfach Angst und verkriechen sich in sich selbst. Harry macht das auch. Er weiß, dass das was die Dursleys tun falsch ist, aber er hat zu große Angst um sich zu wehren.

Ach ja es sind keine 27 sondern nur 24 Kapitel dafür wird es einen 2. Teil geben…

**xerperus: **Ja, die Geschichte hat die Angewohnheit ab und zu einen schlechten Geschmack zu hinterlassen. Der Teil zu schreiben war auf eine Art und Weise sehr unangenehm. Ein bisschen unrealistisch obendrein, weil den Dursleys eigentlich klar sein müsste, dass etwas derartiges nicht unentdeckt bleiben würde, aber ich dachte mir na und, meine Geschichte. Die Familie wird froh sein, dass Harry da ist, weil er den Prügelknaben für Vernon ist und der dann die Familie in Ruhe lässt. Ich habe es nicht mit in die Geschichte übernommen, aber Vernon ist ein Schläger er hat nach Harrys Verschwinden, die Familie geprügelt, die das Harry übel nimmt und nicht Vernon.

**Wie immer bedanke ich mich bei allen so tollen Reviewern!**

Der letzte Satz, aus dem letzten Kapitel stammt aus einem Roman von Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbein, die als die Veteranen der deutschsprachigen Fantasy gelten. (Der Greif)

Da schon alle gespannt sind auf das nächste Kapitel sind, kann ich nur allen gute Unterhaltung wünschen und hoffen, dass es weiterhin allen Lesern so gut wie bisher gefallen hat.

* * *

10. just another help

Lucius Malfoy glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sein Sohn, sein Sohn, nicht irgendwer, nein sein Sohn hatte sich mit Harry Potter angefreundet. Als Draco ihm geschrieben hatte, dachte er es wäre eine gute Möglichkeit den jungen Potter auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Nun aber erkannte er, dass es umgekehrt gewesen war. Potter hatte Draco auf verändert. Der junge Mann erzählte ihm, dass er es nicht mochte wenn er andere quälte, weil der junge Potter dann so traurig wurde.

Teufel auch eins! Dann noch diese Sache mit dem Stein, wenn er die Erzählungen richtig gedeutet hatte, steckte er mächtig in Schwierigkeiten. Denn dann hatte sein Sohn geholfen eine Rückkehr des schwarzen Lords zu verhindern. Was für sich keine schlechte Idee wäre, aber wenn der schwarze Lord das je erführe…

Lucius schickte seinen Sohn zu Bett und schloss sich in seinem Büro ein. Mit einem Glas setzte er sich hin und begann nach zu denken. Es stand außer Zweifel, dass er auch ohne den schwarzen Lord ein gutes Leben hatte, vor allem ein friedlicheres. Pah, Frieden hatte keine Macht, nur ihm Krieg konnte er seinen Einfluss ausbauen. Dennoch? Bisher hatte er es Recht gut geschafft.

Draco hatte interessante Fragen gehabt. Verstörende, er stellte die Überlegenheit der Reinblütigen in Frage und brachte einige sehr interessante Beispiele dazu. Nicht, dass er nicht überzeugt wäre, dass er Lucius der beste Zauberer wäre den er kannte. Nein, sein Sohn zeigte ihm immer noch Respekt, sogar mehr als vor Beginn dieses Schuljahres, aber gleichzeitig hatte er eine Frage aufgeworfen, die sich Lucius nicht entziehen konnte.

Er meinte, dass der schwarze Lord nicht wegen der Reinblütigkeit den letzten Krieg gefochten hätte. Das alleine wäre zu wenig.

Lucius hatte ihm widersprochen und klargestellt, dass es um Macht ging und nahm an, dass damit diese unangenehme Diskussion beendet wäre.

Doch sein Sohn war intelligenter, als er erwartet hatte.

Wenn es denn um Macht ging, warum hat der schwarze Lord sie dann nicht genommen, als er sie hatte? Hatte Draco nach einer kleinen Weile gefragt.

Lucius konnte ihm keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Er hatte darüber noch nie nachgedacht. Er hatte eigentlich noch nie über all diese Fragen nachgedacht. Er war ein Todesser, weil sein Vater es ihm befohlen hatte. Er hasste andere Menschen, weil sich nie jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn so wie er war kennen zu lernen. Für alle war er der Sohn des Vaters. Irgendwann war er dann genauso geworden. Macht bedeutete mehr, als Freundschaft.

Doch sein Sohn hatte das Leben für den Vernichter von Voldemort riskiert. Warum? Er musste dieses ungewöhnliche Kind kennen lernen….

------

Es war Nacht, als er in der kleinen Kammer schmerzend wieder zu sich kam. Vernon hatte schon wieder seinen Job verloren und hatte sich betrunken. Er hatte Harry verprügelt bis dieser ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.

Harry verstand nicht was er getan hatte und einem kleinen Teil von ihm war es egal. Der andere wollte ja nichts tun, dass Vernon oder andere Mitglieder der Familie aufregte. Warum musste er hier sein, hier war er doch unerwünscht.

Er vermisste Tom schrecklich und die Gäste in der Halle. Er könnte mit dem alten Feroson Higg über Quidditch reden. Ihm von den Schulspielen erzählen, mit welchen Manövern Gryffindor sein Hausteam geschlagen hatte und was er gemacht hätte um die Gryffindors zu besiegen.

Vielleicht käme auch der kahlköpfige Auror vorbei und nahm sich wieder Zeit ihm Verwandlungen zu erklären oder würde ein Schwank aus seinem Leben erzählen.

Er würde den herrlichen Braten essen, den es sonntags gab. Oder auch im Buchladen aushelfen und die neueste Ausgabe vom Kessel lesen. Er könnte mit Severus reden und ihn all die wunderlichen Dinge fragen, wie er es gewohnt war.

Aber am meisten vermisste er Tom. Tom der immer da war, ihm einen gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Tom, der ihm beim Frühstück schief angrinste und ihm einen Nachschlag gab.

Tom der ihn umarmte und bei ihm blieb, wenn er schlecht schlief.

Harry vergrub so sehr er konnte sich in den Erinnerungen. So sehr, dass er das Scharren an der Tür fast nicht wahrnahm. Bis er ein Fiepen hörte.

War das eine Eule? Aber wer sollte ihm eine Eule schicken?

„Ich kann nicht raus, die Tür ist verschlossen", murmelte er leise.

Das Tier, oder was auch immer da draußen war, fiepte wieder. Dann hörte Harry wieder ein Scharren, aber es war ein anderes, als zu vor. Das Tier schien mit seinen Krallen, den Schieber zu betätigen. Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen war der Schieber beiseite geschoben.

Harry öffnete die Tür um einen Spalt und ließ das Tier ein. Es war Dracos Steinadler!

Draco hatte ihn eingeladen! Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Was sollte er tun. Er hatte nichts zu schreiben hier. Mit zittrigen Fingern löste er einen Span von einen der Bretter. Das war zwar keine Feder, aber so gut wie. Wenn er jetzt noch Tinte fand, aber woher nehmen wenn nicht stehlen? Er wusste nicht was aus seinen Sachen geworden war. Das meiste war ohnehin bei Tom, oder Severus. Er hatte nur seine Schulsachen und Kleider mitgebracht.

Seine linke Hand war verklebt von Schorf. Vernon war öfters darauf getreten und sie tat höllisch wen. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und kratzte etwas Schorf ab. Er drückte an der Wunde bis etwas Blut kam. Ihm wurde schwindlig.

Mit krakeliger Schrift schaffte er es ein Wort zu schreiben. Ein Wort, das alles sagte.

**Hilfe**

Mit letzter Kraft band er den Brief wieder an den Vogel fest und schickte ihn zurück.

------

„Glaubst du wirklich dein Vogel kann Harry finden, dass haben schon andere vor ihm probiert, das kannst du mir glauben", meinte Lucius zu seinem Sohn.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist mein Freund, es war ein Versuch Wert, findest du nicht Vater?", erwiderte der blonde Mann ernst. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry."

„Warum, bei allen Kesseln, er ist der Junge der lebt, ein Held", knurrte sein Vater aufgebracht. Ein Malfoy sorgte sich nicht um andere, das war gegen ihr Prinzip.

Draco schien davon nicht mehr viel zu halten.

„Du kennst ihn nicht Vater. Es hat etwas mit Dumbledore zu tun. Ich habe versucht heraus zu finden was los ist, aber Harry wollte nicht darüber reden. Er redet nicht darüber wo bisher gelebt hat. Es war aber ganz sicher nicht bei den Muggelverwandten, wie es in der Zeitung stand. Verdammt, er hat einfach nicht darüber geredet, aber immer komische Augen gekriegt, wenn es um die Ferien und unser zu Hause ging. Ich verstehe es auch nicht, ich mach mir halt Sorgen Vater. Er ist mein Freund."

„Malfoys haben keine Freunde, sie haben Untergebene", knurrte Lucius brummig, als hätte er das in letzter Zeit schon öfters gesagt.

„Ich weiß Vater, ich weiß. Aber Harry ist wirklich in Ordnung und er ist gut in der Schule. Er ist besser, als dieser Bücherwurm Granger."

„Was du nicht bist, von einem Schlammblut geschlagen. Hast du keine Ehre mehr Draco?"

Das Gespräch hatten sie schon einmal geführt, es hatte zu keinem Ergebnis geführt.

„Sie lernt einfach mehr. Teufel auch eins, ich werde nicht mein Leben hinter Büchern verbringen", ereiferte sich Draco, was ihm wieder einen bösen Blick einbrachte.

„Lucius, Draco kommt Essen, ihr könnt später nach der Eule sehen", lenkte Narzisse ihre Männer ab.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich die Familie über unterschiedliche Dinge. Lucius war ein wenig mürrisch, aber im großen Ganzen war es so wie immer.

Lucius wollte gerade sich gerade dem Tagespropheten zuwenden, als eine Eule hereinkam. Geduldig nahm sie neben Draco Platz.

„Keine Manieren mehr heutzutage. Nimm das Tier vom Tisch runter!", knurrte er.

„Ja Vater", sagte Draco nur. Der sich eine Erklärung sparte, dass die Eulen in Hogwarts immer zum Tisch kamen, wie sonst sollte man seine Nachrichten erhalten. Der junge Malfoy stand von Tisch auf und nahm der Eule den Brief ab.

Er öffnete ihn und seine Hand begann zu zittern.

„Was ist den nun Junge, kommt der hochwohlgeborene Potter nun, oder nicht?", fragte Lucius ungehalten.

Draco sah ihn schreckensbleich an und hielt seinen Vater den Brief hin.

„Ich glaub er hat mit seinem Blut geschrieben Vater", meinte er nur.

„Hilfe! Wo, bei allen Zaubereiministern braucht denn der junge Potter Hilfe?", wunderte sich Lucius.

„Ist doch Scheiß egal, er hat mit Blut geschrieben ihm ist was passiert, ich wusste, dass ihm was passiert und ihr hört mir nie zu!", schrie Draco außer sich.

„NIEMAND REDET IN DIESEM TON SO MIT MIR!", schrie Lucius zurück. „Pass auf was du sagst Draco Lucien Malfoy, oder bald bist du es der Hilfe braucht!"

Draco nickte zitternd er hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen, wie gefährlich es war seinen Vater zu reizen.

Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Lucius es sind Kinder. Ich denke wir sollten Draco diesen Ausbruch ein einziges Mal verzeihen, wo er sich doch so um seinen Freund sorgt und findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass Potter uns um Hilfe bittet? Ich glaube Draco, dass der junge Harry Potter in Schwierigkeiten ist und als Mutter bitte ich dich darum zu kümmern. Der junge Mann hat doch keine Familie mehr die sich um ihn kümmert."

Draco lächelte innerlich. Wenn Vater sich darum kümmerte dann würde alles gut werden.

„Gut, gut, wie ich sehe bin ich von Wohltätern und Narren umgeben, ich werde sehen was sich tun lässt. Draco hat dir Harry gesagt, wo er zu finden ist?", meinte Lucius geschlagen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf er hatte keine Ahnung.

Lucius nickte und verließ die Halle.

------

Unter dem üblichen Vorwand, traf er dann einige Stunden in Hogwarts ein. Severus war ein alter Schulfreund von ihm und als Hausvorstand von Slytherin konnte er vielleicht Auskunft geben, wo der junge Potter war.

Severus war wie üblich die Reserviertheit in Person.

„Lucius, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Mann senkte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Draco hat Potter zu uns eingeladen", begann er trocken, als hätte in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Was hat eigentlich dieses Satansbraten von Potter in dein Haus verschlagen?", fragte er beinahe interessiert.

„Dein Sohn, Harry hat sich mit ihm angefreundet", sagte Severus, dem diese Frage schon ziemlich auf den Geist ging. Alle fragten ihn was Harry Potter den Helden der Welt in Slytherin machte.

„Harry hat, nehme ich an, angenommen", meinte Severus, der sich immer noch fragte, was Lucius von ihm wollte. Er war sicher nicht wegen Harry gekommen. Lucius war nicht bekannt dafür den Vernichter Voldemorts zu mögen.

„Nun nicht direkt, deswegen frage ich dich ob du weißt wo er ist?"

Nun war es an Severus gefährlich zu funkeln.

„Und wenn ich es wüsste, was würdest du mit dem jungen Harry Potter machen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Teufel auch eins, man könnte fast annehmen, dass du James Potters Sohn magst. Nichts werde ich ihm tun, denn er wäre der Gast meines Sohnes, der einen Narren an ihm gefressen hat. Genug um uns alle Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber das ist nicht deine Sorge. Hör zu Draco hat die Befürchtung, dass Harry etwas zu gestoßen sein könnte-"

Severus Fingerknöcheln traten weiß heraus und er seine Halsschlagader zuckte verdächtig.

„Wenn diese verdammten Bastarde ihn angerührt haben, dann bringe ich sie um und danach Dumbledore", knurrte Severus ungehalten.

„Wer, wenn, verdammt du hast den Jungen echt gern", schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht", spie Severus noch immer zornig. „Und jetzt sag warum du hier bist."

„Deswegen."

Er hielt Severus den Brief von Draco hin.

Severus schwankte, als er das in Blut geschriebene Wort stehen sah. Es war krakelig. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen kurzen Zauber. Neben, dem Blut schrieb sich in geschwungener Schrift: Harry James Potter.

„Das stammt von ihm", sagte er nur.

„Natürlich was hast du denn gedacht!", knurrte Lucius aufgebracht, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Vergiss es, sag mir einfach wo Potter ist."

„Surrey. Lingusterweg 4. Bei Muggeln, der Schwester von Lily, aber vergiss wir werden es nicht finden. Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt", brummte der Mann verzweifelt.

„Das lass meine Sorge sein, ich werde Potter finden. Ich will jetzt selbst wissen was hier los ist", knurrte Lucius, nickte dem Zaubertränkemeister, der so gar nicht er selbst war zu und verschwand.

------

Harry erhielt Schläge für die geöffnete Schranktür und damit es ja nicht wieder geschah, wurde noch ein stärkeres Schloss an der Tür angebracht. Petunia verweigerte es ihm etwas zu Essen zu geben. Wegen seiner Verrücktheit.

So verbrachte Harry den Tag im Haus, wo er arbeiten zu verrichten hatte und dann wieder in den Schrank getreten wurde.

Es dämmerte bereits, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Dudley machte die Tür auf. Ein großer weißblonder Mann mit in einem sündhaft teuren Armani Anzug stand vor der Tür.

„Verzeihen Sie", begann der Mann und schien ein paar Augenblicke nach zu denken. „Ich suche einen Mann mit dem Namen Vernon Dursley."

„Dad, da ist wer für dich", schrie Dudley laut.

Der Mann verzog das Gesicht, als der Junge nach seinem Vater geschrieen hatte. Wenn sich diese Sache als Irrtum herausstellen sollte, würde sein Sohn eine Weile lang nicht das Tageslicht sehen.

Seine feine Nase allerdings sagte ihm auf der Hut zu sein, es roch nach menschlichem Blut. Der Geruch war fein, aber wer bei einem oder mehreren Massakern dabei war, erkannte den Geruch überall wieder, egal wie schwach er war.

Der Vater schob den Sohn beiseite, der sich grummelnd und sehr zu Erleichterung von Lucius verzog.

Vernon erkannte den teuren Anzug und sah einen Mann der vielleicht Geld versprach. Hastig lud er Lucius in die Wohnung. Das war alte Magie, hätte Lucius mit Gewalt versucht sich Eintritt zu verschaffen, wäre er gescheitert, aber demnach der Herr des Hauses in geladen hatte, konnte er es betreten. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte etwas dagegen tun.

Lucius nahm die diversen Sprüche die rund um das Haus und im Haus lagen war. Wenn er hier einen Angriffzauber oder auch nur einen einzigen Zauberspruch sprechen würde, der jemanden schaden würde, dann würden dem alten Dumbledore die Ohren klingen und sicher würde dieser sofort jemanden herschicken.

All das nahm Lucius in Sekunden war. Zuerst hieß es die Familie in Sicherheit wiegen. Entgegen allen Vorurteilen hatte Lucius einige Muggelfirmen in Besitz darunter eine die, die bankrotte Firma gekauft hatte bei der Vernon Dursley viele Jahre gearbeitet hatte. Das hatte die Sache vereinfacht.

Seit dem Besuch bei Severus, hatte Lucius keine Zeit verschwendet. Er hatte ein paar Kontakte aufgewärmt und binnen einer Stunde die Lebensgeschichte der Dursleys gehabt und somit auch erfahren, dass der komische Junge der bei ihnen gelebt hatte, vor Jahren verschwunden war. Das musste Potter gewesen sein, also war nicht wie der Prophet und Dumbledore behaupteten nach dem Verschwinden wieder bei diesen Verwandten gewesen.

Man konnte von dem Herrn Malfoy viel sagen, aber nicht das er schlampig bei seiner Arbeit war. Nach wenigen Telefonaten, etwas das er zu tun hasste, hatte er eine Stelle für Vernon Dursley in einer seiner unzähligen Firmen. Er würde den Narren zwar in ein paar Tagen wieder kündigen, aber es war der richtige Köder.

Eine gute Position die, die Illusion von Macht versprach. Vernon war der Typ von Mann der wenn er ein Zauberer wäre zwar ein Todesser geworden wäre, aber es nie über einen niedrigen Rang hinausgeschafft hätte.

Lucius stellte in knappen Worten dar, dass er der Vertreter von Campson und Holding wäre und diese ihn hier geschickt hätten. Wegen einer äußerst delikaten Sache.

Harry lag gekrümmt da und hörte den fremden Mann reden. Sie erinnerte ihn an etwas, er hatte das Gefühl die das ihm die Stimme wage bekannt vorkam, aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Ihm war so schlecht und seine Nase hatte wieder bluten angefangen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Fremde nicht lange blieb und Petunia in wenigstens ins Bad ließ um sich die Wunden zu säubern.

Lucius hielt die Familie okkupiert, er schaffte das ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten. Das war etwas das er gut konnte, er war mit Leib und Seele Geschäftsmann. Er konnte die Menschen leicht beeinflussen.

„Mit dieser wichtigen Stelle ist selbstverständlich klar, dass hier nicht weiter wohnen können", schloss Lucius das Gespräch.

Vernon sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ein Mann in ihrer Position, kann doch nicht in einem Vorort wohnen, dass tun nur Verlierer. Sie vertreten einen wichtigen Namen, einen Namen der für Qualität steht, sie werden das Haus verkaufen müssen."

Der Geruch war stärker geworden.

„Überlegen Sie mein Angebot, ich werde sie mit ihrer Familie diskutieren lassen", sagte Lucius und verlies ohne ein weiteres Wort, das Wohnzimmer und ließ es so aussehen, als würde er der Familie Privatsphäre gönnen in Wirklichkeit sah er sich um und versuchte heraus zu finden wo Potter sein könnte.

Wahrscheinlich im ersten Stock. Er trat an die Treppe heran, hier war der Geruch besonders stark. Konnte es sein, dass er ein Wimmern gehört hatte? Er hatte, da war es wieder es kam aus dem Wandschrank.

Lucius verfluchte den Anzug, der es schwer machte eine Handbewegung zu verdeckten. Mit einem Schlenker hatte er seinen Zauberstab und die Schranktür war offen.

Da war eine Gestalt, ein Junge, die Narbe war kaum zu sehen, weil das Gesicht so geschwollen war und alle möglichen Farben aufwies. Die Nase, der Mund und das Kinn waren voller Blut. Das war Potter und er sah aus, als wäre er in den Genuss von Lestranges Freundlichkeit gekommen, aber diese Menschen waren Muggeln, sie waren die Verwandten von Harry!

Das war kein Leben für einen Zauberer. Was erdreisteten sich diese Muggel! Wie konnten sie es wagen Hand gegen einen Zauberer zu richten!

Vernon schrie plötzlich auf, er hatte bemerkt, dass die Schranktür offen war.

Lucius drehte sich zu ihnen um, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hob in drohend.

„Das war ein Fehler!", knurrte mühsam seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle haltend. „Das war ein schwerer Fehler!"

Lucius fehlten vor Zorn die Worte, er wollte diese Leute verfluchen sie in die Hölle schicken sie lange leiden lassen. Doch zuerst würde er sich um Harry Potter kümmern und dann um alle anderen. Dumbledore konnte Adieu zu seinem Posten sagen, so viel stand fest. Der alte Mann hatte seinen letzten Fehler gemacht und er Lucius Malfoy würde ihn aufdecken.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er den Jungen beinahe zärtlich.

Harry versuchte aus dem Schrank zu kriechen, ihm war schlecht und schwindlig und er fragte sich wer der Fremde mit dem Zauberstab war. Er erinnerte ihn an wen den er kannte, aber war zu diesig dahinter zu kommen. Mühsam kroch er hervor und schaffte es wackelig auf die Beine zu kommen.

Lucius wechselte den Zauberstab in die andere Hand. Die Dursleys erstarrt in Angst und Hass vor dem Stab wagten es nicht sich zu rühren.

„Sie sind…. Sie sind einer von ihnen!", kreischte Petunia.

„Ein Zauberer meinen Sie, wir ihr Neffe? Ja, das bin ich und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen, bevor ich mich vergesse und euch in die Hölle fluche in die ihr gehört!", schrie Lucius und war ganz der Todesser, wenngleich er keine Maske und Umhang trug. Die Macht die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war sogar für die Dursleys einschüchternd genug.

Lucius griff mit seinem freien Arm nach der Hüfte von Harry. Der junge Mann war schlank für sein Alter, er spürte einige Rippen. Der junge Mann zuckte kurz vor Schmerz, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, er war schlimmeres gewöhnt.

Lucius trug den jungen Mann aus dem Haus und apparierte fort.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	11. just another live

**Ich bedanke mich bei allen dir mir ein Review hinterlassen haben, eure Ermutigung und euer Lob ist wirklich lieb von euch. **

**Danke. **

**Jdsmile:** ich beeile mich, ich update schon so oft es geht… aber ich kann verstehen, dass das zu wenig ist. Ich konnte auch nicht aufhören, als ich die Kapitel schrieb.

**Ameisenbaer:** Sagte ich nicht, dass Dumdledore sein Fett wegkriegt, jetzt kann er sich nicht mehr drücken. Nicht wo Malfoy seine Hände im Spiel und der wird wissen was zu tun ist. Ja du hast Recht, es ist logische Konesequenz. Tja das Sorgerecht, das kommt erst später…

Ich update schon so schnell ich kann! Bitte ich muss ja auch noch weitere Kapitel schreiben neben bei. Der eine Teil ist zwar komplett, aber ihir wollt sicher einen 2. Teil…oder etwa nicht?

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar:** Danke, ich beeile mich. Wirklich, ich mach schon so schnell wie ich nur kann!

**Auxia:** Sei ehrlich hast du dammit gerechnet? Das der böse Todesser Lucius Malfoy Harry Potter den Vernichter des Unnenbaren rettet?

**Avallyn Black:** Nein, Harry hasst niemanden. Nicht einmal seine Verwandten. Ja, ich werde die Bücher mehr oder weniger nachschreiben, bis die große Wende kommt, den Zeitpuntk, wo ich nicht mehr nach den Büchern gehen kann, weil sich alles ganz anders entwickelt hat. Aber bis dahin…Na ja ich bin der Meinung, dass die äußeren Einflüsse und Ereignisse gleich bleiben. Z.B.: dritter Band, Harry und die Situation rund um Harry hat keinen Einfluß auf den Gewinn der Weasleys und auf das Bild im Tagespropheten…

Just another: nur ein anderer, nur ein wenig anders. Eigentlich war es nur der Titel des 1.Kap. : just another day. Nur ein anderer Tag. Aber es passte so auf die Geschichte, wie ein paar wenige Kleinigkeiten, das Universum von JKR Rowling auf den Kopf stellten. Daher habe ich es als FF Titel genommen und jedes Kapitel mit einem just another anfangen lassen.

Und es hat gepasst. Ich versuche immer titeln zu finden die zu einer Geschichte passen… Titeln sind fast so wichtig wie die Geschichte, denn mit ihnen fange ich an, wenn ich einen titel habe, weiß ich auch meisten wie es weitergeht…

Harry weiß nicht, dass er Parsel kann und das zweite Jahr wird aus der Reihe fallen, ihr werdet sehen warum!

**Schokki:** Danke, glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, dass das beabsichtigt war. Ich mag den Lucius Malfoy nicht, wie er in den Original Werken dargestellt wird. Er ist nicht gut, aber er ist nicht nur Todesser, ich meine…er ist auch ein Mensch. Er glaubt an seine Überlegenheit. Er weiß was er will und er weiß wie er das erreichen kann. Lucius Malfoy hat in dieser Geschichte einen wichtigen Part, er ist nach Severus einer der wichtigsten Nebencharakteren. Kein Mensch ist zweidimensional, außer in Comics und in der Geschichte habe ich Lucius einfach ein bisschen mehr gemacht. Er ist ein Todesser, aber in erster Linie ist er ein Geschäftsmann und ja seine Welt wird gerade auf den Kopf gestellt, aber nicht zu seinem Nachteil…

**Ewjena:** Das ist es. Es kommt oft genug vor und die Kinder solcher Leute, wissen sich nicht zu wehren. Ich schreibe JKR Rolwings Welt nicht nach. Das kann und will ich auch gar nicht. Das heißt ich habe nur ein paar Dinge ein wenig verändert, und der Rest ergab sich dann aus dieser Situation.

**Tolotos:** Dieser einer Fehler gibt einem Todesser die Macht, die nicht einmal Voldemort hatte. Er vernichtet Dumbledore…

Nein, aber der alte Herr Direktor hat andere Sorgen. Lucius ist ein Todesser, aber eben nicht nur, er ist ein Familienvater, er ist ein Mann der den Wert des Geldes und der Macht die darin liegt kennt. Er ist auch ein Mensch, nicht nur ein seelenloses Monster. Ich habe mir bei dem Charakter ein wenig Freiheiten genommen, weil ich ihn faszinierend finde und wollte ihn nicht einfach nur als Feind abstempeln, wie es im Original der Fall ist. Dennoch Lucius Malfoy ist nicht gut, das wird er nie werden…

**Chrissy227:** Klar ist er auf der richtigen Seite. Er ist auf seiner Seite. Das hat er, Draco ist nicht böse. Er ist zwar arrogant, aber er hat einen richtigen Freund. Jemanden für den man durch dick und dünn geht. Im Original hasst er Harry Potter, dass er unbedingt anders sein will als dieser. Das macht ihn ekelhaft, weil Potter immer so gryffindor mäßg ist…

Ja Dumbledore wird etwas erleben, das kann man mir glauben…

**Angel344:** Harry braucht noch lange sich zu erholen, eigentlich den ganzen Sommer. Danke, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat.

**xerperus:** Tja…Harry stand nie unter Dumbledores Fuchtel, er wird es auch nie. Er vertraut dem Mann nicht, für ihn ist das ein komischer Fremder, der ihn in eine Hölle geschickt hat. Er wird ihm nie wirklich vertrauen. Harry wünscht ihm nichts schlechtes, aber er zählt nicht zu den Personen zu denen Harry geht, wenn er Probleme hat, im Gegenteil. Dumbledore hat keine Macht über das Kind, Harry muss seinen eigenen Weg finden, das wird schwer genug.

**Ich wünsche allen Lesern gute Unterhaltung!**

* * *

**11. just another live**

Severus hatte den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe mehr finden können. Er tigerte in seinem Räumlichkeiten auf und ab. Diese Dursleys waren Monster, verdammte Monster. Er hätte sich um sie kümmern sollen. Er hätte sich nicht darauf ausreden sollen, dass aus dem Leben von Harry verschwunden waren und nicht wieder kamen. Er hätte sich spätestens, als Dumbledore verlangt hatte, dass Harry wieder zu denen zurückkehren würde darum kümmern sollen.

Aber nein, er hatte ja auf Potter wütend sein müssen. Er hatte ja glauben müssen, dass einer der mit Voldemort fertig würde (wenn auch nur als Geistwesen), mit den Dursleys fertig werden würde. Warum hatte er nicht auf seine innere Stimme hören können.

Plötzlich war Lucius Kopf in seinem Feuer.

„Nimm all' deine Sachen und komm sofort ins her!", verlangte der Mann und war verschwunden.

Severus sah dem Mann verwirrt nach und tat was ihm befohlen wurde. Lucius würde später erklären was das bedeutete.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er in dem Herrenhaus ankam. Draco empfing ihn, der junge Mann sah schrecklich bleich aus.

„Professor gut, dass sie kommen konnten. Man braucht ihre Erfahrung bei Heiltränken", sagte der junge Mann nur. „Und Harry hat nach ihnen verlangt, nach ihnen und einen Mann der Tom heißt."

„Harry, er ist hier?", fragte Severus nur.

Draco nickte nur und rannte die Gänge entlang.

Ein ganzer Menschenauflauf stand vor einem Zimmer. Severus erkannte einige Auroren und Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Was wollten die alle hier. In dem ganzen Haufen stand Lucius beantwortete Fragen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe ihn in dem Zustand gefunden. Ich kann ihnen das auch unter Einname des Veritasserums bestätigen./ Nein, Draco hat seinen Freund vermisst und als Antwort bekamen wir einen Hilferuf und dem bin ich nachgegangen. /Weil ich ein Vater bin, Kinder spielen Streiche, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich es sich hier um so etwas handelt. /Ich habe sie doch gleich – Ah Severus gut das du da bist. Die Heiler brauchen deine Hilfe, ihr Zaubertränkemeister ist auf Urlaub, sagen sie und Harry hat ohnehin nach der verlangt", sagte Lucius in einem Ton der nichts Gutes verhieß.

Severus schlängelte sich durch die Menschenschlange hindurch und erstarrte vor Schreck. In dem weißen Bett lang Harry Potter. Heilmagier webten ihre Magie und der Junge war nur halbwach. Über und Über war sein Körper mit blauen Flecken Schürfwunden, sein Fuß war nur ein einzige Klumpen.

„Sie hätten sehen sollen, wie er aussah, als man uns gerufen hatte", brummte ein Heiler, der anfing gelbes Licht auf den Fuß strahlen zu lassen.

„Sev…", murmelte der Junge.

„Ich bin hier. Harry ich bin hier, alles wird gut. Ich verspreche dir das alles gut wird", murmelte Severus dem Jungen aufmunternd zu, auch wenn er sich gar nicht so fühlte. Der junge Mann griff nach seiner Hand und schlief ein, ohne die Hand los zu lassen.

------

Lucius streckte seinen Kopf in das Krankenzimmer.

„Severus ich brauche dich für einen Moment, wenn du bitte kommen könntest…"

Severus warf einen Blick auf Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht von Harrys Seite weichen, Lucius."

„Der Junge schläft, dass wird er die nächsten Stunden tun und je eher du kommst, desto eher haben wir es hinter uns."

„Was hinter uns?"

„Deine Aussage!", knurrte Lucius sichtlich ungehalten.

Lucius führte den Tränkemeister in ein Büro, schenkte sich einen Glas Whiskey ein und befahl einen Hauselfen die anderen ebenfalls zu bedienen. Er konnte es nicht erklären aber er war aufgewühlt.

„Name!", bellte der Mitarbeiter, der sichtlich am Ende der Kräfte war.

„Severus Septimus Snape."

„Sie sind Professor auf Hogwarts?"

Severus nickte.

„Wie lange kennen Sie Harry Potter schon?", fragte der Mann. „Bedenken, Sie, dass Sie die Wahrheit sprechen müssen, oder Sie machen sich strafbar. Ich hörte der Junge Mann hat nach Ihnen verlangt, warum?"

„Weil er mir vertraut", sagte Severus einfach.

Lucius starrte in das Glas und dann auf Severus und musterte ihn. Ihm war längst klar, dass Severus und Harry eine Art Beziehung zu einander hatten. Denn das erste Wort, des Kindes war der Name des Lehrers gewesen. Lucius erinnerte sich auch gut an das Verhalten des Lehrers. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus der Schlüssel zu dem ganzen Geheimnis rund um Harry Potter war.

„Verstehe und wie lange kenne Sie Harry James Potter jetzt schon?", fragte der Mitarbeiter noch einmal.

„Einige Jahre."

Der Mitarbeiter nahm das auf und lehnte sich zurück.

„Der Patient Harry James Potter wurde von seinen so genannten Verwandten misshandelt, wenn Sie ihn kannten, wussten Sie sicher darüber Bescheid. Wieso taten Sie nichts!"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ihm war es egal was für Konsequenzen seine Aussage hatte, aber er würde es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass ihn jemand der Misshandlung anklagte.

„Harry Potter rannte von seinen Verwandten fort. Erinnern Sie sich, das Verschwinden von ihm vor einigen Jahren. Er kehrte nicht wieder zu den Muggeln zurück. Erst diesen Sommer zu denen zurückgekehrt und das auf ausdrücklichen Befehl von Albus Dumbledore."

Der Mitarbeiter wurde bleich.

„Und Dumbledore, wusste er von diesen Verhalten."

„Ja, ihm wurde immer wieder mitgeteilt, dass diese Verwandten eine schlechte Wahl wären und warum Harry nicht bei ihnen leben könne, aber er hörte nicht zu. Er hörte nicht zu, weil er wütend darüber war, dass der Sohn von James Potter nach Slytherin sortiert worden war."

„Man kann den sprechenden Hut nicht manipulieren. Die Schulakte von Harry ist so sauber, wie man es von einem anständigen Schüler erwarten würde. Ich nehme daher an, dass er ein anständiger Schüler ist", sprach der Mann weiter und machte sich einige Notizen.

„Sie sagen also, dass Potter nicht bei seinen Verwandten gelebt hätte. Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte der Mann weiter.

„Weil ich ihn über die Jahre hinweg regelmäßig gesehen habe. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Potter bevor in die Schule kam ein gesundes und gutes zu Hause hatte."

„Und Sie hielten es nie für notwenig jemanden zu sagen, wo sich der Junge aufhielt? Verdammt noch mal hat was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht!", schrie der Mann.

„Nun, dass man entscheiden würde, dass Harry für seine eigene Sicherheit wieder bei den Dursleys zu leben hat und das Endergebnis sehen Sie. Ja ich war mir im Klaren, dass das eine illegale Handlung war und ich meine Position, als Lehrer und sogar meine Freiheit aufgrund meines Verhaltens verlieren könnte. Aber das Wohl des Kindes war mir wichtiger und ist mir wichtiger, ich würde wieder so entscheiden", sagte Severus ruhig.

Der Mitarbeiter murrte und fluchte vor sich hin.

„Eine Geldstrafe wird es werden, keine Verhandlung, aber ich beschwöre Sie tun Sie so etwas nie wieder!", maulte der Mann.

„Was Potter angeht. Die Vormundschaft wird Albus Dumbledore entzogen und bis auf weiteres St. Mungos übergeben. Mr. Malfoy mit ihrer Erlaubnis, bleibt der Junge bis auf weiteres bei Ihnen, wenn Sie bereit sind sich um die Genesung des Jungen Mannes zu kümmern, alle anfallenden Kosten übernimmt das Ministerium und irgendjemand muss dem Minister erklären warum gegen den Direktor Anklage erhoben wird. Ich werde es nicht tun."

„Professor Snape, ich habe Sie nicht gefragt wo der Junge sich aufhielt. Aber andere werden es tun, spätestens bei der Verhandlung. Sie haben verdammt noch mal das richtige getan! Das schlimmste was Ihnen und all denen die da mit drin hängen passieren kann ist eine Abmahnung, wegen irre Führung des Ministeriums und das bedeutet die übliche Geldstrafe."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Der Mann sortierte seine Akten und stapfte aus dem Raum.

Lucius lehnte sich mit seinen Händen gegen den Schreibtisch und starrte Severus an.

„Du bist Tod, Severus, verdammt du bist Tod und ich gleich mit, verdammt", murmelte er leise.

„Wieso du?", fragte Severus verwirrt, der nicht ganz verstand, was Harry mit dem ganzen zu tun hatte.

„Draco, dein kleiner Harry hat ihn verändert, er wird Voldemort nicht folgen, er wird es nicht können."

„Es sind kluge junge Leute, sie fallen eben nicht auf die gleichen Lügen rein, wie wir Lucius wir müssen das respektieren."

Severus begab sich in eine sehr gefährliche Situation. Zuerst seine Zuneigung für Harry und jetzt so eine Aussage. Aber Lucius reagierte anders, als er erwartet hatte. Er lachte, er lachte solange bis er nicht mehr lachen konnte.

„Mein Sohn hat eine einfach Frage gestellt, eine einzige Frage, die mir nie gekommen. Warum? Warum griff Voldemort nicht nach der Macht, als er konnte, er hätte uns regieren können, wenn es Macht gewesen wäre nach dem er strebte. Wieso griff er dann nicht danach?"

„War das die Frage deines Sohnes?", fragte Severus stattdessen.

„Ja. Ich, ich habe keine Antwort darauf? Du vielleicht?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Dann geh zu deinem Harry, du bist es schließlich nach dem er verlangt hat. Braue die Tränke die er braucht. Du kennst den Weg in das Labor, wir werden ein andermal dieses Gespräch fortsetzen."

------

Harry erwachte nach einigen Tagen in einem warmen weichen Bett und war verwirrt. Wo war er, wie war er hier her gekommen? Wo waren die Dursleys?

Harry wollte sich aufsetzten, aber eine sanfte warme Hand drückte ihn wieder in das Kissen.

„Du musst dich noch ausruhen. Harry, du bist noch sehr schwach", sagte eine Stimme, die der Junge nur zu gut kannte.

„Severus!", fragte der Junge der seinen Ohren nicht glauben konnte.

„Ja, ich bin hier, alles wird wieder gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Weit weg von den Dursleys."

„Tom! Bin ich bei Tom!", fragte der Junge freudig.

„Nein, du bist in Malfoy Manor. Bei der Familie von Draco. Der im Übrigen auch hier ist, wenn er es dir besser geht, will er dich sehen."

Harry nickte nur. Dann richtete er sich trotzdem auf.

„Mr. Malfoy? War Mr. Malfoy, der Mann der zu den Dursleys gekommen ist und mich geholt hat?", fragte Harry der sich nur bruchstückhaft an einen blonden großen Herrn erinnern konnte.

„Ja, Harry. Lucius Malfoy hat dir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet."

„Wozu? Damit Vernon dort weitermachen kann wo er aufgehört hat? Der Direktor hat doch befohlen, dass ich bei denen Leben muss, weil ich dort sicher wäre!", knurrte Harry mit einer Kälte, die Severus erschreckte. Er verfluchte innerlich diese Muggel, dann Dumbledore und dann sich selbst, weil er es zugelassen hatte, dass seinem Harry wehgetan wurde.

„Nein Harry, du musst nie wieder zu deinen Verwandten zurück", sagte Severus bestimmt.

„Wirklich!", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ganz bestimmt. Der Direktor hat nicht mehr die Verantwortung für dich und er wird sie nie wieder bekommen. Dumbledore kann dich zu nichts mehr zwingen", erklärte Severus.

Das schien den Jungen unendlich zu erleichtern.

„Wer…wer hat denn die Verantwortung für mich?", fragte der Harry nun wieder ängstlich.

„St. Mungos das Spital, zumindest solange bis du völlig gesund bist. Was einige Wochen dauern kann. Danach wird entschieden und du wirst da mit zu reden haben. Dafür bist du ihnen wichtig genug. Jetzt erhole dich Harry", verlangte Severus.

Harry sank wieder in das Bett zurück. Dann aber richtete er sich wieder auf, er hatte etwas auf der Seele.

„Bitte…kann ich ihn sehen", verlangte er.

„Wen den Harry?", fragte Severus verwundert.

„Mr. Malfoy, den Mann der mich gerettet hat", sagte Harry leise.

„Natürlich ich werde sehen ob er für dich Zeit findet, aber bis dahin ruhst du dich aus, versprochen."

„Versprochen", sagte Harry und war wieder eingeschlafen.

Severus verließ das Krankenzimmer und wies einen Hauselfen an sich gut um den Jungen zu kümmern.

------

Lucius war wieder einmal von einer Traube von Menschen umgeben. Jeder wollte etwas von ihm. Das waren Reporter.

„Sie erheben wirklich Anklage gegen Albus Dumbledore?", fragte einer.

„Nein, wie schon sagte, dass tut das Ministerium ich habe nichts damit zu tun!", knurrte Lucius genervt. Das war jetzt das 10te mal, dass man ihn das gefragt hatte.

„Werden Sie die Vormundschaft anstreben. Wie geht es den jungen Mr. Potter? Was passiert mit diesen Verwandten wird ihnen auch der Prozess gemacht?"

Lucius beantwortete eine Frage nach der anderen und bewies, dass er mehr Geduld hatte, als er selbst je angenommen hatte. Dann verscheuchte er die Meute.

„Severus, wie geht es dem Patienten?", fragte er milde interessiert.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, er ist sehr schwach und das wird noch eine Weile bleiben. Er will dich sehen Lucius."

„Mich! Was soll ein Potter von mir wollen? Bin ich denn kein bösartiger Todesser in seinen Augen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry darauf viel gibt im Moment. Er will dich sehen, weil du ihn gerettet hast", sagte Severus ernst.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die Welt stand Kopf, sie stand einfach nur Kopf. Er hatte Harry Potter, den Vernichter des schwarzen Lords gerettet. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Plötzlich ohne es zu wollen erinnerte er sich an etwas. Er erinnerte sich wie betrunken er war in der Nacht, als Narzissa Draco zur Welt gebracht hatte, wie hübsch der kleine schreiende Balg war. Wie stolz er auf das erste Papa aus dem Mund von Draco gewesen war.

Er wusste warum er Harry Potter gerettet hatte, aber es gefiel ihm nicht. Er war nicht schwach er hatte keine Gefühle. Er war ein Malfoy. Trotzdem er war ein Vater und er liebte seinen Sohn. Er liebte seinen Sohn. Ganz andere Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, wie leer Dracos Augen sein würden, wenn er das erste Mal jemanden foltern würde. Das Stück für Stück seine Seele an den dunklen Lord verlieren würde und er nicht mehr sein würde, als eine Marionette. Er erinnerte sich wie Bellatrix gewesen war bevor sie vom schwarzen Lord in ihrer Hochzeitnacht genommen worden war. Eine nette Frau war sie nie gewesen, aber danach war alles anderes.

Er erinnerte sich auch an seine Jugend, wie dieses Haus, als Kasten bezeichnet hatte und eigentlich nach Amerika gehen wollte, wenn er groß war.

Er hatte Harry Potters Leben gerettet, er hatte es getan, weil er seinen Sohn liebte. Er war ein toter Mann.

------

Die Tür ging auf. Lucius sah seinen Sohn neben Harry sitzen und ein Buch lesen.

„Er schläft Vater. Vorhin war ein Heiler da und hat ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben", erklärte er und legte das Buch weg.

„Warum haben die Muggel ihm das angetan Vater?", fragte er voller Schmerz und Zorn, eine versteckte Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht.

Lucius sah sie. Hatte er jemals eine Träne wegen dem Leid anderer verloren? Nein, nicht dass er sich erinnern konnte.

Der stolze Herr der Linie Malfoy trat an seinen Sohn heran und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht mein Junge, ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er zu sich und Draco.

Der junge Mann konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er zum letzten Mal von seinem Vater umarmt worden war, aber es sicher lange her.

Draco setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und Lucius zauberte einen herbei und setzte sich zu ihm hin. Sie sprachen lange miteinander. Draco erzählte seinem Vater von der Schule, von Harry und allem möglichen.

Zum ersten Mal nahm sich Lucius Zeit seinem Sohn zu zuhören und mit jedem Satz, wurde ihm immer mehr klar, dass er nicht mehr wollte, dass sein Sohn wurde wie er. Sein Sohn sollte so werden, wiesein Sohnwerden wollte.

**Reviews! **


	12. just another trial 1

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!

* * *

**Avallyn Black:** Danke. Ich versuche die Geschichte in sich logisch zu halten, das ist an einigen Stellen, sehr sehr schwer. Vor allem weil sich das ganze in eine Richtung entwickelt hat, mit der ich selbst nicht gerechnet habe. 

PS.: ich schwafel manchmal recht gern… g

**Moanah: **Ich werde keinen Zeitsprung mehr machen, nur ein paar Sachen kürzer schreiben, also ein Schuljahr in 2 Kapitel oder so. Ich werde auch keine Unterrichtsstunden beschreiben… Aber Zeitsprung wird es keinen geben. Vielen dank für dein Review

**Dax: **Es freut mich aufs neue, dass es dir gefallen hat…

**Schokki: **Lucius ist und bleibt Lucius Malfoy. Er wird kein guter deswegen. Alles zu seiner Zeit, was wird mit Albus wird, wird sich noch zeigen und er ist wichtig, er hat seinen Part in der Geschichte und er wird nicht so einfach verschwinden…. Tja die Worte herzlos werden nicht verwendet, aber das er nicht zugehört hat, als Schüler kamen und ihm um Hilfe baten, aber genauer will ich darauf nicht eingehen…

**Ameisenbaer: **Ja an den schreibe ich gerade und habe einen Hänger, aber keine Sorge, ich schaff das schon. seufz Ja Harry sorgt sich eben um seine Familie und er ist ein lieber kleiner Kerl. Ja Draco und Harry sind Freunde und beide werden einander nicht hängen lassen…

**Tolotos: **Ich weiß nicht ob er das je tun wird, aber es wird schon Dinge geben die ihn tief beeindrucken werden. Lucius liebt seine Familie, ein Mann der zu Liebe fähig ist, kann nicht wirklich böse sein und muss sich irgendwann damit auseinander setzten. Mir gefällt auch die Hassfreundschaft zwischen ihm und Severus. Da wird es noch wunderbare Diskussionen geben. Harry hat die Angewohnheit einfach durch seine Anwesenheit Dinge zu ändern, das gefällt mir an den Charakter, er ist dezent, hat aber auch sehr viel Leidenschaft in sich…

**Weide: **Nein, das wird er nicht. Nein nicht alles wird mehr so nach den Büchern gehen, vor allem das zweite Jahr nicht. Es wird keine Locke geben und auch nicht das Tagebuch, einfach weil Lucius gar keine Zeit hat um diesen Plan aus zu hecken und das muss auch er auch nicht, er hat soviel mehr Einfluss einfach durch Harry…  
Sirius kriegt seinen Part und er ist herrlich, mir gefällt er. Es ist nicht so, dass ich den Typen nicht mag, aber du wirst schon sehen. Sirius ist Sirius mal ehrlich was für eine Meinung hätte man von dem Charakter wenn man von Severus beeinflusst wäre?  
Nein ich will keinen Rekord bei dem uploaden mit den Kaps aufstellen…ich will lediglich meine Leser glücklich machen…

**Chrissy227: **Nein, er hat damit nicht gerechnet und natürlich passt es ihm nicht. Ja er lernt etwas ob es etwas brauchbares ist weiß ich nicht. Ich bin nicht Dumble, ich schreibe ihn bloß. Der alte Herr, ist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut…

**auxia: **Tja, das habe ich auch nicht angenommen, nach dem er schließlich ein böser Todesser ist… Ich mag Lucius in der Geschichte kann man ihn schön einbringen. Alle Facetten von ihm…

**jdsmile: **grummel grummel Meine Keule gleich suchen geh! Deine Geschichte ist super! Und auf jemanden herabsehen der so ein netter Mensch ist, das würde ich nicht tun, daran würde ich nicht einmal denken! grummel Nein ehrlich was ich bis jetzt lesen konnte war echt gut! Würde mich freuen, wenn du ebenfalls wieder weiterschreiben würdest und ich was zu lesen krieg. (Brauch das ja auch!)

**xerperus:**Tja, Harry hat seinen eigenen Kopf, oder? Dass es Dumble versuchen wird steht außer frage, oder? Der Mann ist nicht dumm, wirklich nicht. Er erkennt mehr, als man vermuten würde, nur kann er nichts dagegen tun… Nein, er steht dem ganzen eher machtlos gegenüber.

**Hallo meine lieben, lieben Leser.**

**Ich wünsche allen wie immer viel, viel Spaß mit diesem Teil und verspreche sobald wie möglich die Fortsetzung hoch zu laden! Mit sobald wie möglich meine ich spätestens morgen!**

Eure deatheater.

* * *

12. Just another trial 1

**Dumbledore angeklagt!**

_Dumbledore der große Direktor Hogwarts, ganz großer Zauberer und Mitglied des Wizengamonts wurde gestern angeklagt. Der Grund: Harry Potter. Er soll wissentlich den jungen Mr. Potter zu einer unmöglichen Familie geschickt haben. Er hat das Flehen des Jungen und Ratschlag anderer weiser Zauberer ignoriert. Offensichtlich weil er sich für etwas Besseres hielt. Minister Fudge nannte das ganze eine einzige Tragödie. Ohne das handeln des tapferen Zauberers Lucius Malfoy, der ohne auf sein eigenes Leben zu achten den Hilferuf des jungen Herrn Potter beachtet hat und diesen nach Berichten von St. Mungos das Leben gerettet hat. Man fragt sich wie fähig ein Mann ist, der nicht einmal auf ein Kind achten kann. Die Schulbeiräte von Hogwarts werden sich noch beraten ob eine andere Besetzung für die Schule nicht angebrachter wäre._

_Die Verhandlung im Falle Potter würde in Kürze stattfinden. Auf jeden Fall noch vor dem nächsten Schulbeginn um den Schulbeiräten die Möglichkeit zu geben eine andere Person für die Position des Direktors zu finden, sollte der Fall eintreten, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr zurück kehren könne. Was in Anbetracht des Verfahrens durch aus der Fall sein könnte. (…)_

_Mehr dazu auf Seite 6_

_Rita Skeeter_

Tom legte das Blatt zur Seite und starrte in ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht.

Severus Snape hatte ihm den Tagesprophet gebracht und ihm gleich all die Dinge erzählt die nicht in dem Blatt standen.

Tom der sehr selten trank, holte ein Glas aus dem Tresen, schenkte sich ein. Nahm das Glas und die Flasche mit sich und ging die Treppe hinauf. Severus folgte ihm.

„Er hat nicht geschrieben", stellte er dann nach einer Pause fest. „In Hogwarts kam fast täglich ein Brief von ihm. Ich hab ihm immer geantwortet. Er ist mein kleiner Harry", murmelte der Mann und brach in einen der Sessel zusammen.

Severus hatte Tom noch nie in seinem Leben so fahrig erlebt.

„Und Dumbledore, er wird wirklich angeklagt. Wie lautet die Anklageschrift?"

„Vernachlässigung und wahrscheinlich auch Misshandlung eines Schutzbefohlenen, man wird für die Taten der Muggel verantwortlich machen und dann die Muggel persönlich", sagte Severus trocken, der aus reiner Gewohnheit immer so nahe wie möglich bei den Fakten blieb.

Ihm war klar, dass er eine Teilschuld trug. Er wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore verurteilt wurde, er schuldete dem Mann zu viel dafür. Dennoch, er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, es war um Harry gegangen und wenn es umgekehrt gewesen wäre, hätte Severus sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Azkaban befunden. Das war ihm klar.

Severus hatte sich in aller Früh von Harry verabschiedet und ihm gesagt, dass er noch bei Tom vorbei schauen würde bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückging. Harry wollte nur, dass er ihm Grüße ausrichtete und ihm sagte, dass es ihm wieder gut ging und er würde sobald er es könnte seinem Onkel selbst schreiben.

Severus erzählte all das Tom und dessen Miene erhellte sich sichtlich.

„Es geht um dieses Verhandlung, ich werde nicht geheim halten wo Harry gelebt hat Tom, ich kann und will es auch nicht", sagte Severus plötzlich.

„Ja, das ist das Beste, was auch immer dann kommt…Harry hat ein gutes zu Hause verdient. Ich werde aussagen, wenn du es wünscht. Für Harrys Wohl werde ich aussagen Severus und ich werde den anderen sagen, wer ihr kleiner Harry in Wirklichkeit war. Damit…falls wer fragen sollte ob es Harry in der Zeit in der er bei mir war gut ging."

Severus nickte ernst.

„Das werden sie tun. Tom, das werden sie ganz sicher tun. Denn darum geht es im Grunde. Leider, es reduziert sich darauf und es ist die einzige Verteidigung die Dumbledore hat. Dass das hier kein Leben für ihn wäre und er hier doch nicht sicher war."

Nun lachte Tom leise.

„Er sollte eine andere Verteidigung wählen. Der kleine Harry war beliebt und sicher wie er nur sein konnte. Wenn der schwarze Lord noch hier wäre, würde ich dem Direktor vielleicht sogar zustimmen, aber so. Wir haben alle ein Auge auf unseren kleinen Stern gehabt. Ich werde mich sofort mit den anderen treffen und dann Amanda Bones aufsuchen. Sie schuldet mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen", meinte Tom nachdenklich.

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass schlimmste was uns erwartet wäre eine Geldstrafe und mit Verlaub, dass ist etwas, dass ich für uns beide bezahlen kann. Dann wird das Gold meiner Familie vielleicht endlich zu etwas Nutze."

Tom wollte ablehnen entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er kannte Severus gut genug um zu wissen, dass der junge Mann sehr stur sein konnte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Das hatte er mit Harry gleich, vielleicht hatte Harry diese Sturheit auch von Severus, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen.

Severus verabschiedete sich als bald von Tom. Der sich wieder um sein Pub kümmerte. Allerdings bereits anfing über das Flohnetzwerk mehrere Leute bat in das Pub zu kommen. Heute würde es eine geschlossene Veranstaltung geben, soviel hatte Severus noch mitbekommen.

------

Minerva erwartete ihn bereits am Eingangstor.

„Wo sind Sie gewesen Severus!", fragte sie besorgt, wütend und hysterisch zugleich.

„Ich wurde benötigt", knurrte Severus einfach zurück.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen Sie was hier los ist! Die Hölle! Harry Potter, ist das wahr was die Zeitungen schreiben, wie konnte das nur möglich sein, wie konnten diese Muggeln sich nur an einem Kind vergreifen, wie kann sich irgendwer an einem Kind vergreifen. So etwas hat es nicht gegeben, seit ER verschwunden ist", ratterte sie vor sich hin. „Albus will dich sehen", sagte sie noch und verschwand.

Severus hätte alles lieber getan, als jetzt zu Albus zu gehen. Aber daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Er würde sich dem Mann stellen müssen, was auch immer danach kam, vielleicht fand er anderswo eine Stelle. Andere hatten damit auch kein Problem, wieso dann er?

Ohne sich zu hetzten und ganz ohne sein übliches Temperament schritt Severus durch die Gänge. So als wolle er das Schloss bis zur letzten Minute auskosten. Er würde es nicht ändern können. Albus würde ihn rauswerfen, er würde es an seiner Stelle tun.

Severus nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und glaubte schon, dass Dumbledore es geändert hatte, aber dann öffnete das Wesen den Gang und machte den Weg frei.

Albus saß wie üblich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Der Schreibtisch war leer geräumt bis auf ein einziges Pergament.

Der Mann sah ihn nur an. Seine blauen Augen hatten ihr Leuchten verloren, es erinnerte Severus sehr stark an die Nacht, in der die Potters gefallen waren und er Dumbledore zu entscheiden hatte, was mit dem Jungen zu geschehen hatte.

„Setz dich Severus", sagte der Mann tonlos.

Er bot Severus nicht einmal eines seiner heiß geliebten Zitronendrops an. Der Tränkemeister nahm Platz.

Lange Zeit sprachen sie kein Wort.

„Lucius Malfoy hat also Harry Potter gerettet, ich frage mich wie er das gemacht?"

Severus sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Weil er wusste wo er Harry zu suchen hatte, weil ihm jemand gesagt hat, wo er Harry finden kann."

„Und warum ist dann dieser jemand nicht zu mir gekommen und hat mir dessen Sorgen erzählt?", fragte Albus mühsam.

Severus streckte sein Kinn heraus und seine Augen hatten einen harten Ausdruck bekommen.

„Weil du nicht zugehört hättest, weil du nicht zugehört hast, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass der Junge von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde. Du hast mir nicht geglaubt, weil du eifersüchtig warst. Eifersüchtig darauf, dass Harry mich den unausstehlichen Snape, der eine nicht enden wollende Fehde mit seinem Vater gehabt habe, mehr mochte, als dich", erklärte Severus voller Zorn.

„Du hättest das Risiko eingehen können, stattdessen finde ich deine Aussage unter anderem auf der Anklage Schrift. Severus, ich habe dir vertraut. Nun muss ich mich fragen ob dieses Vertrauen nicht falsch war."

Albus Dumbledore hatte leise geredet dennoch schlug jedes Wort wie ein Peitschenhieb in Severus Seele ein. Er fühlte sich in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt, als er hier saß und der Direktor ihm Vorhaltungen gemacht hatte, wegen Lupin.

Severus hatte seine Todessermaske auf, er würde Albus nicht zeigen, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, er hatte das richtige gemacht und er wusste es. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er es mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.

„Wenn Sie es wünschen werde ich meine Sachen packen und so schnell verschwinden wie ich gekommen bekommen Direktor", sagte er kalt ohne jedes Gefühl.

„Und Hogwarts im Stich lassen?", murmelte Albus zu sich.

„Ich werde dir nicht wieder vertrauen Severus, du bist ab dem heutigen Tag kein Mitglied mehr im Orden des Phönix, du kannst tun und lassen was immer dir beliebt. Gehen oder bleiben wie es dir beliebt. Was die anderen Dinge angeht entlasse ich dich aus meinen Dienst."

Severus stand schwankend auf. Hatte er damit gerechnet? Sollte er den Direktor bitten seine Entscheidung zu überdenken? Nahm der Direktor ihm damit im Grunde nicht eine Bürde?

Severus war dabei den Raum zu verlassen als Albus aufstand.

„Geht es Harry Potter gut?", fragte er.

„Nein!", schrie Severus ihn an. „Er wurde misshandelt und wenn Lucius, der böse Todesser Lucius Malfoy ihn nicht gefunden hätte, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich Tod!", schrie Severus weiter. „Du! Du, hast ihm das angetan! Warum nicht mir! Ich kann mit Schmerzen umgehen, mir ist das gleich, meiner Seele kannst du damit nichts antun. Aber Harry, er hat dir nie etwas getan! Nie!"

Das war zuviel für Albus. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Es ging um Harrys Sicherheit, etwas das du nicht garantieren konntest und egal was du sagst. Ein Pub ist kein Ort für einen Jungen und schon gar nicht für Harry Potter!"

Nun lächelte Severus sogar. Er hatte die Worte schon einmal gehört.

„Und da irrst du dich Albus. Dieses Pub ist sehr wohl ein Ort für Harry. Es ist sein zu Hause und du hast es ihm geraubt. Wenn er nicht der Junge der lebt wäre, hättest du dich keinen Deka drum gekümmert was mit ihm ist."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus endgültig das Büro und machte sich zu seinem Keller auf. Er hatte noch viel zu tun und am Abend würde zu Lucius zurückkehren, der ihn gebeten hatte bis auf weiteres bei den Malfoys zu residieren um bei der Genesung von Harry zu helfen.

------

Die Winkelgasse war in Aufruhr alle bemerkten das. Die Ladeninhaber und Mitarbeiter waren alle nicht ganz bei der Sache und überall hörte man den Namen: Harry Potter. Sie alle würden eine Aussage machen sollte es dazu kommen. Alle liebten den kleinen Harry der so zu ihrer Welt gehörte wie die Waren die sie vertrieben. So viel Einigkeit und Geschlossenheit hatte es nicht mehr seit dem Krieg gegeben. Sie alle wollten nur, dass es ihren kleinen Harry wieder gut ging.

Toms Pub war so gut besucht wie nie zu vor. Jeder wollte von ihm wissen, wie es dem kleinen Harry ging. Am Abend sprach man nicht über Quidditch oder den üblichen Tratsch sondern tauschte Erinnerungen aus.

------

Lucius Büro glich dieser Tage einem Tollhaus. Man hatte ihn als Art inoffiziellen Führer auserwählt, sogar Fudge kam gewichtig vorbei um mit Lucius einige Dinge bezüglich der Verhandlung zu besprechen. Lucius lächelte in sich hinein, er verdankte dem jungen Harry Potter eine Menge. Sein Einfluss war am schwinden und einige hatten ihn als Todesser verschrien, dass konnte er nun leicht abwehren. Denn welcher Todesser würde den Jungen, der den Unnennbaren vernichtete, retten?

Harry erholte sich langsam. Abgeschirmt von dem Trubel, immer in Begleitung von Draco und oder Severus, hielt man ihn von alle dem fern. Aber auf Dauer war das keine Lösung.

Harry saß gerade in Dracos persönlichem Zimmer und grübelte über einen Satz für Verwandlungen nach als es an der Tür klopfte.

Der junge Mann dachte sich nichts weiter und rief ein lautes herein.

„Ah. Mr. Potter ich sehe, es geht Ihnen besser", begann der Fremde.

Harry starrte ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte Draco, oder den Professor erwartet.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er nervös.

„Elliot Fabian von dem Ministerium für minderjährige Zauberer. Darf ich mich setzen hast du ein wenig Zeit, ich werde versuchen nicht zu lange zu brauchen", begann der Mann.

Harry der sich überfallen fühlte, nickte bloß.

„Danke. Darf ich dich Harry nennen, oder willst du lieber als Mr. Potter angeredet werden?", fragte er freundlich.

„Harry, wenn's Recht ist. Mr. Potter ist jemand den ich nicht recht gut kenne", sagte Harry einfach und entspannte sich.

Fabian wusste wie man mit Kindern umging, er hatte täglich mit ihnen zu tun. Eine Weile unterhielt er sich einfach über die Schule, oder seinen Hausaufgaben. Harry gab geflissentlich Antworten. Seine grünen Augen verließen den Ministeriumsbeamten allerdings nie.

„Ich hätte einige Fragen an dich, aber ich kann auch ein andermal wieder kommen wenn du das wünscht, Harry", begann er dann nach dem er sich sein erstes Bild über Harry gemacht hatte.

„Bitte, was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Du hast nicht mehr bei deinen Verwandten gelebt seit wann?", fragte der Mann.

„Seit dem Weihnachten, bevor ich Acht wurde", sagte Harry.

„Willst du mir sagen, wo du seit dem gelebt hast, Harry?"

„Nein, das ist mein Geheimnis!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Ich verstehe, weißt du es gibt eine Verhandlung wegen dir", sprach der Mann weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wegen mir! Warum denn, ich…ich habe nichts gemacht. Severus hat gesagt ich muss nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurück. Ich dürfe hier bleiben bis ich wieder gesund wäre. Bitte, ich will da nicht wieder hin", murmelte Harry, zog seine Knie an und begann zu zittern, alleine der Gedanke da wieder hin zu müssen versetzte ihn in Panik.

„Nein, nein, da musst du nicht wieder hin, mein Ehrenwort als Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Wir dulden so etwas nicht, weißt du Harry. Es ist falsch Kinder zu schlagen, so falsch, dass es strafbar ist", erklärte den Jungen.

Er kannte das Verhalten von Harry. Viele Kinder wussten nicht, dass es falsch war wenn sie geschlagen wurden. Viele glaubten es verdient zu haben, weil sie schlechte Kinder waren. In Fabians Augen gab es keine schlechten Kinder, nur schlechte Erwachsene. Deswegen war er hier.

„Hast du Albus Dumbledore gesagt, dass deine Verwandten schlecht zu dir wären und dass du da nicht wieder hin willst?", fragte er den jungen Mann ernst.

„Nein, ich lebte ja nicht mehr bei ihnen, ich konnte mich eigentlich kaum mehr erinnern wie das Leben bei ihnen war. Bis er mir sagte, dass ich wieder zurück müsse. Ich wollte da nicht wieder hin, aber er war wütend. Ich denke, weil wir ihn belogen haben. Wissen Sie er hat nach mir gesucht, ich wusste, dass er nach mir suchte, er wollte mich wieder zurück bringen aber ich wollte nicht. Wir haben ihm nicht gesagt wo ich bin, irgendwann hat er aufgehört mich zu suchen."

„Wir?", hackte Fabian nach.

„Wir", sagte Harry fest.

„Du glaubst, also Albus war wütend auf dich?", fragte Fabian sanft.

„Ja, auf mich und auf andere, auf die die mich beschützt haben. Er hat mit ihm geschimpft und ihn angeschrieen. Er hatte schlechte Sachen gesagt, über mich und meine Freunde. Ich… ich glaube, weil mich der Hut nach Slytherin sortiert hat. Auch wenn ich nicht versteh' was das damit zu tun hat. Ich weiß nicht was an Slytherin schlimm sein soll, alle sagen dass Leute aus Slytherin böse sind, wissen Sie warum?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ah, Slytherins schlechten Ruf. Weißt du Harry ich würde nicht zuviel darauf geben. Die meisten Slytherins die ich kennen gelernt habe sind in Ordnung", meinte Fabian gelassen. „Ich halte dich nicht für einen schlechten Jungen, ich finde dich sehr nett", fügte er hinzu.

Harry lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Hast du versucht mit dem Direktor zu reden und ihm zu sagen warum du nicht zu deinen Verwandten zurück willst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, das hatte sich nie ergeben.

„Haben andere gewusst warum du nicht zu diesen Leuten zurück willst?", fragte der junge Mann weiter.

„Severus wusste es", sagte Harry.

„Hat dein Lehrer es dem Direktor gesagt?", fragte Fabian nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ihn nie gefragt, aber ich denke schon. Der Direktor war aber auf ihn besonders wütend. Er hat ihm nicht zugehört, er hat ihn angeschrieen", sagte Harry kleinlaut, der sich an das Gespräch erinnerte, das er belauscht hatte.

„Verstehe, ich werde später mit deinem Lehrer reden, du musst verstehen. Das ich dir all diese Fragen stellen muss. Denn der Direktor wird deswegen angeklagt werden."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welt sich um hin herum drehte und der Raum hatte zu schwanken begonnen. Albus Dumbledore, der Albus Dumbledore würde wegen ihm angeklagt werden. Oh er steckte in Schwierigkeiten, er war doch ein schlechter Junge!

Harry begann immer wieder auf und ab zu wippen. Immer wieder murmelte er.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein.."

„Harry, hör zu. Das ist notwendig, das was geschehen ist, darf nie wieder geschehen, diese Leute hätten dich fast umgebracht. Das ist falsch, so falsch wie es nur es sein kann und wir müssen herausfinden wie es geschehen konnte. Albus Dumbledore war für dich verantwortlich und er hätte niemals zu lassen dürfen, dass das geschieht. Auch wenn du das nicht willst, Harry. Dieser Mann hat dich der schlimmsten Sache dir nur möglich ist ausgesetzt und er ist Erwachsen, er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte zuerst sich davon überzeugen müssen, dass es dir bei diesen Leuten wirklich gut geht und er hätte bei dem leisesten Verdacht, sich eine andere Lösung überlegen müssen, oder das Leuten überlassen die das können", sprach Fabian auf ihn ein.

Harry nickte.

„Dann trifft mich keine Schuld?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Mir fällt ein Apfel auf den Kopf, ich habe eine Beule, ist der Baum daran schuld, dass er Äpfel trägt? Ist der Apfel daran schuld dass er reif ist? Nein Harry dich trifft keine Schuld. Du hast getan was du konntest jetzt ist es an uns Erwachsenen zu handeln und das werden wir tun."

Er drückte Harry einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Das ist das Datum der Verhandlung. Da du minderjährig bist, musst nicht daran teilnehmen, obwohl ich es dir empfehlen würde. Du bist ein starker Junge Harry und ein sehr tapferer", sagte er noch und dann verabschiedete er sich und überließ Harry seinen Gedanken.

Reviews!

Anm.: Ich weiß, dass ihr alle schon mit Spannung auf das nächste Kapitel wartet, deswegen werde ich mich extra beeilen. Versprochen! Wenn ihr trotzdem ein kleines Kommentar zurück lassen wollt'...Bitte, bitte.


	13. just another trial 2

**Vielen dank an aller Reviewer!**

**Dax: **Es freut mich wie immer, das dir die Geschichte gefällt.

**popcorn1986: **Ja ich fand das nur zu logisch, ich meine solche Abteilungen gibt es überall. Jugendämter uns solche Leute…

**Avallyn Black: **Danke. Ja er durfte es. Er war und ist ein Beauftragter des Ministeriums. Er hat mit allen geredet. Elliot Fabian ist ein wunderbarer NC. Danke, das ist lieb, ich würde es nicht gerne sehen, wenn die Geschichte irreal wird, an einer Stelle hinkt sie ein wenig, du wirst wo ich meine, aber da wusste ich mir nicht anders drüber zu helfen…

**Schokki: **Ja, aber das würde ein Mann wie Dumbledore nicht so ohne weiteres zu geben. Ich meine in den Romanen hat es den Tod eines Charakters gebraucht, oder etwa nicht? Bedingt, die Strafe ist hart und milde zu gleich. Ich habe nicht zu lange darüber nachgedacht, sondern einfach das Kapitel geschrieben. Es hat einige gute Stellen…

**jdsmile: **Hey man, danke, dass du mir so schon ein Review schreibst, bin gespannt was du zu den bieden Chaps sagst, man sollte eh in einem lesen, deswegen habe das zweite gleich hinter her upgeloaded.

**Ewjena**: Menschlich. Nicht fies. Dumbledore hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden, er hätte einen anderen wählen können, er hat nicht. Er hat genug Feinde, er hätte es wissen können, er hat die Erfahrung. Das ist es was er wirklich verdauen muss, dass er versagt hat und das ist immer schwerer Tobak. Es ist eigentlich die Wende in der Geschichte, will aber nicht mehr verraten…

**Nyella: **Nach der Aktion konnte Albus Severus nicht mehr im Orden behalten. Undenkbar. Severus hat trotz allem einem Todesser mit geteilt wo man Harry finden konnte. Süß und brutal, das passt irgendwie finde ich…

**Ameisenbaer:** Ja, aber alle Fragen werden in dem kommenden Kapitel nicht beantwortet, aber sie werden beantwortet keine Sorge. Die neue Direktorin fürs erste ist Minerva…

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar:** ich beeile mich und hier kommt schon das nächste!

**Natsucat:** Danke!

Und wie ich versprochen habe kommt hier das Kapitel auf das wir alle so gewartet haben!

* * *

13. Just another trial 2

Der Gerichtssaal war zum brechen voll. Die Tribünen waren bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt, man hatte sogar einige Reihen dazu zaubern müssen, damit alle Platz hatten. In den ersten Reihen saßen all jene die eine Aussage machen würden. Unter ihnen, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, die Heiler, Tom und die Ladenbesitzer der Winkelgasse.

Albus Dumbledore betrat mit soviel Würde wie er aufbringen konnte den Saal. Er musterte kurz die Anwesenden. Es waren mehr Leute, als er erwartet hatte. Minerva saß ebenfalls da und hatte eine steinerne Miene. Er sah auch Severus und sein Herz machte einen Stich.

Hinter ihm betrat noch jemand den Saal. Es war Harry Potter, der die Hand von Draco fest gedrückt hielt. Die jungen Leute fanden bei Lucius und Severus noch einen Platz und waren so vor der Meute ein wenig geschützt.

Albus nahm im Zentrum Platz. Was auch immer kommen würde, würde kommen, er konnte nicht viel dagegen tun, das war ihm bewusst. Ob er sich schuldig fühlte? Ja, das tat er und das war Teil des Problems, er musste sich für eine Sache verteidigen, der anerkannte. Er hätte das viel lieber mit Harry alleine geregelt, aber dank Malfoy war das unmöglich geworden. Der Mann hatte sich an die Buchstaben des Gesetztes gehalten und wusste es weidlich für sich zu nutzen. Albus seufzte innerlich, das war nicht gut, wenn sie ihm Hogwarts nahmen, wer sollte dann seine Schule schützen?

Fudge erhob sich und eröffnete gewichtig die Verhandlung. Er sprach pompöse Worte, Harry bleich wie er war zitterte immer wieder, wenn der Name seiner Verwandten fiel. Draco hielt ihn fest. Der junge Malfoy hatte in den letzten Wochen wie eine Glucke über den jungen Potter gewacht. Er dachte nicht daran jetzt damit auf zu hören.

„Albus Dumbledore Sie wussten, dass die Verwandten von Harry James Potter den jungen Mann auf schlechteste wie es nur möglich war behandelten und trotzdem haben Sie darauf bestanden, dass er diesen Sommer dahin zurückkehrte!", verlangte ein Zauberer von ihm zu wissen.

Harry erkannte ihn, es war dieser Fabian, der mit ihm geredet hatte und so viele Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Mir erschein die Darstellung übertrieben und der Platz an dem er davor gelebt hat, weder als geeignet noch als sicher."

„Sie wussten also, dass Harry Potter nicht bei seinen Verwandten lebte, wieso haben Sie das nie dem Ministerium mitgeteilt?", schimpfte eine kleine untersetzte Hexe.

„Es erschien mir unklug. Nach allem was ich wusste war der junge Harry Potter in Sicherheit, am Leben und es ging ihm gut. Das war das was in dem Augenblick zählte."

„Sie haben den Worten von Severus Snape, momentaner Lehrer auf Hogwarts vertraut. Wieso taten Sie es zu einem späterem Zeitpunkt nicht?", fragte der Zauberer Fabian nach.

Albus legte seinen Kopf schief und starrte kurz Severus an.

„Weil er mich belogen hat, ich konnte ihm nicht mehr vertrauen."

„Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Harry in Sicherheit ist nicht wahr, er sagte ihnen aber nicht wo sich der Junge aufhielt nur, dass er sie auf den laufenden halten würde, nicht wahr", hackte der Mann nach.

Fabian hatte wie er es Harry gesagt hatte ein langes Gespräch mit dem Tränkemeister geführt. Dieser hatte zwar verweigert zu sagen wo sich Harry aufgehalten hatte, aber war bereit alle anderen Fragen Wahrheitsgetreu zu beantworten. Das war Fabian genug. Er hatte in dem Gespräch auch erkannt, dass dieser Lehrer sehr viel von dem kleinen Harry hielt und dieser sehr wichtig für ihn war. Wichtig genug seine Freiheit aufs Spiel zu setzen.

„JA."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.

„Severus Snape und sein Komplize Tom der Barkeeper (niemand kannte seinen Nachnamen, nicht einmal er selber) haben zu gelassen, dass er in dem Pub von Tom aufwächst. Das ist keine Umgebung für ein Kind", sprach Albus weiter.

So jetzt war es raus.

„Es ist mein zu Hause", murmelte Harry.

Es war totenstill geworden in dem Verhandlungssaal. Niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

Fabian sah Harry an.

„Möchtest du dazu vielleicht etwas sagen, ist es wahr, was der Direktor gesagt hat?"

Harry sah suchte nach Tom, der kräftig nickte und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Ja, es ist wahr. Tom hat mich gefunden und aufgenommen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich nicht zu meinen Verwandten zurück müsse und wir einfach geheim halten würden, dass ich ein Potter bin. Denn wenn man erfahren würde, dass dieser Junge der lebt in einem Pub lebt, würden Leute kommen und mich weg holen und vielleicht sogar zu denen zurück bringen", erklärte Harry.

Er konnte noch immer nicht, den Namen seiner Verwandten aussprechen. Er sagte immer nur die.

Fudge brauchte eine Weile bis er die Leute wieder zur Ruhe gebracht hatte. Ein weitere Sessel, ähnlich dem auf dem der Direktor saß wurde gebracht.

Tom der Barkeeper wurde aufgerufen.

Eine Zeitlang starrte der Zaubereiminister den Mann an, dann nickte er leicht.

„SIE! Sie wussten, welchen Jungen sie da aufgenommen hatten und SIE haben ihn zum Lügen angestiftet. Das Ministerium zum Narren gehalten und sich etwas angemaßt was sie nicht sind!", keifte er.

„Ja, denn wie jedes Kind hat Harry an Recht auf eine Kindheit. Ich habe die Misshandlungen die er damals von seinen Verwandten hatte und die unter Ernährung gesehen, ich konnte das Kind nicht zurück schicken und ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich eine illegale Handlung gemacht habe und mit aller Härte des Gesetzes deswegen bestraft werde", sprach Tom ruhig davon.

„Wer wusste davon?", fragte der Zaubereiminister leise.

Severus stand auf.

„Ich habe ja bereits gesagt, dass ich Harry schon länger kenne. Ich unterrichtete ihn in den Grunddingen, wie Lesen und Schreiben. Ich erfuhr, dass er Harry Potter ist, als das Ministerium nicht aufhören wollte ihn zu suchen und Tom mich um Hilfe bat", sagte Severus vernehmlich.

Die Ladenbesitzer standen auf. Jeder einzelne proklamierte, das sie erfuhren haben, dass ihr kleiner Harry, in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter war, als sie von dem Prozess erfuhren.

Ein paar setzten noch etwas drauf, in dem sie meinten, sie hätten Harry auch beschützt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, wer er war und vor einem Zugriff des Ministeriums bewahrt. Andere murrten etwas von der bekannten Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums.

Fudge setzte sich, das war ein Fiasko, es war von Anfang eines gewesen.

Fabian fragte Tom näher aus über Harry und die anderen Ladenbesitzer. Dann stellte er einige Fragen an Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Mit der Zeit malte er ein Bild das nur zu verständlich war, wenn man Harry aufgegriffen hätte, hätte man ihn zu seinen Verwandten zurück gebracht und was die Taten hatte man ja erlebt. Tom und Severus hatten nicht legal gehandelt, aber richtig. Natürlich hätten sie das Ministerium in Kenntnis setzen müssen, das war strafbar und dafür würden sie bestraft werden. Aber das tat nichts weiter zu Sache.

Nun sprang Minerva auf.

„Natürlich tut es das!", keifte sie aufgebracht.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Fabian gelassen. Wie es seine Art war.

„Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts und Professor für Verwandlungen", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Und Sie sind der Meinung, dass das etwas mit dem jetzigen Prozess zu tun hat?", fragte Fabian etwas zynisch.

„Natürlich, denn Albus hat Severus vertraut und als dieses Vertrauen zerstört war konnte er ihm nicht mehr glauben. Albus ist der letzte Mensch der Harry Potter etwas Schlechtes wünscht. Er wollte ihn doch nur sicher wissen", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Und da ist das Problem! Dieses Sicher wissen wollen hat Harry fast den Tod gebracht. Albus Dumbledore der Mann der hier sitzt war für den Jungen verantwortlich und er hat es nicht für Notwendig erachtet mit dem Kind darüber zu reden und mal nach zu fragen. Harry wurde einem Albtraum ausgesetzt, weil ein Mann nicht zu hören konnte, weil ein Mann verblendet war von seiner eigener Macht!"

Nun hatte Fabian die Geduld verloren.

Albus Dumbledore stand auf.

„Wir sind alle schuldig", sagte er einfach und löste damit erneut einen Tumult aus.

Lucius musterte ihn kalt. Er wusste genau, wie er den Mann kalt stellen konnte für immer. Er bat den Minister eine Aussage machen zu dürfen.

„Wenn denn Harry Potter das einzige Schicksal wäre, dass Sie auf dem Gewissen hätten, wäre das zwar genauso wenig entschuldbar, aber erträglich. Jeder macht einem Fehler so auch Sie. Aber Harry Potter ist nicht der einzige Fall. Sie haben nie zu gehört wenn Schüler zu Ihnen gekommen sind und sie um Hilfe baten, dass Sie nicht dorthin wollten, wo sie herkamen. Haben Sie diese Bitten an das Ministerium weiter geleitet? Nein, nicht wahr der große Albus Dumbledore braucht das nicht. Haben Sie diesen Schülern geholfen? Nein, haben Sie nicht. Harry James Potter hier wurde das Opfer, aber nicht nur das Opfer dieser unsäglichen Muggel, sondern das Opfer der Blindheit und Machtgier eines einzelnen Mannes."

Lucius Malfoy war während seiner Rede zu einem seiner persönlichen Höhepunkte aufgefahren. Er hatte dafür nicht einmal lügen müssen, vielleicht wären einige Dinge anders, wenn Albus Dumbledore auf die Ängste seiner Schüler reagiert hätte. Wenn er ihnen zugehört hätte. Vielleicht.

Severus war kalkweiß geworden während der Rede von Lucius und seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß heraus.

Albus Dumbledore war ebenfalls aschfahl geworden und war mehr der alte Mann, als jemals zu vor. Seine Schultern fielen nach vorn.

Malfoy hatte etwas geschafft, dass nie jemand für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte den Direktor besiegt. Er hatte einen Wunden Punkt gefunden und nicht gezögert diesen zu nutzen.

Die Leute schrieen und tobten. Erst eine Drohung, dass alle aus dem Saal verwiesen werden würden half.

Fudge erhob sich noch einmal.

„Albus Dumbledore Sie werden angeklagt. Das in Sie erbrachte Vertrauen bezüglich Harry Potter missbraucht zu haben und Ihre Aufsichtspflicht auf sträflichste vernachlässigt zu haben. Wie plädieren Sie?"

Der Saal war so voller Spannung, dass sie fast greifbar wurde.

Albus Dumbledore sah Fudge ausdruckslos an.

„Schuldig."

Die Hölle brach erneut aus. Einige schrieen dass man das nicht tun konnte. Welche Leistungen, denn Dumbledore nicht für alle erbracht hatte. Wieder andere wollten, dass er bestraft wurde.

Fudge schrie sich die Kehle wund um die Leute ruhig zu bekommen. Es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Schnell fragte er die Jury nach ihrem Urteil. Fast alle hoben die Hand.

„Albus Dumbledore, Sie werden für Schuldig erklärt. In Anbetracht ihres Alters und Ihrer ansonsten außerordentlichen Leistungen für die Zaubererwelt verurteile ich Sie für nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als einen Monat Azkaban und einer Geldstrafe von 30, 000 Tausend Galleonen Schmerzensgeld an Harry Potter. Die Verhandlung ist beendet. Die Strafe ist sofort an zu treten. Führt ihn ab!"

Zwei Auroren traten herein und führten den Befehl aus. Dumbledore wehrte sich nicht, wozu auch.

„Severus Snape und Tom den Barkeeper, sie haben das Ministerium bewusst in die Irre geführt, wie plädieren sie?"

„Schuldig", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

Fudge wartete wieder die Jury ab. Dieses Mal waren deutlich weniger Hände oben. Dennoch genug für ein Urteil gegen die Angeklagten.

„Sie haben beide eine Geldstrafe von nicht weniger als 2.000 Tausend Galleonen zu bezahlen, das Geld geht an den Fond für St. Mungos. Die Verhandlung ist beendet."

Die Menschentraube verflüchtigte sich leicht. Nicht wenige winkten oder lächelten Harry zu. Der zwischen Lucius und Draco stand und von diesen gut vor zudringlichen Zauberern und Hexen beschützt wurde.

Minerva stand versteinert da. Dumbledore im Gefängnis, die Welt stand Kopf, wie hatten die das nur tun können? Ihr tat Harry leid, sie konnte nicht anders, sie liebte Kinder und sie wusste, dass Harry ein sehr anständiger Schüler war.

------

Tagelang war die Gerichtsverhandlung das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 in der Zaubererwelt. Nur nicht bei der Familie Malfoy. Da wurde bei Tisch über Verwandlungen geplaudert. Laut Harry sein schwächstes Fach. Narzissa versprach ihm dabei zu helfen.

Das waren turbulente Ferien. Severus hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. In Hogwarts ging es darunter und darüber. Minerva war Interims mäßige Direktorin geworden und er ihr Stellvertreter, das bedeute mehr Arbeit für ihn. Der Schulbeirat konnte sich nicht einigen bezüglich Dumbledore. Besser sie hatten keine Ahnung, wer sein Vakuum füllen könnte, wenn sie ihn wirklich absetzten.

Harry, der seinen Geburtstag verschlafen hatte und ihn komplett vergessen hatte. Bekam täglich Briefe von seinen Freunden aus der Winkelgasse. Die ihm alles Gute wünschten. Manche schickten ihm Geschenke, wieder andere meinten er sollte einmal vorbei kommen. Sie hätten etwas für ihn.

Es wurde Zeit für die Schulsachen, sie hatten nur noch einige Tage bis zum Schulbeginn. Harry wie Draco brauchten noch Unmengen an Sachen. Harry brauchte wieder eine komplette Garderobe, er wollte nicht das ganze Jahr in Dracos geborgten Klamotten rumlaufen, obwohl diesen das nicht weiter zu stören schien.

------

Die Winkelgasse war überfüllt. Schüler rannten lärmten durch die Gassen, Eltern gehetzt hinter her. Harry hatte sich seit zwei Wochen darauf gefreut. Endlich, er würde Tom wieder sehen. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Lucius, Draco betraten den tropfenden Kessel alle waren still.

Dann hörte man ein lautes Hurray von den Leuten das nicht abebben wollte. Harry trat scheu hinter den beiden Malfoys hervor. Er hasste Aufmerksamkeit.

Doch dann sah er Tom und rannte auf ihn zu. Der Barkeeper umarmte seinen Jungen stürmisch. Es wurde geklatscht und geweint.

„Professor Severus hat dich vermisst und ich auch", lachte, weinte er den Jungen an.

Dann löste er sich von der Umarmung. Er trat vor Lucius. Der Mann hatte keinen guten Ruf, aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Er verbeugte sich tief vor dem Mann. Tiefer, als es notwendig wäre.

„Sie haben meinen kleinen Jungen gerettet. Was auch immer sie von mir brauchen und wenn es mein Leben ist, Sie werden es erhalten", sagte Tom und meinte jedes Wort todernst.

Lucius lächelte ihn an. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt kalt und angewidert wirken, aber er pfiff darauf.

„Danke", sagte er einfach. Mehr war nicht nötig.

„Harry los, lauf in dein Zimmer und sieh dir die Sachen an, die die Leute hier deponiert haben, wir müssen noch Platz dafür finden und vergiss nicht bei Qualität für Quidditch vorbei zu schauen. Maurice quält mich schon seit Tagen wann du kommst und bei Maladine, aber da musst ohnehin, so wie du gewachsen bist, nehme ich nicht an, dass dir noch etwas von dem passt was du hast."

„Mr. Malfoy würden Sie sich inzwischen auf einen Drink einladen lassen. Und du Junge, auch wenn du sicher besseres gewöhnt bist, lauf Harry nach und hilf ihm beim aus packen", lachte er den Jungen an.

Er servierte Lucius den besten Feuerwhiskey den er hatte und der konnte durchaus mit dem Privat Vorrat des ehrwürdigen Herrn mithalten.

------

Harry tanzte in seinem Raum auf und ab, während er Professor Severus knuffte und knuddelte. Das war ein riesiger Bär, den Harry von Professor Snape erhalten hatte und als kleiner Junge hatte er den Professor immer Professor Severus genannt. Und weil er den Mann so mochte, hatte er den Bären auch getauft.

„Bist du nicht etwas zu alt für Bären, selbst für einen so großen", lachte Draco ihn an.

„Für Professor Severus werde ich nie zu alt sein", meinte Harry ernst.

„Professor Severus…ich verstehe", lachte Draco leise. „Ich soll dir beim auspacken helfen. Befehl von deinen Tom."

„Danke, das sind wirklich viele Pakete. Ich glaube jeder aus der Winkelgasse hat mir etwas geschenkt."

Dann ging es ans auspacken. Allerlei Kurioses war darunter. Zaubererschach das sicher sehr teuer war. Snake explodiert, ein Spiel das Harry langweilig fand. Insgesamt neun Schachteln voller Schokofrösche.

„Greg und Vince werden dich lieben, wenn du mit ihnen teilst", lachte Draco als er die Kisten zusammenstellte.

Bücher, Sternenkarten und anderes nützliches war unter den Geschenken. Eine Miniversion von einem Quidditch Feld, bei dem man den Figuren Kommandos geben konnte und den Bewegungen zu sehen.

„Das ist sicher nützlich so können wir sehen welche Manöver wirklich was bringen", meinte Harry und freute sich einfach über das Geschenk.

Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie alle Geschenke durch. Draco und Harry rannte ausgelassen in den Schankraum.

„Und willst was von den Geschenken nach Hogwarts mitnehmen?", fragte Tom gutgelaunt.

„Ja, die Sternenkarten, das Verwandlung leicht gemacht. Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene. Geschichte einmal anders. Die Süßigkeiten, wenn es nicht zuviel Umstände macht", meinte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

„Umstände! Hört Hört, mein Harry meint neuerdings er macht Umstände. Mein junger Freund, du machst mir keine Umstände. Mr. Malfoy ist es Recht, wenn ich die Dinge zu Euch bringen lasse, ich nehme doch an, dass Harry die letzten Tage seiner Ferien bei Euch verbringt."

Lucius nickte, das stand außer Frage.

Egal wo sie hinkamen, keiner wollte sie bezahlen lassen und jeder hatte noch eine Kleinigkeit für Harry.

Qualität für Quidditch hatte eine besondere Überraschung. Einen Nimbus 2001 für Harry, als Geschenk. Der war sicher nicht billig. Lucius erhielt seine Bestellung noch billiger, als er ohnehin ausgehandelt hatte und einen weiteren Besen als Draufgabe.

Als Harry bei Ollivanders vorbei kam erinnerte er sich an etwas Unangenehmes. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, seiner war noch seiner bei den Dursleys. In den Ferien war das kein Problem gewesen, weil er ohnehin nicht zaubern durfte, aber jetzt? Wie sollte er ohne Zauberstab in Hogwarts leben?

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig er brauchte einen neuen Stab. Lucius und Draco betraten mit ihm den unheimlichen Laden.

„Ah Mr. Malfoy, der junge Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter ich dachte mir schon, dass sie vorbeikämen. Das Ministerium war bei ihrem Verwandten, die hatten ihre Sachen verbrannt. Schreckliche Leute so was. Das Holz war nicht zu retten, aber der Kern. Der Kern ist unbeschädigt. Kenn keine Muggel, die einer Feder von nem Phönix was anhaben könnte. Hab' Ihnen Ihren Stab also nachgemacht. Los schauen Sie ob er zumindest so gut ist wie der alte."

Harry nahm den angeboten Stab zögernd in die Hand. Er fühlte sich gut an, er war wieder ein vollwertiger Zauberer, das fühlte sich gut an.

Mit neuen Büchern und allerlei anderen Dingen machten sich die drei wieder auf die Heimreise. Es hatte viel länger gebraucht, als sonst aber das hatten sie erwartet. Harry war kein Fremder für die Ladenbesitzer und jeder wollte ein paar Worte mit ihrem Harry wechseln.

So dämmerte es bereits, als wieder in dem Herrenhaus ankamen.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews!**


	14. just another year

**Dax:** Danke, das muntert einem immer so richtig auf…

**Avallyn Black: **Das kommt noch. Erst in ein paar Kapiteln. Es ist eigentlich nicht so schwer, Ereignisse die absolut gar nichts mit meinen Protagonisten zu tun haben, finden so statt wie in den Büchern. Der Rest ändert sich Situationsbedingt. Ich hoffe nicht, ich hoffe das es eine gute Geschichte bleibt. So vom gesamt Eindruck bin ich recht zufrieden.  
Nein eigentlich. Das ist mir während den schreiben eingefallen. Harry hat zu den Dursleys nicht viel mitgenommen, zumindest nichts was sich nicht ersetzen ließe bis eben auf den Zauberstab. Warum liegt auf der Hand.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Tja konnte nicht so schnell aupdaten, weil ich nicht dazu gekommen bin, ich hoffe man verzeiht mir, deswegen habe ich letzten so schnell hintereinander upgedatet.

**Weide: **Das will ich nicht näher verraten. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass Sirius sich mit Severus verstehen würde, denkst du das Harry einem Mann der seinen Freund so hasst so ohne weiteres vertrauen würde?

**Schokki: **Ja und nein. Die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Albus wird sich noch einige Jahre auf den Tiefpunkt befinden. Menschen brauchen lange um jemanden zu verzeihen. Eine zweite Chance? In der Zauberergesellschaft unter Fudge? Das Leben ist hart. Das stimmt wenn die Gesellschaft eine gerechte wäre würde sie das erkennen, aber so? Nein, leider kriegt man nicht immer eine zweite Chance, eigentlich sogar sehr selten.

**Ewjena: **Danke, ich weiß, ich habe zwar Korrektur gelesen und so, aber ich übersehe manche Fehler, ich hoffe, sie stören beim Lesefluss nicht zu sehr…  
Die meisten Kapitel hat mir zwar jemand anderer auch durchgelesen, aber trotzdem man übersieht manchmal einfach Sachen. Tut mir leid…

**Ameisenbaer: **Das war die Absicht. Die Grenze wischen gut und böse ist verschwindet. Ich will die Menschlichkeit der Charaktere herausstreichen. Lucius ist eben nicht nur ein Todesser und Albus Dumbledore ist nicht nur der allwissende weise weiße Zauberer.  
Ja Lucius Ruf ist jetzt ein sehr viel besserer, er gewinnt an Einfluss und Macht… Er wird immer ein sehr dualer Charakter bleiben-

**jdsmile: **Nein, er kommt nicht zu Schulbeginn wieder raus. Sondern erst zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn. Die Verhandlung war Mitte August. Und doch die Strafe hat es gebracht. Er sah sich mit seiner eigenen Schuldigkeit und Fehlbarkeit konfrontiert. Und nein Harry ist nicht schlecht in Verwandlungen, er ist in keinem einzigen Fach schlecht, er hat das Gefühl schlecht in Verwandlungen zu sein. Man kann sich selbst schuldig sprechen. Das wird in einigen Gerichtsfilmen ganz heftig verwendet. Ich habe mich da nicht ganz an das Rechtsystem das Rowling beschrieben hat gehalten.  
Was den Teddybären angeht, das ist meine Schuld ich habe ganz am Anfang ein ganzes Kapitel vergessen. Harrys ersten Geburtstag bei Onkel Tom. Da hat ihn Severus diesen Bären geschenkt und es kommt näherer heraus, wie gute Freunde Severus und Harry werden, ich wollte aber nicht die Leute verwirren und die Geschichte war auch in dem Kapitel immer noch logisch. (ufff) Wenn du willst schicke ich dir dieses lost chapter per mail…

**xerperus: **Ja ein wenig. Aber ansonsten finde ich die Geschichten sehr unterschiedlich sie stehen auch unter einem anderen Kontext...

**Moanah: **Ja und nein. Lucius wollte Harry umbringen, weil er blind vor Zorn und Wut war. Harry hat ihn um viel gebracht. Seine Position im Schulbeirat, Reputation und Einfluss und um einen Hauselfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucius Harry in erster Linie umbringen wollte, oder eine Ahnung hatte was er da für ein Buch in die Schule geschleust hatte. Lucius sah Dumbledore in erster Linie als seinen Feind und nicht Harry. Für den er wahrscheinlich eher das Begriff Ärgernis verwendet hätte.  
Das hat sich jetzt geändert. Harry ist nicht wie in den Büchern und Lucius hat über Harry viel an Macht und Einfluss gewonnen und er konnte die Macht von Dumbledore brechen. Das wäre ihm so nie gelungen und dessen ist er sich bewusst.

**auxia**: Ja es war wirklich schwer für mich ein passenden Strafmaß zu finden. Es ist nicht viel, es geht mehr um die Symbolik dahinter. Albus erkennt seine Schuld an, sonst hätte er sich nicht abführen lassen, wie wir alle wissen.

* * *

Anm. d. Aut.: Die Verhandlung von Albus Dumbledore war gegen Ende August. Das heißt, dass Albus erst gegen Ende September wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen wird... Falls sich jemand darüber wundert...  
Aber jetzt ist Schluss! Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

14. Just another year

Die Ferien waren um. Die Schüler auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil rannten lärmend durch die Gänge.

Harry und Draco waren besonders früh gekommen, damit nicht zu viele Leute Harry ansprachen. So saßen sie gemütlich in einem Abteil.

Harry wurde offener mit jedem Tag der verging. Er lachte und riss sogar hie und da einen Witz.

Draco dachte an diese verrückten Ferien. Aber Hauptsache Harry ging es gut, das war das wichtigste. Der Rest kam danach.

Ihr Frieden währte nicht lange. Greg und Vince, Dracos Freunde tauchten bald auf und bombardierten beide mit ihren Fragen. Doch Draco und Harry hatten eine Lösung für das Problem. Sie verteilten die Schokofrösche und die anderen Süßigkeiten. Auch andere Slytherin steckten kurz ihren Kopf in das Abteil. Alle bekamen einen Schokofrosch, von denen hatten sie wirklich genug über um sie großzügig zu verteilen.

Anderorts ging es weniger fröhlich zu. Doch das kümmerte die Slytherins nicht viel. Sie lachten und tratschten teilten Ferien Erlebnisse aus. Niemand fragte Harry nach den Erlebnissen bei den Muggels. Nicht das sie nicht interessiert wären, aber das war nicht ihr Stil. Wenn Harry die Geschichte erzählen wollte, dann würde er das tun.

In Hogwarts änderte sich das. Das Fest wurde von Minerva mit knappen Worten eröffnet. Sie hatte keinen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden, deswegen würde das Fach bis auf weiteres von Professor Snape unterrichtet. Bis sie Ersatz gefunden hatten.

Die Lehrerschaft wirkte gedrückt. Es wurde nicht getratscht wie sonst. Immer wieder wurden Harry unruhige Blicke zugeworfen. Die Gryffindors maulten über die Vorstellung den verhassten Lehrer nun in zwei Gegenstände zu haben und warfen Harry vernichtende Blicke zu.

------

Die erste Woche verging relativ Reibungslos. Draco hatte Flint den Kapitän der Schulmannschaft solange bearbeitet, bis dieser Nachgab. Er würde sich Harry und ihn ansehen.

In der zweiten Woche sollte es dann passieren. Harry der in der Bibliothek etwas nachgelesen hatte und die Zeit vergessen hatte wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker machen, als zwei große Rothaarige Gryffindor sich aufbauten.

„Was denn, ein Slytherin?", fragte der eine.

„So ganz allein?", lachte der andere.

Harry musterte beide und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und ist das ein Verbrechen, seit neuesten?"

„Kommt drauf an, von wem? Nicht wahr George."

„Sehr richtig Fred. Kommt drauf an von wem?"

Lachten die beiden Schüler.

„Du hast Dumbledore vertrieben Potter", meinte dann einer ernst.

„Wir mögen Dumbledore", sagte der andere ebenso ernst.

Harry sah sich um. Die wenigen Schüler, die noch unterwegs, schauten, dass sie weiterkamen. Es war bald Ausgangssperre und niemand wollte Filch oder sogar Snape begegnen.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte Harry mutiger, als er sich fühlte.

„Och nichts, wir würden doch das Slytherin Maskottchen nicht anrühren, oder George", lachte einer der beiden.

„Nicht doch Fred, sonst landen wir auch in Azkaban, wegen Anfassens des Maskottchens, das wollen wir doch nicht riskieren. Oder doch?", fragte der, der wohl George war und schubste Harry in die Richtung Fred.

„Ja Azkaban soll ein netter Fleck sein. Na wo sind deine Todesser Freunde jetzt. Maskottchen antworte! Wo sind deine Todesser Freunde denn jetzt?", fuhr ihn Fred an.

Das war zu viel für Harry.

„Meine Freunde sind keine Todesser!", schrie er wutentbrannt.

„Nein? Dann ist der alte Lucius Malfoy plötzlich keiner mehr. Wär' ja was ganz was Neues", lachte Fred und schubste Harry zu George.

„Klar, der alte Todesser Malfoy, sag Maskottchen darfst du auch schon Muggel foltern. Oder reicht es wenn du Lügen über unseren Direktor erzählst?"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Er war in seinem Leben noch nie so wütend gewesen.

„Lucius Malfoy ist ein großer Mann, er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ihr werdet diese Worte sofort zurücknehmen", verlangte er.

„Klar, zwing uns doch Maskottchen", meinte George lächelnd.

„Falls den Mut dazu findest, in deinem Haus findet man nicht viel davon, Maskottchen."

„Dein Leben ist nicht einmal einen Furz wert", sagte Fred und ließ einen kräftigen fahren.

Harry wollte sich nicht prügeln, er wollte niemand verfluchen, aber die beiden hatten den Vater seines Freundes beleidigt, der obendrein sein Freund war. Er würde es nachher Severus erklären. Die Ehre gebot ihm sein handeln. Er mochte nicht so stark sein wie Severus, oder gerissen wie Draco. Aber er war nicht ehrlos.

Er schoss den ersten Fluch ab und erwachte im Krankenflügel. Die Krankenschwester wuselte um ihn herum und teilte ihm mit, dass der Hausmeister ihn so gefunden hätte und das wenn er wieder auf den Beinen wäre, er sich bei der Direktorin zu melden hätte.

Das war allerdings erst am späten Nachmittag möglich, wenn es nach der Krankenschwester gegangen wäre ohnehin erst am nächsten Tag. Sie hätte den Jungen gerne Übernacht behalten.

Harry rannte nicht zuerst zu der Direktorin, sondern zu Severus.

Leise klopfte er an. Dann trat er ein.

Severus hob seinen Kopf und sah Harry mit müden Augen an.

„Wer ist es gewesen?", fragte er einfach nur.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe den Kampf angefangen. Professor Snape dafür verdiene ich es so wie alle anderen bestraft zu werden", sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich verstehe… Harry…rechne mit Angriffen, bleib am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Meide die Bibliothek und lauf nicht alleine herum."

Severus rieb sich die Augen. Er war so unendlich müde. Er nannte Harry noch das Passwort für das Büro der Direktorin. Harry machte sich auf den Weg dahin. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Schüler ihn anstarrten um dann hinter seinen Rücken über ihn zu flüstern.

------

Minerva saß hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und sah Harry scharf an.

„Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte sie trocken.

Harry streckte sein Kinn heraus. Er würde nichts sagen. Er hätte nichts sagen sollen, alles war seine Schuld. Wegen ihm hatte Severus seinen Freund verloren, wegen ihm waren alle so unglücklich, das wollte er nicht. Er hatte nicht begriffen, was die Verhandlung für Konsequenzen gehabt hatte, bis er hier angekommen war. Jetzt wollte er sich nur noch in eine Ecke verkriechen.

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte die Lehrerin noch kälter.

„Nein Madam, ich habe den Kampf angefangen. Wenn es das ist was Sie wissen wollen", sagte er ernst.

„Nun ist erster Linie will ich wissen mit wem."

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Kannst du oder willst du nicht. Mr. Potter in dieser Schule werden keine Kämpfe ausgetragen. Haben wir uns verstanden! 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und das mir das nicht wieder vorkommt!"

Harry nickte und trottete aus dem Büro.

Er war Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum unterwegs und dachte nach. Wo der Fehler lag. Es war falsch was diese Leute getan hatten. Es war falsch, dass er zu ihnen erster Linie hatte gehen müssen. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie Dumbledore auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass er bei denen sicher wäre.

„Ah das Slytherin Maskottchen mal wieder, mir scheint wir rennen uns des Öfteren übern Weg", lachte George.

Harry sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Egal was kommen würde, er würde nicht kämpfen. Sollten die doch tun was sie wollten, er würde es ertragen, was konnten Jungendliche schon tun. Sie würden ihn sicher nicht mit dem Gürtel schlagen und Essen verbieten konnten sie auch nicht.

Fred lachte hinter ihm.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dem Slytherin Maskottchen farblich nach helfen, findest du nicht George?"

„Sicher, Sicher."

Harry starrte die beiden an. Einer hielt ihm den Zauberstab vor die Nase. Der andere streute Pulver über ihn und murmelte dabei Zauber, die Harry gar nicht kannte.

„Ja so ist schon viel besser, aber eine Kleinigkeit fehlt noch finde ich. Mann sollte seine Narbe in etwas… Passenderes umändern", lachte einen von ihnen.

Dann ließen sie Harry laufen. Der rannte wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gelaufen war. Zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was zum Teufel", fing einer an den er umgerannt hatte. Der drehte sich um und musterte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du grün bist?", fragte der Schüler ernst.

„Grün! Ah, das meinten die mit Farbe. Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit ein paar Leuten", meinte Harry einfach und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte sich nur noch verziehen, er würde später Draco fragen was er versäumt hatte.

Eine richtige Schülerschar hatte sich rund um Harry gebildet dem der Grund für die Aufregung nicht verstand. Gut er war grün, das war peinlich, aber nicht mehr. Er schaffte es nicht sich darüber auf zu regen. Sie hatten ihn nicht geschlagen oder verhext.

„Harry!", hörte er Draco rufen.

Mit Greg und Vince Hilfe. Pflügte Draco den Haufen und schaffte seinen jungen Freund in den Schlafraum.

„Harry deine Narbe!", meinte Draco aufgebracht.

„Was ist damit, ist sie auch grün?", fragte Harry leise.

Draco holte einen Spiegel aus seinem Koffer. Draco war eitel, er war wahrscheinlich der einzige der seinen eigenen Spiegel mitgebracht hatte und hielt ihn Harry vor die Nase.

Da dort wo seine Narbe, dort war das dunkle Mal. Es war gelb, ein Totenkopf, aus dem eine Schlange kroch. Draco erkannte die Unterschiede zu dem echten dunklen Mal, aber wie viele Schüler würden die Unterschiede bemerken?

„Harry so kannst du nicht die Halle, wir müssen sofort einen Gegenfluch finden", redete der Slytherin hektisch.

Harry starrte auf den Spiegel und rannte dann in das Badezimmer. Besser gesagt schloss sich dort ein. Draco rannte ihm nach.

„Harry! Wir kriegen das hin! Ganz bestimmt, ich werde sofort den Professor nach einen Gegenzauber fragen. Harry bitte mach auf, wir sind deine Freunde!", schrie Draco verzweifelt.

Aber es half nichts, Draco bekam außer einem leisen Schluchzen keine Antwort. Harry war gegen eine Wand gesunken und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Jemand hatte ihm das Zeichen, der Mörder seiner Eltern auf die Stirn gemalt. Warum? Wie kam irgendwer auf die Idee, dass er Voldemort gegenüber freundliche Gedanken hegen würde. Ihm verdankte er die Dursleys, ihm verdankte er es, dass die ersten sieben Jahre seines Lebens die Hölle gewesen waren und er noch heute darunter litt.

Wenn Tom ihn nicht gefunden hätte und Severus nicht gewesen wäre. Harry war überzeugt er wäre bereits Tod. Der Gedanke hatte etwas ironisch.

„Weißt du Voldemort, du musst gar nicht kommen und mich töten, du musst mich einfach nur zu denen stecken, die machen das für dich. Hörst mich!", schrie er dann laut. „Du musst nicht kommen und mich töten, es gibt andere die das für dich tun und die sind nicht einmal deine Anhänger, du musst du dir nicht die Hände an mir schmutzig machen!"

Draco und andere hatten den Ausbruch gehört.

Leise fragten die anderen Slytherins was vorgefallen war. Draco erzählte ihnen in knappen Worten was geschehen war. Die Slytherins hielten Harry zwar für schwach, aber er half jeden wann man zu ihm kam und er war ein netter Junge. Zu nett für den Geschmack der meisten.

„Das hat er davon, wenn man nett zu den Leuten ist, treten sie einem in den Arsch", meinte Blaise verdrießlich.

------

Harry war nicht beim Abendessen, aber die Zwillinge hatten längst rum erzählt was sie getan hatten, na ja in Ansätzen. Das Potter jetzt viel besser aussah und sie nicht verstanden warum er sich versteckte. Ein paar anderen lachten und meinten, er würde wahrscheinlich ein paar Todessertricks üben.

Harry konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken, dass wusste er und er hatte Hunger, sollte diesen Verrückten ihren Sieg gönnen, oder nicht?

Severus kam am späten Abend vorbei. Harry hatte das Badezimmer nicht verlassen. Als Severus nach ihm verlangte, kam er langsam heraus. Severus Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Er probierte Gegenzauber aus, alle die er kannte und gab Harry allerlei Gegenmittel zu trinken.

„Da kann man nichts tun, ich weiß zwar was mit dir gemacht worden ist. Die Wirkung wird in wenigen Tagen nachlassen. Ich schreibe dir eine Entschuldigung, dass du so nicht zum Unterricht musst", meinte Severus abwesend.

„Nein! Ich habe schon einen Tag versäumt, ich will keinen weiteren fehlen!" schrie Harry verzweifelt.

„Harry. Na gut, wenn du meinst, dass du das durchstehst."

„Du meinst, dass sie mich einen Todesser nennen? Es ist gelogen! Es ist gelogen genauso wie alles andere auch!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Aber er wusste Harry würde nicht sagen was er mit alles andere auch meinte, nicht vor den anderen Schülern. Harry hatte seinen Stolz.

------

Die folgenden Tage waren ein Spießrutenlauf. Draco und die anderen Schüler ließen Harry keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Die Schüler zeigten mit erschreckten Gesichtern auf Harry und murmelten untereinander.

Für Harry selbst war es die Hölle, er war schon seit jeher ein Einzelgänger, der zwar gern unter Menschen war, aber genauso gern unter sich. Trips in die Bibliothek konnte er vergessen.

Nach einigen Tagen nahmen seine Haare und sein Gesicht wieder seine normale Haarfarbe an.

Harry hielt sich auch noch die kommende Woche an das Gebot des Lehrers, aber dann wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er musste in die Bibliothek er wollte etwas für Professor Flitwick nachlesen. Er konnte doch nicht zu lassen, dass er nur wegen dem Schwachsinn plötzlich schlechtere Noten hatte.

Draco wollte unbedingt noch mit Flint reden, weil sein Geschenk bald ankommen würde und er nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek rumhängen wollte, wies er Greg und Vince an, auf Harry acht zu geben. Aber Harry kam das blöd vor, er sagte sie könnten ruhig gehen, er wäre kein kleiner Junge mehr, er könnte selbst auf sich achten.

Ein Fehler. Harry begraben unter einen Stapel von Büchern vergaß die Zeit. Er hatte sich in den Texten und Zeilen verloren. Die Hausübung war längst fertig, dennoch las er eine kleine Weile bis das dämmrige Licht der Bibliothek und der Hinweis, dass bald Ausgangsperre war ihn daran erinnerte, dass er schleunigst in den Keller gelangen sollte.

Harry stopfte seine Sachen eilig in die Tasche und machte sich auf. Es war wirklich schon dunkel er würde sich beeilen müssen…

Eine Gruppe von Schülern baute sich hinter ihm auf.

„Das Todesser Maskottchen beehrt uns mit seiner Anwesenheit", lachte einer der Schüler.

Es war sicherlich ein Sechst- oder Siebentklässler aus Gryffindor. Die anderen fielen in das Lachen mit ein.

„Wir wollen keine Todesser auf dieser Schule", knurrte einer und hob seine Fäuste. „So ein Abschaum hat hier nichts verloren."

„Verräter!", spie ein anderer und spuckte ihm vor die Schuhe.

„Deine Eltern müssen ja mächtig stolz auf dich sein. Ha ich hab's vergessen du hast ja gar keine Slytherin Maskottchen. Wie ist alles, wofür die Eltern gearbeitet haben, zu verraten? Muss ein tolles Gefühl gewesen sein, als du dich an Malfoys Rockzipfel gehängt hast", keifte ihn einer an.

„Klar ein Todesser unter Todessern. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern!"

Harry starrte die Gruppe rund um ihn an. Er war in der Falle, was hatte er auch lesen müssen! Er war so dämlich.

„Ich bin kein Todesser und ich werde auch ganz gewiss keiner werden. Keiner meiner Freunde sind Todesser, aber vielleicht seid ihr ja welche. Erzählt man sich nicht, dass Todesser es liebten in der Gruppe auf zu treten, um Schwächere zu vernichten? Ist es nicht das was ihr gerade tut?", fragte Harry.

„Du kannst reden was du willst Todesser, dass müsst ihr gut können, wer weiß vielleicht gefällt ‚du weißt schon wer' dein Geschwafel", lachte ihn einer aus und schubste ihn kräftig.

Harrys Gesicht wurde zu Stein. Sie konnte ihm nicht wehtun. Er würde nicht schreien, egal was sie taten, er würde nicht schreien. Er würde sich nicht wehren. Sie würden keine Macht über ihn gewinnen, er würde die Schläge und Tritte ertragen. Jemand riss ihm die Brille herunter und trat darauf, er konnte das Knirschen hören.

Ein anderer hielt seine Arme fest. Dann begannen andere auf ihn ein zu prügeln. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er schrie nicht, ab und an, wenn sie eine besonders empfindliche Stelle trafen, hisste er vor Schmerz. Sie ließen los und er rollte sich auf einen kleinen Ball zusammen und versuchte seinen Körper so gut er vermochte zu schützen.

„WAS IST HIER LOS!", schrie eine Stimme, die alle zusammen fahren ließ.

Das war Albus Dumbledore, niemand anderer, als der ehemalige Direktor von Hogwarts. Den Mann dessen Ehre sie zu verteidigen glaubten.

Die Schüler stoben auseinander. Harry zuckte noch ein wenig unter den Schmerzen, aber sie hatten aufgehört ihn zu schlagen und er hatte nicht geschrieen. Gut.

„Was fällt euch ein zu siebent auf einen Zweitklässler ein zu prügeln, was fällt euch ein überhaupt jemanden zu prügeln. Ihr habt euch verhalten wie…wie", schimpfte Dumbledore dem vor lauter Zorn kein Wort einfallen wollte.

„Wie Todesser", murmelte Harry und starrte den Direktor an, na ja er versuchte ihn zu sehen, aber seine Sicht war ohne Brille und mit dem geschwollenen Auge sehr, sehr schlecht.

Die Schüler sahen betreten zu Boden. Dumbledore nahm etwas das aussah wie eine Taschenuhr.

„Professor Snape würden Sie bitten in den ersten Stock, vierten Flur kommen", sprach er in das Ding.

„Sie werden bleiben, da sie ein Mitglied eines anderes Hauses angegriffen haben, wird Professor Snape über ihre Strafen entscheiden, ob sie der Schule verwiesen werden, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber richten Sie sich darauf ein", sagte er eisig zu den Schülern die mit jeden Wort kleiner wurden.

Harry bückte sich nach seiner Schultasche und nach seiner zerstörten Brille. Er hatte diese solange er denken konnte, sie war ein Teil von ihm.

Severus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und er hatte in wenigen Sekunden die Lage eingeschätzt. Trotzdem stellte Albus in kurzen Worten klar, was hier passiert war. Der Professor zog jedem 50 Punkte ab, erteilte Monatelange Strafarbeiten und schwor, dass er der Direktorin eingehend zu einem Ausschluss der Schüler raten würde.

Harry wollte nur noch weg. Er hatte sich schon wieder Feinde gemacht, er hätte auf den Professor hören sollen, aber nicht in die Bibliothek zu dürfen, das war eine zu harte Strafe für den jungen Slytherin.

„Mr. Potter wenn sie in mein Büro mitkommen würde, dann kann ich mir ihre Wunden ansehen und sie müssen die Nacht, dann im nicht im Krankenflügel verbringen, wenn Ihnen das Recht ist", sagte Albus sanft zu ihm.

Harry nickte und trottete dem Lehrer hinter her.

Sie gingen nicht in das Büro des Direktors sondern in ein anderes. Harry war es gleich, er wollte sich nur setzen, er wollte nur schlafen, die Schmerzen und den Stress vergessen.

Albus bugsierte ihn in einen weichen Sessel und gab ihm eine Phiole zu trinken. Harry kannte das Gebräu es war ein mittelstarker Heiltrank, es würde die meisten Blessuren heilen.

Harry legte die Brille auf den Tisch.

„Könnten Sie auch meine Brille richten?", fragte er schüchtern.

Albus lächelte leicht und tat worum man ihn gebeten hatte.

Harry fühlte sich gleich viel wohler, jetzt wo er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm und die Schmerzen abklangen, konnte er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Es war meine Schuld Sir, ich hätte nicht alleine unterwegs sein dürfen und schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Ich war in der Bibliothek, Professor Snape hatte mich gebeten es nicht zu tun, aber ich… ich gehorchte ihm nicht, also ist es meine Schuld. Was passiert ist."

„Harry…"

„Alles ist meine Schuld! Wenn ich nicht gewesen wären Sie nicht verurteilt worden, wenn ich nicht gewesen wären Sie und Severus noch Freunde!"

„Harry, hör mich an, bitte hör mich an. Du trägst an dem ganzen keine Schuld. Die hatten Recht weißt du, ich hätte nicht so verbohrt sein dürfen, ich hätte auf Severus Warnungen hören müssen, egal wie verletzt ich war. Verstehst du, ich bin ein erwachsener und erfahrener Zauberer. Auf Severus Urteil war und ist Verlass, er beschönigt nichts, er lässt nichts weg. Er hat mir als einmal gesagt, dass es für dich gefährlich wäre zu deinen Verwandten zu gehen, dass sie dich misshandelten. Ich habe nicht auf ihn gehört, ich dachte, ich wäre ich viel weiser, als er. Aber ich bin es nicht. Harry ich bin es nicht, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Und dieser eine Fehler kann uns viel kosten. Er hat mich meine Position als Direktor gekostet, die Frage ist, wie viel er noch kosten soll. Die Frage ist ob du mir vergeben kannst?"

„Alles was ich je wollte und immer noch will, ist in meinen zu Hause zu leben, bei Onkel Tom. Dort fühle ich mich sicher, es ist mein zu Hause und wissen was ich glaube."

„Was denn?"

„Ich bin nirgendwo sicher, die einen verdammen mich, weil ich ein Slytherin bin, die anderen weil ich den dunklen Lord vernichtet habe. Was ich ohnehin nicht glaube, es ist unlogisch und widerspricht den Prinzipen der Magie."

Albus nahm einen Zitronenzuckerl aus einer seiner Manteltasche und bat Harry fort zu fahren.

„Prinzipien der Magie?"

„Ja, Magie basiert auf verschieden Prinzipien. Die Magie, als dieser komische Spruch den der dunkle Lord angewandt hat."

„Nenne ihn bitte Voldemort zumindest in meiner Gegenwart, Harry", bat Dumbledore ihn.

Harry nickte.

„Voldemort hat dunkle Magie angewandt, aggressive Magie und die basiert auf mehr Macht. In der Theorie wäre jeder Fluch blockbar, wenn man mehr Macht hat als das Gegenüber. Bei diesem kommt hinzu, dass es sich um so genannte Todesmagie handelt. Muss ein Ableger eines nekromantischen Spruches sein, ich nehme an der Zauber früher in Kombination gesprochen wurde um lebende Tote oder Untote her zu stellen. Weil der einzige Spruch ist der den Körper völlig intakt lässt. Und deswegen weil es sich um so ungewöhnliche Magie handelt von der heute bis auf diesen Zauber nichts mehr bekannt ist, kann man ihn nicht blocken. Man bräuchte einen Meister der Nekromantie, der würde es wahrscheinlich mit einer Leichtigkeit schaffen, aber ich weiß nicht ob es so was je gegeben hat."

Albus lehnte sich zurück und musterte den Schüler.

„Nicht viele Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung, wissen soviel über das Thema wie du. Woher hast du dein Wissen?", fragte Albus höchst interessiert.

„Aus Büchern, das meisten stand eigentlich im dem Buch vergessene Flüche und ihre Bewandtnis. Das habe ich während einer Inventur bei Florish and Blotts gefunden und Henry hat gesagt, ich könne es behalten, weil so einen Schinken ohnehin keiner mehr lesen würde."

„Verstehe. Harry du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Junge, ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Junge. Bei allem was ich dir angetan habe, will ich dir nicht noch mehr antun. Aber, ich denke…wer weiß wie viel Zeit ich noch habe…Ich will dir sagen warum, der schwarze Lord deine Familie angegriffen hat und warum er versucht hat dich zu töten. Es wird dir nicht gefallen."

Harry nickte ernst, klar so was konnte keinem gefallen, aber es war gut, dass er endlich eine Antwort auf die Frage bekam, die ihm seit Jahren auf der Seele brannte und er bis jetzt keine zufrieden stellende Antwort bekommen hatte.

„Harry kurz vor deiner Geburt wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Eine die den Lord über alle Maßen erschreckte. Es hieß in der Prophezeiung, dass einer der geboren würde, den der Lord als gleichwertig zeichnen würde, jemanden der ihn vernichten könnte. Es gab zwei Kandidaten und es Voldemort der sich für dich entschied und ihr habt durchaus Ähnlichkeiten mit einander. Nicht zu leugnen, aber ihr seid auch sehr unterschiedlich", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Diese Prophezeiung und die Befürchtung, dass es jemanden gäben könnte der stark genug wäre ihn zu vernichten, veranlasste ihn dazu. Er wollte dich und deine Familie auslöschen, aber das Opfer deiner Mutter, die ihr Leben für dich gab sorgte irgendwie dafür das sein Fluch auf ihn zurückprallte und hinterließ dich lebend mit dieser Blitznarbe im Gesicht."

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum.

„Und ich soll der jenige sein, der Voldemort vernichtet, ich gerade ich? Ich kann das nicht, ich will das nicht können. Ich will niemanden schaden!"

„Nicht einmal Voldemort, den Mörder dein Eltern?", fragte Albus überrascht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, die Vorstellung, ich wüsste nicht wie", meinte Harry ehrlich. „Ich meine er ist vernichtet, oder etwa nicht?"

„Nein Harry das ist er nicht und du weißt das, du bist ihm bereits begegnet, er ist geschwächt aber nicht vernichtet und du bist der einzige des wirklich kann. Du kennst den Rest, dieser Prophezeiung nicht."

Harry hörte ihm wieder angespannt zu.

„Einer muss denn anderen zerstören, denn einer kann nicht leben solange der andere existiert."

„Das heißt entweder er? Oder ich? Das ist ein Witz! Das muss ein Witz sein, wer denkt sich so einen Schwachsinn aus, ich kann nicht, ich will nicht, ich werde nicht. Nein, das kann man von mir nicht verlangen, ich weiß gar nicht wie das anstellen soll?", jammerte Harry verzweifelt.

„Wenn du es nicht tust wird die Welt eines Tages in Dunkelheit untergehen und alles was du schätzt und liebst wird vernichtet werden. Willst du das Harry?", fragte Albus sanft.

„Nein, ich will aber auch nicht kämpfen, gebe es denn keinen anderen Weg?"

„Harry, wenn es den gegeben hätte, würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen und ich würde dir nicht deine Kindheit rauben. Glaub mir ich wünschte es wäre anders, wie sehr wünschte ich mir es wäre anders…", murmelte der Lehrer vor sich hin.

Harry nickte, er hatte nicht alles verstanden, aber das was er wissen musste hatte er verstanden. Er musste ein großer Zauberer werden, mehr denn je. Nicht nur mehr weil er es werden wollte, sondern weil die Notwendigkeit bestand. Voldemort war ihm 50 Jahre voraus und er würde lernen müssen, wie man kämpfte. Aber das wichtigste, er musste herausfinden warum Voldemort den letzten Krieg überhaupt gekämpft hatte, worum es bei der ganzen Sache überhaupt ging.

Harry straffte sein Kinn.

„Sie werden mir helfen müssen, wenn ich Voldemort besiegen soll muss ich Sachen wissen, die Sie mir nicht erzählt haben, die mir keiner erzählen konnte."

„Was denn?", fragte Albus milde erstaunt. Harry war wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Kind.

Er ging wohl an jedes Problem wie an einen Trank heran.

„Warum hat Voldemort den letzten Krieg gekämpft?", fragte Harry.

Albus starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, der einzige der dir diese Frage beantworten kann ist Voldemort persönlich."

* * *

**Reviews! Bidde bidde, bidde!**


	15. Just another year 2

**Ewjena:** Ach die Geschichte ist voll davon, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, mit den meisten habe ich selbst nicht gerechnet. Ich meine ein paar Dinge hatte ich geplant, so einen roten Faden. Aber der Rest hat sich irgendwie hineingeschmuggelt (hihihihihi)

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Danke für dein Review. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das nächste Kapitel auch.

**xerperus:**Twins: okay eine kleine Erklärung, was die beiden gemacht hatten, war fies, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe mich da auf ein Kommentar von ihnen im fünften Band bezogen. Der zweite Grund, ich wollte die Gryffs so darstellen, wie sie zu den slytherins nun mal sind. Diese Häuser hassen einander. Die zwei boten sich an, und sie haben Harry nicht körperlich angegriffen, das ist etwas das sie nicht tun würden.  
Dumble: hat ausgespielt. Er wird nie Harry auf „seine" Seite ziehen. Alles was er tun kann ist zu versuchen Harry vor zu bereiten, aber auch darin hat er von Anfang keinen Erfolg. Nicht wirklich.  
Band sechs: Ja und nein. Voldemort ist wegen diesen Dinger auf seine eigene Art unsterblich, aber ob sie das rauskriegen so wie die Geschichte sich entwickelt, wenn das erst sehr spät, vielleicht zu spät…

**natsucat: **Danke, das ist ein großes Lob. Die Geschichte hat einige wundervolle Wendungen und Dialoge.

**Schokki: **Hey jemand muss der böse sein. Die Zwillinge waren erz wütend, weil Dumble nicht da war. Sie gaben Harry die Schuld. Vielleicht sollte ich das einmal klarstellen, für Gryffindor ist Harry ein Todesser in Spe. Nein Dumbledore wird nicht mehr der Schulleiter, das ging einfach nicht. Nicht so wie sich die Geschichte entwicktelt.

**Ameisenbaer :**Tja, wer sagt dass Gryffs immer nett und lieb sind? Hier sind sie es nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass die Slytherins besser sind, aber Harry ist es eben nicht…

**Avallyn Black: **Klar, kein Problem, solange dir die Geschichte Spaß macht!

**Weide: **Hmm, ich werde jetzt nicht spoilen, aber ich verstehe was du meinst. Na ja da sich die Geschichte etwas von den Originalen abhebt kannst du versichert sein, dass das nicht passieren wird und wenn dann nicht auf diese Weise! Ganz sicher nicht auf diese Weise.Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass der Roman erst jetzt auf Deutsch raus gekommen ist, weil ich die Bände alle auf Englisch habe und seit dem fünften mir nicht mehr die deutschen nachkaufe…  
Zu den Zwillingen; sie sind die tolerantesten Weasleys, aber sie waren eben stocksauer auf Harry. Keine Bange es bleibt für eine Weile ihr einziger Angriff auf Harry…

**auxia : **Tja die bösen Zwillinge, sie werden so etwas nicht wieder tun. Fred und George waren wütend, es kommt vor dass man im Zorn zu jemanden gemeiner ist, als man sollte. Verdammt man sollte nie zu jemanden gemein sein, aber es passiert eben…

**Wünsche allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

15. Just another year2

Harry war nicht mehr der gleiche junge Mann, als er das Büro des Direktors verließ. Er hatte Voldemort zu vernichten. Gott es war schon ein Witz, dass er ihn in erster Instanz überlebt hatte, aber gegen ihn kämpfen und ihn besiegen, das war wohl sehr weit hergeholt.

Er würde lernen müssen, alles was es zu lernen gab und er würde alte Bücher suchen müssen. Er müsste Sachen finden an die keiner dachte, wenn Dumbledore sagte, dass er schon jetzt mehr Wissen hatte, als die meisten. Er hatte vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre Zeit vielleicht gelang es Voldemort gar nicht wieder zu Kräften zu kommen?

Sollte er Draco einweihen? Harry beschloss Severus, Tom und Draco davon zu erzählen, sowie er sie alleine antraf. So hörte Draco die Geschichte als erster und den traf der Schlag. Sein Vater war ein Todesser, das machte sie zu Feinden, wenn Harry Voldemort zu vernichten hatte und er Draco eigentlich ein Todesser werden sollte? Aber wenn er es nicht werden würde? Dann könnte er Harry helfen, aber er wollte doch ein Todesser werden, hatte er nicht davon geträumt, dass eines Tages alle Leute vor ihm erzitterten?

Harry wusste nicht in welche Zwickmühle er seinen Freund getrieben hatte.

Severus empfand für Harry unendliches Mitleid. Er wollte nicht in den Schuhen seines kleinen Freundes stecken und belohnte ihn noch mehr mit Punkten und übersah, wann immer Harry zu spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Man wusste wo Harry zu finden war, nämlich in der Bibliothek. Wenn er nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum war, dann war er dort. Manchmal auch in einem leeren Klassenraum um Sprüche zu üben.

Die Slytherins nannten in neckend, das wandernde Lexikon und die Bücherschlange, aber keiner meinte es böse.

Draco wusste warum Harry sich so hinter die Bücher klemmte. Manchmal las er sogar eines aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Severus unterschrieb ihm jede Erlaubnis um die er bat und ähnlich ging es Dumbledore. Der ihm übrigen sein altes Fach wieder unterrichtete Verwandlungen und immer wieder Severus aushalf Verteidigung zu unterrichten.

Draco wollte Harry dazu überreden Quidditch aus zu probieren, er wäre bestimmt ein guter Sucher, aber Harry am lehnte Anfang ab. Aber dann schleifte ihn sein Jahrgang zum Training und als Flint ihn fliegen sah, war klar, wer der Sucher der Slytherins war. Draco würde Jäger werden, dafür hatte er wirklich Talent.

Mit dem Geschenk von Lucius Malfoy für die Mannschaft waren sie wirklich unschlagbar.

Flint holte sich für den nächsten Tag sofort eine Sondererlaubnis um seine neuen Spieler zu trainieren.

Als die Slytherins sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch Feld machten wurde sie von den Gryffindors aufgehalten die auch trainieren wollten.

Wood wollte wissen, wer der Neue Sucher war.

Flint trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Harry Potter frei der neben Draco stand. Draco lächelte feixend.

„Ah das Slytherin Maskottchen will Quidditch spielen, weiß der überhaupt auf welcher Seite man den Besen hält", grinste Fred oder George, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen ihn böse an.

Harry noch immer ausdruckslos zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf den Boden.

Dann schrie er ein Wort.

Aus dem Boden schossen Ranken und umschlossen die Zwillinge.

„Ohne eure Jäger könnt ihr ohnehin nicht spielen", meinte er gelassen.

„Mach das sofort rückgängig!", forderte Wood ungehalten.

Harry sah ihn abschätzend an. War er auch einer von denen gewesen die feige auf ihn eingeschlagen hatten, es war ihm egal. Für ihn war klar, dass alle Gryffindor Schläger waren und er würde da nicht näher nachfragen, nicht mehr, für so Kinderkram hatte er keine Zeit.

„Das geht nicht, keine Sorge die Wurzeln werden wieder von selbst verschwinden, genauso wie die Farbe. Ich musste nur einen Weg finden mich angemessen zu bedanken", sagte er kalt zu dem Kapitän, aber seine Augen waren unverwandt auf die Zwillinge gerichtet.

Die nickten, sie waren quitt. Das sahen sie ein.

Das Training war wirklich gut. Harry und Draco fügten sich gut in die Gruppe ein und nach der Sache mit den Wurzeln überlegte man sich ob Harry wirklich ein Schwächling war.

------

Harry war am verzweifeln. Wie sollte er, ein Kind den beinahe mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit vernichten. Das schlimmste war, das er es nicht wollte. Ihm widerstrebte es mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Das er jetzt auch Flüche lernte konnte er verkraften, wenn man ein großer Zauberer werden wollte musste man auch das können, aber jemanden anderen wirklich Schaden zu zufügen, selbst wenn es sich um ein Monster handelte konnte den jungen Harry nicht eingehen.

Die Slytherins machten immer noch Witze über ihn, aber alle bemerkten, dass Harry sich änderte. Seine Augen wurden härter und er nahm mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr. Einmal triezte ihn jemand und der flog ohne das Harry etwas gesagt hatte einige Meter weit weg.

Harry half ihm auf, aber entschuldigte sich nicht dafür. Er meinte nur, er wolle nicht gestört werden, wenn man das nicht respektieren könne würde man den Preis dafür zu zahlen.

Immer wieder drehten sich seinen Fragen um Voldemort, er fragte sich was der Mann alles konnte und wusste. Er würde herausfinden müssen warum dieser Krieg stattgefunden hatte, er war überzeugt, dass das der wahre Schlüssel war.

Er las alles was er in die Finger bekam über den dunkeln Lord. Manchmal bat er Tom um obskure Bestellungen bezüglich Bücher. Tom besorgte sie alle.

Alles in alle zeichnete das was er zusammen getragen hat ein sehr düsteres Bild von einem Mann, der mehr Monster als Mensch war. Er konnte Parsel und es gab ein nicht bestätigtes Gerücht, dass Voldemort der letzte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin sei.

Harry wurde immer verschlossener dank der Bücher und dank dessen, dass Severus ihm sein Passwort gegeben hatte. Lernte Harry mehr Flüche als gesund war und mehr als einer davon war definitiv dunkel, aber er wusste nicht was er sonst machen sollte.

Oft kopierte er heimlich Bücher des Lehrers lies sie wie harmlose Schullektüre aussehen und versuchte hinter die Geheimnisse der gefährlichsten Gifte zu kommen. Man wusste nie wann so etwas nützlich wurde. Da er wusste, dass Severus und Dumbledore es nicht gut heißen würden behielt er es für sich.

Quidditch war die einzige Ablenkung die sich Harry gönnte. Es war wirklich entspannend. Er fühlte sich frei wenn er in der Luft war und sie waren wirklich ein starkes Team. Harry hatte den Schnatz noch kein einziges Mal verfehlt. So auch bei den Spielen, Slytherin war ein starkes Team, die kräftigen Spieler spielten immer hier hartes Spiel, während Draco sich durchschlängelte und so manches Tor machte. Das härteste Spiel der Saison war Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Niemand wollte, dass Slytherin gewann, aber Harry war ein verflucht guter Sucher. Er war schneller als sein Gegner und er hatte den besseren Besen. Und weil die Mannschaft alle die gleichen Besen hatten und einfach schneller waren als ihre Gegner konnten sie mehr Chance nutzen. Slytherin gewann das Spiel sehr souverän.

Lucius Malfoy saß neben Severus auf der Tribune und ließ es sich nicht nehmen seinen Sohn bei den gewagten Manövern zu zusehen. Auch er hielt die Luft an, als Harry kerzengerade in den Boden schoss den Schnatz fing und etwas weniger grazil landete.

------

Der Winter kam und mit ihm Weihnachten. Harry fand sich wieder auf den Weg in das Büro der momentanen Direktorin, die gerade interessanten Besuch empfing. Lucius Malfoy, der Harry anlächelte. Harry verbeugte sich. Er wollte zeigen wie sehr den Mann respektierte.

„Wegen dir bin ich gekommen mein junger Freund. Das Ministerium hat entschieden, dass du nicht wieder bei Tom dem Barkeeper leben kannst, weil das wirklich ein zu unsicherer Ort ist. Aber du kannst ihn so oft du willst besuchen. Das Ministerium hat mich gefragt ob ich die Verantwortung für dich übernehmen möchte, aber ich dachte mir ich komme vorbei und frage dich das selbst", erklärte Lucius aalglatt.

Das war eine Wonne. Minervas kalkweißes Gesicht wie er der böses Todesser Malfoy um die Vormundschaft von Harry Potter fragte. Gleich würde noch etwas darauf setzen, er wusste Harry würde nicht ablehnen, nicht mit der Möglichkeit seine Freunde zu sehen.

„Severus hat solltest du dich entscheiden bei uns leben zu wollen eingewilligt uns oft zu besuchen und sogar eine Weile bei uns zu leben. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich an Platz Mangel leide", lachte Lucius leicht.

Harrys Augen strahlten.

„Wirklich sie wollen, dass ich bei Ihnen lebe!", fragte er erfreut.

„Natürlich mein junger Freund. Meine Frau hat dich sehr ins Herz geschlossen und ich auch", sagte er und setzte sein, ich gewinne die Schlacht, Lächeln auf.

Er bemerkte wie Minervas Hände sich den Tisch krallten so sehr, dass die Fingerknöchelchen weiß heraus traten.

„Wie kann ich da nein sagen, ich bin Ihnen wirklich zu großen Dank verpflichtet Mr. Malfoy. Zuerst retten Sie mich lassen mich in Ihrem Haus wohnen und kümmern sich um mich, wo ich Ihnen doch so viel Umstände bereitet habe und nun bieten Sie mir, dass ich bei Ihnen leben darf, dass ist wirklich sehr großzügig. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", stammelte Harry.

„Danke genügt und nenne mich bitte Lucius. Du bist jetzt schließlich ein Teil meiner Familie", lachte der Mann Harry an.

„Danke…Lucius. Vielen herzlichen Dank."

„Gern geschehen mein kleiner Freund, ich hoffe, dass du mit Draco zu Weihnachten zu uns kommst?"

Harry nickte freudig. Das war was, er durfte bei Draco leben, das würde den jungen Mann sicher freuen, der hatte das nämlich ab und an anklingen lassen, dass es schön wäre wenn Harry auch nächsten Sommer bei ihm wäre zu zweit hätten sie einfach mehr Spaß.

Minerva konnte nichts tun. Sie hatten Harry an Lucius Malfoy verloren einen Todesser. Das war wirklich nicht gut. Sie müsste nachher mit Albus reden, da musste doch etwas getan werden. Ein Mann wie Malfoy konnte man doch nicht die Verantwortung über Harry geben. Doch Harry war glücklich, er teilte der Direktorin mit, dass er eigentlich deswegen gekommen wäre und sehr froh, dass sich das ganze in reines Wohlgefallen auf seinerseits gelöst hatte.

------

Harry hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit er müsste viele Bestellungen abgeben. So marschierte er gleich nach dem er im Büro der Direktorin war in die Eulerei. Er brauchte Geschenke und es mussten besondere Sachen sein. Er schrieb Maladine ob sie nicht ein besonderes Kleid für Mrs. Malfoy hätte, der Preis wäre egal und hatte auch so ein paar Zeilen übrig. Dass Lucius Malfoy so großzügig wäre und er jetzt bei ihm wohnen dürfte.

Lucius konnte sich gar keine bessere Werbung, als die von Harry wünschen, der jedem seiner Freunde Briefe schickte. So auch Tom, es tat ihm zwar leid, dass er nicht mehr bei ihm leben dürfe, aber dafür könnte er ihn oft besuchen.

Das war mehr als das letzte Jahr.

Nach dem Harry seine Briefe losgeschickt hatte, tanzte er förmlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählte Draco die Neuigkeit, der war nicht im mindesten überrascht, sein Vater hatte ihm vor Wochen geschrieben, dass er sich um die Vormundschaft bemühen würde, er Draco aber den Mund halten bis Harry sich entschieden hatte.

„Jetzt bist du ein Malfoy ehrenhalber", lachte Draco ausgelassen. „Harry Malfoy, wie klingt das?", fragte er Harry.

„Auf jeden Fall besser als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt würg", meinte Harry lachend.

„Magst du deinen Namen nicht?"

Draco war verwundert.

„Nein. Ich mag den Namen Potter nicht. Vor allem „ich hasse Potter" mag ich nicht. Du weißt das nicht, aber Severus hat mich unterrichtet und er hasst Potters. Er hat bei mir nur eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil ich nichts mit „Potter" gemein habe, wenn man von meinen Äußeren absieht."

„Deswegen bist immer so bemüht ja nichts zu tun, was Professor Snape verärgern könnte, hab ich Recht?", meinte Draco schelmisch.

„Ja, du willst auch nichts tun was deinen Vater verärgert, oder?", erwiderte Harry ernst.

Draco nickte, nein er wollte nichts tun, was seinen Vater verärgerte. Draco und Harry saßen noch lange zusammen und Draco erzählte ihm von seiner Kindheit und von seiner Familie, alles was ihm so einfiel.

Draco begleitete Harry wenn dieser seine „ich muss lernen bis mir der Kopf raucht" Session machte und Harry dafür lernte nicht mehr ganz so viel. Weil Draco ihn immer wieder ablenkte und ihn dazu brachte einfach nur Spaß zu haben.

„Schau Mal Harry. Im Moment ist der komische Kauz nicht da, macht dir darum Sorgen, wenn der Fall eintreffen sollte. Bis dahin genieße dein Leben du bist nur einmal zwölf."

Draco hatte Recht.

Harry wollte Lucius eigentlich ein Buch schenken, aber Draco riet ihn davon ab, denn egal welches Buch Harry ihm kaufen würde Lucius würde es bereits besitzen. So grübelten die Kinder darüber nach was sie Vater Lucius schenken konnten und kamen auf eine irrwitzige Idee. So ein bewegtes Bild, wie sie in Hogwarts waren. Es gab Sprüche dafür und Harry erinnerte sich an einen Querverweis in „Hogwarts: eine Geschichte". Draco knuffte ihn leicht, das verdienten Menschen die Querverweise auswendig konnten. Harry brauchte nicht lange bis sie das passende Buch gefunden hatten.

Dank Harrys Beziehungen zur Winkelgasse hatten sie das Material das sie brauchten bald zusammen. Die Sprüche waren schwer und langwierig, oft saßen sie stundenlang nach und grübelten über eine Betonung nach, sie wollten, dass es perfekt wurde.

Nach zwei Wochen harter Arbeit, also gerade noch in Zeit hatten sie es geschafft. Ein Gemälde des ehrwürdigen Lucius Malfoy war fertig. Er sah streng und gütig zu gleich aus und ab und zu blitze Schalk aus seinen Augen.

Für Severus hatte Harry sich auch etwas ausgedacht. Bei Kesseln für jede Gelegenheit stand ein uralter Kessel herum, der nicht verkauft werden konnte, weil keiner ihn haben wollte. Harry hatte den Ladenbesitzer überreden können ihn den Kessel zu überlassen. Er hatte von Severus erfahren, dass der Kessel aus einer Legierung bestand die nicht mehr hergestellt werden konnte, weil man nicht mehr wusste wie. Deswegen war der Kessel unbezahlbar. Er hatte sich dafür interessiert, aber den Besitzer dabei so verschreckt, dass ihn nicht mehr verkaufen wollte.

So hatte Harry den Ladenbesitzer lang und breit beschatzt und den Kessel abgekauft. Sicher unter den Wert, aber Harry erzählte ihm das nicht. Der konnte ohnehin nichts damit anfangen, also was sollte es.

------

Harry und Draco saßen mit Greg und Vince im Abteil und lachten über dies und das. Harry riss sogar selber Scherze. Es war alles ganz so wie es sein sollte.

Lucius lächelte als er die Kutsche einfahren sah. Die Kinder waren da. Sein Sohn und Harry Potter, der junge Mann, der ihm ohne es zu Wissen, mehr Macht und Einfluss verschafft hatte, als man sich vorstellen konnte. Der Schulbeirat hörte auf seine Ratschläge und Minerva musste sich fügen. Der Zaubereiminister lud ihn zum Tee und er musste keine Millionen spenden um gut im Rampenlicht da zu stehen. Er war der fürsorgliche Familienvater, der alles im Interesse der Zukunft seines Sohnes tat und im Interesse von Harry Potter. Harry Potter war ein wunder Punkt für das Ministerium und man war froh, dass Lucius von sich angeboten hatte, er würde auf den Jungen, man wusste einfach nicht welche Familie man den Jungen anvertrauen konnte.

Er war schließlich nicht irgendwer. Da aber der Junge bereits den letzten Sommer dort verbracht hatte, war es nur zu logisch.

Die Kinder grüßten Lucius Freude strahlend. Harry verbeugte sich wieder. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und stapfte in das Haus. Es war Winter und es war kalt.

Drinnen erwartete sie heiße Schokolade und neugierige Eltern.

------

„Die letzten Kinder sind fort", teilte Severus der Direktorin mit.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du Weihnachten hier verbringst, nicht wahr Severus", stellte Minerva trocken fest.

„Nein, es sei denn du befiehlst, dann werde ich mich fügen."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Severus war so wie immer, so… so furchtbar Snape mäßig.

„Nein, nein Severus. Du sollst ein schönes Weihnachten haben und es bleiben ohnehin nur sehr wenige Kinder über die Feiertage hier", murmelte sie leise. „Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass von allen Leuten Lucius die Vormundschaft erhalten hat", sagte sie plötzlich.

„So? Lucius hat Harry das Leben gerettet, wäre es dir lieber gewesen, er wäre bei diesen so genannten Verwandten verreckt!", knurrte Severus empört.

„Sag nicht, sag nicht, dass du das gut findest! Albus hat immer gesagt, dass du auf unserer Seite wärest!"

Albus und Severus sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ und dann ging es um rein berufliche Dinge.

„Davon hat er mich entlassen und wenn mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich möchte noch einige Besorgungen machen", knurrte Severus und rauschte davon.

Minerva stand wie eine Salzsäule da, dann stahl sich die erste Träne aus ihren Augen. Sie hatten Harry verloren und sie hatten Severus verloren. Was war schief gelaufen!

* * *

**Reviews!**


	16. Just another holiday

**jdsmile:** Lucius Malfoy ist nicht nett, er ist kein guter. Er wird es nie sein, zumindest nicht so im herkömmlichen Sinne. Tut mir leid, dass ich solange gebraucht habe hoch zu laden, hatte Stress in und mit der Arbeit und konnte mich nicht dazu bringen Geschichten mäßg irgendetwas zu tun…

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Danke!

**Ewjena:**Nein, Harry weiß weder von Severus noch von Lucius, dass sie Todesser sind. Im Gegenteil, dass ist ein Wissen, dass sie tunlichst von ihm fernhalten. Ja mir ist es wichtig, dass die Beweggründe der einzelnen Charaktere klar sind.  
Die Sorgen die Minerva und der Direktor haben sind nicht unbegründet…aber das ist etwas, dass Harry nicht weiß und der Direktor hat seine Chance einfach verspielt.  
Es ist nicht so, dass Harry dem Direktor nicht traut, aber dennoch so eine persönliche Beziehung wie zu Severus wird es wohl nie werden…

**Schokki: **Severus und der Direktor werden sich wieder vertragen, aber das wird noch eine kleine Weile dauern. Eine lange kleine Weile. Aber Severus braucht Albus und umgekehrt… Nur dauert, das eine weile bis die beiden Sturköpfe das erkennen

**Dax: **Danke

**Avallyn Black: **Nein Harry wird kein zweiter Lord, nicht so in dem Sinne und ganz sicher nicht so wie voldemort…  
Hmm, das ist eine schwierige Frage. Die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den dunklen Lord und Harry sind mir passiert und waren nicht beabsichtigt, aberjetzt wo du es ansprichst. Sie passen gut in die Geschichte, vielleicht lässt sich daraus etwas machen…  
Und Harry wird seine Unschuld solange er kann behalten…  
Das Trimagische Turnier liegt außerhalb Dumbledores Entscheidungsbereich, das waren Verhandlungen des Ministeriums…  
Deswegen hat Harry darauf keinen Einfluss, mehr will ich dazu nicht verraten, ich erfinde so wenig wie möglich neue Charaktere und wenn das sind sie reine NC'S und haben auf den Verlauf der Story wenig Einfluss.

Der dritte Band wird etwas anders verlaufen, als in den Büchern du hast Recht. Harry hat noch weniger Gründe Sirius zu mögen, als in den Bänden. Der vierte Band wird der Scheideweg, so wie in Rowlings Romanen, natürlich ändert sich abhängig von Harrys Entscheidungen die geschichte…

**auxia: **Danke, ich hoffe das die weiteren Kapitel auch so einen Anklang finden!

**Antarial: **Danke für deinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, ich werde versuchen in Zukunft mir nicht mehr soviel Zeit zwischen den Kapitel zu lassen!

**Namarie: **Pairing? Ja es wird ein Pairing geben, allerdings keinen Slash zumindest nicht zwischen den Hauptcharaktären. Nicht weil ich diese Idee nicht mag, aber ich krieg sie zum schreiben nicht hin.

Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form, dass ich solange gebraucht habe um wieder ein Kapitel online zu stellen, aber ich bin einfach nicht eher dazu gekommen…

**Ich wünsche trotzdem allen Lesern viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

LG deatheater

* * *

16. just another holiday 

Lucius ganz der Hausherr schritt die große Treppe entlang. Er trug einen Brokat Mantel, der kurz vor den Knöcheln endete, mit Gold- und Silberfäden bestickt war und in schwarzen schweren Samt eingefasst war.

Doch die beiden Jungs hatten für das beeindruckende Kleidungsstück nicht viel über. Na ja Draco weniger, er war mit seinem Vater und dessen Vorliebe für solche Kleidungsstücke groß geworden.

Harry war da anders, ihn beeindruckend der Mann über alle Maßen. Er fragte sich, was ein Mann der alles hatte wohl von ihm wollen würde. Er war höchstens Durchschnitt.

„Harry ich bin sehr froh dich in unserem zu Hause begrüßen zu dürfen. Draco hättest du Güte und würdest nach deiner Mutter sehen während ich Harry hier sein neues zu Hause zeige."

Draco nickte und lief davon. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte seine Mutter schrecklich vermisst. Obwohl sie ihm alle 14 Tage einen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten geschickt hatte. Das war einfach nicht dasselbe.

Lucius führte seinen neuen Schützling durch das ganze Gebäude.

„Wie es seit der großen Explosion 1034 üblich ist, ist unser Tränkelabor in einem Keller, es ist extra Explosions-geschützt jeder Malfoy fügt einen Zauber hinzu. Ich würde fast sagen, dass das Labor besser geschützt ist, als in Hogwarts", erzählte er leicht lächelnd.

Wieder etwas das den Jungen an ihn binden würde.

„Du kannst gerne mit allem was du findest herum experimentieren und wenn du Zutaten brauchen solltest. Verlange es von einem Hauselfen oder von mir", sprach er weiter.

Harry war zu überwältigt, das Labor war riesig. Größer als das private Labor von Severus und Zutaten gab es hier. Vor einigen blieb er ehrfürchtig stehen.

„Flüssiges Haar von Einhörnern! Die sind ein Vermögen Wert! Severus würde seinen rechten Arm hergeben um an solche Zutaten ran zu kommen", meinte Harry aufgebracht.

Nein aber den linken und den hat er bereits dafür hergegeben, dachte sich Lucius im Stillen und lächelte bei sich, der Junge war eine Goldgrube, er würde war nicht sicher ob er in dem Alter flüssiges Einhornhaar erkannt hätte. Gut es stand auf dem Etikett. Zeit heraus zu finden, was Harry über Zaubertränke wusste.

„Severus hat die leidige Angewohnheit Tränke die er braut nicht zu beschriften", meinte er darauf hin und hielt Harry eine unbeschriftete Phiole hin.

Harry begutachtete Phiole, drehte und wendete das Glas vorsichtig. Die Flüssigkeit, die von einem undefinierbaren braun war schwankte in der Bewegung mit.

„Das ist nicht von Severus und es ist ein einfacher Aufputschtrank", erklärte Harry.

„Wieso weißt, dass er nicht von Severus ist?", fragte Lucius interessiert.

„Der Trank wurde nicht ganz sauber zubereitet, man erkennt, dass die Farbe nicht ganz stimmt und die Konsistenz der Flüssigkeit zu wässrig ist. Das ist das Problem mit Wasser basierenden Tränken, sie werden schnell zu wässrig. Severus würde so eine Arbeit nicht anfertigen und sollte es doch vorkommen, so würde er sie wegleeren und nicht aufheben."

„Bravo, wirklich ausgezeichnet, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dass ein zwölfjähriger meine Arbeit zu kritisieren versteht. Hast du doch in jedem Punkt Recht", lachte Lucius den jungen Mann an und war an der Reaktion die jetzt folgen würde interessiert.

Harry stellte die Phiole hin und verbeugte sich vor Lucius.

„Das war gewiss nicht meine Absicht Herr Lucius, Sie haben mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt", sagte Harry und verbeugte sich noch einmal. „Ich hoffe ich habe Sie nicht verletzt."

„Lucius. Bitte rede mich nicht mit Herr oder Sie an, es sei denn ich bitte dich ausdrücklich darum, hast du mich verstanden, Harry?"

„Ja Lucius, das habe ich."

„Gut und ich gestehe zu meiner Schande bin ich schon immer lausig in Zaubertränke gewesen. Mich hat das Stundenlange vor einem Kessel stehen und sehen ob ein Wischweg Trank die richtige Farbe bekommt nie interessiert. Erst im Alter bin ich auf die Nützlichkeit dieser Kunst gekommen", lachte er den Jungen an und setzte den Weg fort.

Erste Bilanz. Harry war beflissen ihm zu gefallen und er war wirklich gut in Zaubertränke mal sehen was dieser kleine unscheinbare Grünäugige sonst noch konnte.

Harry war nicht klar, wie genau Lucius ihn beobachtete und wie präzise er jede Frage stellte und selbstverständlich wollte Harry einen guten Eindruck auf seinen neuen Vormund machen. Er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen, dass Lucius glaubte er wäre faul, oder noch schlimmer ungeschickt.

Lucius führte an den weitläufigen Kellern vorbei, dort wurde Wein und andere Spirituosen gelagert, alles Sachen die erst etwas für Harry waren, wenn älter war, sehr viel älter.

Er zeigte Harry die Ahnengalerie und hatte zu jeden einzelnen Vorfahren ein paar Worte übrig. Hie und da stellte er eine Seitenfrage an Harry um zu sehen ob er sich für Geschichte interessierte.

„Das ist mein Vater. Apperix Malfoy", meinte er dann zu dem letzten Bild.

Ein mürrischer dreinblickender Mann, mit vertrockneter Haut starrte ihnen entgegen.

„Noch immer nicht Tod Lucius?", fragte dieser noch mürrischer als er aussah. „Nein zu deinem Leidwesen bin ich es nicht, Vater", schnarrte Lucius böse.

„Dann lass mich weiter schlafen du verzogener Balg von einem Erben!", knurrte der Mann und schlief wieder.

Harry sah das Bild an und zitterte ein wenig, der Mann war ihm unheimlich.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du von meinen Vater gehört hast, oder?", fragte Lucius nach.

Harry grübelte nach was Severus ihn alles über die Malfoys erzählt hatte.

„Er war der erste Malfoy der mit Muggeln ein Geschäft gemacht hat, es wird nicht öffentlich proklamiert, aber es heißt das ihr Vater ein Geschäftsmann war der mit jedem Geschäfte machte, wenn er sich leisten konnte. Er hat ein kleines Imperium in der Muggelwelt aufgebaut, vor allem im Anwaltsbereich, was immer das ist", meinte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

„Rechtsverdreher, Harry. Muggel Anwälte sind die schrecklichsten Rechtsverdreher die es gibt", lachte er Harry an.

Harry grinste zurück.

Der Junge war intelligent und belesen.

Er führte den jungen Mann weiter in die Bibliothek und das leuchten in den Augen von Harry verriet ihn. Er war ganz und gar die Bücherratte für der ihn Lucius hielt. Er hatte auch ein Auge für die Dinge, die selten waren.

„Jetzt verstehe ich warum Draco mir gesagt, dass egal welches Buch ich Ihnen kaufen würde Sie es bereits besitzen werden", meinte Harry aufgeregt.

„Du, welche Bücher du besitzt. Harry, du gehörst jetzt zu meiner Familie. Man könnte jetzt sagen, du bist mein Sohn ehrenhalber."

Harry strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Danke Lucius, danke für alles!"

„Aber, aber ich habe genug von allem ich teile gerne mit dir, wenn es das ist was dich sorgt. Ich bin ein vermögender Mann genug, dass ich euch beide Draco und dich beerben könnte und ihr könntet das Gold in eurem Leben nicht ausgeben", meinte Lucius ernst.

Das war wirklich ein Faktum. Die Malfoys hatten mehr Geld, als sie brauchten und da allen Malfoys das Geschäft im Blut lag, machte jeder mit dem Vermögen meisten noch mehr Geld, als der Vorgänger.

Lucius zeigte ihm seine Zimmerflut. Neben einem eigenen Schlafzimmer hatte er einen eigenen Schreibtisch der riesig war. Bücherregale voll gestopft mit Büchern. Das waren seine Bücher und auf dem Bett saß niemand anderer als Professor Severus. Harry rannte auf den Bären zu und knuddelte ihn kräftig.

„Dein Onkel Tom hat mir diese Sachen gegeben, damit du dich hier mehr wie zu Hause fühlst. Ich hoffe du bist glücklich", meinte Lucius mit Schalk in seinen Augen.

„Tom! Wann kann ich ihn besuchen?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Morgen oder übermorgen, wie es ergibt. Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht nicht bei ihm leben zu können, aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, selbst wenn du nicht der Junge der lebst wärest, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das man dich bei Tom gelassen hätte gering. Nicht das er einen schlechten Ruf hat, aber manche seiner Kunden haben es und wenn ich mich nicht um dich bemüht hätte, dann wärest du vielleicht bei den Weasleys gelandet", er verzog bei den Worten leicht die Lippen.

Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, Weihnachten, oder sogar den ganzen Sommer mit den Zwillingen verbringen zu müssen. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Er wollte mit niemand zusammen leben der ihn für einen Todesser hielt.

„Die Weasleys haben keinen Anstand", meinte er nur.

Lucius hob eine Braue. Das Harry etwas Schlechtes über jemand anderen sagte war neu. Dann erinnerte er sich, den Weasleys hatte er die Farbe und das dunkle Mal auf der Stirn zu verdanken. Lucius fragte sich warum Harry sie nicht an eine Lehrkraft verraten hatte, zum Beispiel Severus. Der hätte den beiden lange Beine gemacht.

„In zwei Stunden gibt es Abendessen, in deinem Schrank hängt deine Garderobe, wenn du in der zwischen Zeit etwas wünscht, verlange es von einem Hauselfen", sagte Lucius und ließ Harry allein.

Harry sah sich in den großen Räumen um, es war alles luxuriös und viel größer als er es gewohnt war. Er hatte ein eigenes Badezimmer, da hätten vier bis fünf Leute reingepasst.

Harry rannte durch die Zimmer und lachte laut. Er hatte endlich wieder ein zu Hause! Es war zwar nicht bei Onkel Tom, aber intelligent genug zu verstehen, das das nicht möglich war.

Harry öffnete den Wandschrank, für einen kurzen Moment überkamen in schreckliche Erinnerungen an einen Wandschrank, aber dieser war nicht unter einer Treppe und er war groß, voller erlesener Kleidung, noch feiner, als die er besaß und er hatte da auch nicht auf das Geld gesehen.

Er würde sich ausgiebig Baden und dann gleich eines der neuen Sachen anziehen, das hielt er für angemessen. Er kannte diese Art Wannen, Toms Badewanne musste man immer anschreien wenn man heißes Wasser wollte, aber es war lustig gewesen.

Dieses Bad, bot jeden nur erdenklichen Komfort. Er probierte jeden Hahn aus und gönnte sich eine Extra Portion Schaum. Das war herrlich, man konnte richtig schwimmen, nicht weit, aber es war traumhaft. Nach dem er sich lange und ausgiebig gebadet hatte schlüpfte Harry in einen hergerichteten Bademantel. Dann wandte er sich seiner Haare zu, bei dem Essen mit seiner neuen Familie musste er gut aussehen. Er war vielleicht nicht so eitel, wie Draco der Stunden damit verbringen konnte einzelne Strähnen hin und her zu legen bis sie ihm passten.

Aber er achtete auf sich und darauf, dass seine Kleidung immer sauber und ordentlich war und er immer gekämmt war. Seine Haare waren länger als die von Draco, schulterlang und meistens hatte diese in einem Haarband zusammengefasst.

Er suchte das Badezimmer nach passenden Utensilien ab und wurde bald fündig. Ein Haargel für besonders widerspenstige Haare. Das war seine Rettung. Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde, dann lagen seine Haare knapp am Kopf und waren mit einem Haarband anständig zusammen gefasst. So gehörte sich das und nicht anders.

Harry suchte sich ein schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Hose und ein silberner Gürtel. Umhang würde er keinen tragen, dafür war ihm zu heiß, aber er fand stattdessen ein grünes Gilet, dass aus einem dünnen gemusterten Stoff bestand sich einfach nur edel anfühlte. Er musste es sofort anprobieren.

Ja so konnte man sich sehen lassen, trotz Brille und der seiner Meinung nach hässlichen Narbe.

Er sah auf einen Zeitanzeiger bei seinen Schreibtisch und beschloss, dass es Zeit war sich auf den Weg zu machen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Weil letzten Sommer bereits hier gelebt hatte fand er den Weg in die Speisesaal. Damals war geschwächt gewesen und hatte sich nicht viel bewegen können und auch keine Kraft gehabt, das Herrenhaus zu bewundern. Doch dieses Mal genoss er die Verziehrungen und die Statuen. Harry mochte schöne Sachen und er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht.

Henry hatte ihn einen Bildband der schönstens Herrenhäuser in Britannien geschenkt, das der Malfoys war auch darunter. Er erkannte einiges aus den Bildern wieder und kam so nur fünf Minuten zu früh.

Gleich nach ihm Draco, der ihn schief angrinste.

„Na, wie geht's Bruder, was sagst zu unserem bescheidenen Eigenheim?"

„Der Minister lebt schlechter", meinte Harry darauf nur trocken.

Woraufhin die beiden jungen Leute kräftig lachten.

„Ah, man amüsiert sich und das ganz ohne mich, ich bin enttäuscht."

Lucius Malfoy lehnte in der Tür und betrat dann den Raum, er beeindruckend wie eh und je. Harry fragte sich ob er sich jemals abgewöhnen konnte den Mann zu siezen.

„Ach Vater, Harry hat festegestellt, dass wir besser wohnen, das der Herr Zaubereiminister", kicherte Draco.

„Nun, wer hat je behauptet, dass das Ministerium gut zahlt? Man wird doch nicht Minister des Geldes wegen, nein ist eine Berufung für die man sich auserkoren fühlt, nein für die man geboren sein muss, um die Zaubereigesellschaft in eine neue glücklichere Zukunft zu führen", schnarrte Lucius in extra Nasalstimme und mit heraus geworfener Brust.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten, er musste lachen. Das war zu komisch.

„Sie finden das komisch, junger Mann? Wie können Sie nur, wenn man dazu auserkoren ist, kann man sich doch nicht von seinem Schicksal abwenden."

Harry wurde wieder ernst.

Lucius hatte damit gerechnet, der Junge wusste also was von dieser verdammten Prophezeiung.

„Wenn denn nun mir jemand sagen würde ich müsste Gärtner werden, ich würde es nicht werden, denn ich weiß, dass ich Minister werde."

Draco lag vor lachen und auch Harry musste lächeln. Stimmt, das war sein Leben, es konnte ihm niemand etwas vorschreiben und dieser Voldemort war nicht da, warum nicht das Leben genießen dass sich ihn bot? Narzissa hatte von weitem das Schauspiel beobachtet.

„Darf ihre gnädigste Untertanin Sie daran erinnern, dass das Essen fertig ist. Und eure hungrige Meute gefüttert werden will. Es sei denn Ihr wollt Euch heute selbst auf den Speiseplan setzen", sagte Narzissa spitzbübisch und machte dabei einen höfischen Knicks.

„So sei dem, dass Essen solle hergebracht werden!", befahl Lucius und versucht ohne auf den Tisch zu sehen sich zu setzten.

Dann brach der ganze Tisch in schallende Gelächter aus. Man konnte nicht immer ernst sein und innerhalb dieser Wände konnten alle so sein, wie sie waren. Lucius war ein berechnender Mann, aber er hatte Humor. Er wusste was er wollte und er wollte, dass Harry ihm vertraute ihn liebte und alles für ihn tun würde. Er wollte dass Harry eines Tages, wenn der dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde, er nicht gegen ihn kämpfen würde. Er erwartete nicht, dass er den Jungen je davon überzeugen konnte, ein Todesser zu werden, aber einfach nicht gegen ihn arbeiten würde schon reichen und auch den Lord und wenn Harry dann ab und an ihm einen Gefallen tat. Der Lord würde es sicher zu schätzen wissen, falls soweit kommen sollte.

Das war die einzige Lösung, der schwarze Lord tat niemand etwas, die sich nicht gegen ihn stellten oder ihm im Weg waren.

Harry fühlte sich wohl. Das Beste war allerdings der Nachtisch, denn niemand anderer als Severus gesellte sich dazu und auch er wurde von der fröhlichen Stimmung angezogen.

------

Harry wachte am nächsten morgen glücklich und zufrieden auf. Er grüßte Professor Severus und nach dem er sich angekleidet hatte, nahm er seine Schulsachen und machte sich in Richtung Bibliothek auf. Er wollte noch vor dem Essen mit dem Geschichtsaufsatz anfangen. Er hatte bei der Besichtigungstour einige Bücher gesehen, die sicherlich nützlich waren und ein paar die er unbedingt lesen wollte. Er wusste, das die Werke auf dem Index standen der Besitz war zwar nicht illegal, weil es sich um sehr alte Werke handelte. Aber sehr wohl der Handel und Lucius schien sie fast alle zu besitzen. Er fragte sich wie lange er gebraucht hatte um die alle zu kriegen.

Als Harry durch die Reihen schritt und nach einem geeigneten Buch für seinen Aufsatz suchte, fiel ihm ein anderes in die Hand. Die Lettern waren vergilbt und kaum mehr zu lesen. Harry verschob den Aufsatz nach hinten.

„Nekromantie? Humbug oder Wirklichkeit?"

Die Schrift war veraltet und der Schreibstil ebenso, aber Harry war das egal. Die Tasche mit seinen Schreibwaren rutschte ihm von den Schultern und setzte sich dort wo er war hin und las.

„Weißt du Harry, wir haben genug Stühle, die sind sicher bequemer, als der Fußboden."

Harry schreckte auf.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wir haben Lesesessel, die sind damit sich darauf setzt, mein junger Freund", meinte Lucius erheitert. Der junge Harry Potter war zu süß.

„Abgesehen davon habe ich dich gesucht, wir wollten frühstücken und das schon vor einer halben Stunde."

Harry rappelte sich auf. „Verzeihung, ich habe die Zeit vergessen", sagte er einfach. „Lucius, darf ich das Buch mitnehmen, oder soll ich es zurückstellen?"

„Leg es dort auf den Tisch, du kannst gerne nachher weiter lesen. Was für ein Werk interessiert dich denn so, dass du deine freie Zeit damit okkupierst?"

Harry sah jetzt sehr verlegen aus. Lucius musterte ihn, was war ihn denn unangenehm, er hatte ihr keine wirklich interessanten Werke stehen. Kinderkram, Sachen die Sammlerwert hatten, vielleicht waren ja gute Tränkebücher darunter, aber die meisten hatte Severus gegeben, weil er damit ohne nichts anfangen konnte und Severus ihm ewig dankbar war.

„Nekromantie", haspelte Harry und wurde hochrot.

Lucius grinste innerlich von einem Ohr bis zum andern. Ein zwölfjähriger der sich für Nekromantie interessierte, das war ja was.

„Und? Die Bücher sind hier um gelesen zu werden, auch wenn manche sie nur als Staubfänger kaufen. Du interessierst dich also, für Nekromantie, ungewöhnlich. Woher kommt das, das ist keine magische Disziplin die in Hogwarts gelehrt wird", meinte er trocken.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief. Und zeigte auf seine Narbe.

„Wegen dem und anderem", sagte Harry und schien nach zu denken. „Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee, dass Sie mich aufgenommen haben. So gern ich hier bin, ich könnte Sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen. In große", murmelte Harry und starrte auf den Boden.

„So? Wie denn, du bist ein anständiger Junge und ein sehr zäher. Dir kann so schnell nichts anhaben, wenn man bedenkt, was du alles überlebt hast."

„Das ist es eben! Es hat nichts, absolut nichts mit mir zu tun. Es ist so wie es von Anfang an vermutet habe. An mir ist nichts das mich befähigt den letzten der Unverzeihlichen zu blocken oder ihn gar auf den Sprecher zurück werfen zu lassen. Es war eine Misskalkulation der Situation seitens des dunklen Lords. Meine Mutter hatte ohne es zu wissen uralte naturverbundene Magie angewandt und mir so das Leben gerettet!", flüsterte Harry und starrte auf seine Hände.

Das meiste hatte er selbst herausgefunden. Dumbledore hatte ihm nur die Ansätze gegeben, das war ihm nicht genug und er hatte solange Texte und Bücher gelesen bis er das Rätsel gelöst hatte und es war simpel, fast zu simpel.

„Natur verbundene Magie ist überall und immer da, wir Zauberer wenden sie nicht an, weil wir andere Mittel gefunden haben, das war nicht immer so. Die Sprüche und so sind recht künstlich und alle zwischen 800 und 1000 Jahre alt. Davor hat man Magie anders gewirkt."

Lucius beschloss lange Gespräche mit diesem Bündel an Wissen zu führen. Der junge Mann war unglaublich.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht warum du dich für Nekromantie interessiert", versuchte Lucius das Gespräch wieder auf seine Frage zurück zu lenken.

„Der letzte der Unverzeihlichen", sagte Harry einfach und wandte sich in Richtung Speisesaal um.

Lucius hatte einen sehr eigenwilligen Gesichtsausdruck, er war sehr still während des ganzen Essens. Harry ebenso. Draco bemerkte das und wechselte unsichere Blicke zwischen den beiden, aber die schienen das nicht zu bemerken.

Nach dem Essen blieb Harry sitzen, Lucius schickte Draco und Narzissa mit Blicken fort. Draco hoffte nur, dass Harry es nicht geschafft hatte seinen Vater verärgern. Er hoffte es wirklich, vor allem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen wie.

Harry starrte auf seine Hände dann auf Lucius.

„Falls ich Sie vorhin verärgert habe, dann tut mir das sehr leid", begann Harry.

„Du. Falls du! Und nein, erschreckt über dein Wissen, ja, aber verärgert nein. Harry wieso hörst du nicht auf mich zu siezen ich bin dein Vormund, ich wäre sehr stolz wenn ich zumindest so etwas wie ein Freund sein könnte. Ich kann dir deine Familie nicht ersetzten. Niemand kann James Potter ersetzen, aber ich kann versuchen, dass du dich so wohl wie es nur geht fühlst, aber dazu gehört das aufhörst mich zu siezen. Warum tust du das?"

„Meine Mutter war ein Schlammblut, mein Vater ein arroganter Gryffindor. Der sich so verhalten wie die Weasley Zwillinge, sogar schlimmer. Ich wurde bis zu meinen siebenten Lebensjahr dazu erzogen, dass ich nichts wert sei und ein Freak. Verstehen Sie. Ich habe in einem Pub gelebt und gearbeitet. Dort war ich glücklich, aber das hier ist alles so anders. Sie sind ein hoher Herr. Menschen wie ich bedienen Sie, sind aber nicht auf gleicher Stufe."

Lucius lehnte sich zurück. Der junge Mann hatte eine Weitsicht, die zeigte, dass er schon zuviel erlebt hatte.

„Mein junger Freund. Du hast Recht, du bist ein Halbblut. Genauso wie der schwarze Lord einer ist. Ihr beide stammt aus alten Linien in denen sich Muggeln, beziehungsweise Muggelgeborene gemischt haben. Würdest du den schwarzen Lord auch als nicht würdig mit mir auf einer Stufe zu stehen bezeichnen?"

Eine brisante Frage. Lucius wollte wissen, was Harry von dem schwarzen Lord hielt.

„Der schwarze Lord, der sich selbst Voldemort nennt? Ja und nein, von seinem Können her ja von seinem Verhalten her: nein", sagte Harry ernst.

Lucius lächelte und begann von einem Ohr bis zum anderen zu grinsen.

„Danke für dein Kompliment, mein junger Freund. Das ehrt mich sehr."

Harry wusste nicht worüber sich Lucius so amüsierte. Wenn er es wüsste würde ihm übel werden. Lucius war ein Todesser und Harry hatte ihn auf einen moralischen Sockel gehoben. Was für eine Ironie. Lucius würde sich später noch in aller Ruhe darüber amüsieren.

„Harry du hast vorhin gesagt, dass es für mich gefährlich wäre dich in meiner Familie auf zu nehmen. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du die Rache des schwarzen Lords fürchtet? Der sollte er je wieder zu Kräften kommen, sicher nicht hören wollen würden, dass er dafür selbst verantwortlich war", fragte Lucius interessiert.

„Wenn es nur das wäre", seufzte Harry. „Er wird mich töten, oder ich muss ihn töten. Es ist alles wegen einer verdammten Prophezeiung. Er hat… er hat beschlossen, dass ich ihm ebenbürtig bin. Na ja nicht beschlossen, diese Prophezeiung sagt, dass er jemand als ebenbürtig zeichnen wird. Na ja die Narbe stammt von ihm."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. Lucius legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mein armer Junge. Lass mich raten Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, dass die Welt untergeht, wenn du Voldemort nicht vernichtest."

Harry nickte.

„Ich will nicht töten, ich will nicht kämpfen, nicht gegen ihn, oder sonst wen. Ja, er hat meine Eltern ermordet, es war Krieg. Sie waren seine Feinde, das macht es nicht richtiger oder besser und er braucht nicht stolz zu sein drauf, was er getan hat. Es ist in meinen Augen feige, aber wer sagt, dass mein Vater mutiger war, als er. Wer sagt was richtig ist und was falsch ist?", fragte Harry leise und sah Lucius verzweifelt an.

„Der schwarze Lord wird mich töten wollen und alle die, die mir geholfen haben. Ich denke er hat es schon einmal versucht."

„Harry sollte der Fall eintreten, dass schwarze Lord wirklich zurückkehrt hast du im Grund nur eine Möglichkeit", meinte Lucius ernst.

„Kämpfen", sagte Harry verbittert.

„Nein, nein du müsstest sich seiner Macht beugen. Und bevor du sagst, dass du kein Todesser werden willst was ich verstehen kann. Nur wenige Leute, sind fähig so etwas zu sein. Du müsstest nur einfach nicht gegen ihn kämpfen. Harry das ist der Rat eines Geschäftmannes, ich bin selbst in Schwierigkeiten mit IHM gewesen, deswegen weiß ich auch dass es geht. Viele Leute haben das gemacht und gelebt, mein junger Freund. Man wird kein Todesser, weil man Slytherin ist oder ist ein schlechter Mensch, weil man den Nachnamen Malfoy trägt, oder arrogant, weil man Potter heißt. Verstehst du auf was ich hinaus will. Aber das ist alles hypothetisch. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen, ich habe vielleicht den einen oder anderen Hinweis für dich.", lächelte Lucius den jungen Mann.

Harry würde nicht gegen den Lord kämpfen sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, in Rücksicht auf seine Familie und seine Familie war die der Malfoys. Lucius schickte Harry zu Draco, er sollte die schließlich genießen, er könne später in dem Buch weiter lesen und gönnte sich ein breites kaltes Grinsen.

Harry Potter gehörte ihm. Der junge Mann vertraute ihm und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es so blieb. Mit ein wenig Geschick würde er auch Severus wieder mehr an sich binden, denn seit den Vorfall mit Harry hatte Severus sich wieder verändert, er wurde wieder mehr der stolze junge Mann, den Lucius so gemocht hatte. Tja jünger war nicht geworden, aber der unsäglicher Einfluss des alten Mannes war dahin. Severus würde für sich entscheiden und das hatte er ja. Er hatte sich Potter entschieden. Ja, es war ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie.

War Lucius vor einem Jahr noch überzeugt gewesen, dass er zu radikalen Mitteln greifen musste um seine Macht zu erhalten. War er jetzt einflussreich und mächtig wie nie zuvor und er würde Harry zu einem Zauberer erziehen, vor dem die Leute Respekt hatten. Er würde Harry schon zu einem Malfoy kriegen, mit Geduld, die Ansätze waren alle da. Nur noch ein Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Die Wissbegierde war ein guter Anfang, er würde ein paar der etwas illegaleren Werke in den unschuldigen Schoß von Harry fallen lassen und sehen welche Schlüsse der junge Mann daraus ziehen würde

* * *

**Wenn's gefallen hat oder auch nicht, bitte ein Review hinterlassen! Büdde!**


	17. Just another feast

Danke für alle Reviewer!

**Weide: **Wird er auch bleiben, Harry ist ein eigenständiger Charakter, im Grunde merkt er auch Lucius Eigennützigkeit nicht.

**Schattenengl: **Kann ich machen, grundsätzlich lade ich alle paar Tage hoch, bis beim letzten, da bin ich nicht dazu gekommen eher hoch zu laden…

**Amazone: **Ich habe versucht, die Charakter so original wie möglich zu gestalten mit ein paar Ausnahmen. Der Grund warum ich die Zwillinge etwas bösartiger Gestalten habe, ist der weil ich einen Gegensatz gebraucht habe. Voldemort wird nicht der nette Nachbar von nebenan sein. Das überlasse ich anderen Geschichten…

**Ewjena: **Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht, der erste Teil hat ein offenes Ende, wo man nicht sagen, wer nun am Ende gewinnt…

**Tigerchen: **Tja, Lucius Malfoy ist ganz er selbst…

**LionSnape: **Lucius Malfoy lässt sich wunderbar vielseitig schreiben. Er ist auf der einen Seite der Todesser auf der anderen Seite der Familien Vater. Ich will anmerken, dass die Idee für diese Art von Charakter aus dem Geschichtsunterricht stammt.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Danke…

**momochan: **Danke, ich werde mich beeilen..

**Elektra van Helsing: **Danke, liebe Uli, die Entstehung war wirklich witzig, es war eine einfache was wäre wenn Frage. Am Anfang wollte ich einfach nur eine freundlich nette liebenswerte Geschichte schreiben wollte. Tja und dann kam wieder mein Charakter durch und so entstand diese Geschichte!

**Schokki: **Es hat sich anders entwickelt. Es hätte durchaus etwas zwischen Draco und Harry entwickeln können, aber die beiden würden das wohl eher als inzest empfinden…

**jdsmile: **Hab dich dir geschickt. Lucius ist ein Mann mit vielen Gesichtern, der Mann ist fanszinierend und immer wieder spannend zu schreiben.

**Mr Faul: **Danke, ich hoffe auch weiterhin…

**auxia: **Gewiss, gewiss. Keine Frage, Harry hat diese Angewohnheit…

**Churel04: **Harry ist Unschuldig und er wird es noch eine Weile bleiben…

**popcorn1986: **Beides, gleichzeitig, er ist berechnend, aber er weiß auch wem er was verdankt und revanchiert sich.

* * *

17. Just another feast

Die Ferien waren wirklich kurzweilig. Severus, die Familie Malfoy und Besuche bei Tom ließen die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen.

Das Weihnachtsfest war wirklich unglaublich. Lucius hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Severus war auch dabei und Lucius kümmerte sich gut um seinen Freund. Schenkte ihm eine Flasche besonders ehrwürdigen Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas dieser flüssigen Einhornhaare mit der bemerkten damit er nicht seinen rechten Arm verlöre, dass könne er ja nicht zu lassen. Harry wurde bei den Worten leicht rot und Severus deutete sie richtig.

Lucius war begeistert von dem Gemälde, dass er von Draco und Harry erhielt. Narzissa entzückt von dem Kleid. Das war ein Einzelstück, sie wollte es sich kaufen, aber Malkins hatte behauptet es wäre bereits verkauft nur noch nicht abgeholt. Der junge Harry hatte, sich da wirklich in Umkosten gestürzt.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry diesen verdammten Ladenbesitzer davon überzeugen konnte sich von diesem Kessel zu trennen.

Harry erhielt auch allerlei Nützliches und weniger Nützliches. Darunter waren einige Bücher für den täglichen Gebrauch. Wie ein kleines Handbuch voller Flüche und anderer Zauber.

Ein seltener Tränkeband und ein Buch und Hogwarts eine Geschichte. Das hatte er zwar schon, aber er freute sich trotzdem. Lucius nötigte ihn das Buch auf zu schlagen.

Das war gar nicht Hogwarts eine Geschichte. Das war ein Leitfaden der Nekromantie. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, das Buch war hochgradig illegal und dadurch unbezahlbar. Das es illegal war, war Harry im Grunde egal, aber das Lucius ihm etwas derartig wertvolles schenkte, war Harry unangenehm. Er würde es Lucius zurückgeben, wenn es durchgearbeitet hatte und kopiert hatte.

------

In der zweiten Ferienwoche, wenige Tage vor Beginn des nächsten Semesters. Erhielt Lucius einen merkwürdigen Brief von Severus. Lucius war verwundert in welche Schwierigkeiten Severus sich jetzt gebracht hatte.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis er bei Severus Zimmerflut war. Hogwarts war groß und nicht immer leicht zu erreichen.

Lucius klopfte der Höflichkeit halber an und trat ein. Er spürte wie ihn jemand am Hemdkragen hochzog.

Was zum Teufel war los. Severus starrte ihn fuchsteufelswild an.

„Was hast du Harry erzählt!", spie er Lucius an und entriss ihm seinen Zauberstab.

„Du mit deinen Spielen, willst du dass Harry ein Todesser wird? Bist ganz von Sinnen, der Junge hat genug durchgemacht, er muss nicht auch noch dein Spielzeug werden!", schrie Severus außer sich vor Wut.

„Severus deine väterlichen Gefühlen in Ehren, aber was glaubst du wird der schwarze Lord tun, wenn er dem Jungen ansichtig wird? Was wird er mit den Leuten tun, die ihm Nahe sind? Stelle dich nicht dümmer, als du bist Snape. Stelle mich nicht dümmer, als ich bin. Wer von uns ist mit eingeklemmt Schwanz zu dem alten Narren gerannt und hat ihn um Hilfe gebeten, was hat es dir gebracht? Nichts! Das gleiche Nichts steht Harry bevor! Dumbledore dein geheiligter Dumbledore hat ihm von dieser Prophezeiung erzählt!", sprach Lucius voller Verachtung.

„Du hast Recht, ich verwende Harry Potter, er hat mir viel gebracht, als Preis dafür erziehe ich ihn wie ich meinen Sohn erziehen werde. Nämlich wie man überlebt! Der Lord wird zurückkehren, vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen! Aber er wird und mit ihm die Hölle auf seinen Fersen, ob sein Zorn ist oder Dumbledores Schergen, eines von beiden wird uns zermalmen! Halte mich nicht töricht und halte mich nicht für dumm! Severus Septimus Snape!"

Severus trat zurück und ließ den Mann los, aber behielt dessen Zauberstab.

Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mit dem richtigen Training, Severus mit dem richtigen Training, kann Harry überleben. Wenn es dir um deinen Hintern geht, hast du längst verloren. Der Lord wird unsere Köpfe fordern. Deinen weil du ihn verraten hast und meinen gleich dazu, weil ich deckte, Severus, dich und deinen kleinen Harry. Der nun Teil meiner Familie ist."

Severus starrte ihn an.

„Warst du es nicht immer der proklamierte, das es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe als Macht? Es gibt etwas Wichtigeres. Lucius. Freundschaft und Liebe."

„Teufel auch eins, denkst du ich weiß das nicht? Ich habe einen Sohn, der fast zu einem Ebenbild meinerseits geworden wäre, wenn er nicht Harry kennen gelernt hätte. Ich beneide meinen Sohn fast um seine Unschuld und ich fürchte den Tag, an dem er sie verlieren wird. An dem seine Augen so leer und kalt werden wie meine, an dem er keine Freude mehr empfinden kann und nicht mehr weiß wie sich Glück anfühlt. Du weißt wovon ich rede Severus, du weißt es nur zu gut."

Lucius war ein fantastischer Redner. Severus hatte ihn dafür immer bewundert.

„Lucius."

„Kein Wort mehr unsere Wege können sich nicht trennen, nicht solange dein kleiner Harry unter meinen Dach lebt."

Lucius streckte fordernd die Hand heraus. Severus gab ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Jeden. Jeden anderen hätte ich für so eine Tat getötet."

Der Mann drehte sich einfach um und ging. Kein weiteres Wort viel mehr zwischen diesen ungleichen Herren. Severus stand alleine in seinem Quartier da und sah lange auf die geschlossene Tür. Sie waren verdammt, sie alle waren verdammt. Wenn Harry der einzige war, der Voldemort töten konnte es nicht tat um sein eigenes Leben zu schützen. Severus wusste, dass er das nie tun würde, nicht um sein Leben zu schützen. Aber das von anderen?

Severus war klug genug, das in Betracht zu ziehen. War das der Plan von Lucius? Würde er Harry davon überzeugen können. Ja, mit einer Leichtigkeit, denn Harry wollte nicht kämpfen, er war ein Pazifist. Doch wenn niemand den schwarzen Lord aufhielt, was wurde dann aus der Welt? Nicht, dass er sich viel darum scherte, aber es gab andere die es taten.

Der Tränkemeister fand an dem Tag keine Ruhe mehr, auch an keinem anderen Tag.

------

Harry war enttäuscht, dass er wieder zur Schule zurück musste, ihm gefiel es bei den Malfoys. Das Leben war anders, aufregender. Lucius Malfoy war ein hoch gebildeter Mann. Oft saß er mit Harry zusammen und diskutierte mit ihm über das Buch das er ihm geschenkt hatte. Es war nicht das Original deswegen durfte es Harry behalten. Niemand außer ihm würde es lesen können, jeder würde glauben es wäre Hogwarts eine Geschichte.

Harry konnte es kaum fassen, welches Glück er hatte mit seinen Freunden. Lucius war ein väterlicher Freund, wie Severus und irgendwie auch Onkel Tom. Der sich sehr für seinen jungen Freund freute und ihm alles Glück der Welt wünschte. Draco sah ihn als Bruder an und war überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig, dass sein Vater soviel Zeit mit Harry verbrachte.

„Schau, du bist so wie er sich mich immer gewünscht hat. Jetzt stört es ihn nicht mehr, dass ich nicht so bin. Mich interessiert diese Lernerei nicht so wie dich und die Hälfte von dem was ihr da beredet finde ich sterbenslangweilig. Theoretische Magie die noch keiner wirklich angewandt hat. Ich mein ich will was zaubern, aber nicht stundenlang deswegen Bücher wälzen", erklärte ihm Draco und das Thema war erledigt.

------

Die Schulzeit selbst war ereignislos, außer das es Harry und Draco nur noch im Doppelpack gab. Harry beteiligte sich zwar nicht wenn Draco die Gryffindors beleidigte, aber sagte auch nichts dagegen, oder tat etwas dagegen. Manchmal ließ er auch einen Seitenhieb los. So in etwa, dass Gryffindors sich nur in einer Gruppe stark fühlen würden.

Das war kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen. Draco Harry und ein paar Slytherins gerieten vor der großen Halle in Streit mit ein paar Gryffindors.

Ronald Weasley hatte Lucius Malfoy einen Todesser genannt.

Blaise war Geistesgegenwärtig genug um Draco fest zu halten, das jemand auch Harry festhalten sollte, daran hatte keiner gedacht.

„Weißt du Weasley, der Mut der Gryffindor reicht nur so weit wie sie zu siebent auf einen einprügeln können. Du hast meinen Ziehvater beleidigt. Bist du so stark wie deine Worte, wenn nicht dann entschuldige auf der Stelle, oder ich stopf deine Beleidigungen in den Rachen zurück", man merkte, das Harry keine Ahnung von Beschimpfungen hatte. Er kannte sich nur mit Duellen aus, weil er darüber gelesen hatte.

„Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell, wenn du den Mut dazu hast! Weasley!"

„Wann?", fragte dieser misstrauisch.

„Sofort, oder glaubst ich dulde es, dass du Vater meines besten Freundes beleidigst?", erwiderte Harry gelassen, viel gelassener als er sich fühlte. Aber sein Stolz gebot ihm so zu handeln.

Die Schüler sahen sich unruhig um, aber bildeten einen lockeren Kreis.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und Ron ruhig an. Er wusste nicht wie gut der Weasley war, er würde jetzt sehen, ob er als Zauberer was taugte.

Ron schoss den ersten Fluch ab. Es war einer der Sprüche die sie bei Severus gelehrt bekommen hatten, einen Entwaffnungszauber.

Harry blieb stehen. Kerzengerade dann machte er mit seinem Zauberstab eine knappe Bewegung und Ron schlitterte ein paar Meter nach vor. Harry wartete aber nicht ab, bis sich der junge Weasley erholt hatte. Er baute ein Schutzschild auf. Hermine staunte aufrichtig, das waren Sprüche für die sechste oder siebente Klasse.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Ron gerichtet.

„Entschuldige dich bei Draco Lucien Malfoy, oder du wirst es wirklich bereuen, das ist deine letzte Gelegenheit", sagte Harry eiskalt.

Er war so wütend, diese dummen, dummen Gryffindors. Lucius Malfoy war ein großartiger Mann, nur weil sie eifersüchtig waren auf sein Geld oder sein können einen Mann der nicht einmal da war so zu beleidigen, das war eine Frechheit und er würde es nicht länger mit anhören. Er würde es sich nicht länger gefallen lassen. Er war ein Zauberer und wenn es stimmte, was die Lehrer sagten nicht der schlechteste. Man sagte sogar, dass er der begabteste Schüler seit langem war. Er war besser, als Granger, weil er ihr um einiges voraus war.

Ron starrte ihn kalt an. Er würde sich nie niemals bei Draco entschuldigen. Harry schwieg immer noch. Er sagte kein Wort, aber aus Ron Ohren wuchsen Kohlrüben und aus seiner Nase Karotten. Überall auf der Haut sprießen Blumen. Harry fing plötzlich zu lachen an. Dann wurde er ernst.

„Ich werde dir ein Geschenk machen Ron Weasley. Ein Geschenk, das nicht viele bekommen. Ich habe dich verflucht, du wirst solange jede Nacht träumen wie es wirklich ist ein Todesser zu sein, bist du dich bei Draco entschuldigt hast. Vielleicht steigert das deine Erkenntnis."

Hermine starrte ihm nach, sie hoffte dass Potter das nicht getan hatte. Solche Flüche waren illegal, man konnte von der Schule fliegen, wenn sie einem nachgewiesen wurden. Das Problem sie waren nicht nachweisbar. Alles was sie hatten war Potters Wort und der könnte sagen, dass er Ron nur einschüchtern hatte wollen. Das würde man ihm durchaus glauben, denn Harry Potter war nicht bekannt dafür sich zu duellieren oder mit anderen zu prügeln, er ließ die Gryffindor in Ruhe, solange man ihm nicht zu Nahe kam.

Ron entschuldigte sich drei Tage später zähneknirschend bei Draco. Ob er etwas geträumt hatte oder nicht, wusste niemand, denn Ron wollte nicht darüber reden und leugnete überhaupt zu träumen.

Die Slytherins waren beeindruckt von ihrem Bücherwurm, der zu den verrücktesten Zeiten bewies, dass er doch mehr konnte, als den Schulstoff rezitieren. Harry fiel gegen Ende des Schuljahres auf, wie sehr er sich von anderen Unterschied. Er vermisste die Gespräche mit Lucius. Er besuchte oft Severus, doch Severus war nicht ganz der alte, er war oft verwirrt und abgelenkt. Als hätte er etwas verloren und nicht wieder gefunden.

„Severus?"

„Ja, Harry?", fragte Severus abwesend.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry sah in unruhig an. Severus sah in diese grünen Augen und verfluchte sich selbst, er konnte den kleinen Harry nicht anlügen. Der junge Mann hatte die Wahrheit verdient.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Harry. Große Sorgen", sagte Severus leise.

„Worum denn? Vielleicht kann ich helfen?"

„Nein Harry das kannst nicht, dieses Mal nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Harry große Sorgen. Du bist ein Kind, ein großes Kind ein sehr kluges, aber immer noch ein Kind, du kennst nicht alle Grausamkeit der Erwachsenenwelt auch wenn du für meinen Geschmack zu viele gesehen hast. Verstehst du?"

„Aber wieso sorgst du dich. Es ist doch alles gut, ich muss nie wieder zu denen zurück und keiner kann mich zwingen. Die Malfoys sind gut zu mir, alle drei. Sie mögen mich und Lucius ist ein beeindruckender Mann, er hat mir das Leben gerettet", meinte Harry verwirrt.

„Lucius Malfoy ist ein gefährlicher Mann, der so manch eine Existenz zerstört hat. Bei einer Vernichtung warst du dabei, wir haben ihm dabei geholfen einen Mann zu vernichten Harry. Du bist zu klug um es nicht zu wissen."

„Ich…ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, ich weiß das ich mitschuldig bin und nur er bestraft worden ist. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich nicht dafür verantwortlich bin, ich hätte nie, niemals im Traum daran gedacht, so etwas wie eine Anzeige zu erstatten. Mir hätte es genügt bei Onkel Tom leben zu dürfen und in der Schankstube helfen und all die Geschichten zu hören", sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich weiß Harry und das ist es worum ich mich Sorge. Du bist ein Kind, ich weiß das hörst du nicht gerne, aber es ist so und deswegen mache ich mir eben Sorgen", meinte Severus verdrießlich.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich keinen Ausweg sehe und ich nicht weiß wie ich dir auf deinen Lebensweg helfen soll. Ich will nicht, dass du gegen den schwarzen Lord kämpfst", sprach Severus weiter.

„Lucius hat gesagt, dass ich es nicht tun muss, dass ich seine Familie gefährden würde, wo er Recht hat und das ist etwas das ich gar nicht will. Ich werde nicht gegen dieses Ding kämpfen, wenn es einen Weg finden sollte zurück zu kehren."

„Das Lucius dir das gesagt hat wundert mich nicht. Harry jemand muss gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen, er wird unsere Welt sonst in den Untergang treiben, er hat es das letzte Mal beinahe geschafft gehabt. Verstehst du es gab faktisch keinen Widerstand mehr, der letzte Rest hat sich rund um Dumbledore gescharrt und du weißt ich gehörte dazu. Wenn ihn niemand aufhält, wird er die Welt vernichten."

Harry sah ihn schreckensbleich an.

„Ich will nicht kämpfen!"

„Und ich will es auch nicht. Siehst du jetzt wieso ich mir Sorgen mache und es mir keine Ruhe lassen will?", fragte Severus seinen jungen Freund.

„Ja. Ich werde nicht kämpfen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt und was aus den anderen Leuten wird, ich weiß es nicht. Voldemort hat damals nicht alle umgebracht, nur die die gegen ihn gekämpft haben, oder ihm im Weg waren, so ist das im Krieg."

Severus drückte Harry ganz fest an sich.

„Sag das nicht, sag nicht seine Worte aus deinem Mund. Harry er hat deine Eltern umgebracht", murmelte Severus traurig.

„Ja, ich sage nicht, dass ich es gut finde, er ist ein Monster. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", meinte Harry ernst.

------

Harry freute sich richtig auf die Ferien. Hatte er zu Weihnachten doch einen Vorgeschmack bekommen, wie es war im Hause Malfoy zu leben. Er freute sich besonders darauf das Labor endlich zu nutzen. Severus Stunden waren ihm immer zu kurz.

Das Slytherin den Hauspokal gewann wunderte niemand, nach dem sie kein einziges Quidditch Spiel verloren hatten und auch den Quidditch Cup gewonnen hatten. Die Gryffindors waren außer sich, aber konnten nichts tun. Sie würden dieses Jahr letzter sein.

Dumbledore starrte auf die lärmende Schülerschar. Vor allem auf eine gewisse Gruppe, die rund um Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, die gerade mit irgendetwas ihre Klassenkameraden unterhielten.

Immer wieder drehten sich dich Gedanken des Lehrers um den jungen Mann, der von so viel Dunkelheit umgeben war und trotzdem seine Unschuld bewahrt hatte. Bis jetzt zumindest, er fragte sich wie lange das so bleiben würde? Dumbledore hatte von dem Vorfall mit dem jungen Weasley gehört, wenn er noch Direktor wäre, wäre er dem nachgegangen, aber Minerva wollte nichts davon wissen. Der junge Harry Potter war immer Vorbildhaft, sie ließ ihn mit Punkteabzug und einer Verwarnung davon kommen.

Albus seufzte innerlich. Lucius Malfoy hatte in dem Jahr seinen Einfluss gehörig ausgebaut. Ihm war klar, dass Minerva das Risiko den Mann zu verärgern nicht eingehen konnte. Aber wenigsten hatte er sie dazu gebracht über die Besetzung einer gewissen Stelle nach zu denken.

Es war klar, das weder Severus noch er, noch einmal so ein Jahr durchhalten konnten. Es war einfach zu viel. Minerva hatte ihm auch die Verantwortung für die Gryffindors gegeben, weil sie als amtierende Direktorin über allem stand und was viel wichtiger war, keine Zeit hatte sich um ein Haus zu kümmern.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie seine alte Freundin, das Abschlussfest eröffnete und erleichtert zurück sank. Müde lächelte sie ihre Kollegen an und widmete sich den Speisen. Seit dem sie Direktorin war, war sie viel stiller geworden. Manchmal holte sie sich einen Rat von ihm aber eher selten.

Auch er wandte sich dem Essen zu aber Albus war mit seinem Gedanken gar nicht bei den wunderbaren Köstlichkeiten. Er dachte an Severus, an die vielen Male, denen der junge Mann einen Abend bei ihm verbrachte und sie einfach nur geredet hatten. Er hatte sich selbst nicht als Weise und Gütig gesehen, aber er wusste, dass andere es getan hatten. Was diese Leute jetzt wohl von ihm hielten ob sie ihn auch für einen armen alten Mann hielten?

Was würde nächstes Jahr werden? Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nicht ob er in dieses Schloss zurückkehren konnte, wahrscheinlich schickte man ihn in Ruhestand und eigentlich fühlte er sich auch danach. Dieser eine Monat in Azkaban hatte ihm gar nicht gut getan. Oft litt er an Zitteranfällen und Albträumen, Konzentrationsmangel und Kopfschmerzen.

------

Die Koffer gepackt und fröhlich schnatternd ging es in die Ferien.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	18. Just another time

**Ameisenbaer:** Sorry, dass ich solange nicht upgedatet habe. Ich habe zwar die Kapitel von der Geschichte von fertig, aber hatte beim zweiten Teil eine Schreibblockade und wollte da erst zumindest einige Kapitel fertig stellen, der zweite Teil ist um einiges schwerer zu schreiben, als der erste… Klar kannst du zeichnen, über die Geschichte was du willst, auch wenn nicht weiß was das Wort bedeutet…(Bidde, mir dann das Bild zu schicken, ich liebe Fanart und Bilder jeder Art!)

**Tigerchen:** Nein, Lucius Malfoy ist in den Augen von Harry der Retter seines Lebens und daran wird er festhalten, selbst wenn es zum schlimmsten kommt…

**jdsmile:** Das ist auch so gedacht…

**Schokki:** Albus Dumbledore wird in Ruhestand gehen und es wird eine Weile dauern bis er wieder die ehrwürdigen Hallen Hogwarts wieder sehen wird…

**Thorin:** Danke für dein Komplimient

**Weide:** Hermine wird sehr wichtig, in dieser Geschichte wird es wenn es zu einem Pairing kommt, dann mit ihr. Sie ist ein sehr ein wichtiger Charakter, der einige Ereignisse vorantreibt, aber erst in späteren Kapitel. Ja Azkaban ist kein netter

**Antarial:** Tja, Voldemort wird zurückkehren und mit ihm die Hölle auf Erden. Harry wird schon nocht den Basilisken entdecken, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen…Ja viel hängt von Harry ab und das schlimme ist, er ist sich dessen bewusst.

**auxia:** Ja und nein

**Elektra van Helsing:** Ich bin sehr froh, dass es mir gelungen ist, die Gefahr der dunklen Magie zu beschreiben, das ist eine konstante der Geschichte und eine der Dinge um die es wirklich geht in der Story.

Anm. d. Aut.: Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr über einen Monat auf ein Update habt warten müssen. Die Geschichte wird immer schwieriger zu schreiben und mit einigen Stellen bin ich sehr unzufrieden.

* * *

18. Just another time 

Lucius erwartete die beiden Kinder sehnsüchtig.

Harry folgt Draco zögerlich in das Herrenhaus, was wenn er nicht mehr erwünscht war?

Lucius kam auf die Kinder zu, grüßte seinen Sohn und Harry, der sich wie immer vor ihm verbeugte.

„Es ist schön euch wieder um mich zu wissen. Es ist so ruhig, ohne euch", meinte er gelassen und lächelte Harry an.

Harry lächelte zurück.

„Hast du in der Schule eigentlich Zeit gefunden, ein zwei mal in das Buch zu sehen, dass ich dir geschenkt habe?", fragte Lucius Harry neugierig.

Während er mit den Kindern Richtung Speisesaal ging.

Harry nickte und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Natürlich hatte er es gelesen und sich eine Menge Notizen gemacht und er hatte wie immer eine Menge Fragen.

„Ich hab sie alle aufgeschrieben, damit ich sie nicht vergesse, vielleicht kannst du mir bei der einen oder anderen helfen", meinte Harry glücklich.

Lucius nickte beflissen. Selbstverständlich würde er das tun.

Das Essen war genauso herrlich wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie unterhielten sich über das vergangene Schuljahr, wie Harry Weasley verflucht hatte.

„Hast du so einen Spruch wirklich verwendet?", fragte Narzissa erschreckt. „Du hättest von der Schule fliegen können."

„Nein, aber wenn ich schon ein böser Todesser bin warum nicht mal einen Vorteil daraus ziehen", knurrte Harry verbittert.

„Todesser! Draco, was meint Harry damit? Haben die anderen Schüler noch immer nicht damit aufgehört euch damit zu ärgern?"

„Nein Mutter und zu Harry sind sie besonders schlimm, aber wir passen schon auf ihn auf und wer gibt schon auf die Meinung von ein paar blöden Gryffindors", lachte Draco und schubste Harry aufmunternd an.

Harry fing ebenfalls an wieder zu Lächeln, ja wen kümmerte es was verrückte Gryffindors dachten. Ihn nicht. Er hatte ein wunderbares zu Hause und Lucius war ein freundlicher und wunderbarer Mann, der so viel für ihn getan hatte.

------

Am nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry fast den ganzen Tag damit die Bibliothek durch zu stöbern. Darauf hatte er sich schon sehr gefreut. In Hogwarts fand man auch manche Werke nur Verweise, aber die Schulbibliothek besaß diese Bücher einfach nicht. Hier standen sie einfach.

Lucius musste wirklich ein vermögender Mann sein.

Draco wusste, dass er Harry jetzt mit keinem Fluch aus der Bibliothek kriegen konnte und hatte beschlossen, in den Garten Fliegen zu gehen. Solange sein Freund sich in den Büchern vergrub.

Harry umgeben von Pergamenten, Schreibfedern und Büchern bemerkte nicht wie jemand an ihm herangetreten war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir deinen Schreibtisch hier herstellen, damit nicht am Boden arbeiten musst", meinte Lucius und erschreckte Harry fast zu Tode.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und observierte das Chaos, das er verursacht hatte.

Lucius ging in die Knie und observierte eines der Pergamente, das voll geschrieben war mit Harrys enger, aber sauberer Handschrift.

„Du hast Ferien, willst du deine wohl verdiente Ruhepause mit lernen verbringen?", fragte er amüsiert.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut, diese Bibliothek zu nutzen, hier gibt es so viele Bücher die Hogwarts nicht besitzt. Ich würde sie am liebsten alle gleich zeitig lesen", meinte Harry begeistert.

Lucius zuckte bemessen mit den Schultern.

„Die Werke die hier stehen sind nicht besonderes", sagte er nur abfällig.

„Nichts Besonderes! Mit Verlaub, das verstehe ich nicht? Sophias gesammelte Werke über Sprüche der Vergangenheit ist so selten, dass man nur einen einzigen Querverweis findet und das ebenfalls nur in einem fast vergriffen Werk. Ich könnte, dass nicht nichts Besonderes nennen."

„Vielleicht habe ich mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt, ich habe selbst eine Leidenschaft für Bücher, aber diese Werke zählen nicht zu denen die ich bevorzuge zu lesen", sagte Lucius und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln.

Harry wurde neugierig. Was für Werke las Lucius denn.

„Aber ein junger Mann, wie du sollte ohnehin nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbringen. Draco hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finden werde. Harry du hast Ferien und deswegen habe ich mir gedacht", begann Lucius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dass wir vielleicht ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten. Wenn du das willst, ich könnte dir meine private Sammlung zeigen. Dinge die mir persönlich das Herz erfreuen und so könnten wir uns ein wenig näher kennen lernen. Ich hatte noch viel zu wenig Zeit dich kennen zu lernen", meinte Lucius.

Harry war Feuer und Flamme. Lucius rief nach einen Hauselfen, der sollte die Sachen von Harry in sein Zimmer räumen.

------

Lucius zeigte dem jungen Potter nur ein paar wenige ausgewählte Stücke. Noch war nicht die Zeit für die wirklich interessanten Dinge. Aber der junge Mann war einfach begeistert. Lucius lächelte in sich hinein, er würde Harry schon den richtigen Weg zeigen und sein Weg war der richtige, schon immer gewesen…

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück las Lucius wie er es immer tat den Tagespropheten.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Die Weasleys sind ein wenig zu Geld kommen, diese Armen", schnarrte Lucius und zeigte das Bild einer winkende Weasley Familie her.

„Toll, dann könnten sie sich neue Gesichter leisten", meinte Draco verächtlich.

Lucius lachte leise über den Witz seines Sohnes und auch Harry grinste darüber.

„Und was machen die mit dem Geld, spenden sie es für anständigere Kinder?", fragte Harry zynisch.

„Aber nein Harry, sie fahren nach Ägypten, kein Wunder, dass die einen Knut haben, so wie sie mit Geld umgehen", knurrte Lucius.

Dann wandte man sich anderen Gesprächen zu, als den Weasleys und ihrem Gewinn. So wichtig, war die Familie nicht.

------

Einige Tage später:

Harry hatte gut geschlafen und wollte gerade nach seiner Brille greifen, als seine Hände nicht nach der erwarteten Brille griffen, sondern nach etwas Ledernen. Harry wurde aufgeregt, was konnte das sein? Er tastete weiter, das war ein Buch.

Harry drehte sich um, sichtete seine Brille und besah sich das Buch näher an.

Es gehörte zu den Bänden, die Severus wie seinen Augapfel hütete und er hatte Harry noch nie einen Blick da hinein werfen lassen. Jetzt lag es in Harrys Händen. Fiebrig öffnete er es und las es. Ein kleiner Zettel, war auf der Innenseite des Deckbandes angebracht.

„Für unseren kleinen Tränkemeister."

Harry sprang vor Freude auf. Er würde nachher sofort einige Tränke davon ausprobieren. Zuerst würde er sich bei Lucius und Narzissa für das Geschenk bedanken und vielleicht wollte Draco ja auch einen Blick hineinwerfen?

Lucius grinste über den Überschwang an Energie die Harry heute wieder an den Tag legte. Draco wollte seine Ferien nicht in dem Keller verbringen um irgendwelchen Tränken beim brodeln zu zusehen. Das war ihm zu langweilig. Aber er freute sich für Harry, er wusste, dass Harry Tränke über alles liebte und gönnte seinen Freund die Freude.

Er selbst würde mit Narzissa einen Einkaufsbummel machen und er wusste, dass der Harry auch noch bevorstand. Auch wenn er es nie einer lebenden Seele gestehen würde, aber er mochte die Einkaufstouren mit seiner Mutter.

------

Harry stand konzentriert über den Kessel gebeugt, er hatte etwas falsch gemacht, das wusste er kam aber einfach nicht dahinter was das war. Die Farbe stimmte nicht und die Dichte auch nicht, wenn er jetzt die nächste Zutat hinzufügte, würde das ganze vielleicht in die Luft fliegen, wenn nicht war der Trank versaut. Er würde es versuchen müssen, jetzt, bevor die Arbeit von Stunden ruiniert war…

Glücklicherweise waren wirklich eine Menge Sprüche rund um das Labor errichtet worden. Die Explosion hätte sonst das Haus zerstören können. Ein guter Teil der Zutaten, war aber beschädigt worden. Oh, hoffentlich war Lucius nicht böse darüber.

Harry machte sich sofort auf mit seinem Ziehvater darüber zu reden.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro war nur angelehnt und Harry wollte schon eintreten, als er die Stimme von seiner Direktorin hörte.

„Mr. Malfoy. Sie müssen verstehen, nicht viele Leute sind bereit in Hogwarts dieses Fach zu unterrichten, man sagt es sei verflucht und nach dem Vorfall mit Quirell… Ich kann weder Professor Snape noch Professor Dumbledore es zumuten zwei Fächer zu unterrichten. Professor Dumbledore schafft es gesundheitlich nicht und Professor Snape, hat sich um sein Haus zu kümmern und ist nebenbei noch mein Stellvertreter", begann sie.

Lucius lächelte sie kalt an. Diese Frau kam auf Knien zu ihm gekrochen, das war…nett.

„Und was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss McGonagall?", fragte er süffisant.

„Na ja ein Mann wäre bereit die Position für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen, ein Mann der viel Erfahrung in dem Gebiet hat", sprach sie weiter und wurde immer nervöser dabei.

„So und um welchen ominösen Spezialisten handelt es sich da?", hackte Lucius nach.

„Professor Lupin. Mr. Malfoy. Es handelt sich um Remus J. Lupin", sagte die Lehrerin.

„Sehr gut hervorragend, sagen Sie mir nur warum jemand ein Problem mit den Mann haben sollte, dass Sie deswegen zu mir kommen?"

Lucius verlor schön langsam seine Geduld.

„Na ja. Lupin ist ein…ein Werwolf", haspelte die Lehrerin. „Aber es besteht bestimmt keine Gefahr, für die Schüler. Professor Snape hat mir versichert, dass er Lupin mit dem Wolfsbanntrank versorgen würde, einen neuen Trank, der Werwölfe den Verstand behalten lässt", erklärte die Lehrerin schnell.

Lucius fing zu lachen an. Dann wurde sein Gesicht kalt und starr vor Zorn.

„SAGEN Sie mir meine Liebe, dass diese Idee nicht von Ihnen stammt. Ihnen hätte ich mehr Verstand zu gedacht! Einen Werwolf auf Hogwarts! Als Lehrer! Was haben Sie sich gedacht! Warten Sie, sagen Sie es nicht. Sie haben sich nichts gedacht. Ihr Dumbledore hat es ihnen aufgetragen!", schrie er die Frau an.

Minerva hob ihr Kinn.

„Wollen Sie das Fach selbst unterrichten, Mr. Malfoy, denn Mr. Lupin ist der einzige Mann der sich bereit erklärt hat diesen Gegenstand zu unterrichten."

„Professor McGonagall, ich habe nicht die Zeit, das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen nur weil sie zu unfähig sind eine anständige Lehrkraft zu finden. Vielleicht überfordert Sie ihre Position ja und man sollte Ersatz für sich finden", sagte Lucius eiskalt. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Wenn nicht erachte ich das Gespräch für beendet, sie können gehen."

Minerva wandte sich bereits zum gehen, dann drehte sie sich um.

„Da ist in der Tat noch etwas. Sie wissen es vielleicht nicht, aber Remus Lupin war ein enger Freund von James und Lily Potter und würde den Jungen gerne über dessen Eltern berichten."

Lucius war weiß vor Zorn, er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und schlug mit seinen Händen kräftig auf den schweren Schreibtisch.

„Keiner meiner Söhne wird Kontakt haben zu einem Werwolf! Aber um ihre Seele zu beruhigen werde ich Harry, der mir ein Sohn ist. Von dem Ansuchen, dieses fremden Mannes berichten und davon, dass er nicht fähig war sich all die Jahre bei ihm zu melden. Das zeigt wieder wie toll, die Freunde von James Potter gewesen sein müssen. Der eine Verräter, der andere ein Werwolf. Wirklich unschlagbar", knurrte Lucius.

„Sie müssen es ja wissen, Guten Tag."

Minerva wartete keine Antwort ab, sie rauschte aus dem Büro. Sie gewahrte Harry, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und sagte kein Wort.

Harry fragte sich ob er nicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wieder kommen sollte. Lucius war schon beeindruckend, er wollte dem Mann nicht im Zorn begegnen.

Dennoch er musste ihm sagen, dass er das Labor in die Luft gejagt hatte, oder zumindest, dass er einen Teil der Zutaten zerstört hatte, das war er dem Mann schuldig. Er betrat das Büro.

Lucius hatte sich von dem Besuch, der Direktorin nicht erholt. Aber heute schien er keine Ruhe zu haben…

„Mr. Malfoy, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich unabsichtlich im Zuge eines Experimentes, leider einige Zutaten zerstört habe", begann Harry.

„Na und. Schreib auf was du brauchst gib es einen Hauselfen", knurrte Lucius ungehalten.

„Ja. Sir", sagte Harry einfach und wollte bereits das Büro verlassen.

„Harry!"

„Ja Sir?"

„Nenn mich Lucius!", keifte der Mann.

„Ja…Lucius, ich wollte dich nicht stören, es tut mir leid."

Lucius stand auf. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Junge etwas lebenswichtiges Begriff. Er rauschte auf den Jungen zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht des Jüngeren stehen.

„Zeige niemals Angst. Du bist ein Zauberer, du bist besser, als die meisten. Sie haben dich zu fürchten nicht umgekehrt. Respekt ist etwas anderes, als Angst. Respektiere mich, das schätze ich. Aber fürchte mich nicht! Das ist etwas das meine Feinde tun und Leute die schwächer sind als ich!", spie Lucius Harry an.

Harry wollte zurück zucken, aber dann straffte er die Schultern und sah Lucius so fest er konnte in die Augen.

„Ich…ich werde es versuchen…Lucius", sagte er mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

„Gut, Harry, das ist gut. Komm her. Ich will dir etwas erklären, damit du mich verstehst. Angst ist in Ordnung, sie lässt uns gefährliche Situationen überleben. Zuviel Angst aber lähmt uns und gibt Fremden Macht über einem. Deine Angst vor deinen Verwandten gab ihnen Macht über dich, ein wenig haben sie immer noch davon."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, wie Recht doch Lucius nicht hatte.

„Hass hilft. Wenn du deinen Verwandten hasst, dann fürchtest du dich nicht mehr vor ihnen", stellte er fest.

Harry dachte scharf nach, hasste er die Dursleys? Er wusste es nicht. Aber Lucius hatte Recht, nach allem was sie ihn angetan hatten, sollte er sie hassen. Er brauchte sie nicht fürchten, er war ein Zauberer, er könnte ihnen soviel antun. Dann würde es Vernon sein, der in ein Stofftuch schrie, wenn er die Gnade besaß und ihn in ein Stofftuch schreien ließ…

Lucius kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Harry war auf den besten Weg, er hatte Rachgefühle, sie waren noch schwach, doch mit ein wenig Hilfe, den richtigen Büchern, mal sehen, was sich da tun ließe…

------

Narzissa entführte Harry auch auf eine Einkaufstour und hatte schrecklich viel Spaß mit dem jungen Mann. Sie kaufen allerlei Dinge ein, alles war teuer und außergewöhnlich. Unter anderem ein magisches Shampoo, das Harrys Haare glätten würde und für ein schnelleres Wachstum sorgte. Das hatte sich Harry ausgesucht, ihm nervten seine Haare unendlich, er brauchte fast länger für seine Haare, als Draco und sie sahen trotzdem ungekämmt aus.

Kleidung, Federn und andere Sachen waren darunter.

Narzissa schickte den jungen Mann nach der Einkaufstour zu ihren Gatten, damit er erfuhr, dass sie wieder da waren.

Harry klopfte an. Lucius bat ihn herein. Harry blieb, das Herz in der Hose stecken, da stand niemand anderer, als der Zaubereiminister persönlich!

„Harry, mein Junge, ich hoffe es geht dir gut", begann der Minister hektisch.

„Ja, Herr Minister sogar. Verzeiht Herr Minister, dass ich eure Unterredung mit meinen Ziehvater unterbrochen habe. Lucius, Narzissa bat mich dir mit zu teilen, dass wir vom dem Einkaufen zurück gekehrt wären."

„Gut, gut", murmelte der Minister. „Irgendetwas ungewöhnliches passiert?", fragte er fahrig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verlies das Büro wieder eilig.

------

Das Abendessen war gedrückt. Narzissa sah ungewöhnlich bleich aus. Lucius hatte einen harten Gesichtsausdruck.

Draco sah immer wieder unsicher zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. Harry war verwirrt, vor wenigen Stunden war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Was war passiert?

Severus stolperte ohne Vorwarnung herein.

„Lucius!", hauchte er schreckensbleich. „Hast du es schon erfahren, er ist entkommen!"

Draco und Harry sahen einander verwirrt an. Der Tränkemeister hatte den Tagespropheten in der Hand.

„Ja Severus, das habe ich. Der Zaubereiminister hat mich persönlich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt."

Severus sah Harry nervös an. Lucius bat Severus sich doch zu setzen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Was war los!

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Lucius.

„Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert. Sirius Black, der Verräter ist aus Azkaban entkommen", begann er.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein. Alle hatten von Sirius Black dem Verräter der Potters gehört, sein Vater hatte sich in früheren Jahren immer darüber amüsiert warum hatte Draco nie erfahren. Jetzt sah sein Vater alles andere als amüsiert aus.

„Black!", fauchte Severus wutentbrannt. „Dieses Mal entkommt er mir nicht!", knurrte er.

Lucius ignorierte den Ausbruch des Tränkemeisters.

„Sirius Black ist ein dummer Tor, der es verdient hat nach Azkaban zu kommen. Harry ich will, dass du mir genau zu hörst. Sirius Black, ist der Mann, der dafür verantwortlich, dass deine Eltern Tod sind. Er hätte ihr Beschützer sein sollen, du kennst doch die Sprüche mit denen man ein Geheimnis wahren kann, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte nur verstört.

„Sirius Black war der Geheimnisbewahrer deiner Eltern. Zumindest hätten, das alles glauben sollen", fuhr er fort.

Severus sah Lucius verwirrt an, der ihm mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.

„Er war es nicht, er hat mit dem wahren Verräter getauscht, vielleicht um diesen eine bessere Deckung zu geben, oder weil er einfach nur dämlich war. Wir wissen es nicht, wir wissen nur, dass er in der Nacht, in der deine Eltern umkamen, selbst den Verräter gestellt hatte und mit ihm gleich zwölf Muggeln mit gebraten hat. Damit war sein einzige Zeuge Tod. Jetzt ist auf der Flucht, alle werden glauben er ist hinter dir her, vielleicht ist er das wirklich. Azkaban macht die Leute verrückt, also sei auf der Hut. Sei auf der Hut."

Harry nickte ernsthaft. Ein verrückter Entflohener, der ihn vielleicht in seinem Wahn umbringen wollte, das würde ja heiter werden…

------

Severus blieb noch lange bei den Malfoys er wartete bis Harry und Draco sich zu Bett begeben hatte, dann drehte er durch.

„Unschuldig! Black ist nie und nimmer unschuldig!", schrie er außer sich.

„Habe ich das gesagt! Severus, was hätte ich dem Jungen sagen sollen. Black ist kein Todesser, Wurmschwanz war einer und er war der Verräter, ein Glück für den Schwächling, dass Black ihm einen schnellen Tod beschert hat, ich hätte es gewiss nicht getan."

Severus starrte ihn voller Zorn an, aber der Zorn war Black gemünzt.

„Niemand wird seiner Unschuld glauben schenken auch nicht Harry. Das ist es worum es geht."

„Missbrauche ihn und du bist Tod", knurrte Severus eiskalt.

Lucius hatte in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn an Severus Kehle.

„Drohe mir nicht in meinem eigenen Haus, Severus!", knurrte er.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf.

„Verzeih."

„Hebe dir deinen Zorn für diesen Black auf und schaff ihn aus dem Weg!", befahl Lucius. „Für unser aller Wohl, Black hat uns oft genug ein Schnippchen geschlagen."

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat allen das neue Kapitel gefallen... 


	19. just another esapecies

19. Just another escapees

Die Mitglieder des Hauses Malfoy, änderten ihre Gewohnheiten trotz eines entflohenen Häftlings nicht. Im Grund sprach man kaum über ihn. Harry wusste, dass er den Mann nicht mochte, er gehörte zu den Leuten die Severus so verachtet hatten und er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie gemein die Gryffindors waren, wenn sie glaubten sie hätten das Recht dazu.

Lucius hatte auch keine guten Geschichten über den Mann über. So war das Bild, dass Harry von dem Mann hatte, ein sehr klares, er war der Mörder seiner Eltern. Aus Dummheit oder Verrat, Harry wusste nicht was schlimmer war.

Ansonsten war das Leben in dem Herrenhaus so fantastisch wie immer. Harrys Geburtstag war eine große Feier. Leider war Lucius gerade an dem Tag geschäftlich verhindert. Severus war gekommen und Onkel Tom. Es hatte eine große Torte gegeben und Harrys Freunde aus seinem Haus waren ihn besuchen gekommen. Er hatte eine Menge Geschenke bekommen und es wurde viel gelacht.

Narzissa erledigte die Einkäufe für Harry und Draco, damit es nicht wieder einen ganzen Tag dauern würde, wenn sie die beiden Jungs mitnehmen würde, würde es sicher solange dauern. Die beiden sollten den Sommer genießen und Spaß haben…

Lucius kümmerte sich den ganzen Sommer gerade zu rührend um seine Kinder. Harry, Draco gleichermaßen. Draco liebte seinen Vater über alles und Harry begann auch schon öfters Lucius als Ziehvater anzureden. Das gefiel dem Mann.

Eines Abends, Harry hatte sich wieder in seine Bücher vergraben, nahm Lucius seinen Sohn zur Seite.

„Du musst dieses Jahr besonders auf Harry Acht geben", sagte er zu seinem Sohn ernst.

„Ich weiß Vater, wegen dem irren Black", brummte dieser.

„Nicht nur, damit ihr Schüler sicher seid, hat das Ministerium Dementoren nach Hogwarts abgestellt. Harry hat schlimme Dinge erlebt, schlimmere, als die meisten in ihrem ganzen Leben. Er hat noch nicht gelernt, seine Gedanken zu schützen, das macht ihn zu einem Leckerbissen für diese Wesen."

Draco nickte ernst.

„Bist du bereit, etwas von deiner Freiheit zu opfern, damit ich dir den einzig bekannten Gegenzauber gegen diese Wesen beibringen kann?", fragte er seinen Sohn.

Draco war begeistert von der Idee natürlich wollte er den Zauber lernen.

Lucius nickte ernsthaft. Dann begann die erste Unterrichtsstunde.

Draco war nicht ganz so gelehrig, wie es Harry war, aber er war sein Sohn sein Erbe. Er wollte, dass die Bindung, des jungen Potters noch stärker an seine Familie wurde und das Draco in beschützte war immer gut. Der junge Mann hatte ohnehin immer ein Auge auf seinen Freund.

Er hätte natürlich Harry den Zauber auch beibringen können, aber er wollte das Draco etwas konnte, das der junge Harry Potter nicht beherrschte. Obwohl ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass Harry ein mächtigerer Zauberer war, als sein Sohn. Das war einer der Gründe warum er Draco den Spruch lehrte.

------

Die Ferien waren zu schnell um, sowohl für Harry, als auch für Draco. Lucius brachte seine Schützlinge persönlich zum Bahnhof.

Er gestattete Minerva ihren verrückten Plan einen Werwolf unterrichten zu lassen mit der Konsequenz, dass sie im Falle dessen, das etwas schief ging voll und ganz verantwortlich sei und er sich oft genug über die Risiken gewarnt hätte.

Was soviel bedeutete, wie, ein Fehltritt des zahmen Werwolfes und sie würde ihren Job verlieren.

Mit Black auf der Flucht, waren die anderen Schulbeiräte der Meinung. Dumbledore dieses Jahr noch unterrichten zu lassen, dann könne man ja weiter sehen. Lucius schloss sich der Meinung an, er hatte es nicht eilig.

------

Harry und Draco spielten Karten, als die anderen sie besuchen kamen. Die beiden Kinder teilten Süßigkeiten und Erlebnisse aus, so war es eine recht fröhliche Fahrt. Bis der Zug viel früher stehen blieb als er sollte.

Es wurde schrecklich kalt, das Licht flackerte und ging völlig aus.

_Harry, nimm mich, aber nicht meinen Sohn Harry. Freak! Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben. Harry, nimm mich, aber nicht meinen Sohn Harry!_

Harry stieß einen spitzen Schrie aus und kippte um. Draco warf sich vor ihm und sprach den Zauber den ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte. Er wusste er war nicht gut darin, aber es genügte, dieses Monster verzog sich.

Alle sahen verschreckt aus. Harry war leichenblass, was bei allen Kesseln war das gewesen, es war furchtbar.

„Dementoren", knurrte Blaise. „Sag Draco, wer hat dir den Patronus Zauber beigebracht?", fragte er den Slytherin.

„Vater, er sagte ich würde ihn brauchen", meinte Draco nur.

Harry sah immer noch aus, als wäre er einer Banshie begegnet, aber langsam wurde es besser.

„Wir sollten unseren Harry von diesen Dingern fernhalten", brummte Blaise.

„Ja, diese Dinger gehen auf schlechte Erinnerungen und du Harry hast ein paar zu viele davon. Vater hat mir gesagt, dass du sehr vorsichtig sein muss."

Harry sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Was machen die im Zug? Das sind ja Monster?"

„Na ja, es sind Dementoren, das sind die Wächter von Azkaban. Die werden wegen Black hier sein. Der Minister glaubt, dass Black nach Hogwarts unterwegs um das zu beenden, was ihn vor 13 Jahren nicht gelungen", erklärte Blaise gewichtig.

„Klar, der will dich töten, Harry. Aber wir lassen unseren Harry nicht von einem Verrückten ummurksen", meinte Greg und Vince pflichtete ihm bei.

„Der muss an uns vorbei", lachten die beiden.

------

Minerva schärfte allen noch einmal die Gefährlichkeit der Dementoren ein. Stellte fest, dass die Drittklässler, sofern sie eine Erlaubnis hätten ab und zu nach Hogsmeade dürften. Harry grinste, Lucius hatte ihm diese Erklärung geschrieben. Selbstverständlich durfte er mit den anderen Schülern nach Hogsmeade. Drauf freute er sich schon.

Es gab wieder neue Lehrer. Den Lehrer für Verteidigung, ein schäbiger Mann Namens Lupin. Der Aussah als könnte ein kräftiger Entwaffnungszauber ihn erledigen und Hagrid, der eine Sondererlaubnis erhalten hatte um Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe zu unterrichten.

Harry seufzte, als er die Schusseligkeit des Lehrers gesehen hatte.

„Der! Der unterrichtet Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe?", maulte Draco ungehalten.

„Vielleicht hätten wir das Fach doch nicht wählen sollen?", meinte Harry verdrießlich.

„Du, musst an die frische Luft, bei allen anderen Fächern klemmst du dich nur wieder hinter die Bücher."

„Aber ich brauche Aritmantik und alte Runen, viele Zauber sind in Runen geschrieben und ich hab mir beim übersetzen schwer getan. Vor allem du hast ja auch keine anderen Fächer genommen."

„Stimmt, aber nur weil die Wahl an Vernünftigen Gegenständen eingegrenzt war. Muggelkunde ist was für Schwachköpfe und Wahrsagen was für Verrückte, bin ich froh, dass ich dir das Fach ausreden hab konnte", lachte Draco seinen Freund an.

„Ja, ich denke da hast du mir mein Leben gerettet, wie kann ich mich nur dafür bedanken?"

„Lass mich abschreiben und wir sind quitt", lachte der junge Slytherin.

------

Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe fand auf den Ländereien statt. Der Lehrer war nervös und hatte für die Schüler etwas Besonderes vorbereitet. Einen Hyppogreif, das war eine Mischung aus Pony und Greif, ein magischen Wesen aller erster Klasse. Harry fand das schon spannend aber auch gefährlich.

Diese Wesen hatten ihren Stolz, wenn man sie falsch anfasste konnte es durch aus zu einem unschönen Ereignis gekommen, er fand es zu gefährlich. Vor allem mit einem Lehrer der sich selbst nicht sicher war.

Hagrid versuchte einen freiwilligen dazu zu bekommen sich dem Wesen zu nähern es wollte ihm nicht Recht gelingen. Schließlich hatte sich Ron breitschlagen lassen. Er tat alles, was der Lehrer von ihm verlangte, irgendwann verbeugte sich das schöne Wesen vor dem Gryffindor.

Er ließ ihn sogar eine Runde fliegen. Hagrid teilte dafür sogar Punkte aus. Das ärgerte Draco, er wollte zeigen, dass er es genauso gut konnte, wie der blöde Weasley.

Er beleidigte, das Wesen, dass es ohnehin keinen Stolz haben konnte und alles mit sich machen ließ. Der Hyppogreif schlug seinen Schnabel nach Draco und zerfetzte dessen Schulter. Harry riss Draco fort und betäubte das Wesen geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Fluch, so schnell, dass niemand so Recht mitbekam was geschehen war bis Harry Befehle bellte.

„Greg, Vince bringt Draco sofort in die Krankenstation!"

Die zwei Jungs nahmen den wimmernden Slytherin unter die Arme und trugen ihn fort. Harry wandte sich kalt zu dem Lehrer um.

„Ich nehme an die Stunde ist beendet, oder wollen Sie noch einen Schüler in die Krankenstation schicken. Seien Sie sich gewiss, dass Sie von Dracos Vater hören werden. Wahrscheinlich können Sie gleich Ihre Sachen packen!", knurrte Harry und wandte sich ebenfalls um.

Hermine und Ron trotteten ebenfalls in das Schloss zurück.

„So was Blödes und das alles nur wegen Malfoy!", knurrte der Schüler. „Verdammter Todesser."

Harry der nicht weit von den beiden Schülern entfernt war drehte sich um und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Wann Ronald Weasley, wirst du endlich begreifen, dass weder Lucius Malfoy noch Draco Todesser sind? Was muss ich tun, dass das in deinen hirnverbrannten Schädel reingeht?", fragte er kalt und verbittert.

„Aber er ist einer Potter", meinte Hermine ernst.

„Und was will eine Muggelgeborene über Todesser wissen?"

„Offensichtlich mehr, als du Potter. Lies es nach, es stand überall in den Zeitungen, Malfoy ist ein Todesser. Er hat zumindest das Mal, er hat ausgesagt, du weißt schon wer hätte ihn unter einen Imperius Fluch gehalten. Wusstest du das nicht, Potter?", fragte Hermine beinahe gehässig.

Nein, Harry hatte das nicht gewusst. Er war verwirrt und aufgewühlt, Lucius konnte kein Todesser sein, durfte kein Todesser sein, das war völlig unmöglich!

„IHR LÜGT!" schrie er. „Ihr lügt! Alle Gryffindors lügen!"

Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst lies es nach, die alten Tagespropheten liegen in der Bibliothek auf du musst nur suchen, die Ausgabe müsste 13 Jahre alt sein", sagte sie nur und stapfte davon.

Harry sah den beiden verwirrt nach. Dann machte er sich in die Krankenstation auf. Er durfte Draco nur kurz sehen, dann verjagte ihn die Krankenschwester. Draco murmelte noch etwas von büßen und war eingeschlafen.

Harry machte sich sofort in die Bibliothek auf. Er würde beweisen, dass diese Gryffindor gelogen hatte. Lucius war kein Todesser, nie und nimmer! Es durfte nicht wahr sein!

Er durchwühlte hektisch die Zeitungen und wurde fündig, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen.

**Lucius Malfoy unschuldig schuldig.**

_Lucius Malfoy, Geschäftsmann, wurde heute Morgen von den Gerichten für unschuldig erklärt. Der Unnennbare hatte den armen Mr. Malfoy für seine widerwärtigen Zwecke missbraucht und ihm unter einen bösartigen Imperius Fluch gestellt. Mr. Malfoy war in dunkle Machenschaften verwickelt, er soll auch ein Träger des dunkeln Mals sein, was er ohne Umschweife unter Einnahme einer Wahrheitsdroge gestand im Laufe der Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass Mr. Malfoy unter Einfluss dieses unverzeihlichen Fluches dazu genötigt worden war…_

Harry starrte auf die Zeitung. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Es durfte nicht wahr sein, wenn es denn nun stimmte. Wenn der schwarze Lord nun Lucius zu etwas genötigt hatte was dieser gar nicht wollte?

Harry dachte nicht nach und rannte los. Zu Severus, er klopfte nicht einmal an, er riss einfach die Tür auf.

Severus sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ist Lucius ein Todesser?", fragte Harry kurz und bündig.

Severus wurde blass.

„Woher kommst du auf die Idee?", fragte er stattdessen.

Harry drehte sich um, schloss die Tür mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu.

„Beantworte mir einfach meine Frage, er hat das Mal. Ist er ein Todesser? Severus bitte, sag es mir ihr seid doch Freunde, du würdest doch so etwas wissen! Er ist doch keiner, das ist doch alles nur ein Riesen Irrtum, nicht wahr, diese Gerüchte sind alle nicht wahr. Erstunken und erlogen von dem Gryffindor Abschaum!"

„Harry! Setz dich und bleib da!", befahl Severus, griff nach einer Brise Flohpulver und verschwand.

------

„Severus, ich habe dich nicht erwartet was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Lucius milde überrascht.

„Tja, du kannst Harry Potter erklären ob du ein Todesser bist, oder nicht. Ich werde es nicht tun, wenn du ihn anlügen willst musst du es selber machen", knurrte Severus ungehalten.

„Harry! WAS! Was zur Hölle ist auf dem Schloss jetzt schon wieder los, wie kommt Harry auf diese Idee!", keifte Lucius verschreckt.

„Tja keine Ahnung, aber das sind alles Sachen die du ihn selbst fragen kannst", meinte Severus einfach und hob seine Hand einladend.

„Du wirst dich in das Gespräch nicht einmischen! Verstanden, Severus, du wirst uns nicht unterbrechen und du wirst dafür Sorgen, dass uns keiner stört!"

Severus nickte ergeben, auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen. Er hätte Harry niemals bei Lucius lassen sollen, das war ein Fehler gewesen.

------

„Harry!"

Der junge Slytherin sprang auf und starrte Lucius mit großen grünen Augen, er lief ihm ein paar Meter entgegen, blieb dann aber vor ihm stehen und wagte es nicht mehr in die Augen des Mannes zu blicken.

Severus hatte sich vor die Tür gestellt und beobachtete in stiller Agonie die Szene. Harry hatte Lucius so gern. Er würde dem Jungen das Herz brechen, er wusste nicht ob er das mit ansehen wollte…

Lucius umarmte Harry und hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Ich hörte du hast eine dringende Frage an mich? Du bist ja völlig aufgelöst, was ist denn los mein kleiner Junge?", fragte er Harry zärtlich.

„Gryffindors Lügen!", murmelte Harry aufgebracht. „Sie nennen dich immer einen Todesser, es stand in der Zeitung mit dem Mal und so und der Verhandlung…"

„Harry", begann Lucius und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf. „Harry mein Junge, was sagt dir dein Verstand?", fragte Lucius und drückte den Jungen noch enger an sich.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Todesser bist. Das ist unmöglich!", meinte Harry aufgebracht.

Lucius lächelte und drückte Harry an seine Brust, mit seinen Augen durchbohrte er Severus. Der wie eine Salzsäule dastand. Er sollte etwas sagen, er sollte etwas tun. Aber was? Lucius hatte ihn in der Hand, es wäre ein leichtes für ihn, Severus zu vernichten. Das wusste der Tränkemeister.

„Siehst du Harry, das was du glaubst ist wichtig", meinte Lucius gelassen. „Und das was du willst."

Harry nickte, ein kleiner Teil in ihm sagte ihm, dass Lucius ihm seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Aber er wischte es weg. Lucius hatte Recht, es war einfach lächerlich, dass dieser Mann ein Todesser war. Kein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts würde dessen Vertreiber retten. Ein Todesser hätte den Dursleys eher geholfen, als ihn vor denen zu schützen.

Lucius lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich diese unangenehme Sache aufklären konnte, es wäre mir ein Betrübnis gewesen, dich wegen so etwas im Unklaren zu lassen. Du bist mir wie ein Sohn und ich wünsche dir das allerbeste."

Harry nickte kräftig.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich auf so einen Gedanken gekommen bin, war ja auch lächerlich. Das Gryffindors mich so aus der Fassung bringen konnten. Aber es ist gut dass du da bist. Draco ist im Krankenflügel. Er wurde von einem Hippogreifen angegriffen."

„ER WURDE WAS!"

„Ein Hippogreif, diese geflügelten Wesen. Hagrid der neue Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hat so ein Wesen mit in den Unterricht gebracht", erklärte Harry.

Severus fragte sich ob Harry sich im Klaren war, dass er gerade dabei war einen Lehrer seinen Posten zu kosten. Auch wenn es sich nur um Hagrid handelte, tat es ihm leid.

„Dieser Hohlkopf! Es war eine schwachsinnige Idee so was unterrichten zu lassen. Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Harry, keiner greift meine Kinder an und schon gar nicht so ein zu groß geratener Tölpel!"

Er rauschte an Severus und Harry vorbei.

------

Minerva seufzte schwer, von allen Schülern hatte es Malfoy erwischen müssen. War das Schicksal? Der Mann würde das sicher nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen um ihre Unfähigkeit dar zu stellen.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, teilte ihr eine Hauselfe mit, dass der Mann sie zu sehen wünschte. Das war ja wirklich schnell gegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der junge Harry Potter ihn gerufen.

Lucius machte sie fertig. Sie war für die Sicherheit der Schüler verantwortlich und er hätte sich die Schlampigkeit mit der diese Schule geführt zu genüge angesehen. Er würde es zu ändern wissen!

Minerva wollte etwas erwidern, aber Lucius war bereits wieder aus dem Büro gerauscht.

Die Frau sank auf den Schreibtisch zurück, sie hatte nie Direktorin sein wollen. Sie hatte immer nur Verwandlungen unterrichten wollen. Seit dem Albus sie darum gebeten hatte, ihm hatte sie nur unter die Arme greifen wollen, so wie es jetzt Severus bei ihr tat. All die Kleinigkeiten um die man sich nicht als Direktor persönlich kümmern konnte.

Gab es nicht genug Schwierigkeiten mit einem verrückten Mörder auf der Flucht und den Dementoren? Nein, jetzt hatte sie sich schon wieder zur Zielscheibe von Lucius gemacht. Niemand würde ihr helfen können, Severus nicht und auch nicht Albus. Sie würde diesen Kampf alleine durchstehen können.

------

Remus Lupin beobachtete wie die Schüler in seinen Klassenraum rauschten. Das war Slytherin, das Haus in dem Harry Potter war und er kam als letzter. Der junge Potter nahm in der ersten Reihe Platz und sah seufzend auf den Platz neben ihm. Die Krankenschwester hatte seinen Freund noch immer nicht aus der Krankenstation entlassen.

Draco war immer in seiner Umgebung gewesen, ohne ihn war der Unterricht langweiliger, als er so schon war.

Der Lehrer begann seinen Unterricht. Harry fand ihn wirklich schäbig, wurde den Lehrern so wenig bezahlt, dass sich ein Mann nicht einmal einen anständigen Umhang leisten konnte, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Harry war ohnehin verwundert den Mann hier zu sehen, er hatte erwartet, dass Lucius es nicht gestatten würde, dass so jemand unterrichtete. War das nicht gefährlich? Doch Harrys Neugier überwog, wie war es wohl jeden Vollmond sich in eine reißende Bestie zu verwandeln?

Der Unterricht selbst war nett, aber harmlos. Sie hatten Irrwichter durchgenommen, er hatte den Schülern gezeigt, wie man diese bekämpfte, aber Harry nicht erlaubt dran zu kommen. Der junge Mann hatte sich gefragt, was seine größte Angst war, war aber nicht ganz dahinter gekommen, zuerst dachte er es wäre Voldemort, aber dann kam ihm ein viel schrecklicher Gedanke. Vernon, wie er ihn schlug, wie er gelähmt war vor Angst. Das er sich nicht wehren konnte und der Mann ihn umbrachte. Wie er da stand und über Harrys Leiche lachte, er hatte versucht sich etwas Witziges einfallen zu lassen, aber ihm wollte nicht Recht etwas einfallen lassen.

------

Hagrid wurde zwar nicht sofort entlassen, aber es würde eine Anhörung geben, wo darüber entschieden wurde und über das Schicksal des Tieres.

Draco ging es nach einigen Wochen wieder besser, aber sein Arm heilte nur langsam. Das Ding hatte seinen Schultermuskel durchtrennt, da half die beste Magie nur langsam.

Harry war wieder ganz der alte. Na ja er war immer schon sehr nachdenklich, aber die Sache mit Lucius ging ihm nicht aus den Kopf. Was wäre wenn? Wenn Lucius wirklich ein Todesser wäre, hätte er ein Problem damit? War doch Voldemort der Mörder seiner Eltern, hatte er das Wesen nicht zu hassen?

Harry grübelte darüber, das Ergebnis gefiel ihm nicht. Er kannte seine Eltern nicht, aber er kannte Lucius, er mochte den Mann. Der hatte soviel riskiert und wenn er wirklich ein Todesser sein sollte, dann um so mehr. Das hielt Harry zwar für unwahrscheinlich, aber eine kleine nagende Stimme sagte ihm, dass Lucius seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte und er sich mit der Möglichkeit auseinander setzen sollte, nur so zur Sicherheit.

Harry kam zu einem gedanklichen Entschluss. Lucius war kein Todesser und jeder weitere Gedanke daran war Verschwendung. Er würde jedem der diese Lügen behauptete in die Hölle fluchen. Mehr denn je.


	20. just another attack

Ich hoffe allen gefällt das neue Kapitel von just another. Wenn es mein Netzwerk zuläßt hoffe ich wieder die alte Geschwindigkeit an Updates wieder zu erlangen.

Wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel

* * *

**20. Just another attack**

Harry war froh, dass sie glücklicher weise das erste Spiel der Saison verschoben hatten. Er hätte sicher eine Katastrophe gebaut.

Diese furchtbar monströsen Wesen hatten das Spiel angegriffen. Es war grauenhaft gewesen, Draco hatte immer wieder versucht ihn zu schützen, aber sein Zauber wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

_Nimm mich verschone meinen Sohn. Nimm lass meinen Harry leben! Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben Freak. Verrecke an deinem eigenen Blut!._

Die Stimmen wirbelten durcheinander und Harry fand sich in der Krankenstation neben Draco wieder.

Harry erinnerte sich mit Grauen, an das erlebte. Hatte er wirklich seine Mutter gehört? Konnte das sein, dass er wirklich seine Mutter gehört hatte. Die andere Stimme war ihm zu vertraut, das war Vernon gewesen.

Noch immer zitterte er wenn er an diese Muggel dachte.

Minerva war außer sich. Dementoren hatten nichts auf einem Quidditch Spiel verloren. Sirius Black mochte auf der Flucht sein, aber diese Dinger machten einen Schulalltag unmöglich. Sie würde das nicht auf sich ruhen lassen!

------

Es war ein verregneter Tag und Harry war langweilig. Er hatte alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigt und er hatte auch keine Lust schon wieder zu lernen, das tat er oft genug. Er beschloss seinen Lehrer zu besuchen, vielleicht konnte er eine Tasse Tee mit dem Professor trinken.

Das gefiel ihm so an der Schule, er sah seinen Freund fast täglich.

Severus hatte nicht viel Zeit für ihn. Er stellte gerade den Trank für Lupin fertig. Harry erkannte mit seinem Fachkundigen Auge was Severus da braute und bot sich an, dass Gebräu zu dem Lehrer zu tragen.

Er hatte keinerlei Gedanken dabei gehabt, er wollte Severus lediglich entlassen. Diesen Trank konnten nur wenige Leute brauen und er fragte sich ob er je dazu fähig sein würde.

So fand sich der Schüler in dem Büro des Lehrers ein.

Severus war nicht verwundert, dass Harry wusste, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, er nahm an, dass Lucius es ihm erzählt hatte.

„Vielen Dank Mr. Potter, das Sie mir meinen Trank vorbei bringen, ich habe mich schon etwas schwächlich gefühlt", sagte der Lehrer.

Harry nickte und stellte den Trank ab.

„Sollten ihn sofort konsumieren", meinte er noch trocken.

Remus nickte und nahm einen ersten Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

„Zu Schade, dass Zucker die Wirkung ruiniert", meinte er verdrießlich mehr zu sich selbst.

„Aber…aber der Trank ist eine Meisterleistung, nicht viele würden in der Lage sein einen Wolfsbanntrank her zu stellen."

Remus drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um. Außer den Lehrern sollte niemand wissen, dass es sich überhaupt darum handelte.

„WAS! Verzeih… was hast du gesagt!", fragte er völlig perplex den Schüler.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Der Wolfsbanntrank, den Severus für sie braut zählt zu den schwierigsten Tränken unserer Zeit. Sir", sagte Harry felsenfest.

„Woher wissen Sie eigentlich was das für ein Trank ist, hat Professor Snape, Ihnen das erzählt?", fragte Remus verbittert.

„Nein, war ja nicht notwendig. Ich wusste ja was Sie sind und McGonagall hat ja gesagt, dass er den Trank für Sie brauen wird", meinte Harry nur und wollte sich zum gehen wenden.

Aber Remus drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an.

„Woher weißt du was ich bin?"

Dieses Mal war definitiv missfallen in seiner Stimme.

„Sie sind ein Werwolf. McGonagall hatte Lucius Malfoy meinen Vormund gebeten, dass er es erlauben würde, dass Sie hier unterrichten. Aber ich glaube er war nicht all zu begeistert von der Vorstellung…Sie hat gesagt sie kannten meinen Vater…Severus tat das auch, er war mit ihm sogar im gleichen Jahr", sagte Harry mit stolz in seiner Stimme. Er wollte sich endgültig abwenden, aber der Lehrer wedelte mit seiner Hand vor einem Sessel und schien zu wollen, dass Harry sich setzte.

„Snape!", entfuhr es ihm dann. „Hat Snape über Ihren Vater geredet!"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Harry und wunderte sich. Severus hatte ihn alles beigebracht, was er wusste bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Severus war ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer. Lucius war vielleicht genauso gut, aber nicht in Zaubertränke…

„Was hat denn Snape über deinen Vater so erzählt?", fragte der Lehrer nach.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist arrogant gewesen und Severus oft wehgetan. Er war ein Gryffindor", knurrte Harry abfällig. „So wie die Zwillinge, böse und gemein."

„Du glaubst…doch nicht das dein Vater gemein war! War er nicht, er hat dich geliebt Harry. Er ist für dich gestorben."

Harry sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Ich finde nicht meinen Vater gemein, sondern die Zwillinge aus Gryffindor und ich habe schon meine Bekanntschaften mit dem Haus gemacht um eine Vorstellung zu haben, wie mein Vater gewesen ist. Arrogant und immer darauf aus es einen Slytherin zu zeigen wo es lang ging", knurrte Harry verbittert. „Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen, es ist doch so. Die tollen Gryffindors, Dumbledores Liebling, hat sich nicht geändert, aber ich bin es nicht, ich bin weder ein Gryffindor noch Dumbledores Liebling!"

„Harry Potter, dein Vater war ein guter und ein anständiger Mensch. So wie deine Mutter. Snape hat viel von dem Zwist der zwischen den beiden beitrug selbst zu verantworten. Ich weiß ja nicht, was der Mann dir erzählt hat. Aber ich war einer von James Freunden! Ich weiß wie James gewesen ist, er war netter Kerl, ein bisschen draufgängerisch, aber nett", sagte Remus ernst. Der sich verfluchte, dass Severus ihm mit diesen Trank versorgte, er würde den Mann am liebsten eigenhändig verprügeln.

„Nett! Vielleicht zu denen die in seinem Haus waren, aber sicher nicht zu meinem Professor. Hören Sie, ich kenne Sie nicht, Sie sind hier Lehrer und ich will nicht Respektlos erscheinen, aber mich interessiert mein Vater nicht sonderlich. Mir genügt es das ich sein aussehen habe, aber von dem was die Leute so von dem Mann erzählen haben er und ich nicht viel gemein."

Remus sank in seinem Sessel zurück. Das sollte Harry Potter sein, der Sohn seines Freundes? Er war so anders, so anders, als er immer geglaubt hatte, dass ein Potter sein würde. Sicher er hatte nicht angenommen der Zweitausgabe von James gegenüber zu stehen. Aber so anders? So voller Kälte, so voller Verachtung? Wie war das passiert. Er würde mehr darauf achten.

Harry verließ den Lehrer und überließ diesen seinen Gedanken. Harry war froh, dass er von dem komischen Mann fort war. Was hätte er sagen sollen, dass er seinen Vater nicht vermisste, das stimmte nicht, er vermisste seinen Vater. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit Lucius sprach wünschte er sich, dass der Mann sein Vater wäre. Oder er stellte sich vor, dass sein Vater so wäre, wie Lucius. So beeindruckend und gleichzeitig so wundervoll, so klug und gebildet und voller Ideen. Harry liebte Lucius als Vater und das mehr, als sich der junge Mann selbst eingestehen wollte. Oder Onkel Tom, bei dem er nicht leben durfte, aber dennoch oft genug sah. Bei allen großen Feierlichkeiten, oder manchmal kam er zum Tee, oder er durfte den ganzen Tag bei ihm verbringen. Das alles hatte Lucius ermöglicht.

------

Remus behielt Harry im Auge, vor allem aber das Verhalten der anderen Schüler in seiner Umgebung. Wie Harry die vielen Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen die ihm gemünzt waren ignorierte.

Vor allem die Weasley Familie, allen voran die Zwillinge schienen den jungen Potter nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Nach einem Quidditch Spiel war es besonders schlimm gewesen.

Remus seufzte war James genauso gewesen? Hatte er das alles nicht ignoriert, weil er seine einzigen Freunde nicht verlieren wollte. War ihm nicht klar, wie falsch das eigentlich war? Hätte er nichts tun müssen, sie aufhalten, wenn sie ihre derbe Scherze trieben?

Harry wollte nichts von seinem Vater wissen. Das war eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis. Remus wusste nicht mit wem er darüber reden sollte. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore, dann würde er auch endlich näheres dazu erfahren, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts, nicht mehr Direktor von Hogwarts war.

„Remus mein Freund, was führt dich zu mir?", lächelte der alte Mann ihn müde an.

„Albus. Ich dachte ich könnte etwas von deinem grandiosen Tee probieren. In meinem Quartier schmeckt er so schal", lächelte Remus den Mann schüchtern an.

„Sicher, nimm Platz schenk dir ein. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich Gesellschaft habe."

Es war ungewöhnlich warm in dem Quartier. Das Feuer prasselte und Remus bemerkte mehr als einen Wärmezauber.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl Albus?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

Der Lehrer winkte ab.

„Nun erzähle, was führt dich zu mir?"

„Als ich England vor Fünf Jahren verlassen habe, warst du der Direktor von Hogwarts, als ich zurück kehre bist du es nicht mehr. Als ich fragte warum sagte man mir Harry Potter, kannst du mir bitte erzählen was sich zu getragen hat?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Ach. Remus, mein Fehler. Alles mein Fehler und teuer dieser Fehler. Teurer, als man annehmen kann. Harry Potter, mein kleiner Harry. Sie haben ihn nicht gut behandelt, nicht gut. Meinen Harry, aber das war er nie, mein Harry. Nie, er war Severus und ich", er brach mitten im Satz ab und begann zu zittern. Sehr stark zu zittern.

„Ich war wütend, aber vor allem verängstigt. Severus würde es nicht glauben keiner würde es glauben. Ich ja auch nicht, aber als Harry nach Slytherin kam. Was wenn der Junge mehr von Voldemort hatte als seine Narbe, was wenn er dem gleichen dunkel anheim fiel?", fragte Albus mehr sich selbst als Remus.

Remus saß schweigend da, sein Gesicht verriet keine Emotion, aber ihm gefiel das Verhalten des Mannes nicht.

„Ich wollte Harry sicher wissen, am Leben geschützt durch Magie durch die kein Todesser könnte, ein Irrtum. Sie konnten, aber was viel schlimmer war, mein Befehl war es, der Harry beinahe das Leben gekostet hat. Und der Todesser Lucius Malfoy hat ihn gerettet. Den Rest kannst du dir denken Remus. Malfoy hat nicht gezögert, ich wurde vor Gericht gestellt."

„Man hat dich doch nicht verurteilt!", meinte Remus zweifelnd.

„Natürlich, wo ich doch schuldig war. Ein Monat Azkaban, man hat Minerva zu Direktorin erklärt, ich war ja zu Jahresbeginn…abwesend. Im Laufe des letzten Jahres trat ich von allen anderen Ämtern zurück. Es hat keinen Sinn…sollte das Schlimmste eintreffen…muss jemand anderer eingreifen…"

„Harry Potter will nichts über seinen Vater wissen", sagte Remus dann irgendwann in die Stille hinein.

„Hm, was hast du erwartet? Harry wurde von Severus erzogen und jetzt von Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy ist sein Vormund und Harry himmelt ihn an. Er prügelt sich nicht, er beleidigt niemand, aber wehe jemand beleidigt Lucius. Remus wir haben den Jungen verloren, ihn und Severus…"

Der Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in Albus Stimme war für Remus fast mehr als er ertragen konnte.

Im Laufe des Abends erfuhr Remus, das wenige was Albus über das Leben von Harry wusste und das war nicht viel.

------

Eine kleine Ratte huschte aus seinem versteckt und wurde von einem Kater gejagt, ein Hund stand da und rannte der Ratte nach. Die in das Schloss rannte und dort Zuflucht suchte.

An dem Abend brach die Hölle aus. Jemand hatte die fette Dame angegriffen. Allem Anschein nach hatte Sirius Black versucht sich zu tritt zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschaffen.

Die Schüler waren in Aufruhr.

„Ha, der alte Black glaubt du wärest in Gryffindor", lachte Draco zynisch. „Das zeigt, dass Harry hier viel sicherer ist."

Die anderen Schüler lachten leise mit. Kaum jemand fürchtete sich vor dem Mann dem Mann den zweiten in Voldemorts Kommando nannte wirklich. Viele ihrer Eltern waren Todesser und Black war ein ehrbarer Name.

Das Schloss wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, aber niemand fand auch nur eine Spur von dem Mann, er schien habe die Erde ihn verschluckt.

Severus war besonders nervös dieser Tage, er wollte nichts mehr, als Sirius fassen und endlich Rache nehmen an dem Mann.

------

Harry schlenderte wieder einmal die langen Bücherreihen entlang und suchte nach Lesestoff. Stattdessen fand er eine Gryffindor wie sie gegen das Regal gelehnt stand und ihn beobachtete.

„Was ist!", fragte er ungehalten.

„Nichts…nichts, ich wollte nur wissen ob du zufrieden bist. Hagrid wird seinen Job verlieren, der Hyppogreif hingerichtet. Alles auf Befehl, deines ach so tollen Malfoys", maulte sie.

„Wenn du wieder behaupten willst, dass mein Vormund ein Todesser ist muss ich dich enttäuschen, das ist nur eine Lüge. Aber wenn du dein Hirn zum denken verwenden würdest du das wissen", knurrte Harry aufgebracht.

„Klar…ich bin bloß ein blödes Schlammblut. Was kann ich schon wissen?", schnarrte Hermine zornig.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Du kennst meinen Vormund nicht, er ist wirklich in Ordnung. Ich mein kein Todesser, würd wirklich dessen Vertreiber retten und in schon gar nicht ein wunderbares zu Hause bieten und das tut mein Vormund. Lucius Malfoy ist ein großer Mann", sagte Harry fest.

„Ja und jeder der etwas anderes sagt wird von dir verflucht. Potter schon klar, hab' verstanden. Ich dachte, dass du anders wärest, als die aus deinem Haus. Nicht das ich viel darauf geb', dass man mich beschimpft. Aber es nervt mit der Zeit einfach."

„Glaubst DU es macht Spaß ein Todesser genannt zu werden und verprügelt zu werden! Sich immer zu fragen was zur Hölle man falsch gemacht hat? Ich will mit niemand Streit, ich empfinde das als Zeitverschwendung, aber ihr greift mich und meine Familie an, beleidigt Menschen denen ich so viel verdanke und erwartet das ich dafür auch noch danke sage!"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ihm ging es nicht viel anders mit den Gryffindors, als ihr dem Slytherins. Plötzlich lächelte sie.

„Nennen sie dich auch Bücherwurm?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Nein, Bücherschlange, aber ich finde es nett."

Hermine lachte. Beide tratschten noch eine Weile, dann war es Zeit in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu kehren. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen.

„Sieh an unsere Schlange traut sich wieder einmal aus ihren Kerkern", lachte ein einer der Gryffindors.

„Dean? Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, er hat dir nichts getan", meinte Hermine und schob den jungen Mann beiseite.

Doch der Gryffindor dachte nicht daran.

„Slytherin auf der Flucht!", schrie er laut. „Slytherin auf der Flucht!"

So schnell konnte Hermine gar nicht schauen, war Harry umringt von ihrem Jahrgang. Ron war nicht unter ihnen.

Hermine stellte sich vor Harry und wollte ihn beschützen, was hier abging, war gegen ihre Ehre und gegen ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Er hat euch nichts getan!", schrie sie lautstark.

„Er ist ein Schlangengesicht, das genügt", meinte einer ernsthaft.

„Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht, Granger", keifte Harry wütend. „Sollen die nur, wenn es ihnen Spaß macht? Was kümmert es mich?"

Seine Augen waren so dunkel und so voller Schmerz. Hermine sah, dass es ihn sehr wohl etwas kümmerte. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen, klar Potter war ein Slytherin, aber eigentlich im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch. Ron sprach immer davon, dass wenn Potter ein Gryffindor geworden wäre sie sicher gute Freunde geworden wäre. So standen Häuser zwischen ihrer Freundschaft, dass und Malfoy.

„Weil es falsch ist!", schrie Hermine und warf sich zwischen ihm und einen der Angreifenden.

Was danach geschah wusste Hermine nicht, nur dass ihre Nase höllisch wehtat. Sie schrie laut auf, vor Schreck und Schmerz.

Harry schrie ein Wort. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zur Seite gerissen zu werden, sie spürte wie der Schmerz in ihrer Nase schwächer wurde, bis sie wieder bei Verstand war, lag sie außerhalb der prügelnden Meute die auf Harry einschlug.

Kein einziges Wort, kam über die Lippen des Slytherin. Er schrie nicht, doch plötzlich hielt sich jemand schmerzhaft den Arm. Harry trat jemand kräftig auf das Bein und verfluchte den nächsten mit etwas schmerzhaften. Die Gryffindors bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, der junge Potter sprach kein Wort und wenn er seinen Zauberstab bewegte, dann brach einer zusammen.

„Ihr könnt mir nichts tun", knurrte er eiskalt. „Ihr seid machtlos, akzeptiert das, oder das nächste Mal findet ihr euch in der Krankenstation wieder. Fasst das als letzte Warnung auf."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging weg. Das hatte gut getan. Lucius hatte Recht, er brauchte niemand zu fürchten, der schwächer war als er. Das viele Lernen hatte seinen Sinn, er würde immer mehr Macht erlangen und darum ging es. Es ging darum, wer stärker war und wer schwächer war. Sein Haus wusste, dass mit ihm nicht Spaßen war, wurde Zeit, dass das auch andere erfuhren.

------

Weihnachten, war wie das letzte Jahr einfach traumhaft. Lucius verbrachte soviel Zeit wie er nur aufbringen konnte um sie mit seinen Kindern zu verbringen. In erster Linie mit Harry, er schärfte den jungen immer wieder ein, dass er sich vor Black in Acht neben müsse. Ließ hie und da ein böses Kommentar über den flüchtigen Verbrecher fallen und sorgte so, dass Harry keine all zu gute Meinung über Black hatte.

Das letzte was er brauchen konnte, war das Sirius seinen Jungen verzog. Er zeigte Harry und Draco ein paar interessante Flüche. Harry zeigte immer mehr Begeisterung für die dunklen Künste. Lucius war erfreut. Dieses Interesse würde vieles vereinfachen.

Eines Tages lag auf einen kleinen Tisch ein Buch das Harry noch nie aufgefallen war. Es war aus völlig schwarzen Leder und fühlte sich richtig lebendig an. Der Titel des Buches war nichts sagend.

_Zaubersprüche_

Harry klappte das Buch auf und las ein paar Zeilen darin. Es waren wirklich Zaubersprüche beschrieben, aber welche von denen Harry noch nie gehört hatte.

_Schlangenbraut und Schlangenbrut_

_Holt den Scheit; Holt die Glut_

Harry sprach die Worte. Plötzlich stand seine Hand in Feuer. Die Konzentration war gebrochen, das Feuer wird erloschen, aber Harry war zu Tode erschrocken. Stablose Magie war sehr selten, dafür gab es keine Sprüche mehr!

„Lucius!", hauchte er. Er rief nach einem Hauselfen, der solle den Hausherren finden und diesen herbringen, falls er Zeit hätte.

Der Mann kam wenige Augenblicke später und sah Harry wie das Buch in der Hand hielt und auf seine Hand starrte. Das Buch! Sein Buch, seit dem er denken konnte hatte versucht heraus zu finden was darin stand. Er konnte es nicht lesen, es war nicht so, dass es in einer Schrift war, die er nicht kannte.

Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht lesen, aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte der Autor es geschafft, das Buch mit einem Verschlüsselungszauber zu belegen, der es unlesbar machte.

Er musste es auf dem Tisch liegen lassen haben, Harry würde sicher aufgefallen sein, dass er es nicht lesen konnte und ebenso erschreckt reagiert haben, wie er das erste Mal.

Harry war ihm in der Art sehr ähnlich. Überhaupt, seit wann hatte Harry eigentlich angefangen seine Haare lang wachsen zu lassen und sie zu glätten. Harrys Haare waren jetzt genauso lang wie die seinen und mit einem Haarband zusammen gefasst. Der junge Mann würde sich bald vor jungen Frauen in Acht nehmen müssen.

„Ja, Harry mein Junge was ist denn?", fragte Lucius besorgt.

„Das Buch!", begann Harry.

„Ich weiß, man kann es nicht lesen, ich bin bis heute nicht dahinter gekommen, mit welchem Zauber der Autor es geschafft hat zu verschlüsseln", meinte Lucius lachend, aber als er das erschreckte Gesicht von Harry sah, gefror ihm das Lachen.

„Ich kann es lesen", murmelte er noch verschreckter. Dann klappte er das Buch aus, aus seinem Mund kamen lauter zischende Laute.

Lucius umklammerte seinen Zauberstab sehr, sehr fest. Er hatte diese Sprache seit 13 Jahren nicht mehr gehört, nicht mehr seit Voldemort. Das war Parsel!

Auf Harrys Hand entstanden Flammen. Der Junge schüttelte sie und sie ging wieder aus.

Woher sollte der Junge Parsel können! Kein Potter hatte das je gekonnt, nur die direkten Nachfahren Slytherins waren dazu in der Lage! Der letzte war der schwarze Lord gewesen. Der schwarze Lord, die Narbe, der Fluch. Natürlich eine götterverdammte Fluchnarbe, Harry musste einige Fähigkeiten vom schwarzen Lord haben! Das war eine davon.

Sollte er das dem Jungen sagen? Sollte er ihm sagen, was er da konnte? Würde er es verstehen? Ein Parsel sprechender Potter! Er hätte es nicht geglaubt, wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen erlebt hätte.

„Harry lerne die Sprüche aus diesem Buch, lerne sie heimlich und lass dich nie dabei von wem erwischen hörst du, egal was du tust, lass dich nie mit diesen Buch erwischen und lass dich nicht erwischen, wenn du daraus übst", meinte er hastig.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und sah seinen Ziehvater verwirrt an.

„Ist das so etwas wie die Werke über Nekromantie?", fragte er.

„Ja Harry, diese Magie in diesem Buch hat einen schlechten Ruf, noch schlechter als Nekromantie, was noch schlimmer ist, es ist noch seltener. Man würde dich für einen bösen Zauberer halten, wenn man dich Magie aus diesem Buch rezitieren hören könnte. Du darfst es niemand verraten verstehst du niemanden! Nicht einmal Severus oder deinem Tom unter gar keinen Umständen darf das jemand erfahren!"

Harry nickte, er verstand nicht, aber er würde tun was Lucius ihm riet. Er vertraute ihm. Wenn Lucius ihm etwas riet, dann hatte das Sinn auch wenn er sich noch nie so panisch angehört hatte.

„Aber es ist dein Buch, willst du es nicht wieder haben?"

„Harry, ich sehe einen Fingerzeig, das Buch ist für dich bestimmt. Glaub mir ich könnte nie damit etwas anfangen. Es gibt Dinge die der eine kann und der andere nicht…das ist eines davon. Jetzt lauf und verstecke das Buch bei deinen Sachen, ich will nicht das jemand dich damit sieht."

Das war ein eindeutiger Befehl und Harry gehorchte.

Lucius sah dem Jungen nach, seine Augen blitzten kurz auf. Der Junge konnte Parsel und er war dabei, die alten dunklen Sprüche zu lernen. Wenn er dem Jungen auch noch beibrachte, dass er andere Menschen, hassen und verachte musste. Dann hätte er sein Ziel erreicht, aber Harry war stur. Er wollte nicht hassen, er wollte keinen Menschen verletzen.

Diese Grundeinstellung machte es unmöglich, dass Lucius es in Erwägung zog. Harry wirklich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte für sich beschlossen dem jungen Mann dann die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn er bereit war sich dem dunklen Lord an zu schließen. Also wahrscheinlich nie. Es war nicht so, dass er den jungen Mann unter allen Umständen dazu bringen wollte ein Todesser zu werden. Das nicht, lediglich seine Einstellung zu gut und böse, sollte er Fall eintreten, dass Harry je erfahren sollte, dass er ein Todesser ist. Nicht war, sondern ist. Müsste der junge Mann sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Todesser auch Zauberer waren, die besten der Gesellschaft. Sie waren die Elite. Harry war Elite, dessen war er sich bewusst, fast mehr als sein eigener Sohn. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, Draco war ein Erbe er hatte bereits einen Platz in der Gesellschaft. Potter nicht, er würde sich den erst erarbeiten müssen und er Lucius würde ihm auf seinen Lebensweg helfen.

Es war nicht so, dass Lucius plötzlich ein selbstloser Mensch geworden war. Aber er war ein Geschäftsmann und über Harry hatte er sehr viele gute Geschäfte machen können. Deswegen war es nur Recht und billig, dass er den Jungen verwöhnte wie er nur konnte. Denn auch das hatte seinen Nutzen für Lucius.

* * *

**Reviews! Bitte!**


	21. just another dog

anm.d. Aut.: Hallo Leute, meint, ich darf euch nicht mehr am Anfang meiner Kapitel zu euren Reviews antworten, deswegen habe ich versucht allen eine persönliche Antwort zu schreiben... Es kann sein, dass ich ein zwei übersehen habe, ich hoffe liebe Leser dass ihr mir verzeiht...

Viel Spaß bei einem weiteren Kapitel...von just another...

* * *

**21. Just another dog**

Der Winter verflog und machte einem nass kalten Frühjahr platz. Harry war oft stundenlang verschwunden und niemand wusste wo. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung war ungewöhnlich oft krank und Dumbledore schien an einer nicht weggehend wollender Erkältung zu leiden.

Die Seitenhiebe der Slytherins, das es wohl an Azkaban läge, trafen den Nagel auf den Kopf.

Immer wieder verlor mitten im Unterricht die Konzentration und wusste nicht was er sagen wollte, oder wo er war. Er galt als Witz unter den Slytherins, das war er schon vorher, aber jetzt noch mehr. Man nahm ihn nicht ernst, er vergaß immer Punkte ab zu ziehen, also machte es ihnen Spaß den Mann zu ärgern. Sie fragten sich ernsthaft was dieser Mann konnte, dass der dunkle Lord Angst vor ihm gehabt haben soll. Der war doch ein Nichts!

Hagrid Verhandlung war ebenfalls schlecht verlaufen, der Mann hatte seine Position als Lehrer verloren, im nächsten Jahr würde man sich nach einer anderen Lehrkraft für das umsehen müssen. Und der Hyppogreif sein Leben.

Die Hinrichtung sollte am letzten Prüfungstag stattfinden. Draco wollte sich das unbedingt ansehen. Harry tat das Tier leid, es hatte einfach seiner Natur nach gehandelt, es war nicht gefährlich. Hagrid war es, in seiner Unsicherheit, hatte er die Schüler gefährdet. Er war froh, dass man so einen Mann nicht unterrichten ließ. Es war nicht so, dass Harry den Mann nicht mochte, er fand ihn bloß als Lehrer unmöglich und da war er nicht der einzige. Denn diese Meinung hatten alle Schüler, die strebsamen Ravenclaws gleichermaßen, sogar einige Hufflepuffs, die Hagrids Interessen was gefährliche Wesen anbelangte überhaupt nicht verstehen konnten.

------

„Da! Da kommt er! Das muss McNair sein, er ist ein Freund von Vater!", schrie Draco aufgeregt und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die eine riesige Axt mit sich führte.

Harry drehte sich um und war ebenso aufgeregt wie Draco.

„Cool, dass er das Ding überhaupt schleppen kann wundert mich. Draco denkst du nicht, dass sie vielleicht das Tier doch am Leben lassen? Es kann dich nichts dafür es ist nur ein Tier, es hat reagiert?", fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Nein. Harry, das Gesetz ist eindeutig ein magisches Wesen, das einen Zauberer angreift und gefährlich ist, muss hingerichtet werden. Das hat man seit je her so gemacht", erklärte Draco seinem Freund.

Harry nickte verstehend, das war halt so. So wie die Hauselfen in dem Herrenhaus herum kommandiert wurden und getreten wurden, weil das der Brauch war. Harry wäre niemals im Traum eingefallen, die alte Hauselfe von Tom so an zu fahren. Aber im Hause Malfoy machte man das eben so. Harry hatte sich diesen Brauch nie angeschlossen.

Plötzlich rauschte eine Person mit Wuschelhaaren an ihm vorbei und schrie Draco an, was für ein Schwein er denn nicht wäre, dass ihm das gefiele.

„Klar ein Schlammblut und ein Riesenhornochse, ihr gebt ein gutes Pärchen ab", lachte Draco sie aus.

„DU!", keifte Hermine und wollte Draco eine schmieren, aber jemand hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Ich denke das genügt. Granger", sagte Harry trocken und hatte unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Severus in dem Augenblick, den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck und die Haare, die sein Gesicht umrahmten, nur das seinen Haaren der ölige Glanz fehlte und sie dadurch nicht fettig aussahen.

Er ließ die junge Frau nicht aus.

„Draco, meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene Hexe, würdest du sie auch ein Schlammblut nennen?", meinte Harry ernst zu seinem Freund.

„Nein, nicht doch, aber die da hat mich beleidigt und das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen!", knurrte Draco verdrossen.

Ron wollte seiner Freundin zu Hilfe eilen, aber Harry ließ ihre Hand aus und stieß sie ein wenig weg.

„Ich denke Ms. Granger ist das klügste wenn wir uns aus dem Weg gehen, wir kommen aus verschiedenen Welten", sagte er und drehte sich zu Draco um.

Draco blickte der davon laufenden Figur nach. Harry beschimpfte nie jemanden, dennoch richteten seine Worte viel mehr Schaden an. Das war umwerfend, wie schaffte das sein Freund bloß?

Sie waren zu weit weg um die Verurteilung wirklich zu sehen, aber sie hörten einen lauten Fluch und dann einen Schlag einer Axt. Also nahmen sie an, dass das Wesen hingerichtet worden war.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja heute Abend einen Hackbraten", lachte Draco gerade als sie einen gellenden Schrei hörten. Dann einen sehr weiblichen Hilfe Schrei.

Harry rannte ohne weiteres darüber nach zu denken dem Schrei nach.

„Hey Harry krieg deine Gryffindor Gene wieder in den Zaum, du weißt doch was letztens passiert ist?", rief Draco ihm nach und rannte ihm hinter her.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Dein Vater hat auf meinen Hilferuf reagiert, ich werde niemanden ignorieren, der Hilfe braucht", sagte Harry fest.

Um sie herum wurde es immer finsterer, weil die Dämmerung bereits eingesetzt hatte. Hermine kämpfte wild mit der peitschenden Weide. Ein Baum von dem sich Harry ferngehalten hatte, bis heute.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch auf dem Baum, er würde die Weide für ein paar Minuten ruhig halten.

„Es hat Ron!", schrie sie außer sich und rappelte sich auf. „Dort, er hat ihn verschleppt, wir müssen Ron retten. Es hat Ron!"

„Wer denn?", fragte Draco überrascht, nicht das er den Weasley Kerl mochte. Wollte er dennoch wissen, was vor sich ging.

„Ein Hund, ein riesiger schwarzer Köter", heulte das Mädchen.

Die Weide bewegte sich wieder, Hermine rannte auf das Loch zu und verschwand dort, Harry hinterdrein und Draco, der noch etwas von Gryffindors fluchte folgte den beiden.

„Bei allen unirdischen Göttern wo sind wir?", fragte der junge Mann und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

Hermine sah sich um und wurde schreckensbleich.

„Wir…wir sind in der heulenden Hütte", murmelte sie erschrocken.

„Toll, einfach nur toll", knurrte Draco und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu. „Lass uns deinen Liebhaber finden und hier abhauen Granger", maulte er verdrossen.

Sie hörten jemanden wimmern, dass musste Ron sein und rannten in das obere Stockwerk.

„Das ist eine Falle!", schrie der junge Mann, aber es war zu spät.

Die Tür ging hinter ihnen zu. Dort stand niemand anderer, als Sirius Black, der gesuchte und gefürchtete Mörder mit Rons Zauberstab.

Harry hatte keine Angst, er verlagerte seine Position. Der Mann forderte seinen Zauberstab, den von Hermine und den von Draco, wobei er Draco mit einem besonders abschätzigen Blick maß.

„Was willst du hier, Black?", fragte Harry eiskalt.

Black fuhr auf ihn zu, dann stob er wieder davon.

„Du verstehst nicht Harry. Ich habe nie, ich hatte nie. Deine Eltern Harry, ich habe sie nicht verraten!", rief lautstark.

Harry blieb ruhig, das wusste er bereits. Das hatte ihm Lucius bereits gesagt, das machte den Mann aber nicht weniger gefährlich, nicht weniger schuldig.

„So? Sie sind Tod Black, oder?", fragte genauso kalt wie zuvor.

Draco kannte seinen Freund, er wusste dass mit Harry jetzt nicht zu spaßen war. Der Black Typ musste sehr aufpassen, oder Harry würde ihn in Einzelteile zerlegen. Harry war nicht umsonst nach Slytherin sortiert worden. Auch wenn die Schüler nie darüber sprachen wussten alle, dass Harry mehr dunkle Sprüche kannte und konnte, als die meisten. Draco wusste es am besten, er kannte die Bücher die Harry immer las, wenn sie zu Hause waren.

Harry sprach nie darüber und Draco fragte nie. Das war etwas das man nicht tat. Lucius hatte seinem Sohn einmal erzählt das Harry ein Talent in diesen Dingen hatte und er es fördern würde. Draco hätte es auch, aber der junge Malfoy wollte seine Ferien nicht hinter Büchern verbringen um irgendwelche verstaubten Geheimnisse zu ergründen, Harry und sein Vater schon. Er gönnte ihnen dieses Hobby von Herzen.

„Ja.. .und es ist meine Schuld…aber nicht so wie du denkst, ich habe James und Lily nicht verraten. Er war es und deutete auf Ron."

Ron wurde noch blasser.

„Ich!"

„Nicht du, die Ratte!", keifte Sirius aufgebracht.

Die Tür stob auf, Lupin trat ein und die Zauberstäbe flogen aus Sirius Hand. Harry murmelte etwas und er hatte die Zauberstäbe von ihm und Draco. Er drückte Draco seinen Stab wieder in die Hand.

„So sieht man sich also wieder Tatze", knurrte der Mann. „Wolltest du beenden, was dir vor dreizehn Jahren schon nicht glückte?"

Sirius sah aus wie ein gebrochener Mann, dann deutete er auf Ron, der schon wieder schwer schluckte. Seine Ratte kämpfte und wollte aus der Hand des Jungen entweichen, aber der Junge hielt das Tier vor lauter Panik noch fester.

Remus sah die Ratte an, dann Sirius und umarmte ihn.

„Ich wusste es!", schrie Hermine. „Sie stecken mit ihm unter einer Decke. Sie haben Black gedeckt! Sie sind ein Werwolf!", schrie sie außer sich.

„Nein, ich habe Sirius nicht gedeckt, aber ja ich bin ein Werwolf, du bist wohl die klügste Hexe die ich kenne", sagte der Mann ruhig.

Ron zitterte noch mehr, die Ratte biss ihn und stob davon.

„Zeit für die Wahrheit", knurrte Sirius und hechtete der Ratte hinterher, Remus warf ihm einen Zauberstab zu. (Hermines)

Aus der Ratte wurde ein kleiner Mensch, mit wässrigen Augen.

Der Mann starrte auf Sirius dann auf Remus, er bettelte und flennte. Dann wollte er auf Harry zu kriechen, aber Sirius riss ihn zurück.

Harry starrte den Mann mit kalten Augen an, wie er Ron anbettelte, dass er doch eine gute Ratte gewesen sei.

Harry fing an zu lachen, es war genauso kalt und ohne Gnade.

„So sieht also ein Verräter aus", sagte er einfach. „Kein Wunder, dass man Black dafür in Betracht gezogen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Schwächling wie du in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen worden ist. Mir scheint, das der dunkle Lord, da einen besonderen Fehlgriff getätigt hat."

Sirius sah Harry verwundert an. Aber Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Bitte Harry ich will nicht sterben!", rief der Mann und bettelte um sein Leben.

Draco schnarrte verächtlich, er konnte keine Schwächlinge leiden. Das war etwas das Slytherins mehr verabscheuten, als Gryffindors.

„Sicher", meinte Harry gelassen. „Meine Eltern wollten, das auch nicht, nicht war."

„Bringen wir es zu Ende Wurmschwanz", knurrte Sirius und hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte den Mann verfluchen.

Harry trat dazwischen. Er wollte das Wurmschwanz vors Gericht kam. Er schockte ihn einfach, der Mann fiel nach hinten unter Gerümpel und man sah ihn nicht auf den ersten Blick.

Die Tür stob erneut auf. Harry und Draco waren erleichtert den Mann zu sehen.

„Sieh an, sieh an, welche traute Zweisamkeit ich hier vorfinde!", knurrte er ungehalten. „Auf Sie Lupin wartet Azkaban und auf dich Black mein Freund ein Kuss ganz besonderer Art."

Harry und Draco hatten sich sofort hinter den Lehrer gestellt.

Er drehte sich für einen Moment zu Harry um.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit mein Junge?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, Severus es geht schon. Er hat bis jetzt nicht versucht mich zu töten", erwiderte Harry. „Er ist es wirklich nicht Severus, er ist nicht der Verräter."

„Das kümmert mich nicht viel, er ist schuldig", knurrte Severus voller Hass

Remus und Sirius nutzten den Augenblick um Severus bewusstlos zu hexen.

Harry und Draco schrieen gleichzeitig auf. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius und entwaffnete ihn. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Das war ein Fehler!", knurrte Harry. „Ein schwerer Fehler, niemand greift meine Freunde an. Niemand!"

Er zauberte einen Käfig aus der Luft, der sich eng um den Körper des schlafenden Verräters legte. Dann weckte er diesen auf.

Draco hielt währenddessen die Leute in Schach.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber irgendwie traute sie sich nicht.

„Professor Lupin Sie haben einen Kollegen angegriffen, das tut man doch nicht. Noch dazu unseren Hauslehrer. Harry hat ihn sehr gern, das war ein Fehler", schnarrte er.

„Harry! Slytherin! Der Sohn von James Potter in Slytherin!"

Sirius setzte sich.

Harry hatte inzwischen den Verräter geweckt, er hielt ihm einen Zauberstab hin. Der machte genau das was Harry vermutete und verwandelte sich in eine Ratte. Der Käfig schrumpfte mit ihm, die Ratte war gefangen, sie fiepte und fiepte, aber konnte nichts tun. Der Junge hatte ihn reingelegt.

Harry stand auf, klopfte sich die Hose ab, weckte Severus auf und wandte sich zu Sirius um. Er wusste wieder welcher Mann Black war. Er war der, der Severus während Schulzeiten so oft verletzt hatte. Der Black wegen dem Severus Augen immer eine schwarze Farbe annahmen.

Harry drückte Draco den Käfig in die Hand. Dann drehte er sich zu Sirius um.

„Ja ich bin ein Slytherin, ich bin gerne in diesem Haus und Severus ist einer meiner besten Freunde, ich kenne ihn schon ewig", erklärte er dem komischen Mann trocken.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr hoch, er wollte Severus anfahren, der ihn mit einem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Was hast du mit dem Jungen gemacht!", schrie er.

„Ihn unterrichtet, er hat nicht viel mit James Potter gemein, aber ich denke. DAS ist offensichtlich", schnarrte er genüsslich. Das war eine wunderbare Art Rache zu nehmen.

Sirius wurde kalkweiß. Er sah ohnehin schon mehr wie eine wandelnde Leiche aus.

„Nicht, dass dich zu kümmern hätte, Black du wirst nicht lang genug Leben um dich darüber zu ärgern, nicht wahr? Kein Wort mehr!"

Er zauberte Seile rund um Lupin und Sirius.

„Die letzten der Rumtreiber beisammen, ich bin gerührt", schnarrte der Lehrer, dann warf er den beiden Gryffindors einen letzten bösen Blick zu und trieb die beiden Herren vor sich her.

„Sir", begann Hermine.

„Schweigen Sie Ms. Granger auf sie wartet bereits ein Schulverweis, das gleiche gilt im übrigen auch für sie Mr. Weasley meine Schüler in eine derartige Falle zu locken!", knurrte er.

Hermine starrte Ron verschreckt an und dann Draco. Sie hatten doch alle erlebt wie viel Einfluss Lucius Malfoy hatte. So ein verdammter Mist! Was hatten ihr auch Harry und Draco folgen müssen. Was hatte Ron auch seiner dämlichen Ratte nachlaufen müssen. Gott es sah übel aus.

Der Mond stieg auf. Remus sah plötzlich sehr unangenehm aus.

„Vollmond, mein Gott heute ist Vollmond!", schrie Hermine plötzlich und deutete auf den Lehrer, der sich wie auf Befehl zu verwandeln begann.

Draco Harry und Severus zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen riesigen schwarzen Hund.

Der Werwolf stieß auf sie zu, vor allem auf Severus. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie ein Wort, das niemand verstand, aber allen rann es kalt den Rücken hinab. Er wusste er hatte Lucius versprochen, sich niemals dabei zu erwischen lassen, wenn er einen Fluch aus dem Buch sprach, aber das war eine Ausnahme.

Der Werwolf schrie verletzt auf und jagte in eine andere Richtung, in Richtung des Hundes.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, was war das für ein Zauber gewesen, woher kannte Harry solche Sprüche?

Severus runzelte die Stirn, er hatte die Sprache erkannt, er wusste allerdings nicht wie Harry in der Lage sein konnte Parsel zu sprechen. Das war eigentlich nicht möglich. Weder Lily noch James waren dazu fähig gewesen.

Er brachte die Schüler zurück in das Schloss. Alle waren schrecklich aufgeregt, er teilte wahrheitsgetreu mit was er gesehen und gehört hatte. Minerva sah sich gezwungen Auroren um Hilfe zu bitten, damit diese sich auf die Jagd nach einem freien und wilden Werwolf machten und einem Mörder, der obendrein ein nicht registrierter Animagus war.

------

„Severus?"

„Ja Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich habe den Verräter mitgebracht Er ist wirklich eine Ratte, er ist auch ein Animagus, wie dieser Black", sagte Harry, als sie dann in dem Büro ankamen.

„Verstehe, was willst du mit ihm tun. Niemand wird glauben, dass Sirius unschuldig ist", meinte Severus ernst.

„Ist er ja auch nicht, das hat Lucius zumindest gesagt und ich glaube ihm. Von dem was ich von dem Mann gesehen habe, schaut er mir nicht sehr unschuldig aus. Aber was soll ich mit der Ratte machen?", fragte Harry nun Stirn runzelnd.

„Bring sie her!", befahl Severus.

Harry holte den Käfig.

Severus schloss hinter sich den Raum ab und verhängte gleich noch ein paar Zauber, die ein wegrennen unmöglich machen sollte.

„Stelle ihn auf den Tisch. Ich denke ein einfaches Reverso sollte es tun", meinte er kalt.

Die Ratte zappelte und wurde ein zappelnder Mensch.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wer da von den Toten aufsteht, wenn das nicht der tapfere Peter Pettigrew ist", schnarrte Severus und lächelte über seinen eigenen Witz.

„Lass mich gehen, ich bin unschuldig, Black ist der Verräter ist schuldig", haspelte der Mann.

„Ja, Black ist schuldig, aber der Verräter bist du."

Severus war alles andere als begeistert, Lucius hatte ihm den Befehl gegeben Sirius aus den Weg zu räumen. Der war aus dem Weg, er war auf der Flucht und sie wussten jetzt in welcher Form er sich versteckte. Selbst wenn ihm die Flucht gelang, er würde nie nach England zurückkehren können, er würde immer auf der Flucht leben müssen.

„Sollten wir ihm dem Ministerium übergeben?", fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht? Auf der anderen Seite für das Ministerium ist er Tod. Harry, du hast diese Ratte gefangen, du kannst entscheiden, ihm wird niemand eine Träne nach weinen und vielleicht hast du einen Nutzen für ihn, auch wenn ich keinen Trank kenne, für den man eine Ratte brauchen kann."

Harry nickte, das war der Verräter der Mörder seiner Eltern.

„Ich bin nicht der Verräter, Black hat mich reingelegt, er ist es. Er hat deine Eltern an du weißt schon wen verraten", jammerte der die Ratte.

Harry nickte.

„Das Ministerium, sollen die Entscheiden, was mit ihm geschieht", sagte er einfach.

------

Und so geschah es. Der Minister kam persönlich und befragte den Mann, der eine ungewöhnliche Geschichte auftische, sich aber immer wieder selbst verstrickte. Niemand wusste mehr was wirklich war und was nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss gelang dem Ding die Flucht. Man erklärte beiden zu Verrätern, Black und ihn.

Harry hielt das auch am glaubwürdigsten. Black sah ihm wie ein gefährlicher Zauberer aus und diese Ratte war nicht mehr, als eine ausführende Hand. Severus hatte nie einen Zweifel an Blacks Schuldigkeit gehabt und den beiden Schülern aus dem Hause Gryffindor schenkte niemand glauben.

Die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht hatten noch eine andere Folge. Minervas Entscheidung einen Werwolf unterrichten zu lassen. Sie würde zwar die Position der Direktorin behalten, aber nur noch auf Probe und hatte sich Lucius Malfoy persönlich zu verantworten. So hatten die Schulbeiräte entschieden.

Remus Lupin hatte sich dem Ministerium gegenüber für den Angriff auf seinen Kollegen zu verantworten und wurde zu einer horrenden Geldstrafe verurteilt, die dieser niemals wirklich bezahlen konnte. Das war das letzte, was man von ihm hörte.

------

Alles in allem war es ein ruhiges Jahr gewesen für Harry. Slytherin gewann den Hauspokal und den Quidditch Cup. Harry hatte erkannt, dass die dunklen Künste eine wunderbare Kunst war und wollte noch mehr davon lernen.

Die Zugfahrt in sein zu Hause war fröhlich wie eh. Die Slytherins lachten und tratschten über das erlebte.

Draco und Harry wurden immer wieder gezwungen zu erzählen was sie erlebt hatten. Pansy himmelte beide für ihre Tapferkeit und Gerissenheit an. Die Schüler freuten sich auf die Ferien und Harry freute sich am meisten darauf Lucius wieder zu sehen und seinen Onkel Tom in den Ferien zu besuchen, das versprachen tolle Ferien zu werden.

* * *

REVIEWS! (Bitte, ich möchte gerne eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel)


	22. just another quidditch

Wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel und bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern, für eure Treue und euren Rat und hoffe das dieses Kapitel besser gefällt.

LG deatheater

* * *

**22. just another quidditch**

Albus Dumbledore schritt die leeren Gänge entlang. Müde trugen ihn seine Beine nur langsam voran. Er war auf der Suche nach jemanden, er war auf der Suche nach Severus.

Langsam klopfte er an.

„Herein."

Der Tränkemeister saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel und las in einem Buch.

„Störe ich?", fragte Albus leise.

Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte er schneidend kalt. Ließ den Mann aber eintreten und bot ihm einen Sitz an. Er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, das war seine Ausrede, für den Schwall Mitleid den er für den alten Mann empfand, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Albus gebrochen war.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du weißt wie es Harry geht?", fragte der Mann genauso leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ja, Harry geht es gut. Er lebt bei den Malfoys und Lucius kümmert sich um ihn wie um seinen eigenen Sohn", sagte Severus Wahrheitsgetreu.

„Verstehe. Findest du es nicht ein wenig merkwürdig, dass ein Todesser sich so um Harry Potter annimmt?"

Severus suchte die Augen von Albus und sah ihn ganz fest an.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin auch einer und habe ich Harry jemals ein Haar gekrümmt?", fragte er eiskalt.

„Nein!", fuhr Albus auf. „Du bist kein Todesser, du bist mein Spion gewesen", ereiferte sich der Mann.

„Du irrst dich ich bin ein Todesser; Du hast mich zu einem gemacht."

Der Satz hing wie ein Damokles Schwert im Raum.

Albus schluckte schwer.

„Das habe ich nicht, ich…würde nie…nie nein", murmelte er.

Severus stand auf. Er tigerte auf und ab und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Lucius hatte Recht!", spie er den Mann an. „Bei der Verhandlung, er sagte sie hörten nie zu wenn einer Schüler kam und sie um Hilfe bat!"

Albus Augen weiteten sich.

„Sie haben nicht zugehört. Sie haben uns im Stich gelassen. Dachten Sie irgendjemand würde von sich aus, vor einem irren Zauberer im Staub kriechen? Dachten Sie das, nahmen Sie an, dass wie alle unseren Verstand abgeben hatten?"

„Ich…dachte…", begann Albus aber Severus ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wir kriechen nicht im Staub vor anderen! Auch nicht vor einen der unseren, aber du! Du hast uns keine andere Wahl gelassen!"

Albus sah Severus ernst an. Das war eine unhaltbare Anschuldigung.

„Ihr hättet Nein sagen können", stellte er ebenso kalt fest.

„Natürlich hätten wir das, und so enden wie Regulus Black. Der wurde von Voldemort im Übrigen zu Tode gefoltert, weil er ihm die Loyalität verweigert hat. Was hast du erwartet? Das die Leute in ihren Tod rennen, weil du es von ihnen verlangst, so wie es Lily und James Potter gemacht haben? Ist es das was du willst?"

Die Würfel waren gefallen, Albus hatte Severus selbst von den Ketten befreit, die er ihm auferlegt hatte und der junge Mann hatte seine eigene Meinung. Eine falsche Meinung.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte der Mann stattdessen und das war die Frage wegen der eigentlich hergekommen war.

Severus legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Was ich tun werde! Das willst du nicht wissen Albus. Ich habe meinen Herrn einst mit dir ausgetauscht. Ich weiß, dass sollte der Lord zurück kehren ich der erste Todesser bin der sich in Azkaban wieder findet, aber weißt du was es ist mir egal! Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich benutzt, das wird sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern, nur die Namen meiner Herrn ändern sich."

Albus seufzte schwer. Er wusste dass Severus ihm nie wieder loyal sein würde, aber er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er wenigstens ein freier Mensch sein könnte. Aber das war wahrscheinlich nicht möglich.

„Dein neuer Herr ist Lucius Malfoy nehme ich an?", stellte er mehr fest, als er fragte.

„Ich werde tun, worum mein Freund mich bittet, er hat mein Leben in der Hand. Aber wenn du einen Schoßhund suchst solltest Black finden, der ist was die Potters angeht unschuldig, aber halte ihn von mir fern, sollte er mir über den Weg laufen, sollte ich je erfahren wo er ist, werde ich ihn töten!"

Das war eine Feststellung beide wussten das und beiden war klar, dass Severus dafür nicht einmal bestraft werden würde.

„Stehen wir also wieder auf verschiedenen Seiten. Was wird aus Harry, wollt ihr ihn auch in das Dunkel ziehen in dem ihr lebt? Denkst du ich werde dabei tatenlos zu sehen?", fragte Albus kalt.

„Albus, was willst du tun? Dein Wort hat kein Gewicht mehr? Die Schule gehört mit jedem Jahr, Lucius ein Stückchen mehr. Du hast verloren, wir alle haben verloren. Ich habe verloren, wie du. Mir war das Glück eines Menschen wichtiger, als das Wohl der Welt und ist es noch. Wenn es nach mir ginge, kann die Welt an sich selbst verrecken."

„Was auch immer ich tun muss! Ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass Voldemort gewinnt!", sagte Albus sehr ernst.

Severus nickte und lächelte dann leicht.

„Harry hat bis jetzt seine Unschuld behalten und das obwohl er bei Lucius lebt. Ja er liebt den Mann, wie er mich liebt und wie er Tom liebt. Verstehst du, Harry Potter liebt die Menschen in seiner Umgebung, das ist seine größte Schwäche und seine größte Stärke gleichermaßen", erklärte Severus ernsthaft.

„Harry…."

Albus erhob sich langsam, seine Augen suchten die von Severus. Sie standen auf zwei Seiten, wenn der Lord zurückkehren würde, würden sie sich als Feinde gegen überstehen. Beide erinnerten sich an ihre Vergangenheit, an ihre früheren Begegnungen. Wie oft hatte Albus stunden lang an Severus Bett gesessen und sich gefragt, was er dem Mann nur angetan hatte. Wie oft hatte er miterlebt wie Severus Stück für Stück seiner Seele verloren hatte.

Dann trat Harry in das Leben des Mannes, wie sehr hatte der Junge seinen Freund verändert.

Heute wusste Severus was falsch war, aber er wusste auch was er wollte, und das war nicht dasselbe.

Sie würden sehen was kam und dann entscheiden, vielleicht gab es ja noch Hoffnung. Dass hoffte Albus, der trotz allem was zwischen ihnen stand, Severus nicht aufgeben konnte. Er schuldete den Mann viel und umgekehrt war es sehr ähnlich.

Das Severus ihm die Wahrheit über Black gesagt hatte, zeigt deutlich, dass Severus noch immer auf ihrer Seite war. Er durfte ihn nicht ziehen lassen, er war zu wichtig. Severus war vielleicht die letzte Chance, die er hatte. Die einzige Hoffnung, denn Albus wusste er hatte keinen Zugang zu Harry. Der Tränkemeister schon.

„Ich bin her gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen. Severus. Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe war falsch. Auch das ich dein Vertrauen in Frage gestellt habe war falsch", sagte er Mann ernst.

„Deine Erkenntnis kommt früh Albus. Darf ich fragen, wie du zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt bist?", fragte Severus fast gehässig.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann, ich werde nicht immer hier sein…Severus ich werde nicht jünger…niemand wird das", murmelte der Mann und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort, den Raum.

Severus sah ihm verwirrt nach. Albus begann wirklich seinen Verstand zu verlieren…

------

Der schwarze Lord saß in dem Herrenhaus seines Vaters und lächelte noch ein wenig Geduld und ER würde zurückkehren. Die Welt würde vor ihm erzittern.

Wurmschwanz, dieser schwächliche Kerl hatte sich zu seinen Füßen zu setzen und zu erzählen was er wusste.

Das wichtigste, wo war Harry Potter?

Die Ratte erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen mit Harry, dass dieser in Slytherin war und bei den Malfoys lebte.

Glaubte Lucius wirklich an seinen Untergang oder hatte der Mann Pläne? Voldemort mochte den Herrn des Hauses Malfoy, er war gerissen und kaltblütig. Ein Geschäftsmann leider nicht ganz so loyal wie er es gern hätte.

Wer seiner Anhänger hatte nach ihm gesucht? Keiner, die die ihm wirklich loyal waren, saßen in Azkaban und rotteten vor sich hin. Der Rest?

Er hörte auch andere Geschichten, dass Lucius Dumbledore vors Gericht getrieben hatte und dieser wegen Potter seine Position als Direktor verloren hatte und sogar selbst die Gastfreundschaft von Azkaban hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

Lucius war also noch nicht ganz verkalkt.

ER würde an den Potterjungen herankommen, er hatte Zeit. Alles würde vorbereitet werden, mit ein wenig Geduld.

------

Harry schrie auf. Seine Narbe hatte schrecklich gebrannt. Er war in seinem Traum an einem völlig unbekannten Ort gewesen, er hatte gesehen ein Mann wo entlang geschlichen war und dann war da diese riesige Schlange gewesen. Er hatte sie verstanden, er hatte die Schlange verstanden.

Es hatte sich sehr nach den Zaubersprüchen wie in seinem Buch angehört. Das war Parsel! ER sprach Parsel, kein Wunder, dass Lucius verlangt hatte, dass er das geheim hielt. Die Leute hielten jetzt schon für einen dunklen Zauberer! Voldemort konnte Parsel…aber wieso konnte er es.

Voldemort, sein Traum hatte in dem Moment geendet, wo er den Herren des Hauses hätte sehen sollen…

Harry war verwirrt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

------

Diesen Sommer wartete eine besondere Überraschung auf Harry und Draco. Es war das internationale Quidditch Turnier. Die beiden Kinder hatten jedes Spiel verfolgt. Das letzte die finale Schlacht um den Weltcup würde in England stattfinden.

Der Minister hatte Lucius und seine Familie als seine persönlichen Ehrengäste geladen. Sie würden die besten Plätze erhalten. In den höchsten Reihen.

Tagelang konnte keiner der Kinder über etwas andres, als Quidditch reden und Harry hatte seinen Traum vergessen. Er hatte am Vortag wahrscheinlich bloß etwas Schlechtes gegessen.

Lucius gönnte seinen Kindern ihren Spaß, er selbst war mit den Gedanken oft anders wo. Er spürte es und er sah es. Das Mal, es wurde deutlicher. Der dunkle Lord war wieder am erstarken. Was sollte er tun? Nichts. Nun nicht ganz, er musste Harry vorbereiten.

So kam es das Lucius oft Stundenlang mit Harry sprach und immer wieder einige Themen vertiefte. Das die Ziele des dunklen Lords nicht alle schlecht sein konnten. Er hätte wohl kaum sonst so viele Unterstützer.

„Das ist was ich nicht verstehe", meinte Harry eines Tages. „Worum ging es den dunklen Lord, was wollte er? Was waren seine Ziele?"

„Er wollte anerkannt werden, er wollte das den Hexen und Zauberern wieder der Respekt gezollt wird, den sie verdienen und sie nicht vor Muggeln oder noch schlimmer Muggelgeborenen buckeln müssen. Verstehe doch, stelle dir vor du kommst aus einer alten einflussreichen Familie und eine junge Frau, die erst in Hogwarts erfahren hat, dass sie eine Hexe ist, will dir etwas über die magische Welt erklären."

Harry nickte, er verstand.

„Dann hat es der jungen Frau an Respekt gemangelt", stellte er fest.

„Unserer Gesellschaft mangelt es an Respekt unserer Traditionen, das was wir sind geht immer mehr verloren. Bald sind wir keine Hexen mehr oder Zauberer, sondern nur noch Muggeln, die halt Zaubertricks können", knurrte Lucius.

„Das heißt der dunkle Lord, wollte unsere Gesellschaft retten? Warum hat er dann den Tod von so vielen verursacht?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ah der Krieg. Ja, das ist eine gute Frage und sie ist wirklich schwer zu beantworten, aber im Grunde ist Dumbledore an dem töten schuld", meinte Lucius ernst. „Dumbledore hat die Situation damals genauso verkannt, wie er sie bei dir verkannt hat und sehr viele Menschen sind damals gestorben, wegen ihm. Gute Zauberer die nicht ihr Leben hätten lassen müssen, er trägt die Verantwortung für ihren Tod. Der dunkle Lord hat sich gewehrt und Dumbledore hat ihn als mordendes Monster hingestellt."

Harry nickte, das machte Sinn. Er selbst hatte schon mit der Sturheit des Lehrers zu spüren gekriegt, es hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet. Er mochte Dumbledore nicht und er verstand ihn nicht.

„Aber die Situation war damals so verfahren, dass ein richtiger Krieg ausbrach und man schenkte sich auf beiden Seiten nichts. Hoffen wir dass es dazu nicht wieder kommt. Harry hoffen wir das es dazu nicht wieder kommt und selbst wenn, dass einer mutig genug ist um dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Es ist eine Schande wenn Zauberer gegen Zauberer kämpfen", sagte Lucius und beobachtete Harry.

„Ich werde nicht gegen andere Zauberer kämpfen", erwiderte Harry ernst.

„Das ist ein guter Standpunkt, was würdest du denn tun, sollte der dunkle Lord einen Weg in unsere Gesellschaft finden?", hackte Lucius nach.

Harry stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Er dachte über die Frage nach.

„Er würde nehme ich an mein Leben fordern", meinte er nachdenklich. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, mir ein wunderbares zu Hause geschenkt. Ich würde nichts tun, dass dich oder deine Familie gefährdet. Er würde mein Leben fordern…ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich gegen IHN kämpfen könnte, aber ihm folgen glaube ich kann ich auch nicht. Ich will niemand etwas tun."

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit dir darüber rede, aber du bist so ein kluger Junge, ich dachte es würde dich interessieren", meinte Lucius und lächelte in sich hinein.

Sollte der dunkle Lord zurückkehren hatte er ein Geschenk für ihn. Harry Potter.

„Das tut es auch. Ich muss mich damit auseinandersetzen. Danke. Lucius Danke für alles", sagte Harry Potter ernst.

Lucius lächelte ihn an, aber es war kein echtes Lächeln. Ihm tat das Kind einfach leid, warum konnte es nicht einfach wie jedes andere sein? Aber dann riss er sich wieder zusammen, Harry hatte etwas unausgesprochen lassen.

Er bedankte sich bei Lucius, für sein Leben. Weil er wusste, dass der dunkle Lord sollte er zurückkehren ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit töten würde. Harry wusste das und Lucius wusste es auch.

------

Der große Tag der Spiele war da. Lucius hatte einen persönlichen Portschlüssel geordert, der sie viel näher an die Tribüne brachte, als vorgesehen.

Die Kinder rannten durch die Stände aßen Süßigkeiten und kauften Souvenirs.

Dann wurde es Zeit, sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf. Ihre Sitze waren die besten, in der letzten Reihe, so dass man das ganze Spielfeld beobachten konnte. Lucius versteifte sich etwas, als er sah wer aller in seiner Reihe saß.

„Ah Mr. Malfoy ich bin froh, dass Sie kommen konnten", rief der Minister. Lucius lächelte ihn kalt an und musterte die benachbarten Weasleys abschätzig, die ebenso voller Hass zurück starrten.

„Darf ich Ihnen Mr. Weasley und seine reizende Familie vorstellen", begann der Minister der die Spannungen zwischen den Herrschaften nicht bemerkte. Die Zwillinge starrten Harry vernichtend an, der das wie er es immer tat, er ignorierte es.

„Mr. Harry Potter ich bin so froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht", sagte der Minister schleimig.

Harry nickte und lächelte leicht.

„Selbstverständlich geht es mir gut. Lucius Malfoy ist ein wunderbarer Mann, ich könnte mir nur wünschen, dass mein Vater auch so wäre, wenn er noch Leben würde", sagte Harry freundlich und meinte jedes Wort auch so.

Die Weasleys schüttelten den Kopf, der Minister kümmerte sich wieder um andere.

„Na wie viel hat dir Vater Malfoy dafür bezahlt Potter, damit so eine verquirlte Kacke von dir gibst?", fragte er einer der Zwillinge hämisch Harry.

Narzissa saß da und sah aus als hätte sie ein Brett verschluckt. Das war Mrs. Malfoy die Frau eines Geschäftsmannes. Narzissa mochte solche Festivitäten nicht, aber sie mussten Einigkeiten vorzeigen, vor allem hätte die ehemalige Jägerin von Slytherin um nichts in der Welt dieses Spiel verpassen wollen.

„_Hast du nicht Angst um dein gutes Aussehen, wenn du dich mit diesen Rüpeln um einen Ball streitest", fragte ein gut aussehender blonder junger Mann._

„_Nein, ich kann Quidditch spielen und trotzdem gut aussehen. Malfoy."_

Seit dem Tag hatte ihr jetziger Ehemann kein einziges der Slytherins Spiele mehr ausgelassen. Manchmal hatte er auch beim Training zu gesehen. Er war ein wunderbarer Mann und sie liebte ihn für seine Stärke und das er wusste wie er sie einsetzen musste.

Nun aber drehte sie sich um und schoss einen wütenden Blick auf die Zwillinge ab, dann bat sie Harry zu sich und erzählte ihm liebevoll alles Mögliche über die Weltmeisterschaft.

Glücklicherweise wurden die freien Plätze zwischen ihnen und den Weasleys besetzt. Der bulgarische Minister nahm Platz. Lucius neigte kurz seinen Kopf, er hatte mit dem Mann schon einmal Geschäfte gemacht und es war ein gutes Geschäft gewesen.

Barty Crouch kam gewichtig vorbei, wies seine Hauselfe an, den Platz für ihn besetzt zu halten und verschwand wieder. Aber Harry kümmerte sich um das alles nicht. Die beiden Kinder saßen zwischen ihren Eltern und genossen deren Geschichten. Lucius hatte allerlei über die Leute die sie sahen zu erzählen und Narzissa konnte so einiges über einige Spieler zum Besten geben.

Ludo Bagman, wollte Harry unbedingt zum wetten animieren, aber Harry wollte nicht. Vielleicht war das gut so, als er den vernichtenden Blick von Lucius im Rücken spürte, dem Jungen hätte er das Geld ausbezahlen müssen.

Das Spiel begann, Irland gegen Bulgarien. Es war spannend, die gesamte Malfoy Familie war von einem Sieg der Iren überzeugt. Die englische Nationalmannschaft hatte es schon am Anfang der Weltmeisterschaft gebröselt, so blieb es an den Iren hängen die Ehre der Inseln zu verteidigen und das taten sie.

Viktor Krum fand zwar den Schnatz zuerst, aber die Iren hatten einen derartigen Vorsprung, dass sie trotzdem gewannen.

------

Viele Leute kamen um Lucius zu sehen. Geschäftsfreunde und andere Personen. Narzissa brachte die Kinder in ein Zelt, dass Hauselfen vorbereitet hatten.

Es war eine ganze Zimmerflut. Sie rümpfte eine ihre Nase für den mangelnden Komfort, lächelte dann aber ihre Kinder an.

„Es ist nur für eine Nacht. Morgen erhalten wir dann einen Portschlüssel. Ach was war das für ein Spiel", meinte sie ausgelassen. „Genießt den Abend, aber treibt euch nicht zu sehr herum", lachte sie noch.

Ein Tumult, weckte die Kinder. Narzissa war nicht wach zu bekommen. Das war zu erwarten, sie hatte einen Schlaftrank genommen. Draco war nicht überrascht, seine Mutter hasste es einfach außer Haus schlafen zu müssen.

„Harry los komm! Lass uns nachsehen was da draußen los ist", rief er seinem Freund zu, der sich gerade Schuhe anzog.

„Bin ja schon fertig", murmelte dieser.

Eine grölende Bande von verhüllten Gestalten marschierte da entlang und ließen einen Muggel samt seiner Familie in der Luft kreisen. Das war demütigend!

Draco sah das und auch Harry tat es, es war das erste Mal, dass er leibhaftig Todesser sah. Für ihn waren sie bisher nur ein Konzept gewesen. Da er sich im Grunde niemanden vorstellen konnte, der so etwas tat.

„Harry komm wir sollten gehen", murmelte Draco, aber Harry konnte sich nicht rühren, gebannt starrte auf die Gestalten die immer näher kamen. Sie schossen Zelte die ihnen im Weg waren einfach aus den Weg, ein Tumult entstand. Leute schrieen und rannten um her.

Ein wahres Chaos.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Das ist nicht richtig, das ist respektlos", knurrte er und hatte einen sehr komischen Gesichtssausdruck.

„Harry! Komm verdammt wir müssen Mutter wecken, bitte mach schon man!", schrie Draco verzweifelt und riss Harry aus der Erstarrung.

Sie wollten sich umdrehen und los stürmen als ihnen die letzten Leute, die sie sehen wollten entgegen kamen. Die Weasleys im Schlepptau von Hermine Granger.

„Na Malfoy, dein Vater hat sich gerade seinen Spaß", knurrte Ron und deutete auf die Gestalten.

„Klar Weasley und wenn du nicht aufpasst ist deine Freundin auch gleich da oben. Die Todesser werden sicher ihren Spaß mit ihr haben", knurrte Draco genervt. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür, die tauchten immer dann auf, wenn er sie überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte, wie jetzt.

Ron wollte ihn anfahren, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry starrte ihn mit kalten Augen an.

„Weißt du Weasley, du könntest schon so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zeigen, statt dauernd auf uns los zu gehen", knurrte Harry eiskalt und wandte sich von den beiden ab und wieder Richtung Zelt zu stapfen.

Ein Schrei, ein laut gesprochener Fluch ließ ihn herumfahren. Über ihren Köpfen prangte das dunkle Mal.

Die Todesser stoben auseinander und verschwanden.

An Harry und Draco vorbei rannten, Auroren und ließen Flüche in die Richtung los, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

„AUFHÖREN! DAS IST MEIN SOHN!", schrie Arthur Weasley, als sein Sohn von einem der umher zuckenden Flüche getroffen wurde.

Dann entstand erst recht ein Tumult. Lucius legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Harry und die andere auf die Schulter von Draco.

„Ich denke wir hatten alle genug Aufregung, wir sollten gehen. Narzissa macht sich schon fürchterliche Sorgen um euch", sagte er und hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Harry und Draco nickten, folgten den Mann.

Todesser und das dunkle Mal und das alles in einer Nacht. Was für eine Geschichte…

Lucius wartete nicht einmal bis zum nächsten Tag. Er würde nicht auf einen Portschlüssel warten, er wollte nur weg hier und dann würde er ein sehr ein ernstes Wort mit Avery Nott wechseln. Was hatte sich dieser Narr nur dabei gedacht? Nichts, wie immer. Wenn er betrunken war, dann war es aus mit ihm. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wer da aller mitgemacht hatte.

Lucius dankte seinem Schicksal, dass die Frau des Ministers gerade mit ihm geredet hatte, als dieser Tumult ausbrach. Das war das beste Alibi das man sich wünschen konnte.

Er flößte Narzissa ein Mittelchen ein, das die Wirkung des Schlaftrankes aufhob.

„Narzissa, wir sollten gehen", sagte er einfach.

„Ist schon Zeit? Warte ich werde mich herrichten", erwiderte sie leicht schlaftrunken.

„Nein Narzissa, ich meinte, wir sollten sofort gehen. Appariererst du bitte nach Hause, ich nehme die beiden Jungs."

Narzissa nickte und tat was ihr Mann geheißen hatte, so einen Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Mannes hieß nie etwas Gutes. Er verlor so gut wie nie die Geduld, manchmal, wenn er wütend war, oder gerade dabei war die Fassung zu verlieren wurde er sogar noch freundlicher, als sonst.

Das machte den Mann ja auch so gefährlich.

Harry und Draco hielten sich an Lucius fest. Es gab nur wenige Leute die jemanden bei apparieren mitnehmen konnten. Lucius gehörte dazu, es war für Entführungen sehr nützlich.

------

Die Ereignisse bei der Weltmeisterschaft warfen kein gutes Licht auf den Minister und auch keines auf einen gewissen Mitarbeiter, was Lucius unheimlich freute. Die Meute hatte ein Opfer gefunden und das Opfer hieß Arthur Weasley. Welch ein Hochgenuss.

Harry war in den letzten Tagen unheimlich schweigsam geworden. Oft verschloss er sich stunden lang in sein Zimmer, oder verschwand in das Labor.

Einmal erzitterte das Haus in einer lautlosen Explosion.

Lucius machte ein Gesicht, dass Draco veranlasste seinen Vater zu meiden und begab sich auf die Suche nach Harry Potter. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Junge wieder normal wurde.

Als er in die Nähe des Labors kam, hörte er ein Fluchen.

„So ein verdammter Mist. Immer noch zu wenig, werde ich einen ganzen Friedhof brauchen damit ich dich endlich hinkriege!"

Dann folgten Worte die Lucius nicht verstand, aber die Tonlage war eindeutig, er schimpfte immer noch. Er schimpfte auf Parsel.

„Harry", sagte er laut und bestimmt.

Der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann um. Das Labor sah aus, als hätte ein Riese darin gewütet.

„Was treibst du da Harry, willst du mein Haus in die Luft jagen?" fragte Lucius kalt.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, dann nickte er, dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Nein Lucius, oh es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so stark werden würde. Verfluchte Rückkopplung", murmelte er und machte dabei hastig Notizen.

„Harry, ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Was treibst du da?"

„Nur einen Blockspruch eigentlich nichts besonderes, aber es will nicht so hinhauen wie es soll", meinte Harry beflissen.

Lucius sah ihn scharf an. Harry legte gehorsam das Buch zur Seite.

„Harry James Potter! Hör zu wenn man dir redet, du benimmst dich in den letzten Tagen unmöglich und ich will wissen warum!", verlangte Lucius und ließ wohl zum ersten Mal durchscheinen, dass er auch anders sein konnte, als der immer liebe Vater Lucius.

„Ich! Unmöglich, nein Lucius. Die haben sich unmöglich benommen und so was will Elite sein. Ein Schwächling wie Wurmschwanz schafft es meine Eltern zu verraten und die Todesser sind…", keifte Harry seinen Zorn von der Seele.

„Was waren denn diese Todesser in deinen Augen Harry?", fragte Lucius nun interessiert und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

„Respektlos! Widerwärtig und feige!"

Lucius lachte. Er lachte einfach.

Da stand Harry Potter und sagte ihm, einen hochrangigen Todesser, dass er die Todesser als respektlos und feige empfand.

„Ich kann dir versichern Harry, diese Leute in ihren Kapuzen waren zwar Todesser, aber gewiss keine hochrangigen", sagte er immer noch lachend und wandte sich um.

Harry würde jetzt sich fragen, woher er das wieder wusste und er wollte den jungen Mann diese Frage nicht beantworten. Er würde eines Tages erfahren, dass er Lucius ein Todesser war und wahrscheinlich würde das zeitgleich sein Todestag sein, also sollte der Junge bis dahin ruhig in einer schönen und behüteten Welt aufwachsen.

Harry sah dem Mann noch lange nach und atmete erleichtert aus. Lucius würde ihn sicher auslachen, wenn er erfuhr woran Harry wirklich gearbeitet hatte. Harry hatte seit dem er sein erstes Werk über Nekromantie gelesen hat eigentlich immer nur nach einem Weg gesucht. Er wollte den letzten der Unverzeihlichen blocken. Man hatte ja nicht immer eine Mutter bei der Hand die für einen starb und er wollte ihr Opfer auch nicht umsonst sein lassen.

Sie war gestorben, dass er lebte und er würde der Welt zeigen, dass er auch ohne ihr Opfer in der Lage den letzten Fluch zu überleben.

Doch es war mühsam. Die meisten Zaubersprüche die er gefunden hatte, hatten sich für seine Zwecke als unbrauchbar erwiesen. Bis auf seinen und an dem arbeitete er gerade. Bloß die Material Komponente war eine knifflige. Er brauchte eine Menge Knochen und zwar wirklich eine Menge und es mussten echte Knochen, wie er gerade festgestellt hatte. Er konnte keine in Knochen verwandelten Sachen verwenden.

Übel.

* * *

REVIWES! (Bitte!) 


	23. just another tournament

Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel.

* * *

**23. Just another tournament**

Narzissa hatte die Einkäufe erledigt, nach dem Trubel, wegen dem Turnier wollte sie nicht das die Kinder in die Winkelgasse gingen. Sie brachte auch beiden eine wunderbare Festtagsgarnitur.

„Mutter, wofür brauchen wir denn das?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Tja, Draco du solltest deine Tanzkünste auffrischen, dass Jahr wird es nämlich endlich wieder einmal einen Ball geben", meinte sie freudig.

Harry und Draco sahen einander zweifelnd an. Tanzen! Bälle!

Lucius gesellte sich hinzu.

„Ja, heuer wird ein besonderes Jahr werden. Crouch, ein paar andere und meine bescheidene Wenigkeit haben es ermöglicht, dass es endlich wieder einmal ein Trimagisches Turnier geben wird. Natürlich mit besonderen Schutzvorkehrungen. Also seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr nicht teilnehmen werdet. Aber trotzdem eine gute Gelegenheit neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und Hexen und Zauberer aus anderen Ländern zu zeigen aus welchem Holz wir Slytherins sind", lachte er.

Harry lächelte. Ja das war sicher ein spannendes Jahr, er würde sich zurück lehnen und den anderen zu sehen, wie sie sich um einen Pokal prügelten.

„Deswegen wird es auch kein Quidditch geben", erklärte Lucius seinen Kindern.

Draco maulte zwar, aber Harry war es mehr als nur Recht, so konnte er wieder mehr Zeit für seinen Spruch verwenden. Vielleicht schaffte er es sogar, vielleicht gelang es ihm, als ersten Zauberer einen Gegenfluch zu dem letzten der Unverzeihlichen zu finden. Dann hätte er allen gezeigt wo zu er in der Lage war. Sich seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft verdient.

Der Gedanke erfreute ihn. Wenn er den Zauber meisterte, würde er einen großen Schritt in Richtung Ziel voran kommen und eines Tages würde er ein genauso großer Zauberer wie Severus oder Lucius sein.

Severus hatte den Sommer kaum Zeit für ihn gehabt, aber jetzt wusste er warum. Dieses Turnier brauchte sicher viel Vorbereitungszeit.

------

Während der Fahrt zur Schule hatten Draco und Harry nur ein Gesprächsthema. Das kommende Turnier und die anderen Schulen. Draco wusste ein wenig über Durmstrang zu erzählen, dass die Schule viel besser war, als Hogwarts und nicht so verbohrt wäre was die dunklen Künste anging, wie Hogwarts.

Harry saugte jedes Wort auf. Vielleicht kannten ja die anderen Schüler Tipps und Tricks, die er noch nicht kannte und umgekehrt. Alles in allem freute sich Harry auf das Jahr.

Minerva hielt ihre Eröffnungsrede, erzählte von dem Turnier, dass es einen Weihnachtsball geben würde usw.

Wenige Wochen später kamen die ersten neuen Schüler. Sie kamen in einer riesigen Kutsche, das gleichzeitig ihr zu Hause war für die nächsten paar Monate. Die Direktorin eine Madame Maxime war genauso groß wie Hagrid, der wieder Wildhüter war. Er hatte seine Stelle, als Lehrer verloren. Eine untersetzte Frau die auf den Namen Raue-Pritsche hörte hatte stattdessen die Position übernommen.

Auch sonst gab es ein anderes neues Gesicht unter den Lehrern. Es war niemand anderer als Alastor _Mad Eye _Moody ein pensionierter Auror, der keinen ganz so guten Ruf hatte und als paranoid galt.

Er saß neben Severus, der so aussah wie immer.

Eigentlich fand Harry den Unterricht langweilig, aber bei Moody war das anders. Er war anders. Seine Unterrichtsstunde würde Harry noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben.

„Ah. Slytherins, setzt euch. Setzt euch!", bellte der Mann.

Draco und Harry saßen beide in der ersten Reihe und beobachteten den Mann neugierig. Sein magisches Auge rotierte beängstigend.

„Ich will euch zeigen, was ein Zauberer dem antun kann. Man hat mir zwar gesagt, dass ihr zu jung, seid, aber ihr sollt wissen, es da draußen wirklich zu geht", knurrte der Mann. „Kennt jemand von euch einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche?", fragte er.

Kein einziger hob die Hand. Sie wussten es alle, was sollte die blöde Frage.

„Du Potter, nenne mir einen unverzeihlichen Fluch", befahl er.

„Imperius!", sagte Harry gelassen. Er hatte sich zu lange und zu oft mit diesen Flüchen beschäftigt um es nicht zu wissen.

„Ah ja ein gemeiner Fluch, so manch ein anständiger Mann geriet deswegen in Schwierigkeiten", sprach der Mann und sah die ganze Zeit Draco an.

Der ein wenig unruhig wurde.

„Na dann, noch jemand einen?", fragte er wieder in die Runde. „Ihren Liebesbrief können Sie in der Pause lesen Ms. Parkinson!", bellte er plötzlich.

Alle waren vor Schreck zusammen gefahren.

„Dann erzählen sie mir doch gleich welchen Unverzeihlichen Fluch Sie sonst noch kennen, Ms. Parkinson", verlangte er.

„Cruciatus. Sir", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ja eine schmerzhafte Sache. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihn einer von euch schon einmal ertragen hat müssen?", fragte er im Scherz, aber niemand lachte.

Man lachte über solche Flüche nicht.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut, wirklich ausgezeichnet. So kann mir einer den letzten dieser Flüche nennen? Ich nehme an alle?"

Ein Nicken ging durch den Saal.

„Ah, das ist der Unterschied, euch brauche ich nicht erzählen, dass das da draußen eine gefährliche Welt ist, ihr seid Slytherins", lächelte er und öffnete ein Glas wo eine Spinne drinnen war.

Er demonstrierte einen Fluch nach dem anderen.

„Mr. Potter welchen der drei Flüche kann nicht blocken?", bellte er plötzlich in Harrys Richtung, der noch immer Gedanken versunken die tote Spinne ansah. So also waren seine Eltern gestorben. So…so simpel.

„Was! Ah ja. Man kann jeden Fluch blocken, man muss nur genug Energie aufbringen", sagte er abwesend.

Draco schubste ihn kräftig.

„Man kann den letzten der Unverzeihlichen nicht blocken", keifte er Harry an.

Harry starrte kurz auf die tote Spinne und dann sah er Draco an.

„Aber eines Tages werde ich es können", murmelte er leise und bestimmt.

„Selbstverständlich kann Harry Potter sagen, dass er alle Zauber blocken könnte, weil er bereits das unmögliche bewiesen hat", sprach der Lehrer inzwischen weiter.

Er ließ die Schüler zu den Flüchen noch so einiges aufschreiben. Alles in allem war es für Harry die interessanteste Schulstunde seit Jahren, wenn er von Zaubertränke absah. Ihm gefiel die Art und Weise wie Moody den Unterricht gestaltete.

Ein anderer Mal zeigte er den jungen Leute wie man sich gegen einen Imperius Fluch wehrte. Harry hatte das bereits von sich aus geübt, das war ihm sehr nützlich erschienen. Er wollte schließlich nicht als Puppe eines anderen Zauberers enden. Daher stellte er sich im Unterricht auch sehr geschickt an.

Moody war schon etwas merkwürdig, aber welcher Lehrer in Hogwarts war das nicht?

------

Zu Halloween fand die Auslosung statt, welcher Schüler das jeweilige Haus unterstützen sollte.

Harry war sehr gespannt. Er hatte sich mit den Schülern aus Durmstrang bis jetzt recht gut verstanden.

Vor allem mit einem sehr stillen und schüchternen Schüler. Der nie vorgehabt hatte an dem Turnier teil zu nehmen.

„Aber das alles ist aufregend, ich meine, das ganze Schuljahr in einer anderen Schule verbringen, ich mein' ich habt wirklich Glück mit eueren Lehrern. Dumbledore im Unterricht zu haben muss voll krass sein", meinte er lachend.

Draco sah ihn schief.

„Eher ein Witz, der Alte hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank", grollte er.

Harry nickte. Er wünschte sich beinahe McGonagall zurück. Sie war streng gewesen, aber bei ihr hatten sie wirklich etwas gelernt.

Der Kelch leuchtete dreimal auf, nannte die drei Vertreter der Schulen und dann leuchtete er noch ein viertes Mal auf. Harrys Name erschien.

Er war dem Kelch nicht zu nahe gekommen, er hatte sich dafür nicht interessiert. Seine Klassenkameraden wussten das. Draco wusste es, auch er sah sehr blass aus.

Der Direktor von Durmstrang schrie von Betrug, auch die andere Dame wollte wissen vor sich ging.

Er hatte sich zu den anderen zu gesellen. Die glaubten er hatte eine Nachricht für sie, dass er ein weiterer Teilnehmer wollten sie nicht glauben.

Minerva, ein Ministeriumsbeamter, Moody, die anderen Direktoren und Severus betraten den Raum. Es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion über Harry.

Harry schlich sich zu Severus und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Professor, ich hab wirklich nicht versucht an dem Turnier teil zu nehmen. Ich bin dem Kelch nicht einmal zu Nahe gekommen. Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, als Zauberer, dass ich es nicht getan habe, ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kessel geworfen", sagte Harry ernst und leicht verzweifelt.

Severus musterte ihn ernst. Wer sollte es getan haben? Vor allem warum?

Moody beendete mit einem treffenden Satz die Diskussion.

Harrys Zauberstab und der Stab der anderen wurde überprüft. Man fand keine Mängel an seinem Stab, wie denn auch, er hegte und pflegte ihn.

Der andere Teilnehmer der für Hogwarts ins Rennen ging war Cedric Diggory. Ein Hufflepuff, der Sucher der Mannschaft. Harry hatte ihn schon einmal geschlagen. Cedric maß ihn mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick, Harry sah ihn mit großen grünen Augen an, dann strafte er sich.

„Sei es wie es sei", murmelte er leise.

„Wolltest du an dem Turnier teilnehmen?", fragte Cedric ebenso leise.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich hasse Aufmerksamkeit, ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht genug Zeit finde für meine Projekte", grummelte Harry verdrossen.

„Projekte?"

„Ja, stundenlang in der Bücherei sitzen, hinter einen Zauberspruch herjagen. Solange üben bis man ihn kann. Ein Rezept übersetzen so Sachen. Ich bin die Bücherschlange aus dem Hause Slytherin", meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Und das Geld und der Ruhm dieses Turniers hätte dich nicht gereizt?", fragte Cedric verwirrt, der sehr stolz war daran teilnehmen zu dürfen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er Cedric ernst in die Augen.

„Geld habe ich genug und Ruhm. Aus Ruhm mach ich mir nicht viel. Ich wollte das Jahr damit verbringen, unserem Kandidaten zu zujubeln und mich freuen nicht in seinen Schuhen zu stecken", sagte Harry ehrlich, dann sah er auf seine Hände. „Jetzt bin ich selber einer…"

Harry war gezwungen an dem Turnier teil zu nehmen.

------

Die folgenden Wochen waren ein einziger Spießrutenlauf. Die Slytherins standen geschlossen hinter Harry und folgten ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, sie wollten verhindern, dass Harry im Krankenflügel landete.

Für Harry war es das Ende seiner Privatsphäre, er konnte sich nicht mehr seiner Projekte widmen und das machte ihn mürrisch.

Draco verstand seinen Freund, in Slytherin legte man viel Wert auf seine Privatsphäre. Harry war nicht der einzige der seine Interessen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit kund trat. Er wusste auch, dass Harry mehrere Bücher besaß die hochgradig illegal waren und er wusste, dass Harry die dunklen Künste liebte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob Harry überhaupt jemals einen dunklen Fluch gesprochen hatte.

Es kam alles so wie es kommen musste, Severus fand heraus, was bei der ersten Aufgabe zu erledigen sei.

Harry, der niemand etwas schlechtes wünschte, teilte dieses Geheimnis mit dem anderen Kontrahenten aus Hogwarts. Er wollte schließlich, dass Hogwarts gewann und er rechnete Cedric bessere Chancen aus, als sich.

Verdammt noch einmal. Drachen! Er musste gegen einen Drachen antreten und ihm ein Ei stehlen. Das war nicht leicht, er würde das Tier ablenken müssen, es durften keine der anderen Eier beschädigt werden.

Er hasste es. Bei all' dem Trubel hatte er keine Zeit für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge, wie seinem kleinem Buch. Oder dem Projekt, das ärgerte ihn maßlos, aber er würde Zeit finden, nach dem er den Drachen besiegt hatte, hatte er ein paar Wochen seinen Frieden. Die würde er nutzen.

------

Harry hatte sich vorbereitet. Er wusste welche Zauber er anwenden würde, er durfte keine Angst haben und musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Gott, er war Draco und den anderen dankbar die ihm geholfen hatten. Blaise war ein fantastischer Stratege und Draco hatte immer noch die besten Einfälle.

Das erste was er tat war den Drachen auf sich lenken, das zweite war die anderen Eier an einen Platz zaubern. Er nutze einen einfachen Acciozauber um seinen Besen zu rufen. Er war schließlich der beste Sucher der Schule. Diese Idee stammte von Blaise, der gemeint hatte man sollte immer das nutzen was man am besten konnte und Harry war brillant auf dem Besen.

Nach dem er den Drachen verwirrt hatte. Er flog über die Eier darüber, das Tier hetzte ihm nach, ergattere er gerade noch das goldene Ei.

So sollte also sein Jahr aussehen. Teufel auch eins!

------

Die Slytherins waren begeistert von ihrem Helden, Harry weniger. Er wollte wissen, welcher verdammte irre ihm das angetan hatte um sich dann in aller Form bei demjenigen zu bedanken.

Das Ei war gleichzeitig Teil der zweiten Aufgabe. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er damit anfangen sollte? Es war ein Rätsel, er hasste Rätsel seit seinem ersten Jahr hier. Ein Geheimnis zu ergründen war etwas anderes, aber Schwachsinn das sich jemand einfallen hatte lassen nur um ihn zu nerven war nichts was der junge Harry Potter mochte.

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass er sich verändert hatte im Laufe der Jahre. Er spürte nur, dass er wütend war, das eigentlich ständig. Aber wen wunderte das?

Die Gryffindors ließen keine Gelegenheit aus ihn zu ärgern oder zu beschimpfen, sie nannten ihn nur noch den Todesser Potter.

Harry versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Aber es gelang ihm immer schlechter. Manchmal träumte er von der Nacht, bei dem Quidditch Turnier. Er sah wie er selbst unter den Todessern war und diese Leute durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte.

Es widerte ihn an, das war Schwäche. Er wollte kein Schwächling sein. Er wollte nicht. Er hasste es, wenn er schlecht träumte. Sein Leben war so anders, als früher. Wieso nannten die anderen ihn einen Todesser? Warum beleidigten sie ihn immer, warum ließen sie ihn keine Ruhe?

Der junge Slytherin wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Wieder vergrub er sich in seine Bücher. Er wollte unbedingt einen Weg finden den letzten der Unverzeihlichen zu blocken, dass er die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss verbringen würde, störte diese Pläne unheimlich.

Er müsste in Hogwarts einen Platz zum üben finden. Für seine anderen Sprüche war das kein Problem, aber diesen?

Man fand Harry wieder in Bibliothek. Er hatte eine freie Stunde und wollte diese nutzen etwas nach zu lesen.

„Na Potter wieder mit Büchern umgeben?", fragte eine Stimme leicht neckend.

„Ja, Granger tust du es anders?",fragte Harry ebenso neckend.

Sie waren keine Freunde, aber auch keine Feinde, wann immer sie alleine waren unterhielten sie sich wie zivilisierte Leute. Das beleidigen überließen sie anderen. Hermine Ron und Harry Draco. Nach vier Jahren hatten beide die Spielregeln akzeptiert, dass hieß nicht dass sie sie mochten.

„Und findest du auch, dass ich den Kelch mit einem schwarzen Todesser Spruch behandelt haben muss?", fragte Harry zynisch.

„Nein, ich glaube… Ich glaube, dass jemand dich umbringen. Harry", sagte Hermine ernst und sah Harry dabei verzweifelt an. „Du hast genügend Feinde und bei dem Turnier, wer weiß was da alles passieren kann…"

„Ja. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Todesser…ich weiß nicht ob sie zu so etwas fähig wären. Sie scheinen mir nicht sehr stark zu sein", murmelte Harry nachdenklich.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihr buschiges Haar flog hin und her.

„Ich würde sie nicht unterschätzen, du meinst wegen dem was bei dem Turnier passiert ist. Das ist das was die unter Schabernack verstehen, aber bedenke, die haben Leute kaltblütig umgebracht", sprach sie weiter.

Harry nickte ernsthaft, das alles war um so mehr ein Grund endlich mit seinem Spruch weiter zu kommen.

„Was lernst du da eigentlich?", fragte sie und staunte über das recht seltsame Sammelsurium an Büchern auf Harry Tisch. Einige fand man ganz sicher nicht in der Bücherei, wahrscheinlich waren sie Harrys Eigentum.

„Ach ein Projekt von mir", murmelte Harry abwesend.

Hermine nahm eines der Bücher und blätterte es durch.

„Das…das ist dunkle Magie! Harry, du beschäftigst dich doch nicht damit!", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Harry seufzte, er traute dem Mädchen nicht soweit.

„Doch. Hermine das tue ich. Ich teile die allgemeinen Vorurteile nicht. Ich lerne alles was ich muss um meine Ziele zu erreichen", brummte Harry genervt und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

„Vielleicht haben deine Freunde ja doch Recht und ich bin doch ein Todesser", grummelte der junge Mann.

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an.

„Aber warum gerade diese Magie, was hast du davon. Wenn du sie lernst du gerätst doch nur in Schwierigkeiten damit", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Weil eine Mutter nur einmal sterben kann."

„Wie bitte!"

„Meine Mutter, sie ist gestorben um mich zu retten, aber das wird kein zweites Mal passieren, also muss ich vorbereitet sein", sagte Harry ernsthaft.

„Vorbereitet auf was?"

„Auf meinen Tod Granger. Auf meinem Tod. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass wahrscheinlich einer oder mehrere Todesser versuchen werden mich zu töten und du hast Recht. Sie werden es versuchen und ihr Herr ebenso. Dieses Mal wird niemand da sein der für mich stirbt, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

Hermine nickte ernst. Sie wusste, dass Harry es hasste, wenn andere in Gefahr gerieten und er wirklich ein netter Mensch war.

Sie waren keine Freunde, dass nicht, aber Feinde waren sie auch keine. Sie war eine Gryffindor und ein Bücherwurm. Er war ein Slytherin und eben auch ein Bücherwurm. Sie gehörte zu denen wenigen die nicht den Faden verlor, wenn er etwas erklärte.

„Aber was willst du tun? Willst du gegen du weißt schon wen kämpfen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, aber ihn überleben und dafür muss ich lernen, alles was es zu lernen gibt. Ich muss einfach einen Weg finden zu überleben. Ich muss beweisen, dass es geht. Ich muss einfach", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was geht?", fragte Hermine interessiert und rückte näher an den jungen Mann heran der immer leiser sprach.

„Du wirst es sicher lustig finden", brummte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Den letzten der Unverzeihlichen zu blocken", sagte Harry und fragte sich warum er gerade Hermine sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraute.

Hermine war baff.

„Harry wenn jemand einen Weg finden könnte dann du, du hast ihn ja schon einmal überlebt", meinte sie ernsthaft.

„Das war ein einmaliger Weg, verstehst du jetzt? Ich brauche alle Arten von Magie, irgendwo gibt es einen Weg, ich muss ihn nur finden, wenn ich nur einen Platz wüsste wo ich so etwas üben könnte?", knurrte er frustriert.

„Ich denke ich weiß einen Ort wo dich sicher keiner suchen wird. Kennst du das Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock?", fragte sie den jungen Slytherin.

„Klar, da wohnt ein verrücktes Gespenst drin. Aber ein Mädchenklo!", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wegen Myrte geht da keiner rein. Da würde nie wer nachschauen, da kannst du üben was immer du willst. Aber Harry sei vorsichtig mit schwarzer Magie ist nicht zu spaßen sie ist wirklich gefährlich", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Ich will ja kein Massen mordender Irrer werden. Ich denke einer genügt voll auf", brummte Harry.

------

Tage später fand Harry sich auf den Weg in das Klo. Mal sehen ob Hermines Rat etwas taugte. Das Gespenst nervte ihn, aber nach dem Harry es einmal angeknurrt hatte, ließ es ihn in Ruhe.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus, er wollte endlich einmal wieder die Macht spüren die ihn immer durchströmte, wenn er einen Fluch auf Parsel sprach. Das beste war, er brauchte keinen Zauberspruch dazu.

Plötzlich ruckelte es und ein Durchgang wurde frei. Harry trat nervös heran. Eines der Becken war zu Seite gerutscht und hatte einen Weg freigemacht.

Was wohl da unten war?

Er zauberte eine lange Schnur, die sehr reißfest war und befestigte diese. Er wollte schließlich wieder einen Weg zurück finden. Was auch immer da unten war, es war ein Geheimnis. Harrys Neugierde siegte, er wollte wissen was da unten war. Eine geheime Kammer vielleicht?

Langsam stieg er mit Hilfe des Seiles hinab. Die Kammern in die er gelangte waren riesig. Es handelte sich um ein richtiges Gewölbe! Überall fand er Haut. Da musste einmal eine riesige Schlange gelebt haben, soviel stand fest. Aber was machte so ein Gewölbe unter Hogwarts?

Ein Geräusch störte ihn. Etwas glitt auf ihn zu.

Ein Basilisk! Hier mitten unter Hogwarts.

_Jüngling. Fressen, zerreißen. Jüngling_

Harry schrie laut auf. Ein ausgewachsener Basilisk. Was tat der hier, wieso hatte den noch nie jemand entdeckt und umgebracht.

Nein er wollte nicht von einem Basilisken getötet werden.

„Verschwinde, Biest. Verschwinde wo du hergekommen bist!", schrie Harry verzweifelt.

_Jüngling spricht meine Sprache. Jüngling kennt meinen Herrn. Jüngling von meinen Herren. Schickt Jüngling mich wieder ruhen, nach dem er mich geweckt hat?_

Harry war verwirrt. Der Basilisk hatte eine Art von Intelligenz.

„Ja geh wieder schlafen", befahl er mit zittriger Stimme.

_Wie Jüngling des Herren befiehlt, werde ruhen. Bis ihr mich wieder ruft._

Puh, was für eine Geschichte, wer würde die wohl Harry glauben. Harry beschloss diese für sich zu behalten. Er sah sich in der Kammer um, überall fand er das Abbild von Schlangen und von Salazar Slytherin. Das musste die Sagen umwobene geheime Kammer Slytherins sein. Und das Schrecknis das darin wohnte der Basilisk. Natürlich wie passend, Salazar war einer der wenigen Zauberer der Parsel konnte.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Hermine hatte ohne es zu wissen Recht gehabt. Hier würde er alle Sprüche die er wollte üben können. Er fand auch Knochen, welch ein Glücksfall, endlich konnte er an seinen Sprüchen üben. Endlich.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief alle Knochen zu sich, er wollte wissen, wie viel davon da war.

Dann machte er sich wieder an den Weg nach oben. Er zauberte eine Schmale Treppe, damit er nicht wieder mit dem Seil herum hantieren musste.

Myrte war ein Problem sie durfte keinem verraten was er hier entdeckt hatte. Die tat es unter dem Versprechen, dass er öfters mal vorbei kam. Was Harry nur zu gerne tat.

* * *

REVIEWS! (Bitte, bitte, bitte!) 


	24. just another ball

Ich wünsche allen fröhliche Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr!

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte weiterhin so gut gefallen wird!

**

* * *

**

**24. Just another ball**

Harry wollte die Weihnachtsferien nicht im Schloss bleiben und er wollte unter keinen Umständen mit irgendjemanden tanzen. Das war Zeitverschwendung, schlimmer noch er wusste nicht wie er ein Mädchen überhaupt ansprechen sollte.

Knallrot fragte er Draco um Rat.

Der drehte sich zu den Mädchen um.

„Hey Pansy möchtest du mit Harry zum Ball?", fragte er laut.

„Klar!", lachte sie.

Harry sah Draco mit seinen großen grünen Augen an und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Du kannst doch tanzen, nicht wahr?", fragte er seinen Klassenkameraden.

„Sicher, jeder anständige Zauberer kann tanzen. Wart' Harry du hast nie tanzen gelernt nicht wahr?", stellte der junge Zauberer fest.

„Äh nein, das stand nie auf der Liste der Sachen die ich unbedingt lernen wollte. Wofür braucht man tanzen?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Um Frauen zu beeindrucken und Frauen brauchst du…Na ja Harry, Frauen brauchst du für alles. Das hat zumindest mein Vater gesagt, auch wenn ich keinen Dunst hab, was er damit meint. Vielleicht hat was mit knutschen zu tun und so", meinte Draco nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht…"

Harry hatte nicht vor, Lucius oder sonst eine sterbliche Seele danach zu fragen.

Einige Tage später gab es eine unschöne Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy zeigte ihr Kleid und erwartete von Harry, dass es diesem gefiel.

„Na was sagst du Schöner, werde ich damit an deiner Seite glänzen?", fragte sie kokett.

Harry starrte sie an. Das Kleid war voller Rüschen und es war rosa. Es gab nicht viel, dass Harry nicht mochte, aber die Farbe rosa war eines dieser Dinge.

„Pansy. Ich hoffe für dich das das dein Nachthemd ist und nicht dein Ballkleid, denn ich werde keine Frau ausführen die so aussieht", knurrte er.

Pansy starrte ihn groß an.

„Was…was passt denn damit nicht?", fragte sie in Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Es…ist unpassend und es ist rosa. Das Kleid steht dir einfach nicht. Die Farbe, ich weiß nicht, aber ich weiß wo ich etwas passendes herbekomme", meinte Harry gelassen und verschwand.

Er schickte eine eilige Eule an Maladine mit der Bitte um Hilfe. Er teilte ihr mit um was es ging und was er brauchte.

Keine drei Tage später erhielt er ein großes Paket. Die anderen Schüler wollten unbedingt wissen was darin war. Aber Harry verriet es keinem. Dann im Gemeinschaftsraum, öffnete er das Paket.

Ja das war ein Kleid wollte er meinen. Es war ein grünes Samtkleid, der Schnitt sehr ähnlich dem von Narzissa. An den Seiten bestickt, mit zarten goldenen Fäden. Das passte zu seiner Begleitung.

Pansy staunte nicht schlecht, als sie welches Kleidungsstück Harry ihr vorschlug. Das war sicher nicht billig gewesen. Es war ganz anders, als das was sie hatte, aber ihr sollte es Recht sein. Grün war ohnehin eine Slytherin Farbe. Die anderen Mädchen warfen ihr bewundernswerte Blicke zu, als die das Kleid im Gemeinschaftsraum herumführte. Ja es würde passen.

Harry selber unterzog sich einer Tortur, er lernte von Draco tanzen und er wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, dass er es hasste. Draco schien das sehr zu amüsieren.

------

Harry verriet keinem wo er oft stundenlang hin verschwand. Er war Slytherin er konnte auf sich selbst achten. Jetzt wo er endlich die richtigen Utensilien beisammen hatte, konnte er endlich den Spruch probieren. Wie viel Zeit hatte er nicht darauf zu gebracht. Es war die perfekte Symbiose zweier magischer Richtungen, eines kleinen nekromantischen Spruches und eines Parsel Spruches.

Harry stand da und war von Knochen umgeben. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Worte in der Schlangensprache. Die Knochen zerfielen zu Staub und wirbelten um ihn herum, sie bewegten sie wie eine lebendige Masse.

Der letzte Unverzeihliche würde diese animierten toten Partikel als Leben erkennen und sich in die Unkenntlichkeit zerfasern. Zumindest in der Theorie.

Harry lachte vor Freude und Glück. Macht durchströmte ihn und er hatte das Gefühl er könnte Bäume ausreißen. Ja Macht war das was zählte und er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers das er Macht hatte. Wie viele Leute würden einen solchen Spruch zu Stande bekommen?

Nicht einmal Lucius, oder Severus konnten das. Er konnte es, er würde ein großer Zauberer werden. Er war seinem Ziel näher gekommen, sehr viel näher.

------

Draco wunderte sich über Harry, der seit einer geraumen Weile immer mit einem sehr bösen Grinsen durch die Gegend lief. Er wusste, dass Harry irgendetwas plante, aber sein junger Freund wehrte ab. Er würde es Draco erzählen eines Tages, aber es wollte sich einfach nicht die Gelegenheit ergeben, weil immer irgendwer was von ihm wollte.

Pansy wich ihm auch nicht mehr von der Seite. Und wenn es nicht Pansy war, dann jemand anderer, der eine Frage hatte und etwas abschreiben wollte.

Harry lächelte zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie wenig seine Kollegen eigentlich wussten, wie sehr er ihnen voraus war. Ja in Slytherin war er respektiert, wegen seines Wissens und seines Könnens.

Der Ball kam und Harry sah traumhaft aus. Seine Haare waren glatt und lang, so wie Lucius Malfoy sie zu tragen pflegte. Er hatte Stunden damit zu gebracht, damit sie glänzten und einen Schimmer bekamen. Er wollte gut aussehen, er wollte sich nicht blamieren.

Draco war mit ihm die einzelnen Tanzschritte durchgegangen. Er würde mit einem anderen Slytherin Mädchen auf den Ball gehen. Ein schüchternes Mädchen, dass Draco anhimmelte und sich gerne hinter ihm versteckte.

Pansy sah in dem Kleid, dass Harry besorgt hatte, wirklich gut aus.

Harry hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Wollen wir junges Fräulein?", fragte er höflich und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Pansy machte einen Knicks.

Bei allen hätte das komisch ausgesehen, aber Harrys Aussehen und seine Ausstrahlung, verliehen der Szene etwas ehrwürdiges. Niemand fand sie komisch.

So betraten die beiden die große Halle. Sie würden das Fest eröffnen. Das verlangte ein Brauch. Das die Turnierteilnehmer und ihre Begleiter den Ball eröffneten. Cedric kam mit Cho Chang, der Ravenclaw Sucherin. Viktor Krums Begleiterin war niemand anderer, als Hermine Granger und mit wem die junge Fleur Delacour ging wusste Harry nicht. Zumindest kannte er den jungen Mann nicht beim Namen.

Er hielt sich von der jungen halb Veela so weit es ging. Er hatte alles über Veela und ihre Wirkung auf Männer gelesen und kein Interesse sich zum Idioten vor der Schule zu machen, nur weil ein Mädchen ihm hübsche Augen machte.

Pansy klammerte sich richtig an ihm. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jemand würde dafür büßen. Das war schlimmer, als gegen Drachen kämpfen. Er würde tanzen müssen, vor aller Leute Augen und er würde es mit Pansy tun müssen. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, dieser wird sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein. Harry würde nur noch einen Weg finden müssen, denjenigen zu finden.

Die Gedanken, welche Flüche er an dem Schuldigen ausprobieren würde, brachten Harry durch den Abend. Er war genauso freundlich wie immer, auch wenn sein Lächeln wie in Stein gemeißelt wirkte. Er nickte zu jedem Mädchen, dass ihn um einen Tanz fragte und führte alle Damen über die Tanzfläche, ganz so wie er es gelesen hatte. Ganz so wie man es von ihm erwarten würde.

Dennoch hatte selbst er irgendwann genug.

Mit einer höflichen Verbeugung zu seiner Partnerin ging er davon. Pansy schmachtete. So ein galanter Mensch. Harry hatte es gehasst, aber auch die anderen Slytherin nickten anerkennend, man merkte eben, wenn jemand aus dem Hause Malfoy kam. An solchen Anlässen spürte man die Erziehung von Lucius Malfoy. Harry hatte ihm richtig ähnlich gesehen, die Haare und alles. Klar Kleinigkeiten wie die Farbe passten nicht, oder die Brille, oder die Narbe. Aber er war ein ansehnlicher junger Mann, die Frauen lagen ihm und auch Draco zu Füßen.

Der das höfliche Verhalten von Harry übernommen hatte. Das fiel auf und auffallen war immer gut.

Blaise berichtete von den neuesten Gerüchten. Das Weasley stock eifersüchtig auf seine Freundin sei und solchen Tratsch. Blaise hatte schon immer einen Hang dazu gehabt. Für Draco war der Abend ein voller Erfolg, er hatte sich nicht blamiert und einige der Älteren hatten ihn angesprochen.

Draco stammte aus einer einflussreichen Familie. Er war mit Harry Potter befreundet, ja beinnahe verwandt und Harry Potter würde eines Tages ein mächtiger Zauberer werden. So etwas wurde in dem Haus geschätzt.

Harry nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und marschierte auf das Gelände. Er wollte seine Ruhe, er hoffte nie wieder auf einen Ball zu müssen, das war Folter.

Er hörte Severus und den Direktor von Durmstrang leise mit einander reden und trat höflich vor die beiden.

„Ah Harry, wie gefällt dir das Fest?", fragte Severus erfreut seinen Schüler zu sehen, der ihn davor bewahrte eine unangenehme Frage zu beantworten.

„Mr. Potter wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Karkaroff schleimig.

„Gut Sir. Danke der Nachfrage Professor, bis jetzt habe ich es überlebt, aber wenn noch jemand von mir verlangt, er müsse zumindest einmal mit mir tanzen um das dann seinen zukünftigen Enkelkindern zu erzählen drehe ich durch", sagte Harry ehrlich und lächelte leicht.

„Das ist der Preis berühmt zu sein, Harry daran musst dich gewöhnen", meinte Severus ernst.

„Preis meiner Berühmtheit", knurrte Harry. „Möchte meinen, dass jemand versteht, dass man nicht viel darauf gibt wegen so etwas berühmt zu sein", brummte er weiter.

Karkaroff schüttelte seinen Kopf und wollte sich abwenden. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was deine Frage angeht. Igor du kannst gerne gehen, aber ich werde bleiben", sagte Severus und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Harry erzähle mir, wie ist Miss Parkinson so, ihr zwei ward ein sehr ein hübsches Paar."

Harry wunderte sich kurz über die Frage, Severus war nicht bekannt dafür sich für Tratsch zu interessieren.

„Ja, aber erst dann, als ihr das passende Kleid besorgt habe. Ein Glück, dass Maladine eine gute Freundin von mir ist", erzählte Harry trocken.

„Ja…welch ein Glück. Harry begleite mich ein Stück. Es ist ein schöner Abend", sagte Severus abwesend.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile, sie waren schweigend neben her gegangen, Severus hatte sich immer wieder an dem Unterarm gegriffen.

„Sicher doch. Igor hat lediglich ein paar unangenehme Erinnerungen geweckt. Bist du schon weiter mit dem Ei?", fragte er den jungen Schüler.

„Nein, es ist einfach frustrierend. Wenn ich den finde, der mir das angetan hat", knurrte Harry wütend.

Severus lächelte leicht. Harry war erboster über diese Teilnahme an dem Turnier, als über jede Beleidigung der Gryffindors. Das war…nun ungewöhnlich.

„Ich weiß, dass die Lehrer nicht zu helfen haben. Aber unter uns, vielleicht solltest du einmal das Bad der Vertrauensschüler probieren, es soll wirklich ein ganz einmaliges Erlebnis sein, mit dem Ei versteht sich", meinte Severus schelmisch.

Harry sah ihn groß an und nickte dann. Er würde es ausprobieren.

„Es ist sicher nicht besser, als das zu Hause", sagte er darauf und meinte es auch so.

„Tja das wirst du wissen, wenn du es herausgefunden hast. Mein Slytherins Erbe."

Harry lächelte leicht und lachte dann leise. Das war das Passwort. Slytherins Erbe. Na dann würde er einfach weitersehen, was dann geschah.

Severus schickte ihn zu seiner Begleiterin zurück, die schon fast ärgerlich war. Aber nach dem Harry den Rest des Abend damit zu brachte ihr zu zuhören und mit ihr zu tanzen, war sie wieder Feuer und Flamme für ihn. Harry wusste nicht was schlimmer war, eine Pansy die einen mochte, oder noch schlimmer, die einen anhimmelte.

Die folgenden Tage hatte er keine Sekunde Frieden vor ihr. Sie sprach bereits von Heirat.

„Hör zu Pansy!", keifte er eines Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich werde nicht heiraten, weder dich noch sonst wem. Ich plane ein großer Zauberer zu werden, da kann ich niemand an meiner Seite brauchen und selbst wenn dann bräuchte diese Klasse!", knurrte Harry am Ende seiner Nerven.

„Hab…hab ich denn keine Klasse!", fragte Pansy verzweifelt.

Draco erkannte die Panik in ihren Ohren. Und die Verzweiflung in Harry, der sonst nie ein harsches Wort verlor.

„Pansy, lass Harry Luft zum atmen. Er wird dich mehr mögen, wenn du ihm seine Freiheiten lässt und mal ehrlich teilst überhaupt die Interessen von unserem Bücherwurm? Hast du die Bibliothek schon mal von innen gesehen?"

„Nein, da gehen nur Loser hin", meinte Pansy aufgebracht.

„Tja und Harry, aber ist kein Loser Pansy. Die, die es glauben, haben die Angewohnheit auf unangenehme Art zu erkennen, dass unser Harry voller Überraschungen steckt. Sieh es ein Pansy, Harry will in seinem Leben einfach etwas anderes, als du", erklärte Draco der jungen Frau ruhig.

„Aber Klasse! Ich habe Klasse, wie kann er es wagen so etwas zu behaupten!", heulte Pansy noch lauter.

Harry trat vor sie hin, ein kaltes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Die Klasse, die große Hexen und Zauberer besitzen. Die fehlt dir, vielleicht hast du das eines Tages, dann können wir wieder über Heirat reden. Aber ich muss dich warnen, ich bin ein Halbblut, ich könnte die Reinheit deiner Linie gefährden. Du siehst also warum ich nicht heiraten werde. Akzeptiere das und treibe mich nicht in den Wahnsinn", sagte er kalt und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Was war das gewesen? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Er hatte die Macht gespürt, dass Wissen welche Worte, das Mädchen zerstören würde und er hatte es getan. Einfach so, er hatte ihre Schwäche bemerkt und ausgenutzt! Einfach so, weil er es konnte, weil er wusste wie es ging.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Was war richtig was war falsch? Plötzlich stand eine weißhaarige Gestalt vor ihm. Albus Dumbledore. Harry rappelte sich auf, er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, aber er war so zerrüttet.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen Mr. Potter, Sie sehen verwirrt aus", begann der Lehrer.

„Nein, nein. Es geht schon", murmelte Harry abwesend.

Albus spürte die dunkle Aura die Harry umgab, das tat es schon länger. Was sollte er tun? Severus hatte Recht, wer würde ihm glauben schenken. Lucius hatte viel zu viel Einfluss auf den jungen Mann.

„Verstehe. Harry wann immer du den Wunsch verspürst, dass du jemanden brauchst zum reden, ich bin für dich da", sagte der Mann.

Harry nickte verwirrt und wandte sich zum gehen. Er sah sich um, wohin der Lehrer verschwunden war, dann rannte er zu seinem geheimen Versteck. Myrte freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen. Es gefiel ihr, dass sie ein Geheimnis hatte mit dem jungen Mann.

Der junge Potter rannte die Treppen runter und war froh wieder von der Stille, des Gewölbes umgeben zu sein. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes. Leise summte er Sprüche auf Parsel und das Feuer in seiner Hand erschien, er hatte nun keine Angst mehr davor. Er schickte das Feuer von seiner Hand und entzündende nahe gelegene Fackeln damit.

Nirgendwo sonst konnte er das tun, als hier. Das berauschende Gefühl von Macht erfüllte ihn. Er fand dabei nichts böses. Es war wundervoll sich so mächtig zu fühlen. Mit der Zeit hatte er einen wuchtigen Schreibtisch gezaubert und Pergamente. Manches ließ er hier, denn er wusste, dass niemand außer ihm hier her kommen konnte. Voldemort war der einzige der Parsel konnte und Voldemort war irgendwo, aber sicher nicht im Schloss.

_Jüngling. Mein Herr gewinnt an Stärke zurück_

Der Basilisk war wieder erwacht, aber Harry hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem Wesen, warum auch? Er konnte sich schützen, er kannte Sprüche die keiner kannte und konnte, er hatte keinen Grund dieses Wesen zu fürchten.

„So? Wer ist dein Herr?", fragte Harry während er Blätter sortierte.

_Der deine_

„Ich? Ich habe keinen Herrn, ich bin frei", meinte Harry gelassen.

_Jeder hat einen Herren. Auch du, ich spüre ihn, ein Teil von ihm ist in dir Jüngling. _

Harry musterte die große Schlange die ihre Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Er hatte eine dumpfe Befürchtung, von wem die Rede war, aber er wollte Gewissheit.

„Dein Herr, meinst du damit Voldemort? Den dunklen Lord?", fragte misstrauisch mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

_Namen ist etwas für euch Jüngling. Aber er ist der Herr, dein Herr wie meiner._

„Du irrst dich, er ist nicht mein Herr. Ich habe keinen Herren", sagte Harry noch einmal.

_Dann bist du sein Feind, er vernichtet seine Feinde. Mein Herr ist sehr stark_

„Ja, das ist gewiss. Vielleicht ist er mein Feind, vielleicht vernichtet er mich. Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry ernst.

_Wirst du gegen meinen Herren kämpfen?_

„Nein, sicher nicht. Nur ein Narr würde das tun und ich stand nie im Ruf einer zu sein, zumindest nicht, wenn ich es verhindern konnte", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hast du einen Rat für mich. Ich will nicht gegen deinen Herren kämpfen, aber gewiss gegen mich. Eine Idee was ich tun soll?", fragte Harry milde an der Antwort des Basilisk interessiert.

_Du kannst wählen, ob du Freund sein willst oder Feind. Aber eines von beiden muss es sein, Jüngling. Dunkel oder Licht, wenn du nicht wählst wirst du von beiden ausgelöscht werden_

„Ja. Das ist wohl ein Risiko mit dem ich leben muss. Ich bin weder das eine noch das andere", stellte Harry fest.

Die Schlange kräuselte sich, es schien als würde sie kichern.

_Einen Weg gibt es, wenn du mächtiger würdest, als mein Herr, hättest du die Wahl und könntest bleiben was du bist._

„Das kann niemand, er ist der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Ich werde nie mächtiger werden, als er", brummte Harry verbittert.

_Nun mit dieser Einstellung bestimmt nicht. Jüngling. Ich bin nur der Königsbasilisk der seiner_

_Zeit von dem ersten Herren gebeten wurde auf diesen Platz zu wachen._

„Wow, muss irre sein. Das ist jetzt tausend Jahre her, nicht wahr?", meinte Harry aufgeregt.

_Zeit…lange…ja._

„Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht?", fragte Harry, dem tausend Jahre sehr lange und sehr langweilig vorkamen.

_Geschlafen...Die Befehle meines Herrn erfüllt. Warum befiehlst du nichts. Der letzte wollte, das ein weiblicher Jüngling meine Augen sieht. Ihr verträgt sie nicht._

„Deine Augen sind tödlich für uns. Du hattest also mehr als einen Herren?", fragte Harry weiter. Gut er wusste wer der erste Herr war, dass musste Salazar Slytherin persönlich gewesen sein, der andere war ohne Zweifel Voldemort.

_Zwei, der eine ist schon lange fort. Der andere kam kurz vor dir, er war dir Recht ähnlich und doch so anders. Er war es der wollte, das ich meine Augen auf das zu klein geratene Weibchen richtete. Ungewöhnlich, aber so ist das mit Befehlen der Herren nun mal_

„Dein erster Herr, wie ist er so gewesen?", fragte Harry kurios. Er sprach mit einem Zeitzeugen, er sprach mit einem Basilisken, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht viel. Er war viel zu neugierig.

_Anders, er war anders. Mehr wie wir, weniger wie ihr. Er verstand uns, er sorgte um uns, er war anders…lange fort…vermisse ihn…aber euer leben ist so wenig Zeit. ER gab mir einen Befehl und ich führe ihn aus, noch heute._

„Was war das für ein Befehl?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

_Die Wahrheit bewahren, die Wahrheit beschützen, die Wahrheit verbergen. Bis der eine käme der würdig wäre es zu erfahren. Der eine der dereinst käme…_

„Wer denn? Wer ist der eine?", fragte Harry immer aufgeregter.

Die riesige Schlange erhob sich vor ihm. Harry erstarrte vor Angst, wenn das Wesen jetzt seine Augen öffnete war er Tod!

_Der eine der käme…der eine der alles ändern würde, nicht im dunkel nicht im licht. Weder das eine noch das andere. Kein von uns, keiner euerer Art, alles dazwischen…dereinst dachte ich es wäre mein letzter Herr gewesen, aber er war es nicht…_

„Voldemort war es also nicht, aber auf wen wartest du dann?", fragte Harry immer nervöser.

Die Schlange öffnete nun ihre Augen, sie waren von einem satten gelb. Harry schluckte, das war also das letzte, dass er in seinem Leben sehen sollte. Gelbe Augen, so also fühlte sich das sterben an.

* * *

Reviews! Bitte! 


	25. just another snake

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, dass das Chapter genauso gut gefällt.

* * *

**25. Just another snake**

Also wenn sich so das sterben anfühlte, dann war es komisch, denn er spürte nichts. Harry atmete ein und wieder aus, er lebte noch. Er war verdammt noch mal am Leben er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

_Auf dich _

Harry starrte sich an, dann die Schlange.

„Ich lebe", stellte er verwirrt fest

_Ja_

„Das ist schon merkwürdig", meinte Harry nach einer Weile und sah auf seine Hände.

_Einsamkeit…_

„Du hast dich einsam gefühlt, kannst du das mit deinen Augen steuern, ich dachte jeder den du anblickst müsste sterben?", fragte Harry verwundert und setzte sich.

_Gebe den Befehl und mein Blick ist tödlich unterlasse es und nichts wird geschehen. Du bist jetzt mein Herr, es sei denn du weist mich ab_

„Nein, nein, ich würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, das zu tun, aber wieso sollte ich dein Herr sein?"

_Du bist hier, du hast mich gerufen_

„Danke, was machst du hier, ich meine wie lange lebst du schon hier?", fragte Harry aber er bekam keine Antwort. Das Wesen schien es nicht zu wissen.

Harry lachte leise, er hatte schon immer einen Hang zu verrückten Freunden gehabt, aber einen Königsbasilisk war nicht darunter.

„Wie wirst du gerufen?", fragte er neugierig und setzte sich, er musste es erst einmal verdauen, dass er sich mit einem Basilisken angefreundet hatte.

_Ich habe keinen Namen, den du aussprechen könntest_

„Ich werde dich König taufen, wenn dir das passt", meinte Harry

_Tue das_

Harry lachte und trat näher an das Wesen heran. Das war einfach unglaublich so ein schönes Wesen und es lebte mitten unter ihnen.

------

Der junge Slytherin nutze jede Gelegenheit sich davon zu schleichen und seinen Freund zu besuchen, der so ungewöhnlich war. König musste wirklich alt sein, er war so anders. Er war eben ein Basilisk und Harry grübelte oft tagelang über einen Satz der Schlange nach. Sie kommentierte immer wieder seine Übungen und gab sogar ab und an so etwas das man als Ratschlag interpretieren konnte.

Harrys Augen waren wacher, als früher. Die Schüler waren noch die gleichen wie zuvor, aber er war es nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht sagen was anders war, aber alles fühlte sich anders an.

Er hatte immer noch viel Spaß mit Draco. Die Gryffindors beleidigten ihn wie und je. Also keine Veränderung da.

Dennoch Harry spürte die Anspannung im Schloss. Severus war nervös, furchtbar nervös, auch Moody war angespannt und der Direktor von Durmstrang durchlitt Höllenängste. Harry wunderte sich wieso das so war. Dass er es bemerkte wunderte ihn weniger.

Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu. Harry probierte eine Menge Sprüche, die ihm bei der letzten Prüfung nützlich sein konnte. Er hatte das Jahr nicht für die Abschlussarbeiten zu lernen, was ihn auf der einen Seite freute, auf der anderen Seite tat er es trotzdem. Er würde das Wissen nächstes Jahr brauchen und keiner konnte daran etwas ändern.

Der Tag der Tage rückte immer näher. Alle seine Kollegen halfen ihm und gaben ihm Tricks und Tipps.

Sie haben ihn alle bei den Prüfungen vermisst. Nicht dass man da abschreiben konnte, aber es war gut ihn um sich zu wissen.

------

Der große Tag, das Labyrinth. Harry hatte die meisten Punkte, ihm war es nicht klar, aber er hatte Prüfungen bis jetzt sehr souverän gemeistert. Harry war nervös, er hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht jetzt blamierte.

Lucius war wieder gekommen, sein Lächeln machte Harry stolz.

„Da hast wirklich was geleistet junger Mann", sagte der Mann und knuffte Harry.

Severus lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

„Viel Glück. Harry und solltest du nicht gewinnen hast du trotzdem eine Menge Leute zutiefst beeindruckt", meinte Severus verschmitzt.

Harry grinste, sein Freund hatte Recht. Selbst wenn er nicht gewinnen sollte, hatte er allen gezeigt, dass er in der Lage war mit den verrücktesten Sachen zu Recht zu kommen.

Es fing an. Harry fand die Hürden alle leicht, fast zu leicht. Bis eine verrückte Sphinx ihm eine Frage stellte. Er hasste Rätsel, er hasste sie wirklich, nun Rätsel in Form von Wortspielen. Wenn es darum ging einen Zauberspruch zu entdecken oder so, dann war er Feuer und Flamme, aber Wortspiele waren echt nicht seines.

Er musste einsehen, dass er dem Wesen nicht vorbeikam. Es ging um ein Wesen, dass Basilisken fürchtete soviel Hinweis gab ihm das magische Tier. Die meisten Tiere hatten Todesangst vor einem Basilisken. Aber dann wusste er es, er hatte schließlich alles über Basilisken gelesen seit er mit einem König seiner Art befreundet war. Spinnen flohen aus Angst. War das die Antwort? Das war der einzige Vermerk von Wesen die sich explizit vor Basilisken fürchteten.

„Spinnen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Das Wesen ließ ihn vorbei und Harry lächelte in sich hinein, er mochte keine Rätsel können, aber er wusste sehr viel. Er hörte einen lauten Schrei. Harry drehte sich um und rannte in die völlig andere Richtung. Viktor Krum hatte die andere Kontrahentin verflucht mit einem Unverzeihlichen. Harry schoss einen Betäubungsfluch ab. Der Mann flog nach hinten, dann wandte er sich zu der Französin.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig und half der Frau auf.

„Ja…es geht…denke ich", murmelte sie in ihrem Akzent.

Harry schoss rote Funken aus seinem Zauberstab, dann drehte er sich um und rannte weiter. Jetzt waren es nur noch er und Godric.

Der junge Mann hatte sich das Bein verletzt, er würde nicht laufen können.

„Na los Harry nimm dir den verdammten Pokal, damit wir hier heraus können", knurrte Cedric.

Harry starrte den jungen Mann an, dann den Pokal. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwa war hier verdammt faul.

Der Pokal war voller Magie, war das normal?

Harry drehte sich zu dem Pokal um und schritt auf ihn zu, langsamer als er sollte, aber unheimlich nervös. Ihm sagten seine Sinne, dass er jetzt besonders wachsam sein musste. Etwas stimmte nicht, aber er konnte nicht fassen was es war.

„Was ist los! Nimm dir den verdammten Pokal, du hast es verdient! Teufel auch eins, ohne dich wäre ich nicht einmal durch die erste Aufgabe gekommen!", keifte Cedric der glaubte, dass Harry wegen ihm zögerte.

„Hier stimmt einfach etwas nicht. Wer wollte, dass ich an diesem verdammten Turnier teilnehme? Warum? Um mich zu töten? Nein, vielleicht sollte ich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt an einem bestimmten Ort sein? Wie hier und jetzt", murmelte Harry und besah den großen Pokal. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, aber er konnte nicht erkennen was es war und er wollte auch hier raus, der Pokal war der Weg, er berührte ihn.

Er hörte noch Cedric aufschreien, als er verschwand und er spürte das bekannte ziehen eines Portschlüssel.

Orientierungslos landete er an einem Ort, der ihm völlig fremd war. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, das war unheimlich alle seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.

Er konnte nicht richtig sehen, dafür war es zu finster. Er hörte wie jemand einen Befehl bellte und danach jemand einen Fluch in seine Richtung schickte. Harry wich aus, er versuchte es zumindest. Er spürte wie der Fluch ihn streifte und er seinen Zauberstab verlor, Seile wanden sich um seinen Körper. Er wurde an einem Grabstein gefesselt.

Jemand trat an ihn heran.

„Ratte", knurrte Harry und ärgerte sich. Er spürte wie sein Magen sich vor Zorn zusammen zog von allen Leuten war er das letzte dem er begegnen wollte.

„Potter", hauchte der Mann, es war unmöglich zu sagen was der Mann dachte.

Eine fremde Stimme befahl in unheimlicher Stimme was Wurmschwanz zu tun hatte. Die Ratte gehorchte und schnitt Harry auf, ein kleiner Schnitt am Arm, er ließ das Blut in eine Phiole tropfen.

Der fremde Mann rezitierte etwas und Staub wirbelte auf. Harry wusste um was es da ging. Es war ein nekromantischer Spruch. Ein kleines Ding, das eine Mischung aus Kleinkind und Schlange war wurde in einen Kessel geworfen.

Die Ratte schnitt sich seinen Arm ab und warf diesen auch in den Kessel. Der Mann versprach ihm eine mächtige Belohnung für seine Dienste.

Harry wusste, was vor sich ging. Voldemort hatte einen Weg gefunden wieder unter den Lebenden zu wandeln. Er war Tod. Eine einfache Feststellung.

Ein lauter Knall fand statt und ein Mann schnarrte und griff nach Wurmschwanz.

„Zeit meine Familie zu mir zu rufen, Zeit meine getreuen Anhänger zu zeigen, wer wieder unter ihnen weilt", schnarrte der Mann.

Harry litt an Kopfschmerzen, er hörte wie von überall her Leute her apparierten. Das mussten ganz schön viele sein. Er spürte auch einen unendlichen Zorn in sich. Voldemort würde sicher einen unendlichen Zorn verspüren, über seine Anhänger die ihn so im Stich gelassen hatten.

Harry hörte wie Voldemort eine schwungvolle Rede hielt, das beeindruckte ihn weniger, auch dass er gleich einen der vorwitzigeren Todesser mit einem Cruciatus begrüßte. Dann aber gefror das Blut in seinen Adern.

„Mein Lord, verzeiht mir die Frage, aber wie ist es euch gelungen … zurück zukehren?"

„Ja Lucius, es ist klar, dass du deine Neugierde befriedigen musst. Über deine Loyalität werden wir uns nachher unterhalten, mein Freund. Meine Rückkehr verdanke ich meinen Verstand, einem wirklich treuen Anhänger von mir, der mir eine unmögliche Aufgabe erfüllt hat und Potter hergebracht hat und unseren Wurmschwanz", schnarrte der Mann und lachte.

Er drehte sich zu Wurmschwanz.

„Bring den Jungen her und gib ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück", verlangte der Mann.

Wurmschwanz nickte unterwürfig. Er hielt sich seinen noch immer blutenden Armstumpf und befreite Harry von den Fesseln, dann drückte er dem jungen Mann dessen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Harry nahm ihn an und richtete sich auf.

„Fass mich ja nicht an, Ratte", knurrte er und stand selbstständig auf.

Er schüttelte den kleinen unterwürfigen Todesser ab und schritt stolz ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in den lockeren Kreis, der sich rund um Voldemort gebildet hatte.

Er erkannte Lucius, selbst mit der Maske und der Robe, erkannte er den Mann. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Lucius und sah dann den dunklen Lord in die Augen. Die Leute sollten nicht sagen, dass er als Feigling gestorben war.

„Ah, das ist also der große Harry Potter, mein Vernichter", lachte der Mann leicht. „An dir ist nichts besonderes", knurrte er.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf respektvoll.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise.

„Du weißt, so was weißt du, mein kleiner Freund. Du weißt, dass ich dich töten werde, nicht wahr?", lachte der Fremde diabolisch.

„Ja."

„Hast du denn keine Angst, vor dem Tod, ich werde gnädig sein und dir einen schnellen Tod bescheren was sagst du dazu?", fragte der Mann gehässig.

„Danke", sagte Harry und sein Blick suchte Lucius.

Er wollte nicht sterben, aber er wusste einfach keinen anderen Weg.

Voldemort war perplex. Er ging auf den jungen Mann zu und hob sein Kinn, Harry hisste unter den Schmerzen, aber verlor kein Wort.

„Ich kann dich berühren, das schmerzt nicht wahr. Du der du mein Vernichter sein solltest, nun in meinen Händen…Was sagst du dazu Potter, oder hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Voldemort genoss jeden Moment davon, er war der Sieger. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Harry in die Augen, der ihn ohne jegliche Angst ansah. Er dachte daran, wie Vernon ihn geschlagen hätte, wie er schon einmal im sterben gelegen hatte, wie er sich den Tod gewünscht hatte. Er war kein Held und er wollte nie einer sein. Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser, der Mann der ihm ein lebenswertes Leben geschenkt hatte.

Plötzlich rannten ihm Tränen über das Gesicht, sie wollten nicht mehr aufhören.

„WARUM!", schrie er plötzlich, aber die Frage hatte er nicht an Voldemort gerichtet. „Warum? Du hättest mich sterben lassen können, warum? Du hast mir ein Leben geschenkt, warum zum Teufel hast du das getan!", schrie Harry außer sich.

Voldemort beobachtete wie der junge Harry Potter, jemanden aus seinen Reihen ansprach. Dann lächelte er in sich hinein.

„Lucius mein Freund Lucius, du solltest im Angesicht des Todes, deinem jungen Freund sagen warum du das getan hast, vielleicht rettet es sogar deine Haut, aber das werde ich später entscheiden", schnarrte der Lord.

„Ja mein Lord", sagte der Mann demütig und senkte sein Haupt.

Voldemort wandte sich um und verfluchte Harry.

„Man richtet sich an mich, oder an niemanden. Verstanden!", knurrte er.

Harry schrie unter Schmerzen und wand sich hin und her, dann war es vorbei.

„Hast du verstanden?", fragte der Mann.

Harry rappelte sich auf, er stand etwas wackelig, aber stand. Dann verbeugte er sich.

„Ja ich habe verstanden", sagte er leise aber fest.

„Mein Lord, ich habe verstanden mein Lord", knurrte der dunkle Lord und hob wieder seinen Zauberstab.

„Ja, ich habe verstanden mein Lord", erwiderte Harry laut und deutlich. Sein Kopf war hochrot.

„Nun Lucius beginne mit einer deiner berühmten Reden, wie gesagt, wenn sie gut ist, dann lasse ich dich vielleicht am Leben", schnarrte Voldemort.

„Ja, ich habe Harry Potter das Leben gerettet. Ihn in mein Haus genommen und ihn erzogen, dafür mag ich den Tod verdienen. Warum ich es getan habe?"

„Ja Lucius warum hast du das getan? Hast du mich abgeschrieben, glaubtest du ich würde nicht wieder kehren, wolltest du dich an Dumbledore anbiedern in dem du seinen Goldjungen rettest?", hackte Voldemort nach.

„Nein, weder das eine noch das andere", sagte Lucius darauf. „Harry ist nicht Dumbledores Junge. Dumbledore ist besiegt, er hat Harry verloren…ihn nie gehabt."

Voldemort sah Lucius intensiv an.

„Keines deiner Worte hat mich davon überzeugt, dein Leben zu schonen. Keines deiner Worte hat mich von deiner Loyalität überzeugt. Ich werde dich gleich nach deinem kleinen Potter töten", schnarrte der Mann.

Dann geschah das unglaubliche. Harry hatte sich vorgeworfen. Er hing an dem Saum des dunklen Lords, seine Augen starrten den Lord an.

„Bitte bestraft nicht einen Mann wegen meiner unsäglichen Existenz", flehte Harry.

Voldemort starrte Harry an, dann Lucius und er fing zu lachen an, es war ein unangenehmes Geräusch.

„Du bettelst für das Leben einer meiner Todesser? Sie gehören mir, ich kann mit Ihnen machen was ich will und dein Leben gehört mir auch, was sollst du besitzen, dass ich das Leben eines so unwürdigen Dieners schone?", fragte er eiskalt.

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann rappelte er sich auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab fest in die Hand.

„Vielleicht hätte ich wirklich etwas für euch, mein Lord. Das Leben eines Mannes gegen ein anderes, meines. Mein Lord ich bitte euch, verflucht mit dem letzten der Unverzeihlichen", bat Harry den Mann.

„Dieses Mal ist keiner da der für dich sterben kann Potter", knurrte Voldemort. „Aber weil du mich so nett um deinen Tod bittest, werde ich dir diesen Gefallen erfüllen."

Der Mann sprach die Worte. Harry blieb nicht untätig, Gott jetzt würde er wirklich wissen, ob er was taugte als Zauberer. Er schrie die Worte in Parsel und nicht wenige der Todesser waren erschrocken, der schwarze Lord ebenso.

Knochenstaub wirbelte um Harry herum. Grünes Licht umgab Harry, der vor Anstrengung zitterte, aber das Licht berührte ihn nicht, es fächerte sich tausendfach auf. Nach einer kleinen Weile war auch das letzte Korn wieder zu Boden gesunken, das Licht verschwunden. Harry zitterte und fiel auf die Knie.

Dann warf er seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße des dunklen Lords.

„Es ist ein Animierungsspruch, nicht stark genug um wirklich einen lebenden Toten zu erschaffen, aber stark genug um gleiche Magie auf zu heben", erklärte Harry kalt.

Er hatte die Macht gespürt die ihn durchdrungen hatte, und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er vergessen können, wo er hier war. Warum er hier war und das er sterben würde.

Voldemort nickte anerkennend.

„Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht. Potter, aber was sollte das beweisen? Wolltest du dein Leben damit retten?", fragte er zynisch.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein mein Lord gewiss nicht, etwas Derartiges würde ich mir nicht anmaßen zu tun", erwiderte Harry ernsthaft.

„Du hasst mich nicht, du kämpfst nicht, wie man es von einem Gryffindor erwarten würde", knurrte Voldemort erbost.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, mein Herr und nein ich werde nicht gegen Euch kämpfen", stellte Harry fest.

Voldemort kam näher, er berührte wieder Harry am Kinn, der dieses Mal auf die Schmerzen vorbereitet war. Er zuckte aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er würde seinen Stolz nicht verlieren, er würde keinen zeigen, wie sehr er verletzt war.

„Würdest du mir denn dienen?", fragte der dunkle Lord hämisch, noch immer seine Finger auf dem Kinn von Harry ruhend, sodass dieser ihn ansehen musste.

„Nein mein Herr, dazu bin ich nicht fähig", sagte Harry leise.

„Nein! Nicht fähig, dann stirb Made!", schrie der Lord wütend und verfluchte Harry erneut. Ein mal zweimal, dreimal. Harry schrie unter den Schmerzen, er konnte nicht anders, es war schrecklich schlimmer als alles was er unter den Dursleys durch gemacht hatte. Er konnte nur sterben kein lebender konnte einen solchen Schmerz ertragen.

Er wandte sich von dem windenden jungen Mann ab. Durchschritt seine Todesser und gab ab und an ein Kommentar ab. Letzten Endes blieb er vor Lucius stehen.

„War es deine Idee, Potter zu bewegen nicht gegen mich zu kämpfen?", schnarrte er leise.

„Ja da es den Jungen ohnehin widerstrebte, war das keine schwere Aufgabe, mein Lord", sagte Lucius hastig.

„Interessant, wirklich interessant, er wird sich mir anschließen oder sterben. Aber in Anbetracht wer ich bin und wie der Junge zu dir steht, gebe ich dir die Gnade es ihm mitteilen zu dürfen. Wenn er sich mir nicht unterwirft ist er Tod."

Voldemort hatte Harrys Demonstration durchaus beeindruckt, er würde Verwendung haben für den Jungen, wenn er sich ihnen wirklich anschließen würde.

Lucius nickte. Voldemort hob den Fluch auf und wandte sich wieder einer großen Rede zu. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht selbst reden hören.

Lucius hielt den jungen Harry Potter in den Armen und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Harry, wenn du leben willst musst du dich ihm unterwerfen. Ich bitte dich, das Leben das er dir bietet ist nicht so schlecht", murmelte Lucius sanft.

„Was wird er tun, wenn ich es nicht mache?", krächzte Harry verzweifelt.

„Dich hinrichten und dann mich, du bist ein Teil meiner Familie, ich bin das Oberhaupt dieser Familie, du bist in meiner Verantwortung, also bin ich auch für deine Verweigerung verantwortlich", sagte Lucius ernst.

„Verstehe…ich habe also keine Wahl…Lucius?"

„Ja mein Junge."

„Todesser…Warum?", fragte Harry gequält.

„Ich werde es dir erklären, ein andermal, wenn es das noch gibt. Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

„Ja…Lucius. Ja…ich unterwerfe mich."

„Ich werde dir aufhelfen, dann wirst du vor den dunklen Lord treten und dich hinknien und ihm ewige Treue schwören", erklärte Lucius und half dem jungen Mann auf.

Harry dachte an Onkel Tom und eine Träne stahl sich aus seinem Gesicht, er verkaufte seine Seele an den Teufel. Aber um Lucius Wohl würde er alles tun, was notwenig war. Alles.

Harry konnte kaum gehen, langsam und mit zittrigen Knien schaffte er es wieder in das Zentrum der Gesellschaft. Dort fiel er erschöpft auf die Knie.

„Nun Potter, wie lautet deine Antwort?", fragte Voldemort schnarrend.

„Ich unterwerfe mich euch und eurer Macht. Was immer ihr wünscht, ich werde euch dienen."

Harrys Stimme war langsam und schleppend, seine Stimme versagte immer wieder.

„Harry James Potter schwörst du mir und meinen Dienern die Treue?", hackte Voldemort nach.

„Ja, ich schwöre es. Bei meiner Ehre als Zauberer, ich schwöre es", murmelte Harry.

„Gut…Für heute hast du dir dein Leben verdient, ich werde dich ein anderes Mal, als einer der meinen zeichnen, du darfst zurück kehren", schnarrte Voldemort.

Harry nickte schwankend.

„Nur eines noch, du wirst über unsere Begegnung schweigen, verlierst du auch nur ein Sterbenswort an irgendjemanden, wird deine Familie dafür bezahlen und mit Lucius Sohn würde ich den Anfang machen", knurrte der dunkle Lord.

Harry nickte, er hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Lucius zauberte den Pokal herbei.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, mein Sohn", sagte er noch und war verschwunden.

Harry berührte den Pokal und fühlte wie der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde.

* * *

So das war das Kapitel, wie es weitergeht erfährt ihr im nächsten Kapitel...

REVIEWS!


	26. just another darkness

Vielen Dank für alle Reviewer! Ich wünsche allen gute Unterhaltung bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**26. Just another darkness**

Harry wurde von Leuten umringt, alle wollten wissen was geschehen war, aber Harry behauptete nichts gesehen zu haben und das alles nur dunkel gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hatte sich auch jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt.

Lucius Malfoy pflügte die Menge und schob Dumbledore beiseite. Der Mann war immer noch gefährlich.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ganz der besorgte Vater.

„Nein, Lucius aber ich denke das wird wieder. Kannst du mich hier wegbringen, bitte", bat Harry.

Lucius nickte und nahm den Jungen auf den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er einfach, während er Harry halb trug.

„Lucius…warum?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Harry und danach wirst du mich hassen, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit hinein gezogen habe, das war nicht meine Absicht", sagte Lucius ehrlich.

„Du hättest es mir sagen können, aber ich verstehe, dass du es nicht getan hast. Wir alle haben unsere Geheimnisse", murmelte Harry, der halb zusammen brach.

Lucius brachte seinen Sohn in den Krankenflügel. Er wusste Poppy würde erkennen, was dem Jungen angetan worden war und verlangte von der Krankenschwester, dass man den jungen Mann unter allen Umständen in Ruhe lassen solle. Er selbst wich nicht von der Seite des jungen Mannes.

Natürlich entdeckte die Krankenschwester die Flüche, sie sprach mit Lucius darüber. Der fest stellte, das wohl einige Todesser da sich einen ganz üblen Scherz erlaubt hatten und er alles daran setzen würde die Täter zu fassen.

Als der Minister davon hörte versprach er umgehende Untersuchungen und man würde diese Monster schon finden.

Lucius lächelte leicht, als er das hörte, bis jetzt hatten alle die Geschichte gefressen, nur einer nicht und der stand im halb dunkel.

Severus hatte gewartet, bis der ärgste Trubel vorbei war.

„Geh! Severus, ich bitte dich! Geh! Wir reden ein andermal, dir rennt die Zeit davon", schnarrte Lucius leise.

Albus Dumbledore beobachtete die Szene von weitem. Hier war etwas faul. Wo war Lucius gewesen, er verschwand ein wenig später als Harry und war kurz vor seiner Rückkehr wieder aufgetaucht. Wer hatte Harry wirklich verflucht? Wohin war Severus jetzt verschwunden?

Fragen über Fragen und dort in dem Bett lag die Antwort, aber Dumbledore wusste, dass er sich dem jungen Mann nicht nähern konnte.

Moody stand neben ihm und beobachtete Harry und Lucius. Er musste sich noch ein wenig in Geduld üben, dann würde er seinem Lord das größte Geschenk machen. Einen Verräter und einen toten Potter. Der dunkle Lord, würde ihm mit Ehre überschütten.

Albus Dumbledore warf seinem Freund einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und verschwand dann.

Moody wartete noch eine Weile, bis wirklich niemand in seiner nähe war. Dann schritt er aus dem dunkel.

„Ein Verräter, der Lord wird sich freuen, deinen Kopf zu kriegen Malfoy", schnarrte der Mann und hielt Lucius einen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen, war Moody jetzt komplett durch geknallt?

„Geh zur Seite Malfoy!", schrie der Mann.

Lucius lächelte leicht schritt zur Seite und verfluchte den Mann von hinten.

„Wer auch immer du bist, du bist ein lausiger Todesser", schnarrte Lucius leise.

Er band den Mann fest und bedankte sich bei allen Göttern, dass er immer Dinge von Wert mit sich trug. Man konnte nie wissen, wann sie einem einmal nützlich werden konnten. Er flößte dem Mann Veritas Serum ein. Und erfuhr was er ohnehin schon wusste, dass der dunkle Lord hinter Potter her war um sein Blut zu kriegen und dass er der doch so loyal war und er dafür über alle anderen Todesser belohnt werden würde. Lucius lächelte kalt. Er erfuhr, dass der Mann seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht hatte, Barty Crouch.

Das war der Mörder nach dem fieberhaft gesucht wurde.

Lucius lächelte kalt und ließ den Mann in einen sicheren Raum bringen. Er hatte soviel Macht in Hogwarts. Dann rief er den Minister und erklärte ihm, dass er den Mörder von Barty Crouch gefunden hätte und den Täter der das alles Harry angetan hatte.

Der Minister reagierte so, wie er es von Fudge erwartet hatte. Er war schnell, ungerecht und töricht, in dem Fall alles zum Vorteil von Voldemort und Harry.

Der Täter gefasst und Tod, die Angelegenheit für den Minister erledigt und keiner kam auf die Idee, dass Voldemort zurück war. Na ja einer könnte schon. Lucius verdammte sich selbst, er hätte den Mann loswerden sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Aber nein, er musste ja verzichten, er war weich geworden.

------

Albus Dumbledore war nicht dumm, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Das ja, aber andere hatten Harry Potter einem Todesser überlassen unter anderen Severus Snape.

Zu dem war Dumbledore gerade unterwegs.

Severus sah ihn und wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu schlagen, aber Albus war schneller.

Der Tränkemeister war nicht alleine, Malfoy war auch hier. Lucius war dieser Tage sehr oft in dem Schloss.

Gut Harry Potter hatte den Pokal gewonnen gleich zeitig eine schreckliche Erfahrung gemacht, aber trotzdem etwas war faul hier.

Severus Gesicht war blass und er war nervös, so richtig verdammt nervös. Lucius war ebenfalls angespannt.

„Gibt es einen Grund warum Sie uns stören?", fragte Lucius eiskalt.

„Ja, eigentlich eine Menge. Mr. Malfoy. Warum lassen wir die Spielchen einfach und Sie erzählen mir, was Harry wirklich geschehen ist?", fragte Albus sanft. Das war ein alter Trick man tat so als würde man mehr wissen und das Gegenüber war verunsichert.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du hast uns in die Verdammnis gejagt", sagte er mit einer Kälte die ihn selbst erschreckte. „Jetzt verlasse mein Büro und kehre nicht wieder. Lucius ich hoffe, ich muss nicht noch ein Jahr mit ihm verbringen", schnarrte Severus eiskalt.

„Nein, nein natürlich nicht. Der ehrenwerte Albus Dumbledore wird in die Pension entlassen, Sie haben wirklich lange genug unserer Gesellschaft gedient", lachte der Mann kalt.

Albus starrte in Severus Augen, irgendetwas abgrundtief schreckliches war geschehen, aber was? Dumbledore nickte kurz Lucius zu, dann war er aus den Räumen verschwunden.

„Du musst Harry unter allen Umständen von ihm fernhalten", stellte Lucius fest.

Severus knallte die Tür zu und versiegelte sie, er wollte nicht das Dumbledore etwas davon mitbekam. Dann schlug er Lucius, hart und fest. Ihm waren die Konsequenzen egal.

„Lügner!", spie er und schlug wieder zu. „Verdammter Lügner, du verdammtes Dreckschein!"

Lucius ließ sich ein zwei Schläge gefallen, dann wehrte er den dritten ab und Severus fand sich am Boden wieder.

„Du bist am Boden Severus, ich war nachlässig auch zu dir, mein Freund, aber ich kann es mir nicht wieder erlauben. Harry lebt, danke allen Göttern, dass der Junge mehr Verstand hat als du", knurrte Lucius eisig.

„Leben! Du hast ihn in die Verdammnis gejagt, du hast es versprochen, du hast versprochen, dass Harry kein Todesser werden muss!"

„Ja, ich weiß was ich versprach, noch hat er das Mal nicht, oder? Sag mir Severus wie oft willst du die Hand die dich füttert noch beißen? Harry war an dem Tag einer von uns, als ich sein damaliges zu Hause betreten habe. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn sterben lassen sollen, dir war es doch Recht, dass ich ihn aufnahm. Das ist der Preis dafür. Alles in Leben hat einen Preis und Harry wird ihn bezahlen, er weiß es genauso gut wie ich", schnarrte Lucius und wischte sich das Blut von seinen Lippen.

„Fahr zur Hölle, Lucius!"

„Aber, aber Severus, da sind wir doch längst. Wenn du dem alten Narren auch nur ein Wort verrätst ich schwöre dir, dann wirst du leiden! Wirklich leiden! Haben wir uns verstanden. Severus, ich frage dich, kann ich dir noch vertrauen?"

„Ja…natürlich um Harrys Wohl, ich werde kein Wort sagen", flüsterte Severus.

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass sich noch ein wenig Hirn zwischen deinen Ohren befindet, wenn Dumbledore auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hegt, bist nicht nur du derjenige der daran glauben muss sondern auch Harry", stellte Lucius fest und verließ das Büro.

Severus sah ihm noch lange nach. Dann begann er sein Büro zu zerlegen. In mitten von Splittern und Glasscherben setzte er sich dann hin und begann zu weinen. Er hatte noch nie geweint, aber jetzt tat er es. Sie hatten Harry in die Hölle gejagt, sie hatten seinen kleinen Engel in die Hölle gejagt. Was sollte nur jetzt werden? Die Welt würde untergehen. Zum Teufel mit der Welt, aber sein kleiner Harry würde daran zerbrechen. Voldemort würde seinen kleinen Harry vernichten.

------

Harry war nicht mehr derselbe seit dem Turnier. Er sprach kaum mehr. Er schwieg, es sei denn man stellte ihm eine Frage zum Unterricht, dann gab er Wortgetreu den Lehrstoff wieder. Draco versuchte mit ihm zu reden, aber Harry wollte nicht. Er mied den jungen Slytherin.

Harry mied alle, er wollte mit niemanden reden.

Eines Tages er saß alleine in der Bibliothek und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, als ihn jemand störte. Es war Hermine.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie beinahe schüchtern.

Harry starrte sie an, dann lachte er leise und raufte sich durch die Haare, sie waren ungekämmt, sein Hemd war unordentlich. Harry der sich früher immer darum gekümmert hatte, das er ordentlich und adrett aussah kümmerte sich jetzt nicht mehr darum. Es war ihm egal. Er würde ein Mörder werden, er würde jemand werden, der in Häuser einbrach und Eltern tötete, oder folterte.

„Granger, ich gebe dir einen Rat und ich gebe ihn dir nur einmal. Verstehst du nur ein einziges Mal", knurrte Harry aufgebracht.

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. Granger war sie schon lange nicht mehr für den Slytherin gewesen.

„Was ist los Harry? Ich verstehe nicht?", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Musst du auch nicht, hast du auch nicht zu tun. Es geht dich nichts an! Halte dich von mir fern! Verstehst du, deine Gryffindor Freunde hatten von Anfang an Recht. Ich bin gefährlich, ich bin böse!", knurrte Harry und kam ihr dabei immer näher.

Hermine starrte ihn verschreckt an.

„Harry bitte, sag mir was du hast. Du bist so gar nicht du selbst", stammelte sie.

„Nein…Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern. Granger, verschwinde aus meinen Leben, ich habe weder die Zeit noch das Interesse an einer Freundschaft mit einem Schlammblut", sagte Harry eiskalt, das letzte Wort spuckte er regerecht aus.

Hermine starrte ihn kurz an, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Harry sah ihr kurz nach dann packte er seine Sachen und verschwand ebenfalls.

Er ignorierte Myrte nicht einmal und verschwand sofort in die geheimen Kammern.

_Jüngling_

„König, könnte dein Blick mich nicht doch töten?", fragte Harry unter Tränen.

_Nein, ich habe dich anerkannt. _

„Schade", murmelte Harry. „Verdammt Schade."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und begann seine Umgebung zu zerlegen.

„Mörder, Schlächter, Verräter. Mörder!", schrie Harry und schoss einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf das Gemäuer.

_Jüngling, willst du reden, du scheinst über etwas nun erzürnt zu sein_

„Ach nein, was du nicht sagst. Ich gehöre ihm, weißt du was König. Ich werde ein Todesser werden, mordend und meuchelnd durch die Lande ziehen!", schrie Harry und schoss wieder einen Fluch ab.

_Du hast dich einem Herren angeschlossen, verstehe. Ist er ein schlechter Herr?_

„JA! Er ist der Mörder meiner Familie! Ein Mörder, ein Schlächter, ein Folterer und ich werde es auch werden!"

_Warum_

„Weil er es von mir verlangen wird! Um mich zu demütigen, es wird ihm gefallen, dass ich vor ihm in den Staub krieche und ich weiß nicht was ich dagegen tun kann. Außer mir selbst das Leben zu nehmen, will mir nichts einfallen", keifte Harry ungehalten.

Die Schlange wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte und schwieg daher.

„Ich bin ein Monster! Ein verdammtes Monster, warum konnte ich damals nicht sterben, bevor durch mich all das stattfinden konnte. Er kehrte durch mich zurück! Durch mich, ich bin Schuld an dem Tod und Leid, dass er bringen wird! Es ist meine Schuld! Habe ich gegen ihn gekämpft? Nein, ich konnte nicht, ich hatte Angst. Um meinen Ziehvater, ich konnte den Gedanken, dass ihm etwas zu stoßen würde nicht ertragen", schrie Harry.

„Vielleicht ist eine Schlange nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner für so etwas", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und starrte in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. Harry erbleichte, das war der letzte Mann, der hier sein sollte.

„Wie konnten sie hier her kommen?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, schon eine Weile. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich mit dieser Schlange angefreundet hast, noch das du die geheime Kammer Slytherins gefunden hast, aber du warst schon immer ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann", sagte Albus.

Er trat nicht näher an Harry heran, sondern setzte sich auf den Tisch, den Harry einmal gezaubert hatte um herunten arbeiten zu können.

„Vielleicht willst du mir ja erzählen was sich bei dem Turnier wirklich zugetragen hat, oder soll ich dir sagen was ich mir denke. Ja, das ist vielleicht eine bessere Idee. Ich denke, dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hat zurück zu kehren, dass der falsche Moody seinen Anteil daran trägt, dass das möglich war und dein guter Freund Malfoy eine Menge davon vertuscht", sagte Albus gelassen. „Liege ich soweit richtig?", fragte er ruhig.

Harry starrte ihn an. Das war Albus Dumbledore, der da vor ihm saß, man konnte sogar die Pantoffeln sehen, die er trug. Harry stellte sich neben König und streichelte dessen Kopf.

„Wer sagt, dass ich Sie hier und jetzt nicht töte?", fragte Harry eiskalt.

„Du bist kein Mörder Harry. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, erinnerst du dich noch, als ich dir sagte, dass ich hoffen würde, dass dieser eine Fehler uns nicht zu teuer käme. Ich habe hiervon geredet. Ich wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser war, aber du hättest mir nicht geglaubt. Wie auch, er bot dir etwas, dass ich nicht konnte. Er bot dir ein zu Hause, aber zu welchen Preis Harry. Zu welchem Preis?"

„Der Preis ist meine Seele", sagte Harry leise und verbittert.

„Nein, nein, viel mehr. Du warst unsere Hoffnung Harry, unsere Hoffnung, dass wenn die Dunkelheit einen Weg zurück finden würde, wir sie mit deiner Hilfe ein für alle Mal zerstören könnten. Du wärest nicht alleine gewesen in diesem Kampf", sagte Albus milde seine Augen verließen Harry kein einziges Mal.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Nichts…ich habe nichts mehr zu wollen. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft zu kämpfen, ich habe diese Schlacht verloren bevor sie angefangen hat. Du bist nicht schuld daran, vielleicht hat alles so kommen müssen, wir sind arrogant Harry. Wir glauben immer, das wir besser sind als alle anderen nun zahlen wir den Preis dafür. Aber um dich und die anderen Unschuldigen Seelen tut es mir leid. Sie hätten Hoffnung verdient, sie hätten es wirklich verdient."

Albus spielte mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Willst du mir erzählen was geschehen ist, ich verspreche ich werde es niemanden erzählen oder danach handeln. Ich verspreche es bei der Ehre als Zauberer", sagte Albus und meinte es so.

„Das kann ich nicht, ich habe das gleiche Wort gegeben niemand davon zu erzählen. Ich mag viel sein und viel werden, aber ein Wortbrecher werde ich nicht werden, ich werde kein Verräter werden wie diese Ratte", murmelte Harry.

„Also stehen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten du und ich?", fragte Albus.

„JA. Retten Sie so viele Seelen wie sie nur können, aber vergessen Sie meine, ich habe keine mehr", sagte Harry ernst.

„Nein Harry, du hast noch eine, kämpfe um sie erhalte sie dir solange du kannst. Auf den Pfad den du beschreitest kann ich dir nicht folgen. Ich wünschte es wäre anders, ich wünschte es mir so sehr", flüsterte Albus.

„Ich auch. Ich auch Professor."

Ende

* * *

Anm.: So das war der erste Teil, aber bevor die große Panik ausbricht...es gibt einen 2.Teil und ich werde ihn dranhängen d.h. unter dem Titel just another werden alle 3 Teile laufen. Ich wollte die Geschichte ursprünglich wirklich hier enden lassen und offen lassen was aus Harry wird, aber ganz so konnte ich es dann doch wieder nicht stehen lassen... 


	27. just another II: encounter of hope

Just another

II

The death of hope

Vorwort: Das ist die Fortsetzung von just another und kann nicht eigenständig gelesen werden. Die Geschichte würde sonst keinen Sinn ergeben.

Es geht um die Finsternis die in uns allen wohnt und um einen Weg aus dieser Düsternis heraus.

**1.just another encounter of darkness**

Harry stand auf einem Balkon und starrte in den Himmel. Er war schwer, voller Wolken. Es passte zu der Stimmung des jungen Slytherin. Bald schon… bald wäre er ein Todesser, ein Gleicher unter Gleichen.

Harry schlang seine Arme um sich und starrte nach draußen. So dunkel, so finster wie er sich fühlte.

Man rief ihn herein. Harry warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach draußen, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und kehrte in den warmen großen Raum zurück. Jeder Saal in dem Gebäude war beeindruckend, von unglaublicher Schönheit und Größe. Marmorboden und Stuckfassaden, Spiegel und riesige Luster fand man überall. Hatte man Harry früher oft in irgendeinem Teil des Hauses finden können, wo er etwas bewunderte, so hatte der junge Mann jetzt keinen Kopf mehr dafür.

Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren offen und seine grünen Augen starrten groß hinter seiner Brille hervor.

Narzissa und Lucius sahen in mitleidig an. Er war ihnen ein Sohn und keiner der beiden wünschte ihm Unglück. Dennoch war es geschehen. Das größte Unglück, das man sich nur vorstellen konnte zumindest in den Augen des Jungen. Nichts vermochte mehr Freude in die Augen des jungen Mann zu zaubern, immer blieben sie im Schatten.

Sicher er erfüllte alle Wünsche von Lucius und Narzissa mit Gewissenhaftigkeit, aber Freude empfand er dabei keine. Wenn Lucius ihn bat ein Buch zu lesen, dann tat er das, wenn Narzissa ihm vorschlug mit Draco nach draußen zu gehen und mit ihm Besen zu fliegen, dann tat er das. Er tat alles was man ihn anschaffte, aber nichts mehr von sich aus. Wenn niemand kam und ihm um etwas bat, blieb er den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer und hielt seinen Bären an sich gedrückt.

Manchmal zitterte er auch und seine Augen waren starr, aber nie kam ein Laut über seine Lippen.

Lucius wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er war am Ende mit seinem Wissen. Es war nicht so, dass Harry sich gegen ihn auflehnte, im Gegenteil. Trotzdem selbst ein Blinder konnte sehen dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Lucius wollte Harry anfahren, dass er sich endlich zusammen reißen solle und dass sein Verhalten niemanden half. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Wort an den jungen Mann gerichtet, da sah ihn dieser an und was auch immer sagen wollte, es kam nicht über seine Lippen.

„Darf ich mich zurück ziehen?", fragte Harry leise.

Narzissa lächelte ihn an und versuchte den jungen Mann auf zu heitern, es misslang. Harrys Augen verließen die von Lucius nicht.

Plötzlich stand Lucius auf und schritt auf den jungen Mann zu.

„Du willst es wirklich wissen", stellte er fest. „Du willst wissen, was es heißt ein Malfoy zu sein", knurrte der Mann.

Harry sprach kein Wort, aber seine Augen waren wacher, als zu vor.

Lucius packte Harry hart am Oberarm und wollte ihn mit sich zerren.

„Lucius nein! Tue ihm das nicht an! Bitte, ich flehe dich an, er wird genug durchmachen müssen, er hat doch schon so viel erlebt. Lucius lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, du kannst es nicht ändern. Niemand kann das", sagte sie leise und sank in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Cissa, mein kleiner Freund hier muss verstehen. Ich habe sein Vertrauen missbraucht, das muss ich korrigieren, er wird verstehen. Cissa, er ist auch mein Sohn, ich werde ihm nichts tun…Er gehört zur Familie."

Er ließ Harrys Arm los, drehte sich um und verließ den Saal. Harry sah zu Narzissa, zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand ebenfalls.

Draco steckte seinen Kopf in die Tür.

„Sind sie fort?", fragte er.

Seine Mutter nickte.

„Warum meidest du sie so sehr. Draco, er ist dein Vater und Harry dein Freund?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Sie sind beide sehr merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Und Vater, er hat in Harry den Sohn gefunden, den er in mir gesucht hat. Was soll ich sagen, dass ich seinen Erwartungen nicht entspreche, dass weiß ich. Mutter, aber er ignoriert mich völlig", stellte Draco verbittert fest.

„Komm her mein Sohn setz dich zu mir", verlangte Narzissa und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. „Harry und Lucius machen eine schwere Zeit durch. Du musst ihnen diese Zeit geben", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Aber…Harry ist mein Freund, vielleicht kann ich ja helfen. Er war noch nie so, so komisch. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, was ist denn passiert?"

„Harry hat die Hölle erlebt und Lucius konnte nichts dagegen tun. Draco, wir lieben dich du bist unser Sohn, aber irgendwie lieben Harry auch, als unseren Sohn. Es ist als hättest du mit etwas Verspätung einen Bruder bekommen", meinte Narzissa erklärend.

„Das ist es nicht, das ist doch in Ordnung. Ich bin auch nicht eifersüchtig oder so was, ich mein wenn Vater und Harry über einen alten Schinken gehangen sind und stundenlang über irgendetwas geredet haben. Das ist doch schön…versteh doch Mutter, ich hab mich immer für beide gefreut, dass sie in einander gefunden hatten was sie gesucht hatten. Aber jetzt ist das anders und ich will wissen warum. Mutter, das ist auch meine Familie und ich will wissen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt."

Narzissa umarmte ihren Sohn.

„Lucius ist so stolz auf dich. Du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen, aber du bist der Sohn den er sich immer gewünscht hat, dass du werden würdest. Du begreifst es vielleicht nicht, aber es ist gut, dass du deine Nase nicht hinter Büchern versteckst und dein Leben lebst", sagte Narzissa leise. „Wer weiß wie lange man das Leben so genießen kann", murmelte sie noch.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Das war doch genau das was er meinte. Er wollte wissen, was hier los war, warum seine Familie sich so seltsam benahm und seine Familie war nun mal auch Harry.

„Aber was ist los, warum sind Vater und Harry so anders, was ist los?", fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Harry hat auf sehr unangenehme Weise erfahren, dass Lucius ein Todesser ist", sagte Narzissa trocken.

„Was! Aber… ich verstehe nicht, ich mein'…verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Draco plötzlich. „Das hat er also gemeint. Harry hat mich gefragt, was meine Meinung von Todessern ist, ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, also habe ich irgendetwas gesagt", murmelte der junge Mann zu sich selbst.

„Siehst du, Draco. Deswegen brauchen Lucius und Harry die Zeit für einander. Harry ist ein Teil unserer Familie…"

Draco nickte und verstand, bloß woher hatte Harry erfahren, dass Lucius ein Todesser war. Er wusste es selbst schon seit immer. Aber er hatte Harry nie darüber erzählt.

------

Lucius starrte Harry an. Sein Blick war starr und unergründlich.

Sie waren in einem kargen Raum. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie an den Schrank erinnert in dem einst hatte Leben müssen.

„Mein Vater hasste mich", hisste der Mann kalt. „Sieh dich hier um Harry, das ist nicht der Ort für einen Erben einer Linie. Ein Vater sollte seinem Kind Respekt zeigen und es lieben."

Harry sah Lucius an. Er verstand zwar die Worte die der Mann sagte, aber konnte ihre Bedeutung nicht erfassen.

„Ich habe keinen Vater", stellte er leise fest.

„Doch Harry, du hast sogar ein paar zu viele. Dein Onkel Tom zum Beispiel, oder Severus Snape der dich als seinen Sohn betrachtet und auch mich bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Du wirst vielleicht nicht mein Vermögen erben, oder meinen Namen, aber ich sehe dich als meinen Sohn an", stellte Lucius fest.

„Was hat ihr Vater getan?", fragte Harry kurios und sah sich in dem kargen Raum um.

Hier gab es nichts, es waren vier Wände, an denen Fackeln angebracht waren. Ihr Licht erhellte den Raum, aber gaben ihm gleichzeitig ein düsteres Flair.

Lucius wandte sich von ihm ab, seine Augen voller Schmerz, voller Hass und anderer Emotion die Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Ich…werde…es dir zeigen", sagte der Mann langsam und hob seinen Zauberstab. Wenig später schwebte eine Kugel in seine Hand.

Harry starrte die Kugel an. Das war ein Denkarium, er hatte davon nur gelesen, aber noch nie eines in Echt gesehen. Man konnte Erinnerungen darin abspeichern, oder besser gesagt ablegen. Harry fragte sich wirklich ob er die Erinnerungen von Lucius sehen wollte.

Der Herr der Linie Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete Harry das gleiche zu tun, dann berührte der die silbrig glänzende Flüssigkeit. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

------

Albus Dumbledore starrte auf seine Sachen. Soviel hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt. Die Vorstellung Hogwarts gerade in einer Zeit wieder verlassen zu müssen war schrecklich. Wer würde denn auf seine kleine Schützlinge achten? Mit Voldemort da draußen, waren so viele Kinder in Gefahr und sie wusste es nicht einmal. Er hatte sein Wort zu halten, selbst wenn nicht, wen sollte er denn davon erzählen?

Minerva? Nein seine alte Freundin würde ihm nicht glauben, nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihm geglaubt, aber nach der Sache mit Potter, war dieser Glauben erschüttert worden. Sie würde nie wieder wirkliches Vertrauen zu ihm fassen.

Wen könnte er denn sonst davon erzählen? Wer würde auf sein Wort hören wollen, seinen Rat annehmen?

Plötzlich stand jemand in der Tür. Severus, er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Haare waren wirr und er sah aus, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen.

Albus starrte den Mann an.

„Du hast einmal zu mir gesagt, dass wann immer ich einen Freund brauchen würde, ich zu dir kommen könnte. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mir zuhören würdest, dass du mein Freund wärest", murmelte der Mann und hielt seinen Arm krampfhaft fest.

„Ja, und ich habe dich enttäuscht dein Vertrauen verraten", meinte Albus ernst.

„Ja das hast du und noch viel mehr", stellte Severus fest.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Vielleicht um mich von deinem Leben zu verabschieden, vielleicht um den Freund der du einst gewesen bist auf Wieder sehen zu sagen, vielleicht um einen Blick auf das Leben, das einst gewesen ist zu werfen und wehmütig an eine Zeit zu denken, in der wie noch Hoffnung hatten", meinte Severus leise und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl.

Albus unterließ das packen und zauberte eine Kanne Tee mit Tassen herbei. Er schenkte sich ein und Severus, dann hob er die Tasse und nickte Severus zu.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Severus milde interessiert.

„Sterben."

Severus sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Severus, man wird mich jagen wie Vieh, ich bin weder dumm noch blind. Ich weiß was geschehen ist, oder kann es mir zumindest ungefähr vorstellen, ich kenne keinen Platz, der einen vor Voldemort dauerhaft schützt. Und ich werde niemanden bitten, sich wegen mir in Gefahr zu begeben. Die Zeit, wo ich Krieger in die Schlacht geführt habe und mich gegen das Dunkel gestellt habe ist vorbei", stellte Albus trocken fest.

„Dann wird unsere Welt untergehen?"

„Ja. Severus, das wird sie, ich weiß nicht ob ich einen Weg finden würde, selbst wenn die Situation eine andere wäre. Aber das ist sie nicht! Harry ist einer von euch! Er wird ein Mörder werden und er wird daran zerbrechen…"

„Denkst du ich weiß das nicht! Harry ist mein Freund! Ich kenne ihn besser, als du! Alles was ich wollte, war dass er glücklich ist! Das er nicht wo groß wird, wo man ihn nicht mag, wo er ungewollt ist!", keifte Severus.

„So wie du?"

„JA. SO WIE ICH! Harry ist ein guter Junge, ein netter Kerl, aber ich habe zugelassen, dass du ihn aus seiner Familie reißt und musste zulassen, dass Lucius in aufnimmt", erklärte Severus entrüstet.

„So? Als du solche Bedenken hattest, hättest du da nicht einfach zu mir kommen können, ich bitte dich Severus, du warst wütend auf mich, du wolltest ebenso wie Lucius, dass ich bezahle rede dich nicht auf den Jungen aus!", spie Albus. „Rede dich nicht auf den Jungen aus!"

Severus starrte ihn an, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich nur wegen Harry auf dich wütend war, dass ich mich um den Jungen gesorgt habe? Denkst du ich bin ein Seelenloser Bastard? Ja, das würdest du gerne denken und als ich noch DEIN Spion war, war das alles in Ordnung, Opfer für eine bessere Zukunft. Ich erinnere mich, ich habe nicht um mein Leben gebeten. Tja Harry ebenso wenig."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und fing zu Lächeln an, dann wurde er sehr traurig. Er stand auf und fing wieder an Sachen kleiner zu zaubern und Schränke in Taschen verschwinden zu lassen.

Er sah Severus noch einmal kurz an.

„Ich will mich nicht in Feindschaft von dir trennen, du hattest Recht, ich hatte Unrecht, das sehe ich ein. Du wirst einem alten Mann seine Furcht verzeihen, oder auch nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Morgen werde ich nicht mehr da sein…"

------

Harry stand vor dem Portrait von Apperix Malfoy. Seine Augen waren voller Zorn. Wie konnte ein Mann, wie konnte ein Vater so etwas tun? Der alte Mann sah ihn verbittert an. Reagierte nicht weiter auf den jungen Mann.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie in der Hölle schmoren!", schrie Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Er war so wütend. Was er gesehen hatte, war genug für ein Leben voller Albträume, er konnte Lucius verstehen. Er wusste nicht ob er nicht an seiner Stelle genauso gehandelt hätte. Vielleicht nicht, vielleicht schon, er wusste es nicht. Was wäre aus ihm geworden, wenn Tom ihn nicht aufgenommen hätte. Wenn Lucius ihn nicht gerettet hätte, wäre er jetzt Tod.

Lucius war ein Todesser, aber er war auch ein Freund, genauso wie Severus! Ein Freund!

Harry starrte wieder auf das Portrait. Harry murmelte ein paar Worte, in seiner Hand entstanden Flammen. Züngelnde kleine Flammen.

Jemand betrat die Galerie.

„Was tust du da, Harry?", fragte Lucius leise.

Die Flammen verschwanden.

„Er ist ein Monster", knurrte Harry kalt.

„Nicht weniger, als deine Verwandten. Harry, nicht weniger" , stellte Lucius klar.

„Meine so genannten Verwandten haben nur weh getan. Aber dieser Mann, hat Unverzeihliches getan."

„Er war mein Vater. Harry er ist Tod, du wolltest wissen warum ich ein Todesser wurde, was der wahre Grund war, nun kennst du ihn. Harry um ein Todesser sein zu können musst du in der Lage sein zu hassen. Wenn du das nicht kannst wirst du es nicht überleben in seinen Diensten zu stehen", sagte Lucius sanft und kam näher.

„Hassen? Lucius ich hasse deinen Vater, für das was er dir angetan hat", sagte Harry furios.

Lucius lächelte leicht und trat an Harry heran.

„Du wolltest etwas tun", sagte er sanft.

„Das Bild verbrennen! Er soll brennen! Brennen!", schrie Harry und seine Hand stand jetzt regelrecht in Flammen.

Lucius lächelte Harry an, trat zur Seite und machte eine Bewegung zum Bild hin.

Der alte Mann starrte Lucius verachtend an.

„Noch immer nicht Tod, Nichtsnutz?", schnauzte er Lucius an.

Malfoy lachte leise.

„Nein, Vater aber du bist es und heute stirbt deine Erinnerung. Harry was immer du tun willst, tue es. Lass all deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Lass den Mann für deinen Schmerz bezahlen, für die Demütigung die du erfahren hast. Lass das alles raus", verlangte Lucius.

Harry gab einen animalischen Laut von sich und warf das Feuer in das Gemälde. Das sofort zu brennen begann. Kurze Zeit später war der Rahmen leer und etwas Asche bröselte heraus.

Harry trat zurück.

„Tut mir leid", nuschelte er leise.

Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Nein. Das tut es nicht. Harry ein großer Zauberer entschuldigt sich nicht, für nichts. Es gibt nichts was dir leid tun könnte!"

Harry wich leicht vor dem Mann zurück dann nickte er ernst. Dann begann er zu zittern, heftig zu zittern.

„Ich will nicht Lucius, ich will nicht. Ich will keiner werden!", schrie er verzweifelt.

Lucius hielt ihn fest. Der Junge war verzweifelt, all diese Gefühle waren zuviel für ihn.

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß Harry. Du bist ein guter Junge, vielleicht zu gut. Niemand ist unschuldig, aber du bist es. Mein armer Junge, mein armer Junge", flüsterte Lucius ihm zu.

------

Er schritt auf und ab. Sein Mantel streifte den staubigen Boden, seine roten Augen überwachten die Lichtung, nichts entging ihrem grausigen Schein. Voldemort. Der Herr der Todesser schritt an ihren Reihen entlang. Viele waren gekommen und die wenigen, die nicht gekommen waren würden sterben.

Doch all das spielte keine Rolle. Seine Augen richteten sich auf eine Gestalt die deutlich kleiner war als die anderen. Sie trug keine Maske, aber das Gesicht war in einer tiefen Kapuze versteckt.

Voldemort starrte auf seinen Vernichter, wie vor Lucius stand, er spürte die Furcht des jungen Mann und glaubte Nervosität hinter Malfoys Gelassenheit zu erkennen. Harry Potter, der ihn einst vernichtet hatte, stand nun hier, in seinen Reihen, seine Augen waren aber nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auf den Boden. Der Junge schämte sich.

Voldemort gab einen leisen Befehl und eine Person wurde gebracht. Ein Muggel, ein Mann der in der Muggelwelt nicht vermisst werden würde. Ein Penner, so roch er auch. Voldemort würde sich dem jungen Mann annehmen und ihm zeigen welche Gnade es war, seiner Elite an zu gehören.

„Wir sind heute wegen einer ganz und gar außergewöhnlichen Sache hergekommen", begann der dunkle Lord.

Die Todesser raschelten vor Ungeduld.

„Heute wird ein ganz besonderer sich unseren Reihen anschließen", sprach der Mann weiter.

Harry rann eine Stille Träne über das Gesicht.

Voldemort schritt zu ihm hin und zog ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Ein neuer Anhänger. Harry Potter."

Einige wurden unruhig, ob das eine weise Entscheidung war?

„Komm her Junge und beweise mir deine Loyalität, töte diesen Mann", befahl der dunkle Lord. „Du kannst jeden Zauber verwenden der dir einfällt", sagte er zu Harry.

Harry nickte und trat an die armselige Gestalt hin. Töten, er hatte zu töten. Das war so abgrundtief falsch. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab ihm fielen schon einige Zaubersprüche ein, die er verwenden konnte, aber keiner wollte ihm über die Lippen gehen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich derartig, dass es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

Voldemort wurde ungeduldig. Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen, schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.

Der dunkle Lord trat an ihn heran.

„Du hast geschworen mir zu dienen, meine Befehle auszuführen, das ist einer. Ich befehle dir diesen Mann zu töten!", keifte er den jungen Mann an.

Harry starrte ihn mit großen grünen Augen, er blickte kurz zu Lucius, dann senkte er seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord, ich schaffe es nicht", murmelte er.

„WAS! Du schafft es nicht einen Wurm zu töten!", schrie der dunkle Lord. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und tötete den Mann mit einem einfachen Wink.

„So schnell stirbt es sich! Willst du an seiner Stelle sein? Willst du das? Das lässt sich einrichten, er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust und starrte in dessen grüne Augen.

Für einen Augenblick drang er in Harrys Geist ein. Es war nur ein Moment, aber dieser Moment war für den dunklen Lord eine Ewigkeit. Harrys Geist, so offen, ohne Geheimnisse und ohne Hass. Der junge Mann hatte nicht einmal eine Abneigung gegen irgendjemanden. Er war unschuldig. Niemand war unschuldig, jeder war schuldig, sie alle hatten Strafe verdient.

_UNSCHULDIG!_

Harry Potter war unschuldig.

Voldemort stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine roten Augen glühten vor Zorn, vor Verachtung. Dennoch er konnte den jungen Mann nicht töten. Etwas in ihm hinderte ihn daran. Er war verwirrt.

„Geht!", befahl er.

Lucius nahm Harry und verschwand, bevor der dunkle Lord seine Meinung ändern konnte. Severus wartete bis die anderen Todesser verschwunden waren und verschwand als letzter.

Er wollte nicht einmal wissen was geschehen war. Aber Harry war kein Todesser geworden, er war frei. Für den Augenblick, die Frage war wie lange noch. Vielleicht konnten sie den dunklen Lord überzeugen, Harry noch nicht zu zeichnen, warten bis er ein wenig älter geworden war. Vielleicht konnten sie Zeit schinden solange bis.

Severus schluckte sogar in Gedanken schwer, solange bis sie einen Weg gefunden hatten den dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Verdammt er würde einen Weg suchen müssen, dass Lucius bei zu bringen, aber das war der einzige Weg. Harry war kein Todesser und Draco eben so wenig. Die beiden Schüler hatten Freundschaft erfahren. Etwas das es unter Todesser nicht gab.


	28. just another encounter of hope

Hallo liebe Leute, es tut mir leid, dass es etwas gedauert hat mit dem updaten, aber ich war etwas im Stress. Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern für ihre tollen Kommentare.

Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel ebenso guten Anklang findet wie die davor...

Lg deatheater

**2. just another encounter of hope**

Lucius landete mit Harry in einem leeren Raum.

Der junge Mann sah ihn teilnahmslos an, als Lucius ihm die Robe abstreifte und diese mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verschwand.

Lucius Bewegungen waren zittrig, er konnte immer noch nicht fassen was gerade passiert war.

Harry war kein Todesser geworden. Er hatte etwas, das der dunkle Lord offensichtlich fürchtete. Der Herr der Linie Malfoy verstand es nicht. Aber spielte keine Rolle.

Harry stand einfach da, dann irgendwann sank er auf die Knie.

„Kein Todesser!", fragte ungläubig in den Raum hinein. Seine Stimme war sehr leise, Lucius hatte ihn kaum verstanden.

„Nein, Harry du bist kein Todesser", erwiderte er sanft.

„Tod!", fragte Harry noch ungläubiger.

„Nein, Harry du bist auch nicht Tod. Du wirst Leben Harry und du wirst kein Todesser werden, das verspreche ich dir", sagte Lucius ernst.

„Aber muss ich denn nicht? Er wird dich sonst töten?", murmelte Harry leise verbittert.

„Das lass meine Sorge sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen", beruhigte Lucius ihn.

„Ich muss kein Todesser werden?"

Lucius drückte den jungen Mann sich.

„Nein, mein kleiner Junge, das musst du nicht. Du bist kein Todesser und du wirst nie einer werden, dass verspreche ich dir Harry. Mein Wort, als Zauberer, du wirst kein Todesser!"

Harry lächelte ihn erleichtert an. Er konnte es nicht, dass wusste es einfach.

Lucius trug seinen kleinen Harry in sein Zimmer, legte ihn nieder und drückte den Bären in die Hände des Jungen.

„Möge dich der Bär vor schlechten Träumen schützen", murmelte Lucius und gab Harry einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn.

„Professor Severus", meinte Harry leise.

„Wer!"

„Der Bär, er heißt Professor Severus", erklärte der Junge fest.

Lucius nickte und gab dem Bären die Hand.

„Freut mich die Bekanntschaft zu machen Professor Severus, ich hoffe Sie werden meinen kleinen Jungen gut beschützen."

„Kein Todesser?", fragte Harry noch einmal verwirrt. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, er war so durcheinander.

Lucius lächelte ihn milde an und schüttelte geduldig den Kopf.

„Nein Harry du bist kein Todesser, du wirst nie einer sein…"

Nicht wenn er es verhindern würde können. Lucius Apperix Malfoy hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Immer waren Macht und Ruhm ihm wichtiger gewesen, aber nun war es seine Familie, Draco, Narzissa und sein kleiner Harry, die es zu beschützen galt. Das war das wichtigste, er würde nicht so ein kalter verbohrter ignoranter Schlächter werden, wie sein Vater.

Lucius konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Harry und verließ dann leise dessen Zimmer.

------

Severus Snape verschwand als letzter der Todesser. Er zauberte sich die Todesser Robe weg und rannte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er hatte es noch nie in seinem Leben so eilig gehabt.

Er musste zu Dumbledore sofort!

Er gelangte zu den Räumlichkeiten des Lehrers. Während er lief rief er das Passwort. Das Gemäuer wich zur Seite, aber alles was je auf den Mann hingewiesen hatte, war verschwunden. So auch der Mann selbst.

Verdammt!

Minerva betrat den Raum und sah Severus durchdringend an.

„Albus hat uns verlassen Severus", sagte sie leise. „Endgültig", murmelte sie.

„Weißt du wo er hingegangen ist?", fragte Severus ungehalten.

„Nein, Severus, warum? Er hat niemand gesagt, wo er hin gehen wird. Dieses Schloss war sein zu Hause. Ich bitte dich Severus kannst du nicht mit Malfoy reden? Er ist kein schlechter Lehrer, wenn schon nicht unserer Direktor, aber ihn aus dem Schloss zu jagen?"

Severus drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihre Tränen. Dumbledore, wie sollte er Lucius dazu kriegen, Dumbledore wieder zurück zu nehmen. Der dunkle Lord würde das nie gut heißen!

„Lucius wird das nie tun, er kann nicht Minerva, bei dem Leben seiner Familie, er kann nicht!", schrie Severus plötzlich, wandte sich ab und rannte aus dem Raum. Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger mehr in den Räumlichkeiten aus.

Er rannte in seine Keller verschloss die Tür mit einem mächtigen Fluch und kramte nach einem alten Pergament.

„Ich Severus Snape verlange zu wissen wo sich Albus Dumbledore aufhält!", schrie er das Stück Papier an.

Das war ein Finde Zauber. Albus hatte ihm diesen gegeben, vor ewigen Zeiten.

Das Papier blieb blank, dann bildeten sich feine Linien. Alles was Severus jetzt tun konnte war warten und hoffen, dass der Zauber noch nicht erloschen war.

In seinem Kamin tat sich plötzlich etwas. Eine Nachricht, von Lucius. Er wollte ihn sofort sprechen. Severus schnappte sich das Pergament und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

------

Severus Septimus Snape starrte sein Gegenüber an. Zwei Konspiratoren, zwei Verräter. Zwei Krieger der Dunkelheit.

Lucius eisgraue Augen auf den anderen Mann gerichtet. Zwei Männer die wussten was sie wollten.

„Harry…"

„Harry…"

„Sollte der dunkle Lord auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hegen…", begann Lucius.

„Wieso sollte er das. Dir ist geglückt, was er so viele Jahre versucht hat. Lucius, du hast Dumbledore besiegt. Niemand wird dich in Frage stellen."

„Es ist Verrat, keines deiner Worte ändert das", stellte Lucius eiskalt fest, der sich immer zwang der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen.

„Ja."

„Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte ich dich persönlich dafür umgebracht", sagte Lucius, es war unmöglich zu sagen was er dachte.

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Du weißt es. Draco ist kein Todesser, ebenso wenig wie du."

„Was! Ist die Liste der Toten dir nicht lang genug? Habe nicht genug Leute gefoltert und getötet? Habe ich nicht Angst und Schrecken verbreitet?"

„Nein."

Lucius sah in die Augen von Severus und fand dort etwas, dass er nie zu finden dachte in die Augen von Severus. Etwas Standhaftes, etwas wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, zu leben, zu sterben. All das fand Lucius in den Augen von Severus und er fragte sich wie zum Teufel es dahin gekommen war.

Severus würde für Harry kämpfen und er würde sehr weit gehen dafür.

„Ich bin ein Todesser, das ist etwas worin ich wirklich gut bin", murrte Lucius auf eine Art und Weise verbittert, die ihn selbst schreckte.

„Ja, du warst ein guter Todesser, so wie ich, als wir noch geblendet waren von der Vorstellung von Macht. Aber jetzt? Es gibt andere Wege zu Macht zu gelangen, andere Pfade die an das Ziel führen. Du kennst sie, unsere Gesellschaft ist verdorben und wir führen diese Verderbtheit den Menschen immer wieder unter Augen."

Lucius lächelte, wann hatte Severus angefangen ein Poet zu sein?

Severus suchte seinen Blick, suchte seine Augen, suchte sein Herz. Wollte ihn nicht fallen lassen, nicht wieder in diese Dunkelheit entschwinden lassen. Severus der seit Lucius ihn kannte ihn noch nie berührte hatte, griff nach der Hand des Mannes.

„Du bist ein großer und stolzer Zauberer, du bist ein Vater Lucius, kannst du zu lassen, dass dein Sohn, oder der meinige in Dunkelheit getrieben werden?", fragte Severus ernst. „Kannst du es ertragen, dass Dracos Augen stumpf werden, bei dem Leid anderer, dass er den Schrei um Hilfe nicht mehr hört. Dass er stirbt jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr?"

„Draco…"

Harry.

Lucius schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, er hatte sich geschworen keinen seiner Söhne das werden zu lassen.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Lucius langsam.

„Revolution."

„Klar, zwei Todesser gegen den Rest der Welt…Teufel auch eins Severus du bist verrückt", stellte Lucius fest.

„Mit deinen Verbindungen und mit den meinen, wir können es schaffen, nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber eines Tages. Lucius wir müssen, wir müssen unseren Kindern eine lebenswerte Zukunft schaffen, das haben Sie verdient."

„Gut, ich werde sehen was sich tun lässt, aber erwarte keine Wunder…"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht an Wunder, aber vielleicht glaube ich an einen Menschen, einen einzigen der es Wert ist, dass man an ihn glaubt", sagte Severus verschwörerisch und lächelte leicht.

„Du meinst doch nicht den alten Furz oder!"

„Nein. Harry."

Wenn nichts Lucius überzeugt hatte, das hatte ihn überzeugt.

------

Der dunkle Lord nahm den Vorschlag von Lucius nur zu gerne an. Ihm war Harry nicht geheuer, er würde warten bis er den Jungen zu einen der seinen machte. Malfoys Pläne waren immer gute gewesen, seine Ratschläge machten Sinn und er musste sich nicht mehr mit Harry Potter auseinander setzen. Ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, er würde doch kein Todesser werden müssen, zumindest nicht im Moment. Das war ein großer Trost.

Draco lehnte im Türrahmen und sah Harry zu wie dieser über einem Schulbuch hing. Harrys lange Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, aber der junge Mann bemerkte es nicht.

„Harry…"

Der junge Slytherin drehte sich um und sah in Dracos graue Augen. Sie waren so voller Sorge.

„Ja, Draco, was ist denn los?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen! Du bist so anders, in der ganzen letzten Zeit, bist du böse auf mich, weil ich dir nicht gesagt habe, wer mein Vater ist. Was er ist? Versteh' doch! Er ist mein Vater, ihn zu verlieren, ich weiß nicht was ich dann machen würde", haspelte Draco.

Harry lächelte ihn an, dann wurde er ein wenig traurig, aber nicht lange.

„Ich weiß, auch ich habe Lucius sehr gerne, deswegen tat es so weh. Du hast wirklich einen tollen Vater, Draco. Wirklich."

„Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Nein, nie gewesen", stellte Harry fest. Nein er war auf Draco nie böse gewesen, auf den Gedanken war nicht einmal gekommen. „Ich hatte Angst, Todesangst, es hat mich aufgefressen und ich hätte so gerne mit dir darüber geredet, aber ich konnte nicht, ich wusste nicht wem ich trauen kann und wem nicht."

Draco lächelte erfreut, sein Freund war ihm nicht böse. Das erleichterte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Harry grinste ihn an, sah auf seine Hausübung und ließ sie liegen.

„Was hältst du von einer Runde Besenfliegen?"

Draco lachte und rannte auf das Gelände. Harry hinterdrein. Draco hatte mehr Recht, als er selbst wusste. Mann musste das Leben genießen, wann immer man es konnte. Wer wusste schon, was am nächsten Tag geschah, oder in der nächsten Stunde?

------

Harry vergaß nicht, aber versuchte sein Leben trotzdem so gut er es vermochte zu Leben. In den nächsten Tagen fand man ihn wieder hinter einem Buch sitzen, oder mit Lucius einen alten Zauber ausgraben.

Severus war dieser Tage ungewöhnlich oft in dem Herrenhaus, aber Harry war der letzte der sich darüber beklagte. An manchen Tagen bettelte er Severus solange an, bis dieser mit ihm in das Tränkelabor ging und sie Tränke brauten.

Harry liebte es einfach wenn Severus ihm etwas zeigte und erklärte. Der junge Mann konnte es nicht erklären, aber es war so. Severus hatte eine Leidenschaft für Tränke und Harry teilte diese.

Severus und Lucius sorgten auch dafür, dass Harry so oft es ging seinen Onkel besuchen konnte. Sie richteten es immer so ein, dass Lucius etwas in der Winkelgasse zu tun hatte und Severus blieb währenddessen im tropfenden Kessel. Manchmal traf er auch dort Leute, Kontaktpersonen. Sie hatten viel zu tun, mehr als je zu vor in ihrer beider Leben.

Sie mussten all die Leute finden, die bereit waren für eine Sache zu leben, nicht zu sterben, aber zu leben. Das war schon etwas komisch, man nahm immer an, das es schwer war Menschen zu finden die bereit waren für eine gerechte Sache zu kämpfen zu sterben, aber das war es nicht.

Das Gegenteil war viel schwerer zu finden, es würde nicht viele Menschen geben, die bereit waren für eine Sache zu leben.

Der Sommer verging so für alle Beteiligten viel schneller, als erwartet.

------

Harry saß mit Draco, Greg und Vince in einem Abteil. So wie sie es schon seit einigen Jahren taten.

Sie sprachen über alles außer den Todessern. Das war ein Thema das mieden wie die der Teufel das Weihwasser. Draco hatte zwar festgestellt, dass Harry einer von ihnen war in jeder Hinsicht. Aber Greg war oft klüger als man annahm. Er hatte gesagt, dass das Thema ihn deprimierte, damit war es beendet.

Harry war nicht unglücklich darüber er wollte so wenig, wie möglich daran denken. Was beinahe geschehen war, er konnte es nicht immer nicht fassen. Dann grinste er, hatte er nicht schon immer auf geborgter Zeit gelebt?

Draco richtete seine Uniform und klemmte sich das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf den Umhang. Wer war eigentlich der zweite Vertrauensschüler? Niemand wusste es, aber jedes Haus hatte zwei Vertrauensschüler.

Der junge Slytherin hatte nachfragen lassen, aber niemand der anderen hatte einen zweiten Brief erhalten. Das war zum Verrücktwerden, er wurde vorn in dem Abteil der Vertrauensschüler erwartet. Draco schwor sich dem Schüler der das verschwitzt hatte ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen.

Natürlich fragten die anderen Schüler wo denn der zweite Slytherin steckte aber Draco zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Die Gryffindors waren nervtötend, es musste natürlich die immer besser wissende Granger sein und ihr Anhang, das Wiesel. Draco mochte Ron nicht besonders, aber er hasste ihn nicht. Nicht wirklich. Draco konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber manchmal musste er über den Rothaarigen lachen. Ron konnte lustig sein.

Das war etwas das Draco so nachdenklich machte. Er fand das Schlammblut klug und Ron witzig. Gut er mochte sie nicht, aber er wusste, dass er die beiden eigentlich hassen sollte, oder etwa nicht? Nein, sie hatten eine Art Waffenruhe, seit dem dritten Jahr. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander und teilten Beleidigungen aus hie und da, aber im Großen und Ganzen kamen sie zurecht.

Draco bemerkte das während dieser Sitzung. Sie kamen zurecht, sie hatten einander nicht verflucht, er hatte Granger nicht einmal beleidigt. Die junge Frau sah Draco immer wieder mit so einem komischen Blick an.

Draco wollte eigentlich wieder in sein Abteil zurückkehren. Da hielt sie ihn auf.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Was ist Granger?"

„Geht es…geht es Harry gut?", fragte sie noch leiser.

Draco sah sie erschrocken an. Klar Harry hatte nie viel von Vorurteilen gehalten, ihm war klar, das Granger sicher einer der wenigen war, die nicht bei Harrys Hobbys einschlief. Die zwei hatten wahrscheinlich eine Art von Freundschaft. Ihm würde das nicht wundern, aber wenn sie befreundet waren, warum fragte die Pute dann ihn nach Harry.

„Klar tut es das", meinte Draco nur verwirrt und verschwand.

In seinem Abteil angekommen, flüsterte er Harry zu, dass Granger nach ihm gefragt hatte. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Fluchen. Das wäre nicht so ungewöhnlich, wenn es denn von jemand anderes gekommen wäre, als von Harry.

„Willst du darüber reden, du siehst aus als würdest du einen Freund brauchen", meinte Draco Verständnis voll.

Harry nickte und trat aus dem Abteil heraus, er sah der vorbei ziehenden Landschaft zu. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Es geht einfach nicht, sie muss sich von mir fernhalten. Verdammt", murmelte er.

„Harry…"

Harry starrte auf seinen Unterarm und fragte sich wann der Tag wohl kommen würde an dem Voldemort ihm das Mal darin einbrennen würde. Er stellte sich Hermines Gesicht vor, wie sie ihn mit großen braunen Augen anstarren würde. Es nicht fassen können, dass er ein Todesser war, wie diese großen Augen ihr Leben verloren. Durch ihn.

„Ich kann nicht, ich kann das nicht zu lassen", murmelte Harry weiter.

„Was nicht zu lassen. Harry, verdammt noch mal du spricht in Rätseln", grummelte Draco.

„Sie ist Muggel geboren", stellte Harry fest.

„Gott, das hat dich noch nie interessiert, du gibst einen Scheiß auf die Herkunft. Das hast du immer gesagt und so hast du immer gelebt", spie Draco.

„Ja und mich kümmert es immer noch nicht, aber andere", sagte Harry verdrossen.

„Harry ich will ja nicht den großen raushängen lassen, aber ich denke nicht dass du die Freundschaft mit der Person an die große Glocke gehängt hast. Ich mein, wenn du es keinem sagst. Das ist Hogwarts, man. Sie wär nicht mein Typ, aber du bist eh so ein Bücherfritze und wenn du sie leiden magst, hey ich muss sie nicht mögen oder?", fragte Draco schelmisch.

„Nein, sicher nicht."

„Eben, du brauchst Freunde. Du bist mein Freund so und jetzt muss ich den Idioten finden der vergessen hat dass er ein Vertrauensschüler ist", brummte Draco.

Harry wurde knallrot.

„Tja, Draco, wie sehr wirst du der Person den Kopf abreißen?"

„Der Arsch hat mich hängen lassen, keiner lässt einen Malfoy hängen, ohne dafür zu bezahlen", knurrte Draco.

Harry nahm einen Umschlag aus seinen Umhang.

Draco starrte ihn an dann grinste er von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Ich habe es vergessen, ich dachte es wäre bloß die Schulliste und da Narzissa ohnehin mit deiner Liste einkaufen gegangen ist. Na ja…"

„Harry Potter, der große Harry Potter hat etwas vergessen, das glaub ich nicht. Jetzt schau schon nach, ich will wissen ob du mein vermisster Kollege bist", lachte Draco.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und da war wirklich das Abzeichen der Vertrauensschüler drinnen. Harry grinste und Draco lachte, dann knuffte er seinen Freund in die Seite. Das verdienten Leute die nicht ihre Briefe öffneten.

Der Zugfahrt endete und Hogwarts tauchte in all der Pracht vor den Augen der Schüler auf. Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass er die Pferde die die Kutsche zogen nun sichtbar für ihn waren. Er hatte jemanden sterben sehen. Thestreales, wilde Tiere. Severus hatte ihm erzählt, vor langer Zeit, dass eine der größten Herden dieser Tiere in Hogwarts lebte und die Kutschen zogen. Man konnte sie nur sehen, wenn man jemanden hatte sterben sehen. Harry verlor kein Wort darüber.

Vieles war gleich, vieles war anders, so war das Leben.

In Hogwarts hatte sich auch so einiges verändert. Es gab gleich mehrere neue Lehrer. Man hatte Dumbledore endgültig in die Pension geschickt. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde von Severus unterrichtet, sein Fach hatte eine ausländisch wirkende Frau übernommen. Anja Seth. Verwandlungen wurde von jemanden unterrichtet den Harry kannte. Es war dieser kahlköpfige Auror, den er immer wieder in dem Pub von Tom getroffen hatte. Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Das würde sicher ein interessantes Jahr werden. Ganz sicher.

Minerva hielt die Eröffnungsrede, sie wurde mit jedem Jahr sicherer darin.

Die Schulstunden waren gut. Die Frau Anja Seth verstand ihr Handwerk und wusste wie Severus eine Klasse ruhig zu halten. Kein Wunder sie hatte den gleichen Gegenstand bereits an einer anderen Schule unterrichtet. Harry erkannte die feinen Unterschiede, zwischen ihr und dem Tränkemeister, aber sie waren gering.

Sie war fair, sie bevorzugte niemand und benachteiligte niemanden.

Harry war froh wieder in dem Schloss zu sein, so konnte er einen Freund wieder sehen.

------

Harry saß wieder in der Bibliothek und las in einem Buch, dass Lucius ihm empfohlen hatte.

Er war aber nur mit einem Auge auf das Buch konzentriert. Viel mehr beobachtete er eine junge Gryffindor, die die Gänge entlang schritt und offensichtlich etwas suchte.

Harry beschloss, dass es Zeit war Hermine soweit es möglich war die Wahrheit zu sagen, vielleicht verstand sie sogar, sie war schließlich eine intelligente junge Hexe.

Harry stand auf und packte sein Buch weg, dann schlenderte er zu der jungen Frau.

Hermine drehte sich um und starrte Harry an, eine Weile sagten sie nichts. Harry wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte.

„Ich denke eine Entschuldigung meinerseits ist angebracht", begann er.

„Eine Erklärung wäre mir lieber", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

„Was soll ich sagen, ich war nicht bei Verstand?"

Hermine sah ihn an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder einem Buch zu. Das war zu wenig.

„Ich hatte Angst! Ich habe Angst! Verstehst du, ich habe Angst", sagte Harry eiskalt und starrte sie an.

Hermine sah ihn und nickte.

„So geht es allen einmal Harry, wir haben alle einmal Angst, das ist kein Grund seine Freunde fort zu jagen", meinte sie trocken.

„Du verstehst noch immer nicht Hermine, ich bin ein Slytherin, ich habe Dinge gesehen, die Hölle, ich habe es erlebt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ich kann es nicht. Die Vorstellung…nein du kannst es nicht verstehen, du bist ein nettes Mädchen. Du hast einen scharfen Verstand, aber es gibt Dinge die du nicht verstehen kannst und bei Gott wünsche ich dir dass es so bleibt", sagte Harry und wollte sich abwenden.

Hermine hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Verdammt das machst du immer", knurrte sie erzürnt.

„Was denn?"

„Einfach verschwinden, einen Augenblick bist du da den nächsten verschwunden. Nie kann man dich fassen, immer auf der Flucht, bloß verdammt noch mal wovor?", fragte sie leise.

„Das ist mein Leben, es ist geborgte Zeit…der junge der lebt. Den gibt es nicht, es gibt keinen Helden der kommt und die Welt rettet. Zumindest bin ich es nicht", sagte Harry trocken.

„Das war nicht meine Frage! Ich will wissen warum du verschwindest, du bist so unnahbar. Manchmal eiskalt, dann wieder der beste Freund den man sich nur wünschen würde. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht…"

„Ich mich auch nicht immer, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst", sagte Harry noch wollte gehen, aber Hermine ließ ihn nicht.

„Das ist nicht genug", knurrte sie.

„Das ist alles was ich geben kann…verlange nicht mehr. Nicht heute und auch nicht an einem anderen Tag", flüsterte Harry.

Der Schmerz den Hermine für einen Augenblick in seinen Augen sah war fast zuviel für sie. Was hatte er nur erlebt? Diese Frage brannte sich durch ihre Stirn, aber sie fragte nicht. Es gab Dinge auf die man keine Antwort erhielt.

„Gut. Harry Potter, ich verzeihe dir. Tue es nie wieder hörst du, wenn du mich noch einmal so von dir stößt, kehre nicht wieder. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz", sagte sie.

Harry verstand, damit konnte er leben.

So fand man die beiden ungleichen gleichen oft hinter einem Pergament sitzen oder eine angeregte Diskussion führen. Es störte sich niemand daran. Hermine war eine Außenseiterin in ihrem Haus, man kümmerte sich kaum um das was sie tat. Harry galt als netter Slytherin, das war eine Seltenheit in dem Haus, das war den anderen Schülern durchaus bewusst.

* * *

Wenn es gefallen hat, bitte den Button drücken und mir ein paar kleine Worte hinterlassen, es tut auch gar nicht weh!


	29. just another aproching of darkness

Sorry Leutz, dass ihr solange auf eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte warten musstet. Ich versuche in Zukunft wieder häufiger up zu daten.

LG deatheater

* * *

**29. just another approaching of shadows**

Albus Dumbledore wollte gerade sein altes Haus beziehen, als er jemanden bemerkte. Jemand war am Zaun. Ein großer Köter.

Eine ausgemergelte kränklich wirkende Person trat neben den Hund, der zu winseln begann.

„Hör auf Schnuffel", verlangte der Fremde mit rauchiger Stimme.

Albus blickte den Mann an und seine undurchdringlich blauen Augen begannen zu leuchten, wie in den alten Tagen.

„Kommt rein meine Freunde, kommt rein", lud er die beiden ein.

Aber die schüttelten den Kopf.

„Hier würde man Sie suchen Direktor", stellte der Mann fest.

„Remus ich bin kein Direktor mehr, schon seit Jahren."

Remus reagierte nicht darauf. Er trat an Albus heran und warf ihm etwas zu. Es war eine Adresse.

Albus lächelte und verschwand in einem lauten Plopp. Remus und der Hund ebenfalls.

Das Haus war halb verfallen, aber intakt. Es war das alte Haus der Familie Black und Sirius sein letzter Erbe. Niemand würde ihn hier suchen, keiner käme auf die Idee.

Kaum waren sie in dem Haus drinnen. War aus dem Hund ein Mann geworden. Die Kleidung war genauso schäbig wie die von Remus. Der Mann sah Albus kurz an, dann lächelte er.

„Willkommen im nobeln und alten Haus Black. Ich hoffe sie stören sich nicht an der Einrichtung, wir sind noch nicht zum aufräumen gekommen", sagte der Mann leise.

„Nein Sirius ich denke, das tue ich nicht. Darf ich annehmen, dass du nichts mit dem Tod der Potters zu tun hast?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wurde sehr, sehr ernst.

„Es war Peter, der kleine Peter war der Spion. Ich habe es erst erkannt, als es zu spät war", erklärte er.

Albus nickte. Das hatte Severus ihm auch gesagt, aber erst nach dem Peter erneut entkommen war. Das also war sein neues Leben, ein Leben im Schatten. Aber er würde sich nicht beklagen, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen zwei Freunde in den jungen Männern gefunden zu haben.

Remus brachte sie in eine große Küche, es sah so aus, als hätte man versucht hier den Staub und das alter zu beseitigen. Jemand hatte die Tapeten wieder mit Farbe versorgt und auch ein Tisch war hergebracht worden. Es sah alles in allem Recht gemütlich aus.

„Lebt noch jemand hier?", fragte Albus, der annahm, dass in so einem Haus sicher noch ein bis zwei Hauselfen weilen müssten.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht mehr", knurrte er leise.

„Es gab einen Hauselfen. Kreacher. Er war ein kleiner komischer Kauz. Sirius hatte einen Albtraum und hat ihn gejagt. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen", stellte Remus trocken fest.

„Nicht schade um ihn, ein kleiner Verräter ist das gewesen, das kannst du mir glauben", knurrte Sirius aufgebracht.

Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, aber man konnte was vergangen war nicht mehr ändern. Er stand auf und machte Tee, er konnte jetzt einen brauchen.

Albus machte sich auf einen der Sessel gemütlich. Sirius ebenfalls, er wirkte etwas angespannt, aber im Großen und Ganzen ging es ihm Recht gut.

„Also hat Sie der alte Bastard endlich vertrieben", knurrte er verbittert.

Albus legte seinen Kopf schief und lächelte leicht.

„Es war nicht anders zu erwarten. Malfoy konnte nicht länger warten, das wäre zu riskant gewesen und in dieser Situation konnte er kein Risiko eingehen", meinte Albus erklärend.

„Sie entschuldigen sein Verhalten doch nicht! Der Mann ist ein Bastard, er ist ein Todesser!", ereiferte sich Sirius.

„Nein, ich entschuldige nicht, ich stelle fest. Aber nun erzählt mir, wie ist es euch ergangen, der Kontakt brach ab in der Nacht, als ihr beide nun ja, einen Rückzug antreten musstet. Remus es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Lage gebracht habe", meinte Albus entschuldigend.

Der Mann winkte ab.

„Das warst nicht du. Es war Potter und Snape, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht begreife warum."

Albus nickte.

„Harry hat Wurmschwanz dem Ministerium übergeben", stellte er fest.

„Ja. Das Ergebnis haben wir erlebt. Er hätte uns zu hören können, verdammt", murrte Remus.

„Er war ein Kind und du Sirius hast dich auch nicht gerade wie ein Unschuldiger verhalten. Auch wenn ich nachvollziehen kann, warum du es getan hast, es war nicht klug…"

Sirius lachte leise.

„Nein, das war es wohl nicht. Tja ich war noch nie ein kluger Junge, ich werde es wohl nie sein."

Das brachte die Anwesenden zum lächeln, aber nicht lange. Albus wurde nur zu schnell wieder ernst.

„Wir haben ein großes Problem, größer als ihr euch vorstellen könnt", begann er.

Remus stellte die Kanne ab und teilte die Tassen aus.

„Größer als, als Werwolf gejagt zu werden, oder als vermeintlicher Massenmörder?", fragte dieser zynisch.

„Unterlasse das bitte Remus. Ja bei weitem größer", erwiderte Albus ernst.

Nun hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer.

Sirius und Remus wechselten unsichere Blicke miteinander. Was war für eine Katastrophe eingetreten?

„Voldemort ist zurück", sagte Albus leise und sehr, sehr verbittert.

Er erinnerte sich an die Augen von Harry an seine Verzweiflung. An die Angst von Severus und an die Hoffnungslosigkeit von Malfoy.

„WAS!"

Sirius war leichenblass und Remus ebenfalls.

„Und Potter…lebt bei einem Todesser…verflucht!"

Remus und Sirius starrte Albus an, sie hatten keinen Zweifel an den Worten des Direktors, aber was sollten sie tun. Sie waren Flüchtige, Aussätzige der Gesellschaft.

„Harry steckt in den größten nur denkbaren Schwierigkeiten, aber damit werden wir umgehen, wenn es Zeit dafür ist. Bis dahin muss der junge Mann selbst einen Weg finden zurecht zu kommen", stellte Albus klar.

Das war die schwerste Entscheidung die er je getroffen hatte, aber er wusste, dass Harry seine Hilfe nicht mochte, dass seine Hilfe jetzt in diesem Moment mehr Schaden, als Nutzen bringen würde.

„Potter…Teufel auch eins, ich dachte mich trifft der Schlag, das der kleine Harry sich hinter Severus gestellt hat, man hat meinen können die beiden wären beste Freunde und die Art wie sie mit einander umgegangen sind. Man hat glauben können, dass Snape James Sohn mag", maulte Sirius verdrossen.

Remus hatte versucht zu erklären, dass es so war, aber Sirius wollte davon kein Wort hören. Er hasste Snape so sehr, dass er es nicht wahr haben wollte, dass Harry mit dem Mann wirklich befreundet war.

Albus sah Sirius fest in die Augen.

„Severus Snape ist mit Harry Potter befreundet. Harry himmelt ihn an und ja ich kann mir denken, was Severus Harry so über dich erzählt hat. Als ich davon erfahren habe, war es zu spät."

„Zu spät!", spie Sirius. „Wie zu spät!"

„Harry rannte von seinen Verwandten weg, als er sieben Jahre alt war. Wir haben ihn nirgendwo gefunden, ich musste schon annehmen, dass er in die Hände einiger Todesser gefallen war. Dann tauchte Severus bei mir und sagte mir, dass der Junge wohlauf war und sicher. Severus verweigerte es mir zu sagen, wo sich der Junge befand."

„Und wo war er? Sie haben doch Snape diesem alten Schleimbeutel nicht geglaubt?"

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf und putze sich seine Brille umständlich.

„Ja und nein", sagte er dann langsam. „Was Severus versteckt, wird nicht gefunden. Ich weiß dass, ein paar Tricks habe ich ihm selbst gelehrt. Harry lebte und war gesund, ich hätte ihn nicht gefunden und ich musste warten bis der junge Mann von selbst auftauchte und ich war blind. Er saß vor meinen Augen und ich habe ihn nicht erkannt, erst als es zu spät war", sprach Albus langsam. „Ich habe ihn erst erkannt, als er nach Hogwarts kam und da war der Schaden schon angerichtet."

„Wie denn? Wo war denn Harry die ganze Zeit?", fragte Sirius.

„Bei Tom den Barkeeper und Severus hat ihn unterrichtet, über Jahre. Sirius über Jahre hinweg. Natürlich hatte Harry eine starke Bindung zu ihm. Wer hätte ihm das verübeln können?"

„Aber Sie werden sicher etwas dagegen getan haben, ich meine Snape und Harry Freunde, dass konnten Sie dich nicht zu lassen?"

Albus stand auf und schritt auf und ab.

„Ich habe in meinen Leben viele Fehler gemacht, aber dieser wird wohl der teuerste werden. Ja Sirius ich versuchte etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und wurde auf einen Ohr taub. Auf dem Ohr, wo es um Harrys Wohl ging. Ich bin es gewesen, der Harry in eine Hölle geschickt habe, ich bin verantwortlich dafür. Seine Muggelverwandten…ich habe damals nicht auf Minerva gehört, ich hörte Jahre später nicht auf das Flehen von Severus. In meiner unglaublichen Weißheit schickte ich Harry wieder zu seinen Verwandten…in die Hölle. Es ging ihm bei einem Todesser besser, als bei seinen Verwandten", sagte Albus langsam.

„Was!"

Albus zauberte eine Tasche herbei und suchte nach einem Pergament. Das hielt er dann den beiden Zauberern unter die Nase.

„Das ist eine Zusammenfassung der Verletzungen, die Harry davon getragen hat. Er wurde auf schlimmste misshandelt. Sirius, Snape hat mich gewarnt mir gesagt, dass wenn ich Harry zu diesen Leute schicken würde, sie dem jungen Mann wehtun würden, aber ich habe nicht gehört. Tja der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Lucius Malfoy fand Harry, wie weiß ich nicht, ich habe den Mann vielleicht unterschätzt, er konnte es weil Severus ihm gesagt hat wo Harry zu finden war."

Remus knurrte leise und Sirius Gesicht war Zorn verzerrt.

„Dieser Bastard! Er hat meinen Paten Sohn an Malfoy verraten!", knurrte der Mann aufgebracht.

„Ja, Malfoy wusste die Situation gut für sich zu nutzen, warum auch nicht…Sirius ich bin schuldig", sagte Albus leise, aber sehr fest.

„Nein, sind Sie nicht. Snape ist es, er und seine verdammten Todesserfreunde!"

Sirius sprang auf und rannte auf und ab. Er war so voller Zorn.

„Du verstehst nicht Sirius. Hör zu Ende zu. Malfoy hat Harry in sein Haus aufgenommen, ihm ein zu Hause geboten. Er hat Harry nie etwas getan, im Gegenteil. Er hat den jungen Mann zu seinem zweiten Sohn gemacht. Harry würde alles für Severus oder Lucius tun. Er sieht die Herren als seine Familie an. Verstehst du, begreife doch jeder Versuch, Harry von den Leuten zu entfernen ist zum scheitern verurteilt."

„Aber Harry muss doch erkennen, dass das was die Todesser sind falsch sind. Wenn Voldemort zurück ist. Gott der gerechte, Malfoy wird Harry verkaufen!", stellte Remus fest und schnappte nach Luft, das war eine schreckliche Erkenntnis.

„Viel schlimmer. Harry hat einen starken Beschützerinstinkt. Er wird nichts tun, das seine Familie gefährdet und seine Familie sind Severus, Malfoy und dessen Familie. Harry ist ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann, er hat bis jetzt überlebt, das letzte was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte war, dass er mit dem jungen Malfoy in Hogwarts ist. Also bis jetzt hat Voldemort ihn nicht getötet. Die Frage die sich stellt ist warum er es nicht getan hat?"

„Wieso, vielleicht ist ihm Harry noch nicht begegnet", meinte Remus hoffnungsvoll, aber Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Todesser hat sich in Hogwarts eingeschlichen. Kein besonders kluger, aber er war gerissen genug. Harry ist Voldemort begegnet und er hat die Begegnung überlebt, aber der Preis war hoch", murmelte Albus.

„Er ist ein Todesser geworden!"

„Wahrscheinlich, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er schon einer ist, aber wenn nicht dann ist er bald einer", stellte Albus leise fest und strich sich über den Bart.

Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Unterhaltung mit Harry an dessen Verzweiflung und er war sich dessen im Klaren, dass Harry daran zerbrechen würde. Der junge Mann war stark, aber er war unschuldig. Es würde ihn zerstören diese Unschuld zu verlieren.

Remus und Sirius sahen einander voller Terror an. Die Vorstellung, dass James Sohn ein Todesser geworden war, war unfassbar. Harry, ihr kleiner Harry auf der falschen Seite, nein das wollten sie nicht wahrhaben.

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, dass Harry vielleicht doch entkommen ist?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt.

„Nein, Sirius. Ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass Harry dabei war, als Voldemort zurück kehrte und was danach geschah kann ich nur vermuten. Ich sagte bereits, dass Harry einen starken Beschützinstinkt hat. Malfoy ist ein Todesser, ich kann annehmen, dass er ebenfalls dabei war."

Remus fluchte kräftig. Der sonst so ruhige Mann schimpfte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Sirius konnte das nur zu gut verstehen.

„Und was wird jetzt, überlassen wir diesen Monstern das Feld?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nein Sirius, das werden wir nicht, aber wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich habe Harry versprochen, dass ich niemanden davon erzähle. Ein Versprechen, dass ich gerade gebrochen habe. Wir müssen im Verborgenen handeln, heimlich leise und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Sirius hast du mich verstanden, keine Spuren. Keine vorschnellen Aktionen", verlangte Albus.

Da verlangte er eine Menge, aber das kümmerte den Mann nicht viel. Albus hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Wärmezauber über die Küche aus, ihm war immer so verdammt kalt und nichts wollte diese Kälte vertreiben.

Das waren wirklich düstere Aussichten, die beiden wussten nicht einmal den wahren Grund, sie wussten nicht, dass Harry das Zentrum einer Prophezeiung war, die gedacht war Voldemort zu vernichten. Wenn es sich nun verkehrte?

------

Harry Potter las. Er las von Zaubersprüchen und Magie, er las von Macht und ganz so kalt wie es sollte, ließen in die Worte nicht. Harry sprang auf und rannte die Gänge entlang. Schnell und geschickt kletterte die Treppe in seine geheime Kammer.

König war nicht da, aber Harry war das Recht. Er wollte experimentieren, er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr dieses Gefühl der Macht gespürt.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie ein Wort in Parsel. Da war es das Gefühl unbesiegbar zu sein, für einen Moment konnte Harry all seine Sorgen vergessen, das war ein gutes Gefühl.

Er ließ die Flammen über seine Finger tanzen, dann warf er die Flammen auf eine Fackel. Die sofort lichterloh brannte. Harry spielte sich mit seiner Magie und versuchte einen Spruch nach dem anderen. Er hörte nicht das Rauschen ins einen Ohren und selbst wenn, dann spielte es keine Rolle. Er war ein großer Zauberer und solange er die Sprüche aufrecht erhielt fand er daran nichts Störendes.

Er merkte nicht, wie seine Hände sich verkrampften, wie sein Herz vor Anstrengung immer schneller schlug. Er war fortgeschwemmt von dem berauschenden Gefühl. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und streckte seine Hand aus.

Für einen Moment war sie knorrig und knochig, er schrie wieder ein Wort. Staub wirbelte auf und umgab ihn. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde lauter, Dunkelheit umgab ihn, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Was war los mit ihm?

Der junge Slytherin lachte und es war ein kaltes Lachen. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen in letzter Zeit immer wieder hatten in Albträume heimgesucht. Immer wieder hatte er sich gesehen, wie er es gewesen war der den Mann umgebracht hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie der dunkle Lord das Mal ihm eingebrannt hatte. Manchmal hatte der Mann das Gesicht von Hermine, aber nicht immer. Es war alles so real gewesen, er hatte gespürt wie er den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Wie der Tod aus seinen Händen geflossen war. Es war ein Gefühl der ultimativen Macht gewesen. Er hatte gespürt wie er Voldemort dienen wollte, nicht aus Verzweiflung heraus, sondern weil er wollte.

Diese Träume hatten Harry verfolgt, jede Nacht. Die Gryffindors, eigentlich nur noch die Zwillinge hatten ihn beleidigt und nur weil Blaise ihn abgelenkt hatte, hatte Harry die beiden nicht verflucht. So ging es ihm in letzter Zeit öfters.

Er fand den Schulstoff reizlos und manchmal konnte er sich vor Zorn kaum halten, aber er wusste nicht auf wen er wütend war. Jetzt war hier und ließ all dem Zorn freien Lauf. Ließ die Macht durch seine Venen laufen, sich davon berauschen und davon tragen.

Harry verlor sein Bewusstsein.

_Jüngling_

Harry starrte in große gelbe Augen.

„König, ich habe dich vermisst", sagte Harry lächelnd.

_Jüngling._

Dieses Mal war die Stimme eindringlicher. Harry riss die Augen auf, Gott war ihm übel, er drehte sich auf die Seite und erbrach sich. Dann rappelte er sich auf, was war geschehen?

_Jüngling?_

Harry starrte auf seine Hände. Gott ihm war einfach schlecht. Langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen zurück. Der Zorn und die Verzweiflung die sich in ihm breitgemacht hatten. Die Angst. Der Hohn der anderen, all das, was einst Harry nichts ausgemacht hatte, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ignorieren, er wollte auch nicht mehr. Er wollte endlich wissen, was dahinter war. Er wollte…er wusste es nicht mehr. Hatte er vor einigen Jahren noch ganz genau gewusst was er wollte, er wusste es nicht mehr.

Die Schlange kroch auf ihn zu und spendete ihm Wärme.

_Jüngling, du solltest mit deiner Magie vorsichtig sein, sonst verlierst du dich in ihr…_

Das war geschehen, Harry hatte darüber gelesen. Kontrolle, er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verloren. Das war nicht gut. Harry dachte nach er verstand nicht warum? Er zog die Beine an. Im Grunde brauchte er sich darüber nicht wundern, er war in einem Strudel hinein geraten und er fand keinen Ausweg daraus.

Er wollte kein Todesser werden, aber er wollte seine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen, er wollte nicht dass die Welt in Dunkelheit versank und er erkannte seine Verantwortung. Erst jetzt wurde ihm schön langsam klar, was die Prophezeiung bedeutete und warum manche Menschen ihn so hassten. Was hatte der Direktor gesagt, dass die Menschen ihre Hoffnung in ihn gesetzt hatten, dass wenn die Dunkelheit käme, er sie vertreiben würde nun war selbst im Dunkel gefangen.

„Du bist zu intelligent für dich selbst", murrte Harry zu sich. „Selbst wenn es anders wäre hättest du trotzdem keine Ahnung, wie du denn die Dunkelheit aufhalten könntest."

Harry starrte auf seine Hände, er würde einen Weg finden müssen im Dunkel zu leben und es trotzdem zu vernichten, er würde keinen mehr trauen können. Er war nun ganz alleine, er lebte auf geborgter Zeit… Keinem mehr trauen, ganz alleine.

Harry richtete sich auf und sein Gesicht nahm einen harten Zug an. Er würde alles tun was notwendig war um seine Familie zu schützen, aber gleichzeitig würde er alles tun was notwendig war um den dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Er hatte nie kämpfen wollen, niemals einem anderen Leben schaden, aber jetzt?

Der junge Slytherin nahm seine Tasche, sah einige Bücher liebevoll an und seufzte. Mehr denn je wünschte er sich jemanden mit dem er reden konnte, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Von der Angst, die er hatte. Von der Angst, vor den Dingen die er wirklich konnte. Vielleicht hatte er ein Werk zuviel gelesen über Magie, vielleicht hätte er irgendwann aufhören sollen soviel zu lernen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Sein tiefster und innerlichster Wunsch, war noch immer mehr zu lernen und es hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit nicht mehr gekümmert was er eigentlich lernte.

* * *

REVIEWS! Wäre echt schön eure Meinung zu dem Chap zu hören! 


	30. just another way to live

Tataaa, das neue Kapitel ist da!

* * *

**30. just another way to live**

Harry James Potter saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und las etwas. Keiner fragte mehr was eigentlich. Draco und Blaise lieferten sich gerade ein Schachduell, als ein Slytherin herein gelaufen kam und den Tagespropheten in der Hand hielt. Er war schrecklich aufgeregt.

Das Titelbild war eine zerstörte Ruine. Es war das Anwesen von Dumbledore, na ja zumindest war es das einmal gewesen. Es war bis auf die Grundmauern ruiniert. Draco riss dem jungen Schüler das Blatt aus der Hand las laut vor.

„Albus Dumbledore verschwunden! Anwesen völlig zerstört!"

Harry starrte auf das Blatt. Das bedeutete Krieg, ein paar Leute müssten doch dahinter kommen, wer wirklich dahinter steckte. Draco sah Harry an und musterte ihn mit undurchdringlichem Blick.

„Blaise, Greg, Vince. Meldet sofort allen Slytherin, keiner läuft alleine herum. Die älteren Schüler sollen sich um die Jüngeren kümmern, dass mir keiner alleine herumstromert!", bellte er.

Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel und versank in Gedanken.

„Harry, du wirst ebenfalls nirgendwo hin alleine gehen", sagte er trocken.

Einige Schüler sahen Harry verwirrt an, aber der nickte kalt.

„Sie werden sagen, dass der böse Todesser Potter, dem alten Mann hinter her ist so wie immer", knurrte Harry verbittert.

„Ja, das werden die Gryffindors tun. So wie immer…", meinte Draco nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und las den Artikel zu Ende.

Harry wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu, er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer das getan hatte.

Draco warf Harry einen beschwörenden Blick zu, aber Harry war bemüht gelassen, sie hatten schließlich keine Ahnung, klar es waren mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Todesser, aber niemand hatte das dunkle Mal in den Himmel gebrannt, also sollte es niemand ihnen zu schreiben.

------

Harry wollte nur einen kurzen Sprung in die Bibliothek machen, die ausgeliehenen Bücher zurück bringen und sich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum verziehen. Doch soviel Glück schien er heute nicht zu haben.

Hermine passte ihn ab.

„Hast du den Propheten gelesen?", fragte sie direkt.

„Ja, das hab ich", murrte Harry unwirsch. Er wollte nicht mal daran denken, er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Lucius und vielleicht sogar Severus in wild fremdes Haus eingedrungen sind und es so hinterlassen haben. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Dumbledore vielleicht irgendwo lag, mit diesen schrecklichen ausdruckslosen Augen. Er konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht verhindern.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte die junge Frau besorgt.

„Klar, immer doch", sagte Harry immer noch ein wenig unwirsch.

„Was denkst du? Glaubst du das das Todesser waren?", fragte sie während dessen und stellte ihre Bücher auf den Tresen.

Harry tat er ihr gleich, beantwortete ihre Frage aber nicht. Er wandte sich ab und schritt in eines der weitläufigen Regale.

Hermine lief ihm nach.

„Also was denkst du?", fragte sie noch einmal dieses Mal drängender.

„Ich denke Hermine, dass du nicht zuviel darüber nachdenken solltest. Ich denke, dass du dir den jungen Weasley schnappen solltest und mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen und dein Leben genießen solltest, wer weiß wie viel Zeit dir dafür bleibt."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen braunen Augen. Diesen furchtbaren Augen, Augen die Harry oft bis spät in die Nacht verfolgten.

„Dann waren es Todesser?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich werde nicht fragen. Aber ja ich nehme es an", knurrte Harry kalt, der sich fragte wann der Tag kam, wo er selbst diese Dinge tun würde.

Hermine nickte leicht, das hatte sie sich selbst gedacht. Harry war immer schon anders gewesen. Sie fragte sich oft ob irgendjemand den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah, außer ihr. In Gedanken nannten sie ihn immer ihren einsamen Harry. Denn der junge Slytherin war immer so unnahbar, so unfassbar.

„Wird es wieder einen Krieg geben, denkst du, dass diese Leute selbst ohne du weißt schon wer aktiv werden, man hört so komische Gerüchte. Es verschwinden immer wieder Leute", meinte sie Gedanken verloren.

Harry sah ihr tief in die Augen. Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, diese Augen schreckten sie.

„Lebe dein Leben. Hermine, sieh nicht zurück", verlangte er. „Sieh niemals zurück und lebe es, vergeude keinen Tag, verschwende keinen Augenblick. Leben ist zu kostbar dafür und viel zu kurz."

Harry wandte sich um und war verschwunden, eine verwirrte Gryffindor stand mal wieder zurück gelassen da. Er hatte es schon wieder gemacht. Sie wollte ihm nachlaufen, ließ es aber dann wieder sein, sie wusste, sie konnte froh sein, dass Harry überhaupt mit ihr sprach. Aber er verwirrte sie immer so und beantwortete nie ihre Fragen. Er glaubte also auch, dass das Todesser waren. Wenn sogar Harry das tat, dann war es nur zu wahrscheinlich und Harry ging viel weiter. Er glaubte auch, dass ein Krieg kam. Hermine war davon überzeugt während sie wieder in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums zurückkehrte.

Es gab zwar einige Auseinandersetzungen, aber Harry blieb davon verschont. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Vertrauensschüler war, oder einfach weil er Menschenmassen aus dem Weg ging, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht viel warum man ihn in Ruhe ließ, solange man es tat.

Harry träumte wieder, immer wieder verstörende Dinge. Er träumte wie er Hermine folterte, als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug. Das Gefühl dieser Macht, das ihn durchströmte, es hatte ihm gefallen. Es hatte ihm gefallen in seinen Träumen kannte er keine Gnade, kein erbarmen.

Harry wurde immer unruhiger. Es fiel keinem auf, wie auch. Er war immer schon ein sehr stiller gewesen und Draco zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Etwas das Harry immer vermied. Er wollte nicht dass die Leute auf ihn aufmerksam wurden, Draco war das Gegenteil, er genoss es, wenn die Leute um ihn herumstanden und ihm zu hörten.

Harry lächelte in sich, Draco war seinem Vater wirklich ähnlich. Der junge Slytherin seufzte, auf verrückte Art und Weise vermisste er den Herrn der Linie Malfoy. Der Mann war ihm im Laufe der Zeit ein guter Freund geworden.

------

Lucius Malfoy stand im Regen. Die Tropfen rannten seine Haare entlang und er seine Kleidung war nass, aber davon bekam er nichts mit. Er stand einfach im Regen. Seine Augen waren starr auf einen Punkt gerichtet.

Die Kälte die ihn durchdrang stammte nicht nur vom Regen. Jemand warf ihm eine Maske zu er fing sie geschickt auf. Heute würde es soweit sein, heute Nacht war eine besondere Nacht.

Niemand sprach ein Wort, das war nicht notwendig. Ihr Ziel, war eine Insel, ein Gefängnis.

Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Wind erhob sich tosend. Aus dem Schatten traten Wesen deren Schrecknis bekannt war. Die Schrecken waren, die nicht hätten erschaffen werden sollen. Dementoren.

Lucius zog sich die Maske über und schüttelte seine Haare wild. Azkaban würde heute fallen! Die wenigen Zauberer die auf der Insel stationiert waren fielen seinem grünem Licht zum Opfer. Er konnte sich keine Fehler leisten.

Die Todesser schwärmten aus. Lucius hatte es nicht eilig, als er durch das kalte Gebäude ging. Er hörte das Schreien und das Lachen, aber auf all das hörte er nicht. Er schritt die Zellen entlang, er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel. Immer tiefer drang er in das Gebäude ein, niemand hielt ihn auf, es war keiner mehr da der es vermocht hätte.

Dort hinter einer Zelle saß ein Mann, die Haare schmutzig und ungekämmt, aber die Augen noch immer so stechend wie einst. Lestrange, der Mann der Name der dereinst für mehr Schrecken und Hass stand, als der Lord vermuten konnte. Eine Fehde die beinahe zum Untergang zweier Linien gesorgt hätte.

Lucius lächelte leicht unter der Maske, dort war saß er sein Ziel. Lucius erinnerte sich. Er kannte jede Facette dieses Mannes, er dachte es zumindest. Er hatte es geglaubt, was war Wahrheit? Spielten Macht und Ruhm noch eine Rolle? Wie viel wäre anders, wenn er einmal gehört hätte. Wenn Rabastan einmal auf ihn gehört hätte?

Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab und riss die Tür aus den Angeln.

Der Mann erhob sich seine Augen noch immer so stechend, wie sie damals gewesen waren noch immer so voller Verlangen, als hätte er keinen Tag auf dieser Insel verbracht.

Für einen Moment waren keine dreizehn Jahre vergangen, für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, Lucius", hauchte der Mann.

„Der Lord schickt mich", sagte Lucius gelassen.

„Ja, aber du bist gekommen, bist gekommen mich zu holen, ich muss dir gestehen meine Seele besitze ich nicht mehr, ich habe sie bereits verkauft Lucius. So besitze ich nichts was ich dir anbieten könnte."

„Doch Rabastan das tust du, das tust du und wenn der Tag kommt werde ich darum bitten", sagte Lucius eben so leise.

Rabastan erhob sich langsam und trat auf Lucius zu.

„Und was könnte das sein, worum du mich bittest?", fragte der Mann misstrauisch.

Lucius trat an ihn heran.

„Deine Freundschaft Rabastan. Deine Freundschaft", sagte Lucius sanft und streckte dem Mann seine Hand hin.

Rabastan ergriff sie verwirrt.

„Willkommen zurück, mein alter Freund. Komm ich bringe dich an einem Ort, an dem du sicher bist."

Der Todesser starrte den Mann an dann lächelte er leise.

„Danke."

Lucius lächelte und aktivierte einen Portschlüssel. In einem Ball aus gleißendem Licht waren die beiden verschwunden. Die Vergangenheit blieb zurück, der Hass verblieb in diesem Räumen ohne Gehalt, ohne Bedeutung.

Wenige wusste wie der dunkle Lord an die Macht kam. Wenige wussten von dem wahren Krieg der solange hinter den Fassaden getobt hatte. Von den Fehden der Mächtigen, von ihren Intrigen. In so einer Zeit hatte man sich danach gesehnt, dass einer käme und alles änderte, dass einer käme und den Krieg beendete.

Das war geschehen, auf eine Weise, wie es keiner hatte vorausgesehen. Die Söhne und Töchter der Mächtigen, der Reinblütigen, der dunklen. Ihr Schicksal war ähnlich ihrer Opfer, gefangen in einem Leben aus Lügen und Leid unfähig sich selbst zu helfen, noch unfähiger anderen zu helfen.

In einer Zeit in der Hogwarts ein Schlachtfeld der Kinder war, ein Schlachtfeld eines Krieges, dass der große Dumbledore verschlafen hatte, nicht bemerkt hatte wie unter seiner Nase die Grausamkeit tobte.

Niemand würde glauben, dass mehr als einer dieser stolzen Todesser, alles darum gegeben hätte es nicht zu werden. Das Rabastan, der verrückte Rabastan eine Muggel Frau geliebt hatte. Nein, nicht er.

Es gibt ein Gesetz unter den Todessern, es ist grausam und hart, wie ihre Welt. Es ist egal was du tust, aber du darfst dich dabei nicht erwischen lassen.

Wer würde glauben, dass der treue und immer an sich denken Lucius Malfoy, schon seit dem Tag, als sein Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte einen Weg aus dem Dunkel suchte. Wer würde glauben, dass nur zu gerne sein Leben dafür gäbe.

------

Severus starrte auf seine Hände, wie viel Blut würde noch daran kleben bis dieser Krieg ein Ende fand. Sie waren im Krieg, auch wenn es keiner bemerkt hatte, bisher. Doch nach dieser nächtlichen Aktion fragte er sich wie lange noch?

Wie blind konnten die Menschen sein, wie lange konnten sie die Gefahr, in der sie schwebten ignorieren? Wie lange konnte sie tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Wie lange konnte er so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre? Ob es ihn nicht berührte, dass Männer und Frauen heute Nacht ihren Tod gefunden hatten. Einfach so wegen dem Befehl eines irren Zauberers.

Der Tränkemeister suchte nach einer bestimmten Flasche, nach einem Weg seinen Schmerz zu betäuben. War er damals nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen um seinen Tod zu finden, weil er zu feige war Hand sich zu legen. Hatte der alten Mann ihm nicht stattdessen ein Leben geboten, nur um es ihm Jahre später wieder zu entreißen?

Was war geschehen? Wie konnten sie sich nur entzweien? Severus konnte es nicht sagen, aber er sorgte sich um den alten Mann, er wusste, dass Albus nicht in das Anwesen zurückgekehrt war, dafür war der alte Mann gerissen. Der Lord hatte es trotzdem zerstören lassen, auch er wusste, dass Dumbledore da draußen war. Nur ein Narr würde dieses Wissen ignorieren, doch der Lord kümmerte sich nicht um einen vertriebenen Lehrer.

Doch Albus war es gewesen, der ihn davon gejagt hatte. Nein es gab keinen Weg, er konnte die Zeit nicht zurück drehen und welchen Sinn hätte es? Er würde wieder so handeln und Albus ebenso.

Severus starrte auf seinen Arm. Er hatte immer gewusst, was er wollte, er hatte immer gewusst, dass alles im Leben seinen Preis hatte.

Todesser.

Mörder.

Verräter.

Spion.

Wertlos.

Severus ließ das Gebräu seine Kehle herab rinnen, er hatte noch viel zu tun. Soviel zu tun, aber eines Tages, würden sie stark genug sein, die Dunkelheit von sich aus zu vernichten, es würde kein strahlender Held kommen. Niemand konnte ihnen ihre Arbeit abnehmen, nicht seine und nicht die anderer. Das war es was das Leben ausmachte.

Der Tränkemeister dachte nach. An Lucius Versprechen an das Wort das sie einander gegeben hatten. Ihre Schicksale waren nun verbunden. Das Symbol Harry Potter, doch die Kämpfer trugen andere Namen, darunter seiner.

------

Die folgenden Wochen waren hart. Die entkommenen Todesser warfen ein sehr schlechtes Licht auf das Ministerium. Die verschwunden Dementoren ebenfalls. Zuerst das war das Anwesen von Dumbledore zerstört worden, der Mann ebenfalls verschwunden, dann der Massenausbruch aus dem Gefängnis und dann auch noch das verschwinden der Dementoren.

Das Ministerium in Aufruhr. Die Leute in Panik, niemand wusste wie das geschehen konnte. Natürlich fand man einen schuldigen. Black, der ohnehin gejagt wurde. Aber die Auroren und die Mitarbeiter waren sich dessen bewusst, dass das nur eine Ausrede war. Sicher sie teilten keinem ihre Ängste und Befürchtungen mit, aber sie waren dennoch da.

Alle spürten, dass sich etwas Schreckliches anbahnte und nicht im Ministerium war die Lage angespannt.

In Hogwarts war ein Krieg der Schüler ausgebrochen, keiner konnte sich davor verschließen. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, wann immer man sich antraf.

Auch Harry nicht…

Der junge Slytherin saß mal wieder in der Bibliothek. Sein Zauberstab war es gewesen, der den Raum zu neutralen Boden erklärt hatte. Die Schüler die er vorher verflucht hatte, konnten schwer etwas dagegen sagen. Die anderen wagten es nicht. Der schweigsame Junge war gefährlich, dass hatten sie erkannt und sie ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Eine junge Gryffindor setzte sich trotz böser Blicke anderer zu ihm hin.

„Hallo Harry", begann sie leise.

„Hermine", stellte der Schüler fest. Seine grünen Augen hatten sich von seinem Buch kaum abgewandt aber sie wusste trotzdem, dass er ihr zu hörte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie höflich.

„Ich lebe."

„Harry!", knurrte sie leise entrüstet.

Der junge Slytherin lächelte leicht, aber wirklich nur leicht.

„Hermine, meine liebe was kann ich für dich tun? Hast du denn keine Angst mit mir zu reden, bin ich denn kein böser Slytherin. Du solltest acht geben, es kann sein, dass ich dich mit meiner Boshaftigkeit anstecke", schnarrte Harry.

Er hatte es so satt. Er hatte es satt, dass er seinen Zauberstab zücken musste und andere verfluchen musste, damit sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Er hatte die Beleidigungen satt, die Streitereien. Er hatte die Dummheit und die Schwäche seiner Feinde so satt. Er hatte genug davon, dass er überhaupt Feinde hatte.

Hermine lachte leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht hast du mich längst verdorben, vielleicht klappt es bei einem Schlammblut auch nicht", murmelte sie leise.

Harry sah sie an und ihre Augen funkelten in der gleichen Verbitterung, wie die seinen.

„Hermine, du bist ebenso wenig ein Schlammblut, wie ich ein Todesser und wir sind beide diese Worte schon so satt", meinte er verdrossen.

Die junge Gryffindor senkte ihren Kopf und nickte dann.

„Was ist nur aus uns geworden, dass wir uns bekämpfen. Wird es nicht früh genug dazu kommen?", fragte sie leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

„Tja, wenn du bei mir Antworten suchst, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich weiß es nicht. Oder doch, sie suchen einen Sündenbock und das böse Haus Slytherin bietet sich da an. Für all die Sünden, für all das Böse."

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Und bist du mit dem jungen Weasley ausgegangen?", fragte Harry milde interessiert und um das Thema zu wechseln.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, Ron war nicht der Mann der sie interessierte, der saß vor ihr und er war dasselbe undurchdringliche Rätsel wie in ihrem ersten Jahr.

Eine Schülerschar kam in die Bibliothek. Gryffindors. Einige Rotschöpfe, die Hermine sahen und sie böse anstarrten.

„Ich sollte gehen", meinte sie verbittert.

„Ja bevor deine Freunde mir den letzten interessanten Platz in dem Schloss rauben", knurrte Harry.

Seine Sinne waren zum zerreißen gespannt, seine Hand verließ den Zauberstab kein einziges Mal. So war das jetzt in Hogwarts, wer auch nur einmal seine Deckung fallen ließ nur einmal unachtsam war, fand sich in der Krankenstation wieder.

Die Gryffindors starrten den Slytherin an, aber machten keine Bewegung auf ihn zu. Harry ließ sich davon keinen Augenblick täuschen, auch nicht, dass er es mit ihnen allen aufnehmen konnte.

Der Weasley sprach heftig auf Hermine ein. Harry konnte sich gut denken, was er der junge Mann sagte, dass er gefährlich war und er einen schlechten Einfluss auf Hermine hätte. Er konnte erkennen, dass beide mit dem Ausgang der Unterhaltung nicht zufrieden waren.

Die ersten Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt. Harry erhob sich langsam. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Die Gruppe Gryffindors setzte auf ihn zu.

„Die Bibliothek ist neutrales Gebiet!", zischte Harry ungehalten.

„Sagt wer!", keifte einer.

„Genau Bücherschlange wir kommen auch ohne Bücher aus!", schrie ein anderer und wollte einen Fluch auslassen.

Hermine riss sich von Ron los und stellte sich vor Harry.

„Das wird hier und jetzt ein Ende finden!", forderte sie lautstark. „Wenn ihr Harry angreifen wollt, müsst ihr an mir vorbei, dann müsst ihr eine der eueren angreifen!", schrie sie.

„Hermine, das ist nicht dein Kampf", flüsterte Harry ihr zu.

„Nein?", flüsterte sie furios zu. „Ich lebe auch hier, oder? Das ist auch mein Kampf", stellte sie fest. „Dieses Mal werde ich nicht zu lassen, dass sie dir wehtun."

Die Zwillinge und ein weiblicher Rotschopf stießen zu der Gruppe. Die Stimmung wurde immer aggressiver.

Harry wollte Hermine wegschieben, er wollte nicht dass ihr etwas zu stieß, aber die junge Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf furios.

Plötzlich riss Harry sie herum und zauberte einen starken Schild um sie beiden herum. Schulter an Schulter standen sie nun. Harry veränderte leicht seine Position, seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn und Verachtung. Er erwiderte die Flüche mit wütendem Grimm.

Binnen von Sekunden war die Bibliothek in Chaos. Hermine sprach nur passive Sprüche, aber das genügte. Dean wollte sie abschießen, aber ein wütender Ron riss dessen Zauberstab aus dessen Hand.

„Das ist Hermine! Du wirst doch nicht allen ernstes eine von uns angreifen!", schrie er wutentbrannt.

Ron hatte ihn den Kampf nicht eingegriffen, er mochte Harry nicht unbedingt mögen, aber er war niemals gegen ihn vorgegangen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Potter und Malfoy nach ihm suchen gekommen waren und sich in Gefahr gebracht hatten, wegen ihm. Einem Gryffindor.

Erst das Auftauchen mehrer Lehrkräfte beendete den Kampf. Die Direktorin war erbost. Sie ging sofort verbal auf Harry los, ob er den Kampf provoziert hätte. Harry reagierte auf diese Anschuldigung nicht einmal. Es war kein Geheimnis, das Minerva immer zuerst auf der Seite der Gryffindors war. Das sie obendrein mit der Situation überfordert war, merkte man, als die provisorische Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor auftauchte.

„Sie sollten doch auf ihre Schüler achten!", keifte sie die Frau wütend an.

Anja starrte sie kurz verwirrt an, dann blitzen ihre Augen vor Zorn.

„Das sind doch im Grunde ihre Schüler, ich bin doch nur eingesprungen um ein Fach zu unterrichten nicht um einen Haufen unzivilisierter Verrückter wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen", knurrte Anja die Direktorin an.

Dann starrte sie die Gryffindors an. Die ihren Blick kalt erwiderten, sie alle waren sich einig, dass sie diese Frau nicht mochten. Sie interessierte sich für ihr Haus nicht, sie war keine Gryffindor. Das war nur zu richtig. Professor Seth hatte von Anfang an kein Interesse gehabt, die Hauslehrerschaft dieses Hauses zu übernehmen und viel zu oft war sie mit Professor Snape einer Meinung gewesen. Aber keiner der ansässigen Lehrer war auch nur in Ansätzen bereit gewesen Dumbledores Platz zu übernehmen, so war es an ihr hängen geblieben. Mit der Konsequenz, dass die Gryffindors ihre Hauslehrerin genauso wenig mochten, wie diese ihr Haus mochte.

„Wer hat den Kampf begonnen!", verlangte Minerva zu wissen.

Der Slytherin kam es einhellig von den Schülern. Nun nicht ganz, Hermine schüttelte furios ihren Kopf.

„Harry hat sich nur gewehrt!", keifte sie ungehalten.

Minerva hasste ihre Position. Sie hasste die Situation und sie vermisste Albus, wenn er noch hier wäre, da war sie sich sicher würde er einen Weg finden, diese Schüler unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Strafarbeiten und Punkteabzug half nicht viel.

Die Gryffindor starrten Hermine wütend an, man verriet einander nicht, aber die junge Frau streckte ihr Kinn heraus. Sie würde nicht lügen, sie würde nicht etwas sagen, das nicht so stattgefunden hatte.

Professor Seth hatte weniger Geduld mit ihren Schülern.

„Es interessiert mich absolut nicht, wer hier den Kampf angefangen hat. 20 Punkte Abzug für jeden Beteiligten und sie alle werden sich morgen nach ihrem Unterricht bei mir im Büro melden! Haben wir uns verstanden!", knurrte die Frau und zerrte die Schülerschaft nach draußen.

Die Gryffindors folgten wütend und keifend.

Minerva sah ihnen traurig nach. Dann drehte sie sich zu Hermine und Harry um, die sich nicht um einen Zentimeter gerührt haben.

„Können Sie mir wenigsten sagen, was hier vorgefallen ist, und wenn es geht auch gleich warum?", fragte sie verbittert.

Hermine nickte.

„Harry hat gelesen, er hat keinem was getan. Die anderen waren wütend und sauer, warum weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Sie glauben alle, dass Harry ein Todesser ist. Was ein ziemlicher Stuss ist, wenn Sie mich fragen. Na ja und als er hier ganz alleine saß, dachten sie sicher es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit", erklärte Hermine beflissen.

„Mr. Potter, haben Sie gar nichts dazu zu sagen?", fragte Minerva kalt.

„Eine Menge, aber ich fürchte Sie wollen nichts davon hören", sagte Harry ebenso kalt. „Es ist immer schon so gewesen, wenn Ihre Schüler mich sehen greifen sie an, aber ich werde nicht wegen einem Haufen durch geknallter Schüler mich im Gemeinschaftsraum verziehen."

Minerva neigte ihren Kopf. Wann war Harry so kalt geworden? Sie entließ die Schüler, sie gab Hermine noch 20 Punkte für vorbildhaftes Verhalten. Die junge Frau hatte es sich verdient.


	31. just another war

5. just another war

Harry und Hermine verließen die Bibliothek.

„Werden dir die anderen was tun?", fragte Harry direkt.

„Nein, ich bin in ihrem Haus und was sie taten war falsch, das wissen sie", sagte Hermine voller Überzeugung.

Harry konnte sie nicht überzeugen, der kannte die Wahrheit. Gryffindors interessierten sich nicht für richtig oder falsch.

„Sie werden sagen, dass du ihr Haus verraten hast…"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe das satt, du bist nicht anders, als andere Schüler", murmelte sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Doch du bist anders, so anders, aber das rechtfertigt das alles nicht", keifte sie wutentbrannt.

Harry sah sie komisch an dann nickte er leicht. Ihm war bewusster, als ihr was sie getan hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie.

Draco, Blaise und paar Slytherin kamen herbei, sie hatten bereits von dem Vorfall gehört. Wenn jemand etwas sagte, dass Harry mit einer Gryffindor zusammen stand, so sagte keiner etwas Entsprechendes.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Ja…klar, ich lebe. Ein Haufen unzivilisierter Deppen kann daran nichts ändern", brummte er ungehalten.

Der Slytherin nickte, er wollte schon eine Beleidigung auf Hermine loslassen, aber ein Blick von Harry genügte und er unterließ es. Harry stellte sich halb vor Hermine, seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Wir sollten beweisen, dass wir zivilisierte sind, als die Gryffindors. Ich wünsche, dass Hermine in Ruhe gelassen wird, keine Beleidigungen ihrer Person. Sie steht unter meinen Schutz, wer ihr etwas tut, kriegt es mit mir zu tun", sagte er kalt.

Das war ein Wort der Macht. Harry hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er wusste auf welchem Ende man den Zauberstab anfasste und die anderen Schüler hatten das respektiert. Harry konnte sich gegen eine Übermacht behaupten, wenn es sein musste.

„Ich verstehe Harry, ich werde es verbreiten. Granger braucht sich vor uns bösen Slytherin nicht zu fürchten", meinte Draco ernst.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen aber dann nickte sie nur.

„Danke", sagte sie nur und war verschwunden.

„Harry was ist in der Bibliothek passiert?", fragte Blaise nun neugierig und nervös.

„Das übliche, die gleiche Bande. Wie immer. Hermine und ich führten eine interessante Unterhaltung, ihre Freunde fanden das nicht gut. Ich könnte sie schließlich verderben. Tja der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn wird sie eines Tages ins Grab treiben. Sie wollte mich vor ihren Hauskameraden beschützen, das war…nett", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Sie ist zwar ein Gryff, aber wenn du sie magst, ist das in Ordnung", sagte Blaise und zuckte mit den Schultern. Niemand schrieb Harry vor, was der tat. Harry konnte sehr unangenehm darauf reagieren.

Die Slytherin kehrten in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Draco verbreitete wirklich, dass man Hermine in Ruhe lassen sollte. Niemand stellte sein Wort in Frage, niemand. ER war Draco Malfoy.

------

Hermine bekam die Rechnung für ihre Tat zu spüren, war sie vorher schon ein Außenseiter, war das kein Vergleich zu jetzt. Niemand sprach mehr mit ihr, nicht einmal mehr Ron. Die anderen Gryffindors gaben ihr Namen. Wo Verräterin, noch das netteste war. Hermine ignorierte es, wie sie früher die Beleidigungen der Slytherins ignoriert hatte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum was andere über sie dachten. Ein zwei Ravenclaws fanden sich immer wieder, die sich gerne mit ihr unterhielten und nichts dabei fanden.

Die junge Gryffindor war nicht dumm. Manchmal verschwanden Sachen von ihr, oder sie waren verzaubert. War das Schloss einst ihr zu Hause gewesen, fühlte sie sich mit jeder Woche unwohler.

Fast täglich fand sie sich in der Bibliothek ein. Eines Tages störte ein schlanker Slytherin ihre Suche nach neuer Lektüre.

Sie starrte den jungen Mann verschreckt an, sie hatte nicht erkannt, wie paranoid sie geworden war.

„Hey, keine Panik. Ich habe nicht vor dich zu verfluchen oder so", lachte der junge Mann und machte eine sehr skurril aussehende Verbeugung. „Blaise Zabini, freut mich die Bekanntschaft zu machen", lachte er sie an.

Hermine musste ebenfalls kichern. Das war nett gewesen.

„Hermine Granger", sagte sie und lachte leicht, als sie einen Knicks versuchte.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte der junge Mann und deutete auf einen abgelegenen Tisch.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, sie war begierig zu erfahren, was dieser Slytherin von ihr wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er immer noch so freundlich und lächelnd.

„Du meinst die Frage doch nicht ernst, oder etwa!", fragte sie erstaunt und misstrauisch.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ja, ich meine diese Frage ernst. Du bist Harrys Freund, ich bin Harrys Freund. Das heißt, wir sind zumindest keine Feinde und das ist in Zeiten wie diesen eine gute Sache", meinte er erklärend.

Hermine verstand kein Wort.

„Du bist eine Gryffindor und du hast für einen Slytherin Partei ergriffen, nicht für irgendeinen Slytherin, für unseren Harry und wie ich hörte nicht zum ersten Mal und ich würde gerne wissen warum?", fragte Blaise direkt.

Hermine starrte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Weil man das für Freunde tut!", keifte sie wütend.

Blaise hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Bitte, bitte verschone mich mit deinem Gryffindor Stolz", meinte Blaise abwehrend. „Mich hat es lediglich interessiert, nenne es kurios, aber es geschieht nun mal nicht alle Tage und in Zeiten wie diesen…nun ja da noch weniger", sagte der junge Mann sanft.

Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Es ist so wie es sage, er ist mein Freund, abgesehen davon war es falsch was die anderen taten. Genauso falsch wie damals, ich würde es wieder tun, wahrscheinlich nicht nur für Harry", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Ja jetzt verstehe ich, du bist ihm recht ähnlich. Kein Wunder, dass er dich mag", stellte Blaise trocken fest.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte Hermine und wollte aufstehen, aber Blaise ergriff ihre Hand und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt sich zu setzen.

„Nein, das solltest du nicht", sagte er immer noch lächelnd, aber da war eine gewisse Kälte die Hermine beunruhigte.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Weil du mir meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet hast", sagte der Slytherin gelassen und lächelte sie breit an.

Hermine nickte verwirrt.

„Ah ja richtig, du willst wissen, wie es mir geht", meinte sie verwirrt.

„Ja, immer noch."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du willst doch die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen", knurrte sie verbittert.

Blaise Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf, sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrogen.

„Doch deswegen bin ich gekommen", sagte er einfach.

„Die Wahrheit!"

In Blaise Augen fand man jetzt eine Menge Schalk.

„Wenn's es geht, es sei denn du findest Lügen erbaulicher. Nun wir können mit den Lügen anfangen. Du bist in deinem Haus beliebt und niemand spielt dir Streiche und keiner verräumt dir Sachen", sagte der junge Mann lächelnd.

„Woher weißt du…", begann sie verwirrt.

„Zwei Worte, Slytherin und Zabini. Aber nein, die Sache ist viel banaler. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Aus Neugier, könnte man sagen, aus Interesse. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht, ich wollte mehr wissen über die Person, die sich für einen anderen einsetzt und auf die Konsequenz pfeift. So Leute werden selten alt", stellte er fest.

Hermine musste an Harrys Rat denken und nickte ernst.

„Ich verstehe, aber gefallen muss es mir nicht oder? Gut, du hast mich beobachtet und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", fragte Hermine ungehalten.

„Du bist im falschen Haus", erwiderte Blaise ernsthaft.

„So! Weißt du warum ich in Gryffindor bin? Ich kann es dir sagen, ich bin schon immer so gewesen, ich kann meinen Mund nicht halten. Ich konnte es noch nie. Ich will dir etwas erzählen. In meiner alten Schule war ein sehr ein reicher Schüler, dessen Vater ein persönlicher Freund des Rektors gewesen ist. Er konnte sich alles erlauben, jeden Prügeln, den er wollte, er wurde nie bestraft oder suspendiert. Ich hab mit ihm gestritten auf den Schulhof so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte. Ich habe den Rektor ebenfalls angeschrieen. Tja nächstes Monat zogen meine Eltern und ich um", erzählte Hermine.

Blaise grinste, das konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Deswegen Gryffindor, da kommen die lauten hin. Für einen Ravenclaw wäre es undenkbar gewesen sich in einem Streit ein zu mischen, bei mir ist das fast als Hobby ausgeartet", brummte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm. „Ich bin halt einfach zu stur."

Blaise lächelte, ja das glaubte er aufs Wort.

„Deine Hauskameraden sind im Moment nicht gerade nett zu dir, habe ich Recht", meinte er gelassen.

„Nein sind sie nicht, für sie bin ich eine Verräterin. Ich war nie beliebt, na ja was soll ich sagen, ich verbringe meine Zeit lieber mit einem Buch, oder lerne etwas bevor sich sie mit etwas unsinnigem verschwende."

„Wie Slytherins jagen?"

„Das habe ich nie! Ich will meine Ruhe, ich will lernen, lesen, einfach meinen Frieden. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer war, von Malfoy ein Schlammblut genannt zu werden, oder von Dean Thomas einen Verräter. Es nervt beides einfach nur und es interessiert mich im Grunde nicht, was man über mich denkt", brummte die Gryffindor verdrossen.

Blaise nickte.

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco es nie so gemeint hat, bei ihm ist es seine Erziehung und seine Einstellung. Das ist ein großer Unterschied, vor allem wann hat er dich das letzte Mal so genannt?"

„Weiß nicht, schon eine Weile her. Wirklich eine Weile", meinte Hermine gelassen.

„Siehst du", sagte Blaise triumphierend.

„Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch und leicht genervt.

„Mich mit dir unterhalten", erwiderte Blaise gelassen. „Ich dachte mir, dass du dich etwas einsam fühlen könntest und da du Harrys Freund bist. Er würde nicht wollen, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

Hermine nickte, das konnte sie sich gut vorstellen.

„Also Hermine, wie geht es dir?", fragte Blaise nun sehr viel direkter.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Beschissen!", fauchte sie ungehalten.

„Das dachte ich mir", stellte Blaise fest und zog einen Zettel heraus. „Den wirst du nützlich finden", sagte er und drückte einen Zettel Hermine in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nützliche Zaubersprüche. Keine Bange, die sind Zabini und Zabini geprüft, also 100 legal", sagte er lachend.

„Zabini und Zabini?"

„Vater und Großvater haben die größte und beste magische Anwaltskanzlei in ganz Europa. Großvater kommt aus in Italien, er lebt immer noch dort und arbeitet dort. Vater hier in England, ich bin froh darüber. Italienische Zauberer sind ein bisschen verrückt weißt du. Obwohl die Schule fantastisch ist."

„Grande Magicko. Es soll im Herzen von Venedig liegen mit einer eigenen Unterwasseranlage. Der größten Population von Meermenschen. Soweit ich weiß ist Meerisch fließend zu können ein Aufnahmekriterium", meinte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ja, rat mal wovon ich kein Wort kann", lachte der junge Slytherin.

„Meerisch?", meinte sie schelmisch.

„Exakt. Kein Wort, hat mich nie interessiert, deswegen bin ich froh, dass Vater hier arbeitet. Wenn du je jemanden verklagen willst sag es mir, man kann nie früh genug damit anfangen", meinte er lächelnd.

Hermine grinste ebenfalls und deutete auf den Zettel.

„Wie kann ich mich dafür bedanken?", fragte sie.

„Einfach. In dem dich wehrst. Du und Harry ihr braucht immer eine Extra Einladung, ihr lasst euch zu viel gefallen", sagte Blaise ernst.

„Hast du Harry auch so einen Zettel gegeben?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, glaub mir Harry braucht den nicht. Ich will nicht in seinem Weg sein, wenn er mal wirklich wütend wird. Ich kenne niemand der das will. Na ja außer ein paar Verrückten Gryffindors. Die nicht wissen, was für sie gut ist. Harry Potter ist der Ziehsohn von Mr. Malfoy, als wäre das alleine nicht schon genug, versteht er was von der Zauberei und ich meine das wirklich so", sagte der Slytherin, dann stand dieser auf und verbeugte sich höflich.

„Auf ein andermal Ms. Granger", sagte er höflich und verschwand.

Hermine starrte auf den Zettel und las ihn durch, ein paar Sprüche kannte sie, aber einige waren ihr völlig fremd. Das war wirklich eine nützliche Sammlung.

------

„Wir brauchen genauere Informationen", stellte Albus trocken fest.

Remus und Sirius saßen bei ihm und waren seiner Meinung, das wurde so einfach nichts. Remus, Sirius waren auf der Flucht und Albus war offiziell verschwunden.

„Albus bist du sicher, dass du den Orden des Phönix nicht wieder einberufen willst, so schaffen wir das nicht", stellte Remus trocken fest.

Sirius sagte dazu nichts. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört etwas zu sagen. Er tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Er versuchte nicht mehr nach zu denken, er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass da draußen der dunkle Lord wütete. Seine Todesser die Welt in die Dunkelheit stürzten und Harry vielleicht einer von ihnen war. Er versuchte sich nicht daran zu erinnern, dass es einst eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er frei unbeschwert und glücklich war.

Jetzt war wieder in dem Herrenhaus, das er so verachtete und es war sein einziger Schutz.

Albus stand auf. Er wirkte so alt und zerbrechlich. Seine Hände stützen sich auf den Tisch auf.

„Es geht nicht darum einen Krieg zu gewinnen, dass wird nicht geschehen. Selbst wenn ich den Orden erneut ins Leben rufen sollte. Was wäre dann? Ohne Severus hätten wir keine Möglichkeit wirklich zu arbeiten, alles was wir erreichen könnten, wäre neue Zielscheiben zu präsentieren", sagte Albus scharf.

„Verdammt noch mal, Snape ist ein Verräter! Er hat dich nur benutzt um sich vor Azkaban zu schützen!", keifte Sirius erbost.

Albus sank zurück. Seine Augen funkelten traurig.

„Nein, das stimmt so nicht", murmelte er plötzlich und eine Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und er begann heftig zu zittern.

Remus und Sirius tauschten unsichere Blicke. Sie verstanden nicht was der Mann hatte.

„Es ist meine Schuld", murmelte der zittrig. „Alles meine Schuld, er hatte Recht. Mit jedem Wort!", fuhr er fort und wippte mit seinem Kopf auf und ab.

„Wer denn und womit?", fragte Remus verwirrt, über das merkwürdige Verhalten.

„Severus war kein Todesser, er war ein Spion. Er tat schreckliche Dinge nur um mir wichtige Informationen zu bringen. Er hasste es, ich wusste wie sehr er es hasste. Trotzdem ging er immer wieder…für mich aus keinem anderen Grund, außer für mich", sagte Albus leise.

Sirius wollte etwas Abfälliges sagen, aber Remus zauberte ihn stumm, bevor der Mann es noch verschlimmern würde.

„Aber Albus Snape hat seinen Pfad selbst gewählt. Du kannst dir dafür keine Vorwürfe machen", meinte der Werwolf beruhigend.

Ihm war bis heute nicht klar gewesen, dass Albus den immer übellaunigen Tränkemeister einen Art Freund sah.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe ihm einen Weg gezeigt aus dem dunkel zu kommen, er nahm die Bürde an. Doch…doch dann stieß ich ihn wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück. Es war meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er da draußen ist und wieder schreckliche Dinge tun muss! Harry hat ihm seine Seele zurück gebracht und ich habe sie ihm geraubt. In meiner verbohrten Blindheit…

„Albus, meine Seele ist da wo sie sein sollte, in guten Händen…", sagte plötzlich eine Gestalt in der Tür und lächelte kalt.

Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, falls einer der anwesenden auf dumme Ideen kommen würde. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf Black gerichtet. Aber heute war er nicht hier um den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu richten.

Remus starrte ihn an.

„Wie…wie hast du uns gefunden!", fragte er erschreckt.

„Das war nicht weiter schwer Lupin, den Möglichkeiten eueres Aufenthaltes sind begrenzt, aber keine Sorge niemand weiß, dass ihr hier seid und ich werde es keinen sagen. Glaub mir ich bin nicht wegen euch da", murrte Severus ungehalten.

Sirius zerrte an dem Zauber und brach den Schweigefluch.

„Das ist die Frage, was willst du hier Snape?", keifte er sichtlich wütend.

„Ich will jemanden ein Angebot machen", sagte der Lehrer gelassen.

„Weiß Malfoy, dass du hier bist?", fragte Albus leise.

Severus lächelte leicht, seine Augen funkelten auf eine Weise, wie sie es noch nie getan haben.

„Ja und nein. Albus, die Zeiten haben sich verändert. Um es so auszudrücken das du es verstehst. Er vermutet es, aber er wird nicht fragen, dass ist nicht notwendig."

Albus Augen suchten seinen Blick, da war etwas, dass er noch nie in Severus Augen gesehen hatte. Dieses unmögliche Vertrauen, diese Hoffnung in Zeiten wie diesen. Woher fasste Severus diese Hoffnung?

„Du sagtest du hättest ein Angebot. Severus, ich bitte dich", flüsterte Albus verzweifelt leise.

„Erstes zuerst Albus. Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen, mehr denn je und ich frage dich ob du das schaffst, nach all dem was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Überlege es dir gut, denn es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück", stellte Severus kalt fest.

Albus starrte ihn an. Dann nickte er leicht.

„Ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung", sagte er einfach.

Severus nickte.

Remus starrte zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern hin und her und verstand nichts mehr.

„Dein Angebot Severus, was hast du für mich?", fragte Albus nun ein wenig fordernd.

„Ja, Albus mein Angebot. Willst du uns helfen, die Dunkelheit ein für alle mal zu zerstören?"

Severus Stimme war voller Selbstbewusstsein, er wusste warum er hier war und er würde wieder gehen und nicht wieder kehren, wenn man ihn darum bat. Albus erkannte das in dem Moment wo Severus seine Frage stellte.

„Wer ist uns?", fragte er stattdessen kurios.

„Freunde. Menschen mit Verstand. Albus du weißt wie der dunkle Lord arbeitet. Das ist unser Weg Albus, wir laden dich uns zu begleiten. Wir laden dich ein mit uns einen Weg zu finden, in eine neue Zeit. Das mag profan klingen, aber genau darum geht es."

„Deine Freunde, sind sie auch Todesser?", fragte Albus leise.

Severus lachte kurz auf.

„Nein Albus sie sind ebenso wenig Todesser wie ich einer bin, ob sie das Mal haben? Die meisten tun dies in der Tat. Nein frage nicht nach ihren Namen, ich würde sie dir genauso wenig verraten, wie damals", stellte er auf einen Blick des Direktors hin fest.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Mann leicht enttäuscht.

„Was ich immer schon wollte, leben. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen. Ich wiederhole meine Frage bist du bereit, mir zu vertrauen und hast du deine zwei Anhängsel in soweit unter Kontrolle?", fragte Severus direkt und blickte Sirius und Remus scharf an.

Sirius erwiderte den Blick voller Hass, Remus sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er konnte Severus nicht leiden und der Mann hatte ihm viel angetan.

Albus sah ihn an und nickte.

„Ich kann nur für mich sprechen. Ich vertraue dir, ob das Sirius und Remus tun, kann ich nicht sagen", meinte er trocken und sah Severus interessiert an.

„Verstehe…"

Severus wandte sich kurz ab dann starrte er Remus scharf an.

„Ihre Schuld wurde bereits bezahlt", bellte er kurz angebunden. „Ich werde mich aber nicht dafür entschuldigen. Es war eine Narretei dem Hund nach zu laufen", knurrte er. „Sie können sich wieder frei bewegen soweit es ihnen je möglich war."

Remus nickte, er wollte etwas sagen, zog es aber dann vor zu schweigen. Severus holte eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und warf sie Remus zu. Der ihn verwirrt ansah, aber dann stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Severus wandte sich zu Sirius um.

„Was dich angeht Black, ich werde dich hassen, mein Leben lang. Du hast in meinen Augen gekriegt was du verdient hast und ich würde dich töten, wenn mir das möglich wäre. Aber du bist nicht mein Feind", sagte der Lehrer kalt.

„Was zur Hölle bildest du dir eigentlich ein! Snivellus, niemand ist auf dich angewiesen, von mir aus kannst du in der Hölle schmoren!", schrie Sirius ihn an.

Severus Augen blitzen kurz auf, dann wurde er wieder ruhig zu ruhig.

„Aber Black, vielleicht hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, wir sind längst in der Hölle, die Frage ist ob du aus ihr heraus willst?", fragte Severus gelassen und beinahe freundlich.

„Severus… Sirius hör auf damit", befahl der Direktor und beide schweigen plötzlich.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Albus ich gebe dir den Rat einen sicheren Platz für die Familie der Weasleys zu finden, und sie sehr rasch zu kontaktieren. Keiner meiner Freunde kann sich sehen lassen, aber in wenigen Tagen wird ein Angriff auf deren zu Hause stattfinden. Wenn du nichts tust wird es ein Blutbad."

„Bist du deswegen gekommen?", fragte Albus nun wirklich interessiert.

„Zum größten Teil. Ich habe gute Gründe diesen Angriff verhindern zu müssen. Hogwarts ist im Aufruhr und ein Angriff auf eine der bekanntesten Gryffindor Linien und deren Tod, würde die Schule in einen Schülerkrieg treiben. Albus, Minerva hat das nicht mehr unter Kontrolle niemand hat das mehr. Die Schüler bekriegen sich, dass mein Streit mit den tollen Marauders dagegen wie ein nettes Kinderspiel wirkt", erklärte Severus fest.

„Ihr müsst die Weasleys in Sicherheit bringen und ihr müsst es rasch tun. Dein Orden des Phönix kann ruhig wieder in Kraft treten. Voldemort wird es nicht mit Harry in Verbindung bringen, oder dem was er dir erzählt hat. Denn Harry hat keine Ahnung von dem geplanten Angriff", sprach Severus weiter.

„Verstehe. Ich werde tun, was nötig ist. Eine Frage hat Voldemort Harry gezeichnet?", fragte er beinahe nervös.

Severus starrte ihn kurz voller Schmerz an.

„Nein, noch nicht. Er wird es auch nicht tun. Harry hat etwas, dass ihn verwirrt und er hält sich zu unserem Glück von Harry fern, zumindest für eine Weile."

Albus und die beiden anderen seufzten sichtlich erleichtert. Sirius schwieg, er war in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt verschwunden. Remus auf der anderen Seite beobachtete den Lehrer sehr aufmerksam. Severus war so anders, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. So ganz anders, sein ganzer Hass und sein Zorn schienen verschwunden zu sein. Wie bei Merlins Bart war das passiert?

Wie hatte Severus sie überhaupt gefunden? Er wollte eine dementsprechende Frage stellen, aber der Mann war schon wieder verschwunden.


	32. just another another wrath of darkness

6 just another wrath of the darkness

Molly starrte das halb verfallene Haus mit seinen kalten und unfreundlichen Farben an. Immer wieder ging ihr dir Frage durch den Kopf, wieso zur Hölle sie eigentlich hier war. Albus hatte sie und Arthur persönlich abgeholt und hier her gebracht. Betrüblich dachte sie daran, das jetzt in diesem Augenblick Todesser ihr zu Hause gerade in Trümmer legten.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, der dunkle Lord war zurück und das schon seit Monaten und niemand hatte es gewusst, keiner hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt. Sicher es hatten sich die Gerüchte gehäuft, aber Molly hatte dem keinen Wert beigemessen warum auch?

Arthur stellte sich zu ihr hin und legte ihr seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er war blass um die Nase, wie sollte es nun weitergehen. Es würde keinen Fuchsbau mehr geben. Molly schniefte bei der Vorstellung leise.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können", meinte Arthur aufmunternd.

Der berühmte Weasley Optimismus. Molly konnte nichts aufmunterndes finden, eine kalte Hand hatte sich um ihr Herz gekrallt und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ja das hätte es", knurrte sie missmutig. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass es mir gefallen muss, oder? Du weißt schon wer zurück, Dumbledore von Hogwarts vertrieben und unser zu Hause vernichtet. Was wenn du weißt schon wer unsere Hogwarts angreift, sie sind völlig ungeschützt ohne Dumbledore!"

Molly hatte sich in eine richtige Rage geredet.

Arthur Weasley war froh, dass Remus Lupin vorbei kam und ihm half Molly zu beruhigen, in dem er die Küche zeigte und wo man die Vorratskammer fand.

In dem alten nobeln Haus Black kehrte Leben ein. Es wurde das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Albus hatte Severus beim Wort genommen, jeden Tag kamen neue und alte Leute vorbei. In allen Gesichtern fand die gleiche ernsten Ausdrücke, sie standen alleine einer namenlosen Übermacht gegenüber.

Albus nahm sich für jeden Zeit und diskutierte oft stundenlang mit einzelnen Mitglieder. Erarbeitete Thesen und Pläne, wie man in Zukunft vorgehen konnte. Das wichtigste war die Bevölkerung zu schützen. Die unschuldigen Seelen da draußen die nicht wussten, was vor sich ging.

Mit jedem Menschen den er sprach gewann der alten Mann, mehr und mehr seiner verlorenen Stärke zurück. Hatten ihn manche bereits Todgesagt, hatte er sich selbst manchmal Todgesagt merkte er wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Er konnte sich nicht zu Ruhe setzen, er hatte zu kämpfen, er wurde gebraucht…

------

Lucius lächelte das zerstörte Haus an. Sie hatten niemanden angefunden, kein einziger Weasley war anzutreffen gewesen. Lucius wusste, wessen Werk das war, er war froh, dass Severus bereit gewesen war seinen alten Job wieder auf zu nehmen. Auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen Seite, Severus würde nie wieder zu dem alten Mann zurück kehren. Sie taten, das alles nicht für den alten Narren, sie taten das für sich.

Eine lebenswerte Zukunft. Während Lucius Todesser war duldete er eigentlich derartige Gedanken nicht, aber dieses mal war es ihm egal. Hier würde niemand gefunden werden den man foltern konnte, außer Gnomen gab es hier nichts.

Die anderen Todesser waren sichtlich enttäuscht, dass es nicht zu dem erwarteten Gemetzel gekommen war. Nach getan Arbeit zog man sich wieder zurück. Alle außer Lucius der dem dunklen Lord bericht erstatte.

Der dunkle Lord nahm es gelassen, dass die Weasleys nicht dort gewesen waren. Er vermutete, dass Dumbledore dahinter steckte, aber ohne Hogwarts, war der Mann nicht gefährlich, ihm keine akute Gefahr. Wenn er den Mann fand würde er ihn töten, er hatte viel Zeit, ausreichend und musste sich nicht sorgen, dass plötzlich eine Horde fehlgeleiteter Irrer ihn angriffen.

„Werden deine Söhne Weihnachten bei dir verbringen?", fragte er Lucius noch bevor er diesen entließ.

„Ja, mein Lord, dass werden sie", erwiderte Lucius leise, der sich fragte, was der dunkle Lord jetzt wieder wollte.

„Gut, gut, dann bringe meinen Potter einmal vorbei, ich habe eine Aufgabe für ihn. Die er zu bewältigen hat", sagte der Mann kalt.

„Ja mein Lord, das werde ich tun."

Lucius verneigte sich noch einmal vor dem Lord und verschwand.

Der Herr der Linie Malfoy wartete keine Sekunde ab, sowie er in dem Herrenhaus angekommen war, verlangte er nach Hauselfen. Dieser hatte den Professor auf zu suchen und diesem zu sagen, dass er ihn zu sehen wünschte, sofort.

Lucius Malfoy verwendete Eulen nur bei offiziellen Briefen, oder Briefen die jeder lesen konnte. Er misstraute diesen Tieren und er wusste, dass Eulen abgefangen werden konnte. Er beherrschte selbst einige Zauber, die das vermochten, daher nahm er an, dass es andere auch konnten.

Ein Hauself tauchte in dem Büro des Tränkemeisters auf und überbrachte die Nachricht von Lucius. Der Lehrer nickte leicht, bevor er zu Lucius konnte, hatte Minerva ihn zu sehen verlangt.

Die Direktorin sah schrecklich aus, dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und sie sah aus wie jemand dessen Hauptnahrung Kaffee war. Mit einem Wort furchtbar.

„Minerva sie sollten sich etwas Schlaf gönnen", stellte der jüngere Lehrer ernst fest.

„Ja, das sollte ich, wenn ich einmal Zeit dazu finde, sollte ich das wirklich tun", meinte sie abwesend. „Severus ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Der Tränkemeister neigten seinen Kopf und fragte sich gespannt, was denn die Frau von ihm wollen würde.

„Das kann so nicht weitergehen, ich muss gestehen, ich bin mit der Sachlage überfordert, vielleicht hatte Malfoy wirklich Recht und ich bin die Falsche Frau für diese Position", murmelte sie leise verbittert. „Jeden Tag erhallte ich Berichte über Schüler die sich gegenseitig verfluchen, Gryffindors gegen Slytherin und umgekehrt. Die Schüler werden immer brutaler und hinterhältiger", sagte sie leise.

Severus nickte, das alles war ihm nichts neues, er hatte täglich damit zu kämpfen.

„Wenn ich eine Lösung parat hätte, hätte ich sie längst angewandt", erwiderte er.

Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß. Das sind harte Zeiten, für uns alle sind das harte Zeiten. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, du bist der einzige der es kann", sagte sie ernst.

„Was denn Minerva, bitte sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll", verlangte der jüngere Lehrer ungeduldig.

„Du muss Albus finden und ihn hier her bringen. Er muss wieder Direktor werden, so wie es ist, kann es nicht bleiben. Ich kann nicht zu lassen, das Hogwarts in diesem Strudel immer weiter hinunter gezogen wird."

„Minerva, niemand wird Albus Dumbledore mehr, als Direktor akzeptieren. Niemand, Sie wissen das, ich weiß das, es ist traurig, aber nicht zu ändern. Verstehen Sie Minerva, Sie müssen, dass schaffen. Sie sind unsere letzte Hoffnung für Hogwarts, für diese Schule, wenn sie auch noch gehen, vergeht hier alles im Chaos. Niemand wird dann mehr in der Lage sein ihre Schüler zu bändigen."

Minerva nickte ernst, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

Pfiff nach einem Vogel und band an diesem eine Nachricht fest.

„Sogar ihr Freund Malfoy wird einsehen, dass die Situation so wie sie ist untragbar ist, wenn er mich auch entfernt, dann werde ich damit leben, aber ich muss es versuchen, ich muss versuchen, dass Albus zurückkehrt. Es gibt das Gerücht, dass der Unnennbare wieder unter den Lebenden weilt. Wie sollen wir Hogwarts gegen seine Armee halten, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen und ich muss sagen, dass ich sie glaube", sagte die Lehrerin ernst.

„Wenn es stimmen sollte, sollten sie darüber schweigen. Wenn es stimmt, dann hatte der dunkle Lord genug Zeit sich neu zu formieren", meinte Severus berechnend.

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht.

„Finde ihn, rede mit ihm, Hogwarts braucht ihn, ich brauche ihn. Ich weiß, was ich da von dir fordere. Severus, wir brauchen Albus!"

„Ich werde versuchen ihn zu finden, ich werde ihm ihre Bedenken mitteilen, aber ich werde nicht meine Beziehung zu Lucius Malfoy mit ihrer Bitte gefährden, dass müssen sie selbst tun. Er hat unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er Albus Dumbledore nicht für fähig hält diese Schule zu leiten, die anderen Schulbeiräte hören auf sein Wort, wenn Sie Albus wieder als Direktor haben wollen, dann müssen Sie ihn überzeugen, ich kann Ihnen dahin gehend nicht helfen", stellte Severus klar.

Minerva nickte.

„Das konnte ich auch nicht erwarten, mir genügt, wenn du Albus findest. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe Severus."

Der jüngere Lehrer nickte und verließ das Büro der Direktorin mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen.

------

Lucius schritt auf und ab. Severus hatte ihm von Minervas Bestreben erzählt.

„Du weißt, das das nicht geht", sagte der Mann furios. „Severus ich kann nicht Albus an diese Schule zurück holen. Wenn ich das tue bin ich schneller Tod, als ich Hogwarts sagen kann."

„Ich weiß, trotzdem die Situation in der Schule ist außer Kontrolle geraten und ich meine nicht nur ein paar Verrückte Gryffindors, es ist das ganze Haus, aber das ist nicht das was mich sorgt, die Geduld meiner Schüler ist endlich, sie werden zurück schlagen. Lucius meine Slytherins werden zurück schlagen und wir können froh sein, wenn die Schule dann noch steht", erklärte Severus eindringlich.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich zum Herrn gehen und ihn darum bitten, seine Nemesis auf das Schloss zurück zu holen, aus der Güte meines Herzen heraus?", fragte Lucius zynisch.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, aber wir müssen trotzdem einen Weg finden und das schnell. Die Zeit läuft uns davon", sagte der Tränkemeister verbittert.

„Nicht nur uns, sondern auch Harry. Der dunkle Lord, will ihn in den Weihnachtsferien sehen, er hat einen Auftrag für ihn", teilte Lucius seinem Kollegen mit.

Severus wurde blass und starrte auf die reich verzierten Wände.

„Leider habe ich keine Ahnung worum es geht und ich habe die Vermutung, dass ER nicht will, dass ich es in Erfahrung bringe, selbstverständlich lasse ich nichts unversucht, aber du weißt ja, es kann eine Weile dauern, bis ich mehr weiß."

Severus nickte er verstand sehr wohl in welcher schwierigen Lage sie sich befanden.

„Wie geht es dir bei deinem Projekt?", fragte Lucius milde interessiert.

„So wie immer, Lucius. So wie immer", erwiderte Severus eiskalt.

Er vertraute Lucius, er musste es, aber dass hieß nicht, dass er alte Angewohnheiten, die sich so sehr in seinen Geist eingebrannt hatten, einfach so ignorieren konnte.

Der Mann lachte leise und nickte, er versuchte nicht weiter in Severus dringen sondern übergab ihm, Texte und Daten, alles was er eben wollte, dass der alte Narr erfuhr. Albus Dumbledore war nun mal eine Trumpfkarte, die dann auftauchen würde wenn der dunkle Lord nicht damit rechnete. Lucius war davon überzeugt, langjährige Erfahrung sprach dafür.

------

Hermine saß vor ihrem Essen und starrte es an. Die Direktorin hatte eine Rede gehalten, so wie sie es öfters tat. Sie hatte nun mit Schulverweisen gedroht all jenen die sich prügelten oder gegenseitig verfluchen würden. Sie würde hart durchgreifen, etwas das zu tun war. Hermine war das klar, aber dennoch glaubte sie nicht, dass es etwas half.

Ihr Haus mied sie, nicht dass sie die anderen Gryffindors nicht mochte, aber sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass man sie als Art Geächtete ansah. Mit Harry hatte sie schon seit Wochen nichts mehr zu tun gehabt, er kam nicht mehr in die Bibliothek. Ob er ihr wohl aus dem Weg ging? Wenn ja warum tat er das? Wieso war der junge Mann so ein Rätsel und wieso musste sie so oft an ihn denken? Harry war so anders, als alle anderen Schüler, er wirkte schon jetzt wie ein kleiner Erwachsener nicht wie die anderen Jungs in seinem Alter, die einfach nur blöde Witze rissen und mitten in ihrer Pubertät waren.

Hermine gab es auf etwas Essen zu wollen. Sie stand auf und marschierte Richtung Bibliothek.

Als sie um eine Ecke bog, stand ein blonder Slytherin lässig an eine Wand gelehnt. Der junge Slytherin lächelte sie beinahe an.

„Hallo Granger", sagte Draco gelassen, ganz ohne seine herablassende Art.

„Malfoy", grüßte Hermine den jungen Mann beinahe freundlich.

Draco grinste sie an dann ging er an ihr vorbei.

„Harry findest du nicht in der Bibliothek sondern im dritten Stock in dem alten ungenutzten Klassenzimmer", meinte er als er an ihr vorbei schritt.

Hermine starrte ihm nach dann rannte sie los. Harry! Draco hatte ihr gesagt, wo sie Harry fand. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, sie wusste nicht warum, aber es war so.

Harry James Potter saß auf dem Lehrertisch und las in einem Buch, dass er vor sich schweben ließ, seine lange dunklen Haare hingen offen herab und umrahmten sein Gesicht. Immer wieder hörte sie ihn etwas murmeln, manchmal machte eine selbst schreibe Feder einige Notizen. Harry war nicht wie andere Schüler, Hermine fiel an diesem Tag besonders auf, wie viel attraktiver sie Harry fand, als alle Schüler die sie kannte.

Sie klopfte leicht.

Harry sah auf und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wer hat dir verraten, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Dein Freund, Malfoy", meinte sie trocken.

Harry lachte leicht und rutschte von dem Tisch runter.

Seine großen grünen Augen suchten ihren Blick und beide sprachen eine kleine Weile lang nichts sondern sahen einander nur an.

„Wie geht es dir Hermine?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Geht so", murmelte sie leise und hoffte, dass Blaise dicht gehalten hatte.

Harry nickte.

„Die anderen…haben sie dir etwas getan?", fragte er leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste sich zu wehren. Die Liste von Blaise war wirklich nützlich gewesen, aber auch ansonsten hatte sie sich zu wehren gewusst, nur gegen die Namen hatte sie noch keinen Zauberspruch gefunden.

Harry ließ sein Buch herschweben und fing eine Diskussion über Verwandlungen an. Hermine liebte es, wenn sie mit Harry reden konnte, wenn sie mit jemanden Wissen austauschen konnte. Harry erzählte die Dinge immer so interessant, er berichtete ihr über einen alten Verwandlungsspruch den er in den Ferien gefunden hatte. Hermine hörte ihm zu.

Das musste wirklich fantastisch sein, in so alten Büchern zu lesen, sie vermisste auch immer über den Sommer die Bibliothek von Hogwarts.

Es war schon spät, als Hermine sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Auf dem halben Weg passte sie Ron ab, er hatte einen richtig merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht.

„Hallo Ron."

Der Schüler neigte kurz seinen Kopf, seine Ohren waren hochrot und diese Röte bahnte sich schön langsam in sein Gesicht.

„Sag mal Herm, magst die Potter wirklich?", fragte er irgendwie misstrauisch.

„Ja, Ron das tue ich und vor nicht all zu langer Zeit warst du auch mein Freund!", keifte Hermine ungehalten.

„Hermine, er ist ein Slytherin, er mag ein netter Kerl, aber er ist trotzdem ein Slytherin!", erwiderte Ron ebenfalls heftig. „Du kannst nicht mit ihm rumhängen, damit bringst du dich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten!"

„Klar Ron, bei der Freundlichkeit dir man mir gegenüber hegt", knurrte Hermine verbittert.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, sein Gesicht und seine Ohren waren hochrot.

„Magst du ihn sehr?", nuschelte er leise und schaffte es nicht mehr der jungen Frau in die Augen zu sehen.

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, Ron hatte die FRAGE gestellt. Die eine Frage, die sie sich selbst auch immer wieder stellte, aber sie dann immer schnell zur Seite schob, sie wollte es nicht wissen. Sie wollte Harry Freund sein, ja aber ob da mehr war wollte sie nicht wissen, das würde alles so…so kompliziert machen.

Hermine floh aus Ron Präsenz regelrecht, der junge Mann sah ihr nur nach und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er machte sich langsam auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Dean Thomas fing ihn ab und brabbelte etwas, dass er nicht verstand. Von zeigen und Potter von der Schule jagen und von Hermine.

Ron schreckte bei dem Wort auf, er hatte doch gewusst, dass seine Klassenkameraden etwas geplant hatten, dass war doch der Grund gewesen, warum er mit Hermine hatte reden wollen, aber dann… Er hatte einfach vergessen sie zu warnen, er war so ein verdammter Idiot.

„DEAN was hast getan!", schrie er den jungen Mann an und ging auf diesen los.

„Nichts!", schnauzte dieser. „Das heißt noch nichts, sie ist eine Slytherin Hure, so was hat in unserem Haus nichts verloren!"

Ron starrte ihn zornentbrannt an.

„Wo ist Hermine, du wirst mir sofort sagen, wo Hermine ist!"

„Wenn du so auf ihrer Seite stehst, dann solltest du dich vielleicht hier nicht mehr blicken lassen", knurrte Dean und schubste Ron.

Ron ging auf ihn los und prügelte sich mit Dean um zu erfahren wo Hermine ist, und um seinen Zorn freien lauf zu lassen. Das war leichter, als zu zugeben, wie sehr er Hermine mochte.

Die beiden wurden von ihren Schulkameraden getrennt. Alle hatten von dem Plan gewusst und verstanden Rons Reaktion nicht. Nicht alle waren damit einverstanden gewesen, aber sich gegen das Haus zu stellen, war in diesen Tagen sehr ungesund.

Der junge Weasley schrie und tobte und hieß Dean alles was ihm einfiel, seine beide Brüder schleiften den jungen Mann fort von der Meute. Die Zwillinge hatten von den Plan nichts gewusst und sie hörten den Tiraden ihres kleinen Bruder schweigend zu.

------

Am nächsten Tag in der großen Halle. Harry saß neben Draco und fragte sich wann die Post wohl kommen würde. Er war erpicht auf Neuigkeiten, schon seit Jahren hielt er mit einigen Leute Briefkontakt, neben Tom seinem Onkel, waren da noch einige Freunde aus der Winkelgasse denen er immer wieder schrieb. So wunderte es ihn nicht, dass einige Eulen Post bei ihm abgaben.

Nur, dass eine Schuleule darunter war wunderte ihn schon sehr. Er öffnete diesen Brief sofort und mit jedem Wort, dass er las wurde sein Gesicht bleicher, seine Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen.

Draco starrte ihn nervös an, Harry hatte rote Augen, genau solche wie der dunkle Lord sie hatte.

„Was ist los Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Gryffindor", knurrte Harry sehr leise und sehr wütend.

Draco hatte das Wort kaum gehört, aber den Zorn der darin mitschwang sehr wohl.


	33. just another fight

7. just another fight

Harry sprang auf seine Augen funkelten voller Zorn, dann stürmte er aus der Halle. Ron rannte ihm ebenfalls nach und hinter ihm die ganze Schar der Gryffindors.

„Potter! Warte!", rief der Weasley lautstark.

Der Slytherin drehte sich um und starrte Ron voller Hass an.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er kalt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir müssen sie suchen, es tut mir so leid, Potter, ich wollte das nicht. Du musst mir glauben ich wollte das nicht", murmelte Ron mit knallrotem Kopf.

Harry starrte ihn, dann nickte er leicht.

„Wer ist das gewesen?", fragte er leise. „Wer ist das gewesen, wir könnt ihr nur gegen eine eures eigenen Hauses vorgehen?"

Ron sah ihn betreten an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es nicht, es war einfach so passiert. Nein das stimmte nicht, er hatte es nicht sehen wollen und als er von dem Plan erfahren hatte, hatte er Hermine warnen wollen und es nicht fertig gebracht, er wusste bis jetzt nicht warum.

Die Gryffindors bauten sich hinter Ron auf der sich verwirrt umdrehte und seine Klassenkameraden anstarrte.

„Ron geh zur Seite, damit wir den Todesser Abschaum eine Lektion erteilen können", knurrte einer der Gryffindors.

Ron starrte den Schüler an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Glaubte er, dass Harry ein Todesser war? Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Er hatte nichts gegen Harry und er wusste, wenn er seine Hasstiraden gegenüber die Malfoys sein ließ, dass Harry ihm nichts tat.

Der Schüler forderte noch einmal, dass Ron sich zur Seite bewegen sollte, aber der rührte sich um keinen Zentimeter. Stattdessen fand man ihn seinem Gesicht einen Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit.

„Das ist Schwachsinn", knurrte er plötzlich und sein kindliches Gesicht wirkte sehr viel erwachsener. „Harry Potter ist kein Todesser, wir sind die Monster hier. Haben wir nicht einer unserer Schülerin verschleppt? Das ist falsch, genauso ist es falsch bei jeder Gelegenheit andere verfluchen!"

Die Gryffindors sahen ihn verwirrt an. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder heißen.

„Die anderen tun es ja auch", murrte ein Klassenkamerad von Ron.

„Und wenn ein anderer aus dem Fenster springt tust du es dann auch?", fauchte Ron ungehalten.

Die Schüler sahen betreten zu Boden.

Die Slytherin kamen in geschlossener Reihe auf die Gryffindors zu, Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es satt und er wusste, dass es vielen genauso ging.

„Das wird jetzt enden!", schrie er lautstark. „Wir sind alle Schüler von Hogwarts! Wir mögen einander nicht mögen, aber wir leben miteinander! Ich für meinen Teil werde keinen angreifen, wenn man mich nicht angreift oder einen meiner Freunde. Dazu gehört auch Hermine Granger", stellte er kalt fest.

Die Gryffindors murmelten ungehalten.

Ron aber nickte und streckte Harry die Hand hin.

„Ich werde dich auch nicht angreifen, solange du mich nicht angreifst und niemanden meiner Freunde", sagte er fest.

Seine Brüder und seine kleine Schwester stellten sich zu ihm hin.

Fred und George nickten einander zu.

„Du bist immer für einen guten Scherz zu haben. Ist in Ordnung Potter, Waffenstillstand", proklamierten die beiden Brüder.

Die Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang nickten und wandten sich ab, sie hatten das ganze von Anfang an eher lächerlich gefunden und waren froh, dass es endlich vorbei war. Zumindest für den Moment.

Draco nickte Harry zu, der seinen Kopf neigte.

„Keine nicht provozierten Angriffe", stellte der Slytherin fest.

Alle Anwesenden nickten, damit konnten alle Leben. Ein Slytherin nach dem anderen wandte sich ab und ging wieder seines Weges.

Harry starrte Ron an.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht, die anderen wollten es mir nicht sagen, weil man mir nicht vertrauen könne", murrte er ungehalten.

Fred und George grinsten einander an verschwanden für einen Moment, dann kamen sie mit einem besserwisserischem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern zurück.

„Folgt mir ihr Hühner, wir wissen wo sich euere Flamme aufhält", lachten sie.

In einem weniger häufig genutztem Teil des Schlosses hörten sie wie jemand gegen eine Tür trat, trommelte, schrie und tobte. Definitiv Hermine.

Ron versuchte hob seinen Zauberstab und versuchte die Tür auf zu brechen mit einem Zauber, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Harry schob den jungen Mann zur Seite und sprach einen mächtigen Fluch in Parsel. Die flog förmlich aus ihren Angeln und eine Zorn rote Hermine stand da, man sah, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Harry!", schrie sie erleichtert auf und rannte auf den jungen Mann zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Harry ließ sich das für einen Moment gefallen, dann bugsierte er sie leicht von sich. Ihm war körperliche Nähe nie besonders angenehm gewesen.

„Du musst dich bei Ron und seinen Brüdern bedanken, dass wir dich so schnell gefunden haben", meinte er nur.

Ron starrte sie an und wurde Rot, er stammelte unverständliches Zeug.

Die Zwillinge grinsten nur frech.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch bei denen die auf diese glorreiche Idee gekommen sind, anständig bedanken", meinten sie schelmisch.

Hermine, Ron und Harry nickten.

„Überlasst das uns", sagten die Zwillinge und verschwanden.

Ron starrte die beiden an, dann nickte er verdrossen, er wusste jetzt dass Hermine Harry mehr mochte, als sie ihn mochte. Er war ein Freund, aber Harry war IHR FREUND. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose und er machte sich so schnell er konnte vom Acker.

Harry starrte Hermine an und sie ihn.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte der Slytherin und sah auf seine Zehen. „Ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, ich will niemand in Gefahr bringen!", schrie er verzweifelt und rannte davon.

Hermine hinter her, sie fasste ihm am Arm.

„Das tust du nicht, Harry das tust du nicht, wann geht das in deinem verbohrten Schädel rein! Du kannst nichts dafür, du bist nicht für die Welt und die Entscheidung anderer verantwortlich", sagte sie ihm eindringlich.

„Aber ich bringe dich in Gefahr, heute waren es Schüler was wird es morgen sein, Todesser vielleicht. Vielleicht sogar ich selbst", murmelte Harry und ließ sich gegen eine Wand fallen.

„Die Gerüchte Hermine, sie sind zum Teil wahr", stellte Harry trocken fest.

„Was?! Du…du bist doch keiner von ihnen Harry?! Du…bist doch…kein…Todesser", stammelte sie leise.

Harry krempelte seinen Arm hoch.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, dass heißt noch nicht. Aber es kann passieren, Hermine ich lebe in einer anderer Welt als du. Ich kann dich wirklich gut leiden und das ist ein Teil des Problems."

„Wieso? Ich mag dich doch auch, du bist so anders, als alle anderen Schüler…Harry bitte weise mich nicht ab, ich bitte dich, wir können doch auch so Freunde sein", flehte Hermine beinahe.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und eine Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augen.

„Ich kann nicht Hermine, ich kann dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Du bist ein nettes Mädchen und du bist eine wunderschöne Frau, du kannst jeden jungen Mann um den Finger winkeln, den du nur willst", meinte Harry aufmunternd.

„Aber…ich will niemand anderen. Harry! Mich interessieren Jungs nicht, du interessierst mich. Ich will keinen um den Finger wickeln, ich will mich gut unterhalten, mit jemanden bei dem ich nicht dauernd erklären muss, was ich da eigentlich rede", keifte sie ihn an.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf.

„Du hast immer noch nicht begriffen…Ich kann dir die Wahrheit nicht erzählen, bei dem Leben meiner Familie, ich kann es nicht. Ich dachte ich könnte verdrängen, was geschehen ist, aber es geht nicht…Hermine…es geht nicht."

Er sah ihr noch einmal tief in ihre Augen so als ob er sie nie vergessen wollte, dann rannte er davon.

Hermine blieb alleine zurück, Tränen kullerten ihr aus den Augen und sie beweinte Harry Potter und ihr eigenes Unglück.

------

Harry mied Hermine, das viel allen auf. Am meisten ihm selbst, der sich dafür verdammte jemand anderen wehgetan zu haben. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er das einzig richtige getan hatte, aber etwas in ihm vermisste sie schrecklich.

Ihr Lachen, ihre großen braunen Augen, ihre buschigen Locken. Ihre Bemerkungen…Wann immer er mit den Gryffindors gemeinsam Unterricht hatte, bekam er von dem Unterricht nichts mit, weil er sie beobachtete.

Doch wann immer sie mit ihm reden wollte verschwand er so schnell er konnte. Den Slytherins entging sein Verhalten keineswegs, aber man sprach ihn nicht darauf an, bis es eines Tages Draco zu bunt wurde.

„Harry so kann das nicht weiter gehen", stellte der junge Malfoy fest.

Harry sah ihn traurig an und seufzte wehmütig.

„Ich weiß ich muss sie vergessen", murrte der Schüler ungehalten.

„Teufel auch eins Potter, du stellst dich wie der erste Mensch an. Nächstes Wochenende wirst du sie fragen, ob sie nicht mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen will, sie sagt bestimmt ja", erklärte Draco beflissen. „Du bist ohnehin kein reinblütiger Zauberer und dir war das doch auch immer egal."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Aber…du weißt schon…er wird sie töten…", murmelte Harry leise.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, da sie eine Muggel Geborene ist, kann das ohnehin passieren. Harry lebe, wer weiß wie viel Zeit dir bleibt!", keifte Draco ungehalten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, ich werde nicht, ich kann sie nicht Gefahr bringen und alle dir mit mir befreundet sind in Gefahr! Hast du eine Ahnung Draco, du warst nicht dabei, du hast es nicht erlebt!", schrie Harry plötzlich außer sich.

„Nein das stimmt, du redest auch nicht darüber, wann immer man dich fragt, tust du als wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Draco starrte ihn wütend an.

„ER hat ihn wie Abfall behandelt, Lucius der soviel für mich getan, ER hat ihn wie Abfall behandelt, einen großen Zauberer wie Dreck, als wäre er nicht Wert am Leben zu sein. Aber ich bin der Abfall, ich sollte nicht Leben, ich bringe nur allen immer Unglück!"

„Erzähle es mir, ich bitte dich Harry, du schleppst das alles schon so lange mit dir alleine herum", bettelte Draco, der nie um etwas bettelte.

Harry nickte und begann leise, flüsternd Draco alles zu erzählen, was er auf dem Friedhof erlebt hatte. Draco schluckte mit jedem Wort mehr, er hatte gewusst, dass der dunkle Lord, kein netter welcher war, er würde nicht wissen ob er das durchgehalten hätte und die Reaktion seines Vaters erstaunte ihn. Auf der anderen Seite, er wusste, dass sein Vater seine Familie liebte, wie Harry über Lucius berichtete, sah Draco ein Leuchten in den Augen Harrys. Der junge Mann mochte seinen Vater wirklich sehr gerne.

Der junge Malfoy lächelte in sich hinein, natürlich mochte sein Bruder seinen Vater. Was sollte ihn daran so verwundern?

Als Harry fertig erzählt hatte, nickte Draco beflissen.

„Ich verstehe, ich werde dir helfen. Du bist schließlich mein Bruder, zu aller erst, werde ich mit Hermine reden, ich verstehe jetzt deine Angst, und sie sollte wissen, worauf sie sich bei dir einlässt. Nein keine Widerrede, mein Freund", sagte Draco ernst.

Harry nickte dankbar. Draco rückte näher und hielt Harry in dem Arm. Das tat gut, Harry hatte sich so einsam gefühlt, nun wusste er dass er es nicht war. Denn Draco war sein Freund, er hatte einen Freund, er hatte Familie, er hatte Leute die sich um ihn sorgten. Das war ein gutes Gefühl.

------

Draco wusste, wo man Hermine fand und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Niemand störte ihn, Greg und Vince waren im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben.

Der junge Slytherin wurde fündig, Granger saß über ein Buch gebeugt, aber er konnte sehen, dass ihre Gedanken, überall waren aber nicht in dem Schriftstück.

„Granger", begann Draco.

Hermine schreckte auf.

„Malfoy?!", fragte sie verwundert.

Der Slytherin lächelte sie kurz an, dann wurde er sehr ernst.

„Wir müssen reden, Granger", stellte er fest und verschwand hinter einem Buchregal.

Hermine folgte ihm. Der junge Zauberer, sprach mehrere Sprüche und nickte dann zu sich selbst. Hermine sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Was soll das alles?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Harry hat Angst, dass dir etwas zu stoßen könnte, wenn du dich mit ihm abgibst und deine Klassenkameraden haben ihm das nur all zu deutlich vor Augen geführt", begann Draco, gleich auf den Punkt kommend.

„Aber! Es ist doch nichts passiert!", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ja und wenn es Todesser gewesen wären, wärest du jetzt Tod oder würdest dir wünschen, dass du es wärest. Dir ist das vielleicht nicht klar, aber wenn du mit Harry zusammen bist, dann erregst du die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser und das ist für dich und für Harry gefährlich."

Draco sah sie intensiv an, die Frau musste einfach wissen, dass es gefährlich war und sie ihr Leben verlieren konnte. Er konnte Harrys Standpunkt verstehen, aber sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit sagte ihm, dass man Granger auch das Recht einräumen müsste sich zu entscheiden. Der junge Slytherin achtete zwar auf Herkunft, aber er schätzte das Können der jungen Frau.

„Aber…wieso, ist weil er Du weißt schon wem vernichtet hat?", fragte Hermine nervös.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen und würde es auch nicht, wenn ich es könnte, das ist Harrys Sache, aber dir müssen die Konsequenzen klar sein, dir muss klar sein, dass du Harry in Gefahr bringst und er dich. Die einzige Frage ist, ob er dir wichtig genug ist, das Risiko ein zu gehen", sagte Draco kalt.

Hermine nickte ernsthaft. Das war wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung, vielleicht zu viel für einen jungen Menschen der sich nicht einmal noch über die Gefühle die es empfand im Klaren war.

„Überlege dir deine Entscheidung gut, Granger."

Draco wandte sich ab und war verschwunden.

------

Minerva strich sich ihre Kleidung straff und schluckte schwer. Sie selbst hatte den Schulbeirat einberufen, sie wusste warum. Sie wusste, dass sie das gut ihre Stellung kostete, aber bis zu einem gewissen Grad war ihr das egal.

Ein letztes Mal schluckte sie schwer, dann streckte sie ihr Kinn heraus, sie war immer noch eine Gryffindor, sie würde nicht weichen.

Die alten Zauberer sahen sie milde interessiert an, unter ihnen saß der einzige der wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte. Lucius Malfoy, der mit Abstand jüngste anwesende Zauberer. Er lächelte Minerva kalt an.

„Meine Damen und Herren es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Zeit in Anspruch nehmen muss", begann Minerva ihre Rede, sie hatte jedes Wort vorbereitet. Sie sprach von der Unruhe der Schüler, dem häufigen Wechsel der Lehrkräfte, das dazu geführt hatte das Leute auf Positionen saßen, für die sie völlig ungeeignet waren. Von dem Angriff auf das Weasley Anwesen, dass einen wahren Schülerkrieg zu folge hatte und es nur einen Mann gab, der in dieses Chaos wieder Ordnung bringen konnte.

Lucius hörte sich die Rede zu Ende an und sein Lächeln war wie eingefroren auf seinem Gesicht. Severus hatte ihm erzählt, dass Minerva alles versuchen würde, dass Albus seinen Posten wieder zurückbekam. Das musste er unter allen Umständen verhindern.

„Sie wollen mir erklären, dass sie die Gryffindors nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben?", fragte er eiskalt.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy so ist es, ich kann nicht an allen Orten gleichzeitig sein und die Schüler verabscheuen und misstrauen ihrem momentanen Hausvorstand. Ich mache Professor Seth keinen Vorwurf, denn sie leistet, als Lehrkraft gute Arbeit, hat aber von den Aufgaben einen Hausvorstandes einfach zu wenig Wissen und Erfahrung und niemand anderer wollte sich finden, der auf das Haus der Gryffindors achtet."

Lucius nickte und gab einen bösen Seitenhieb über ihre Inkompetenz ab.

„Dann machen Sie selbst!", erwiderte Minerva aufgebracht. „Sie haben Albus Dumbledore vertrieben und sein Verlust ist mehr als die Schule verkraften kann!", keifte sie zurück und starrte den Mann wutentbrannt an.

Die anderen Schulbeiräte sahen einander zweifelnd an, die die wach waren versteht sich. Denn von manch einem Teilnehmer hörte man ein gemütliches Schnarchen.

„Minerva, Albus ist Alt, er hat sich seinen Ruhestand verdient, schwersten verdient. Sein Urteilsvermögen war getrübt, man erinnere sich nur an das Schicksal von Harry Potter. Ich gebe Mr. Malfoy völlig Recht, solch ein Mann kann keine Schule leiten, oder unterrichten."

„Wir brauchen Albus, Hogwarts braucht ihn. Sie wissen dass, mit der aufkommenden Dunkelheit, nur er kann dem Herr werden, meine Herren!"

„Gerüchte!", spie Lucius. „Unhaltbare Gerüchte, Sie haben Recht Ms. McGonagall man hat Leuten falschen Positionen zu gestanden unter anderem Ihnen, sie sind von Anfang mit der Position als Direktorin überfordert gewesen, man bedenke, sie haben einen „zahmen" Werwolf unterrichten lassen, man wird ihre Ansuchen überdenken und eine Lösung finden, seien Sie sich gewiss", sagte Lucius Malfoy eiskalt und beendete die Sitzung.

Minerva wusste, dass die Chancen schlecht standen, aber sie hatte es versuchen müssen. Wenn man sie jetzt auch entließ damit könnte sie leben…

Lucius sah ihr nachdenklich nach, er konnte es der alten Dame nicht verdenken, dass sie versucht hatte, Allerdings wusste er, dass es keine Hoffnung gab Dumbledore seinen Posten zurück zu lassen, nicht wenn er seinen Lebensabend noch erleben wollte…


	34. Just another Death Eater

**8. ****Just another ****Death ****Eater**

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen, Draco und Harry packten alles was sie über die Feiertage bei sich haben wollten ein. Schulroben und all das blieben in dem alten Schloss. Harry freute sich sehr auf das Fest bei den Malfoys, er konnte von kaum etwas anderem erzählen. Manchmal wurde er von Draco unterbrochen, der in rüdes, ‚ich weiß; ich war dabei' von sich gab, dass hielt aber Harry nicht davon ab, trotzdem jeden der es hören wollte - oder auch nicht - davon zu erzählen.

Der junge Potter hatte auch wie jedes Jahr sich wieder viele Gedanken gemacht, wen er was schenken wollte. Er wollte wie immer seinen Zieheltern und Freunden zeigen, wie gern er sie hatte, besonders schwer viel ihm dabei etwas für Lucius zu finden. Harry hatte lange hin und her überlegt und einige Freunde aus der Winkelgasse per Brief befragt.

Aber letzten Endes fand er etwas, dass Lucius sicher noch nicht besaß, ein Fotoalbum von sich der Familie und Harry, er hatte die Bilder von Narzissa bekommen und sie zum Teil gesammelt so waren auch Bilder von Hogwarts darin. Wie Draco gerade in seiner Person schwelgte oder wie Harry einem Polster von Draco nachgeworfen bekam, weil er ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Das war genau das richtige. Harry hatte bei so manchem Bild ein Kommentar hinterlassen…

Severus war nervös, fast hätte er sich gewünscht, dass die beiden Kinder im Schloss geblieben waren, aber dafür gab es keinen Grund und es wäre auch zu auffällig gewesen.

------

Lucius war nicht minder nervös, man konnte nie sagen, auf was für Ideen der dunkle Lord kam und welche Folgen das haben konnte. Harry wusste noch nichts von seinem Unglück, Lucius hatte es nicht geschafft den Jungen darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen und er wusste, dass Severus es ebenfalls nicht übers Herzen gebracht hatte.

Die Kutsche fuhr ein und er begrüßte seine beiden Jungs immer auf die gleiche Weise in dem er Draco zu seiner Mutter schickte, die wie immer auf ihn wartete.

„Harry…", begann Lucius.

Harry sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes und erkannte, dass es sich sicher um etwas sehr ernstes handeln musste.

„Ja, Lucius, was ist los?"

„Der dunkle Lord, wünscht dich zu sehen, er hat eine Aufgabe für dich. Ich konnte leider nichts Konkreteres erfahren, aber ich nehme an, dass es sich um die Prophezeiung dreht", meinte Lucius trocken.

Harry nickte wurde aber blass, er wollte nicht an den dunklen Lord denken, er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Rein gar nichts, er war kein Held und sicher nicht der Zerstörer des dunklen Lords.

Lucius erriet die Gedanken von Harry und führte ihn in die große Halle. Heute wurde gefeiert, was auch immer morgen kommen würde, heute wurde nicht darüber geredet.

Draco erzählte von der Schule von den vielen Streitigkeiten mit den Gryffindors und wie sie zu einer Art Waffenruhe gekommen waren.

Als er von Hermines „Entführung" berichten wollte, warf er Harry einen Seitenblick zu, so als ob er Fragen wollte ob es Harry überhaupt recht war, dass man darüber sprach. Der junge Potter zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

Lucius erhob erstaunt seine Braue.

„Und du hast dich mit dem Schlammblut vernünftig unterhalten?", fragte er seinen Sohn erstaunt.

„Ja, Vater, Granger ist in Ordnung für eine Muggel Geborene, sie ist wirklich sehr klug, auch wenn sie noch immer sehr wenig von unserer Welt versteht", meinte Draco gelassen.

Narzissa lächelte in sich hinein und Lucius sah nachdenklich aus.

„Du bist wirklich mein Sohn Draco, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, in deinem Alter habe ich die Wahrheit lange nicht so gut verstanden wie du", meinte er leise.

Nun sah Draco verwirrt aus, sein Vater lobte ihn selten und dass er für so etwas gelobt würde, damit hätte er wohl nie gerechnet.

„Draco, du wirst nicht nur ein mächtiger Zauberer werden, sondern auch ein sehr weiser", sagte Narzissa lächelnd und drückte die Hand ihres Gatten, der sie anstrahlte.

Diese Geste ließ die beiden Kinder knallrot werden.

„Erzähle mehr über dieses Mädchen ist sie hübsch?", fragte Narzissa neugierig.

„Na ja schon, sie kann Harry gut leiden und er sie und darin liegt das Problem…"

Die Erwachsenen nickten, sie verstanden das Problem besser als ihre Kinder und Harry ließ seinen Kopf deprimiert hängen.

Lucius sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Auch wenn ich von Draco annehme, dass er Standesgemäß heiratet, wobei ich mir natürlich wünsche, dass er das Mädchen aus ganzen Herzen liebt, steht dir frei jeden zu freien der dir beliebt Harry. Dasselbe gilt für dich Draco…"

Die beiden Kinder hatten es sehr eilig über Quidditch und andere Dinge zu reden. Narzissa konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry und Draco waren manchmal einfach nur niedlich…

Der Abend war viel zu schnell vorbei, Harry hätte Lucius stundenlang zu hören können. Harry war nervös, als er sich hinlegte konnte er nicht vergessen, dass er zu bald dem dunklen Lord begegnen würde…

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er einen unruhigen Schlaf voller verwirrender Albträume hatte.

_Lauf! Nimm Harry, ich halte IHN auf!_

_Es ist nur ein Schlammblut Potter, töte sie, töte sie für mich, mein kleiner Todesser und ich werde dich lobe, zeige mir deine Macht._

_Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte in die großen braunen Augen von Hermine, er konnte nicht…nicht Hermine, nicht seine Hermine, mit ihrem Haselnuss braunen Augen._

_Alles war voller grün, hässlichem Grün unangenehm in den Augen, er schloss sie, er wollte nicht sehen, wie Hermine lautlos zu Boden fiel. Seine Hermine…_

_Der dunkle Lord lachte und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, er wollte nicht töten, er hatte es nie gewollt, aber dieser Mann würde dafür bezahlen, für seine Hermine, für all das Leben, dass er geraubt hatte…Harry spürte wie eine heiße Welle des Hasses über ihn hereinbrach. Er wollte töten, er wollte vernichten, all das was ihm so viel Leid angetan hatte…_

_Er hob seinen Zauberstab und starrte den dunklen Lord an, seine Augen funkelten voller Zorn. Voldemort grinste ihn an._

_Tu es doch, mein kleiner Todesser, tu wofür die geschaffen worden bist. ERBE_

_Harry starrte ihn kurz verwirrt an, dann ließ er den letzten der Unverzeihlichen aus seinem Zauberstab rauschen. Er spürte die Macht, die ihn umgab, er herrschte nun über Leben und Tod._

_Voldemort lachte und lachte, dann erstarb sein lachen, er fiel zu Boden und gab keinen Laut von sich._

_Harry starrte den toten Leichnam an und ihm wurde übel, was hatte er nur getan!! Was hatte er getan?! Er hatte ein Leben ausgelöscht! Das war nicht Recht, das war nicht fair, er wollte nicht, niemals._

Harry schrie wie noch nie in seinem Leben und setzte sich schweißgebadet auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Dobby!!!"

Ein Hauself erschien, dieser war besonders devot zu Harry.

„Master Harry haben gerufen?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Hol Draco, sofort", spuckte Harry abgehackt aus und zitterte noch mehr.

Der Hauself verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp und wenige Augenblicke später kam Draco angelaufen. Harry hatte noch nie nach ihm verlangt, also war er zu Tode geängstigt, Harry nicht minder.

Als Draco Harrys Zustand sah rannte er sofort zu seinem Bett und umarmte seinen Freund. Harry erzählte ihm stockend was passiert war. Draco hielt ihn einfach nur fest, er wusste mittlerweile, dass Harry schreckliche Angst davor hatte, dass der jungen Granger etwas zustoßen könnte. So wunderte ihn die Natur von Harrys Albtraum nicht weiter, geschweige denn dass es Harry derartig mitnahm.

Draco bemitleidete Harry. Sein Freund war viel, aber kein Todesser. Harry war viel zu selbstlos dafür und er konnte einfach keinem anderen wehtun…

------

Harry hasste sich selbst. Er stand wie es sich gehörte vor Lucius, dessen Hände auf Harrys Schultern ruhten. Harry wusste nicht was der dunkle Lord von ihm wollte, er hoffte nur, dass es kein foltern und töten war.

Der dunkle Lord erschien. Alle Anwesenden fielen auf die Knie, Harry ebenfalls, mehr denn je war ihm bewusst, dass er auf der falschen Seite stand, mehr denn je wusste er nicht was er hätte anders machen sollen.

„Meine getreuen Todesser, es erfreut mich immer wieder euch zu sehen", begann der dunkle Lord, wie es für ihn üblich war.

Seine Rede war imposant, aber Harry mochte die von Lucius lieber, der Herr der Linie Malfoy hatte mehr Humor und konnte einfach bessere Reden halten.

Harry bemerkte es nicht, aber er wurde beobachtet, sehr intensiv sogar. Rabastan Lestrange, der Foltermeister von Voldemort, ließ den jungen Mann keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Die Gedanken die sich formten waren widersprüchlich, auf der einen Seite bewunderte er Lucius Genie Streich, auf der anderen Seite, der junge Potter passte nicht hier her. Es war nicht richtig. Dieses Gefühl des Unrechts verfolgte ihn und er fragte sich warum? Er hatte sein Gewissen vor langer Zeit umgebracht. Aber diese grünen Augen verfolgten ihn, diese Unschuld!

Voldemort beendete seine Rede und rief Lucius, Harry und einige andere zu sich unter anderem einen Mann Namens Rockwood.

„Augustus, du wirst, Lucius, Severus und Potter Zugang zum Ministerium verschaffen. Severus, Lucius, ihr werdet Potter helfen an „UNSERE" Prophezeiung zu gelangen", verlangte Voldemort.

Alle Angesprochenen verbeugten sich höflich. Harry war verwirrt, warum sollte die Prophezeiung im Ministerium aufliegen? Er kannte sie doch von Dumbledore.

„Potter kennst du den Inhalt der Prophezeiung?", fragte der dunkle Lord.

„Ja, das tue ich mein Lord", erwiderte Harry ehrlich.

„Wer hat dir davon berichtet?"

„Es war Albus Dumbledore mein Lord, er hat mir davon berichtet, kurz nach dem er von Azkaban zurückgekehrt war, mein Lord", fügte Harry ängstlich hin zu.

„Und was hältst du davon, was ist deine Meinung von der Prophezeiung?", fragte der dunkle Lord schnarrend.

Harry sah ihn ängstlich.

„Ich kenne niemand der in der Lage wäre euch zu vernichten, mein Lord, am allerwenigsten ich, mein Lord", stellte Harry leise fest.

„So…so…erhelle mich Potter wie lautet die Prophezeiung?"

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..." , gab Harry die Prophezeiung wortgetreu wieder.

Voldemort lächelte in sich hinein, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab.

„Vielen Dank, für diese Information, mein kleiner Todesser."

Es gab keinen Grund Potter am Leben zu lassen und das wussten alle, keinen einzigen. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach den letzten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, er hatte Potter lange genug am Leben gelassen. Er würde nicht warten bis der Knilch ein erwachsener Zauberer geworden war, egal welche tollen Pläne andere mit dem Kind hatten.

Grünes Licht sauste auf Harry zu und dieses Mal hatte er keine Zeit sich vor zu bereiten, er würde sterben. Jetzt, einfach so, ohne Grund…

Schmerz umgab seine Welt, pure Agonie, Harry wollte sterben, aber irgendwie ging es nicht, auch der dunkle Lord schrie und schrie. Beide wanden sich am Boden.

Die Todesser starrten die Szenearie mit Schrecken an.

Dann war es vorbei. Tödliche Stille legte sich über den Friedhof. Harrys Körper zuckte immer noch, der dunkle Lord war völlig regungslos. Dann erhob sich dieser.

„Schaff mir diesen Bastard vom Hals! Malfoy oder deine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen! Ich will ihn nie wieder in meiner Nähe! Niemals wieder! Lestrange töte den Jungen, bringt ihn um egal wie!", verlangte der dunkle Lord.

Lucius sah sich panisch um, er wusste die Todesser würden seinen Jungen töten, aber er hatte nicht mit Severus gerechnet, der sich vor Harry aufbaute und einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte. Er war ein hoch angesehner Mann.

Er flüsterte den anderen etwas zu, diese schienen sehr verwirrt zu sein von dem was Severus gesagt hatte.

„Halt die Klappe Snape und geh zur Seite, der dunkle Lord will dem Jungen Tod!", keifte sie und schoss einen grünen Blitz aus ihrem Zauberstab. Harry sah ihn nicht einmal kommen, er hörte nur wie einer Todesser umfiel. Bellatrix Black war Tod.

Rabastan starrte auf seine tote Frau und fragte sich warum er erleichtert war und keine Trauer über den Verlust verspürte. Lucius hatte den Jungen zu sich gezogen, den Zauberstab bereit jeden zu töten der ihm zu Nahe kam.

Er wusste selbst nicht warum er so handelte wie er es tat, er tat es ganz einfach. Denken konnte er später oft genug, wenn es ein später geben sollte.

Rabastan sah Lucius an, dann umspielte den Todesser ein kleines Lächeln, als ein anderer der Brut einen Fluch loslassen wollte, drückte er dessen Zauberstab runter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Voldemort röchelte und kämpfte mit seinem Leben, er klammerte sich daran an diesem Körper.

Severus sprach einen Zauber und verdeckte Lucius und Harry.

„Verschwindet!", war sein Befehl.

Severus sah die Todesser an und nickte leicht. Alle waren aufgeregt und ein paar rannten zu dem dunklen Lord um zu sehen ob dieser noch lebte. Der einstige Spion sah seine Kontakt Leute an und diese nickten ebenfalls zurück. Die Armee der Todesser war nun gespalten, keiner wollte sich mit einem Zauberer anlegen, der Todesflüche überlebte und bei dem man starb wenn man versuchte ihn auf diese Weise zu töten.

Voldemort starb in dieser Nacht nicht, aber er war auch nicht mehr am Leben und was viel schlimmer war, seine Todesser hatten ihn verraten nicht viele aber doch ein paar unter anderem Lucius Malfoy. Im Grunde war Voldemort nicht einmal erstaunt darüber, Lucius war ihm immer schon ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Mit dem Tod von Bellatrix hatte er auch Rabastan verloren, sie alle würden für ihren Verrat bezahlen. Seine Zeit würde kommen, sie kam immer, er musste nur etwas Geduld haben…


	35. Just another point of no return

**9. Just another Point of no return**

Lucius wachte über Harry, Draco und Narzissa ebenfalls, das war eine schreckliche Nacht und als der Morgen graute erwachte Harry endlich nur um sie alle verwirrt an zu sehen. Lucius umarmte seinen Ziehsohn heftig und gab ihm dann einen starken Schlaftrank. Dann zog er sich in sein Büro zurück.

Er hatte den dunklen Lord verlassen endgültig und er wusste es war die richtige Entscheidung. Harry war die richtige Entscheidung und seine Familie. Jetzt gab es keinen Weg mehr zurück, nie mehr, Voldemort war nicht von der vergebenden Sorte. Trotzdem fühlte sich Lucius so frei wie in seinem Leben noch nie.

Severus betrat das Büro und sah Lucius mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Jetzt hast du es also doch geschafft Severus, ich habe mich von dem dunklem Lord abgewandt und was jetzt?", fragte Lucius.

„Müssen wir zu Ende bringen was wir angefangen haben, wir müssen den dunklen Lord vernichten."

Severus Stimme war schneidend kalt und vernichtend. Lucius nickte und lachte, er lachte und lachte und lachte.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Er überlebt Harry nicht. Seine Zeit ist zu Ende, er hat es nur noch nicht begriffen, wir müssen dass nur all anderen klar machen."

Klar, war weiter kein Problem. Einen Haufen durch geknallter Todesser klar zu machen, dass sie dem falschen Herren folgten. Warum mussten sich die Ereignisse auch so überschlagen? Der dunkle Lord hatte die Prophezeiung doch schon einmal gehört? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es Harry gewesen war, der die Worte noch einmal wiederholt hatte und dem dunklen Lord war klar geworden, dass er Harry vernichten musste.

Und durch sein irrationales Verhalten hatte er schon wieder gegen den Jungen verloren.

Lucius sah nachdenklich aus, sie mussten jetzt besonders vorsichtig sein, jetzt war alles anders. Harry hatte eine Macht die dunkle Lord nicht kannte, eine Macht die der junge Mann selbst nicht kannte. Malfoy war nicht dumm er erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er sehr klug darin gehandelt hatte sich für Harry zu entscheiden, als für den dunklen Lord, der junge Mann hatte Zukunft, eine mächtige Zukunft. Allerdings auch eine gefährliche, sie würden sicher nicht alle Todesser überzeugen können. Es würde zu einem Konflikt kommen, das war unausweichlich.

Severus war absolut der gleichen Meinung.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns Minervas Vorschlag noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, wenn Albus wieder auf Hogwarts wäre, mit dem dunklen Lord angeschlagen…", meinte der Tränkemeister verschlagen.

Ja, das mochte eine Möglichkeit sein. Lucius nickte nachdenklich. Ja das war sogar sicher eine Lösung für die Sicherheit der Kinder. Trotzdem Dumbledore auf seine heiß geliebte Schule zurück zu lassen, er schien ihm wie ein persönlicher Affront. Aber schließlich nickte er langsam.

„Severus geh zu diesem Idioten hin und sag ihm er kann auf seine Schule zurück…Ich werde meinen Kollegen von Schulbeirat, die Idee schon wieder schmackhaft machen, ich weiß auch schon wie…"

Lucius stand auf und klopfte sich aus Gewohnheit seine Hose gerade. Severus stand da immer noch in der Todesserrobe, als Mr. Malfoy plötzlich seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Spazierstock zog und auf Severus zielte.

„Evanesco!"

Die Todesserrobe verschwand und Lucius lächelte auf eine unheimliche Art.

------

Harry erwachte und sah sich verwirrt um, wo war er, warum war und warum war er nicht Tod? Seine Gedanken drehten sich um das Geschehene und plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar. Er war kein Todesser, er würde nie einer werden. Lucius hatte ihn beschützt und Severus ebenfalls. Harry seufzte erleichtert, wann immer er sich alleine fühlte wusste er eine Familie hatte und Freunde.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und seufzte leicht. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er musste mit Lucius Malfoy reden dringend.

Doch erstes zu erst, so wie er jetzt aussah, konnte er unmöglich dem Herrn der Linie Malfoy gegen über treten, das gehörte sich einfach nicht.

Akribisch kümmerte er sich um seine Haare und suchte seine zweit beste Kleidung aus seinem Kleiderkasten. Jedes mal wenn er die teuren und ausgesuchten Stücke sah, wurde ihm sein Glück bewusst, dass die Malfoys so nette Leute waren und ihn aufgenommen hatten.

Harry klopfte höflich an der Tür.

Lucius war erstaunt, als er Harry wahrnahm. Der junge Mann trug eine Frisur die der seinen sehr ähnlich war. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Harry Potter ihn anhimmelte, mehr denn je wurde ihm das in diesem Moment bewusst. Ja, sich für Harry zu entscheiden war eine gute Wahl gewesen.

„Guten morgen Harry, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Lucius besorgt und bot den jungen Mann einen Platz und eine Tasse Tee an.

„Danke, ich bin noch immer etwas verwirrt, aber in Anbetracht dessen was geschehen ist, wundert es mich nicht, Lucius", meinte Harry beflissen.

„Ja, das glaube ich gerne, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt, ich kenne niemand der einen derartigen Effekt auf mich hat, außer dir mein junger Freund. In dir stecken eine Menge Geheimnisse mein Freund", lachte Lucius ihn freundlich an.

Harry nickte und sah ihn dann mit seinen grünen Augen suchend an.

„Mr. Malfoy…", begann er und bekam einen bösen Blick von Lucius zugeworfen.

„Ich dachte wir waren schon bei Lucius."

„…Sie haben mir gestern das Leben gerettet Sir, mal wieder und ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen dafür danken kann."

Lucius musterte den jungen Mann sehr intensiv. Harry James Potter würde ihm den Weg zu ungeahnter Macht ebenen, wenn er den jungen Mann richtig einsetzte und trotzdem fühlte sich der junge Mann immer dazu verpflichtet ihm dankbar zu sein. Das gefiel Lucius unheimlich gut.

„Du bist mir wie ein Sohn Harry Potter, selbstverständlich liegt mir dein Wohl ergehen am Herzen, ich weiß, dass es meiner Frau und meinem Sohn ebenso ergeht. Und wegen den Ereignissen die geschehen sind, sorge dich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es keine kluge Entscheidung gewesen ist sich in erster Instanz dem dunklen Lord an zu schließen", erklärte Lucius leise.

Er hatte die Worte wohl gewählt. Er hatte Harry etwas von seiner Vergangenheit gezeigt und er wusste, dass Harry ihm keinen Vorwurf machte im Gegenteil. Harry hatte ein großes und vergebendes Herz und er Lucius wusste damit um zu gehen.

„Aber verständlich", murrte Harry ungehalten.

Lucius lächelte die Worte aus Harrys Mund zu hören fand er äußerst amüsant. Ja Harry Potter würde ein guter Malfoy werden, ein mächtiger Zauberer, er würde dafür sorgen…

„Harry, die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht verlangen nach einem Fest und da ohnehin Weihnachten ist…"

Der junge Mann strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderem.

„Denke ich kann ich dir eines deiner Geschenke schon jetzt geben", schloss Lucius seinen Satz und gab Harry ein dickes Buch.

Das Ministerium und seine Politik stand in kleinen Lettern auf dem Einband.

Harry sah das Buch mit komischen Gefühlen an. Was sollte er damit anfangen, Politik hatte ihm nie interessiert. Onkel Tom's Motto war immer gewesen, dass Politik nur etwas für Leute war, die eine natürliche Immunität gegen Kopfschmerz hatten und Harry wusste, er hatte sie nicht.

„Nimm es als Herausforderung Harry, du bist sehr wichtig für unsere Gesellschaft und je eher du weißt dich in ihr zurecht zu finden, desto leichter wird es dir fallen. Von allen Leuten, du wirst nie ohne Politik auskommen. Nur ein Narr würde annehmen, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit auf ewig unbemerkt bleiben", erklärte Lucius weiter.

Harry nickte, sein Mentor hatte wie immer Recht. Natürlich musste er sich damit auseinander setzen auch wenn er es nicht mochte…

„Danke Lucius, du hast Recht, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass mich Politik bis jetzt nicht interessiert hat", sagte Harry beflissen und leichter Rot Ton schlich sich auf seine Wangen.

„Und das ist gut so ein junger Mann wie du sollte seine Zeit genießen, niemand erwartet von dir, dass du dich morgen als Zaubereiminister nominieren lässt. Aber es ist immer gut die Namen derer zu kennen, die einem vielleicht eines Tages behilflich sein können. Wenn du wünscht bin ich dir gerne dabei behilflich."

Harry lächelte ihn schüchtern an, was würde er nur ohne Lucius machen?

„Jetzt aber ab mit dir!", verlangte Lucius spielerisch und Harry verbeugte sich übertrieben um dann aus dem Büro zu laufen, mit Lucius Gelächter im Rücken.

------

Draco war nicht überrascht, dass er Harry in der Bibliothek fand. Der junge Mann saß in dem Lieblingssessel seines Vaters und studierte gerade einen dicken Schicken, der unheimlich langweilig aussah.

Harry sah auf und nahm Dracos Grinsen war.

„Eine wahre Bücherschlange bist du, wirklich Harry", lachte Draco ihn an.

Harry grinste zurück.

„Es gibt heute ein großes Fest, eine Menge Leute werden kommen, Blaise, Greg und Vince haben schon zugesagt. Pansy ebenfalls", teilte Draco ihm mit.

Harry nickte und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Du willst wissen was passiert ist…", stellte er fest, den Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht lesend.

Der junge Malfoy neigte nur seinen Kopf und zauberte einen Sessel her, dann setzte er sich und hörte ohne seinen Freund ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen seinem Freund zu. Als dieser aufhörte zu reden, schluckte der mittlerweile sehr bleiche Slytherin kräftig.

„Das mit der Prophezeiung ist übel Harry, wirklich übel", meinte er nur verständnisvoll. „Auf der anderen Seite, scheint als könnte sich nicht einmal der dunkle Lord mit dir messen, ich bin echt froh, dass du auf unserer Seite bist", sagte Draco ungewöhnlich ernst.

Harry nickte verwirrt. Auf welcher Seite sollte er denn sonst sein, wenn nicht auf der von seiner Familie. Kaum, als er den Gedanken fertig gedacht hatte, wurde er plötzlich sehr ernst und sehr still.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Ein Sohn sollte doch auf der Seite seiner Familie sein, oder?", fragte Harry plötzlich nervös.

„Klar, immer", stellte Draco fest, der nicht wusste worauf Harry hinaus wollte. Dann schlug er sich mit seiner Hand gegen die Stirn. „Harry…ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst, deine Eltern waren Gryffindors und so…shit."

„Meine Eltern starben um mich zu schützen, egal was für ein Ekel mein Vater war und wie sehr ich mich für ihn schäme, nichts wird das je ändern", sagte Harry leise und zog seine Knie an.

Draco rückte näher und drückte Harrys Hände fest.

„Das stimmt und dafür hältst du sie ihn ehren, aber Vater hat dich richtig gern, du gehörst zu unserer Familie, du bist mein kleiner Bruder soweit es mich betrifft. Du bist ein Teil unserer Familie Harry, vergiss das nicht."

Harry lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

„Tut mir leid…", murmelte er leise.

Draco winkte ab.

„Du warst immer einer von uns Harry, deine Eltern mochten Gryffindors gewesen sein, aber du bist ein Slytherin", stellte Draco fest. „Die Vergangenheit lehrt uns, aber wir leben in der Gegenwart."

Mit diesen Worten zog der junge Malfoy seinen Freund aus dem Sessel und rannte mit ihm durch das große Anwesen. Harry gehörte zu seiner Familie, basta.

------

Das Fest war berauschend. Es waren wirklich viele Leute anwesend und viele Leute bewunderten Draco und Harry. Der junge Harry Potter hatte die Herzen aller im Sturm erobert mit seiner schüchternen Höflichkeit.

Obwohl er kein großer Tänzer war oder gar ein Freund davon, tanzte er mit mehr als einer der weiblichen Gäste.

Lucius wachte über ihn achtete darauf, dass er in kein Fettnäpfchen trat. Wann immer Harry sich unwohl fühlte, war er da und sorgte mit seinen Kommentaren und Seitenhieben für eine ausgelassene Stimmung.

Severus kam verspätet und grüßte Malfoy mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, dann war er in dem Getümmel verschwunden. Der Minister räusperte sich gewichtig und wollte eine Rede halten, als ein lauter Knall ihn unterbrach.

Die Slytherins in gewohnter Manier hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand, wenn es in Hogwarts knallte, dann war es meist ein Duell.

Todesser!

Lucius und Severus sahen einander an und nickten, es gab keinen Weg zurück.

Schwarze Kapuzen versuchten den Saal zu stürmen und wurden von einer Menge Flüche empfangen. Keiner der Gäste hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, daher war es klar, dass die Kampf erprobten Todesser, schnell die Oberhand gewonnen gegenüber den Gästen.

Lucius lächelte in sich hinein, eine bessere Deckung hatte er sich nicht wünschen können, niemand würde ihn in Frage stellen. ER war der Retter der Zaubereigesellschaft. Zielsicher schoss er einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab. Er war sehr ruhig und innerlich amüsierten ihn die Schreie seiner verängstigten Gäste.

Dann kam der dunkle Lord. Harry erkannte ihn sofort, noch immer geschwächte von den Ereignissen konnte Voldemort sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, allerdings hatte alleine seine Anwesenheit eine verheerende Wirkung, die Leute versuchten zu flüchten und eine Massenpanik brach aus.

Harry starrte den dunklen Lord an. Die Gäste versuchten ihn nieder zu rennen, aber es gab keinen Ausgang, überall wurde gekämpft. Sie saßen in der Falle. Der Minister bellte einigen Leuten Befehle zu, aber keiner wollte auf ihn hören.

Harry hörte wie der dunkle Lord etwas in Parsel hisste. Ein dunkler Zauberspruch ohne zu denken riss Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie den Gegenspruch in Parsel. Für einen kurzen Moment war es in dem Saal tödlich Still, dann zerfetzte ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall die Stille, als die beiden Zauber aufeinander trafen.

Voldemort zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, es hatte den Anschein als hätte Potter ihn schon wieder besiegt.

Lucius nutze die Gunst der Stunde und tötete zwei Todesser von denen er wusste, dass sie den dunklen Lord bis in den Tod loyal waren.

Einer der Todesser nickte ihm unmerklich zu und verschwand von der Szenerie.

Voldemort schrie vor Zorn auf und machte einen Versuch Harry anzugreifen. Doch der junge Mann hatte seinen Zauberstab plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet.

„Für meine Familie", hisste Harry ihn mit unglaublichem Zorn an.

Harry fasste seinen Zauberstab anders, er würde dem dunklen Lord zeigen was Macht bedeutete. Dass er Harry Potter, ihm über war, niemand würde sich zwischen ihm und seine Familie stellen, niemand würde einen so großen Mann wie Lucius noch einmal demütigen. Niemand!

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Hand. Es war Severus, der ihn voller Panik anstarrte.

„Tu es nicht Harry, lass ihn nicht siegen, wenn du es tust, hat er gewonnen", flüsterte der Tränkemeister ihn zu und zog ihn zurück.

Harry starrte ihn voller Panik an, was hätte er beinahe getan! Der Kampf brach erneut aus, dieses Mal waren es die Todesser die den kürzen zogen. Voldemort musste flüchten.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso fühlte er sich so komisch. Er wollte doch keinem was tun, nie hatte er jemals jemand weh tun wollen? Seine Narbe brannte und prickelte.

Severus zog ihn zu sich und hielt ihn ganz fest. Die anderen Kinder erfuhren von ihren Eltern fast dieselbe Behandlung. Es gab Verletzte aber keine Toten, was ein Wunder war. Das war ein schreckliches Ereignis gewesen.

------

Die Zaubererwelt war in Aufruhr, der dunkle Lord war zurück! Der Minister selbst hielt eine Rede zur Beruhigung der Nation, wer hätte schon damit rechnen können? Harry Potter hatte zwar den dunklen Lord vertrieben, aber…

Auch über Lucius fand man einen Artikel in der Zeitung in dem sein Mut gelobt wurde, wie er sich tapfer gegen die Todesser gestellt hatte.

Mehr denn je hörte der Minister auf die Ratschläge des einflussreichen Mannes, mehr denn je wusste das Lucius für sich zu nutzen. Ja die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords hatte sich als großer Vorteil für Malfoy herausgestellt, mehr als es dieser je vermutet hätte.

Severus und Lucius gelang es immer wieder Todesser von Harry Potter zu überzeugen in Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse nicht weiter schwierig. Vor allem Lucius Macht Position half bei einigen nach. Sie hatten die Wahl entweder sich für ihn zu entscheiden, oder als Todesser nach Azkaban zu wandern. Die Drohung Lucius zu verraten half nicht viel, denn wer würde ihnen glauben?

Harry bekam von dem nicht viel mit, er hatte andere Probleme schwere Probleme mit sich selbst. Er hatte den dunklen Lord töten wollen, einfach so. Er hatte ihn wirklich töten wollen. Seine Albträume kehrten zurück, noch verstörender als sonst. Denn in seinen Träumen war er es selbst der die Befehle zu Folter und Tod gab.

Draco bekam mit, dass sein Freund sich schon wieder vor allem und jeden verschloss und sich hinter seiner höflichem Maske verbarg. Doch dieses Mal ließ er es nicht zu, dass sich Harry in seine eigene Welt zurück zog.

„Harry jeder hat eine dunkle Seite du hast dich mit mehr dunklen Flüchen und Zaubern beschäftigt, als jeder andere. Das ist nur natürlich, dass du dann auch manchmal so verstörende Dinge träumst, die Frage ist nur ob du danach handelst. Was den dunklen Lord angeht, ich denke nicht dass du eine große Wahl hast, entweder vernichtet er dich oder du ihn. Er ist ein Monster Harry, nichts weiter als ein Monster, das nach Macht giert."

Harry hörte die Worte, sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Draco Recht hatte, aber ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass ihn ihm auch so ein Monster wohnte und vor dem hatte er mehr Angst, als vor dem dunklen Lord. Nur traute er sich nicht, dass jemanden zu sagen.

------

Severus lehnte in der Tür und lächelte auf seine unberechenbare Art und Weise.

Albus Dumbledore starrte auf den Brief, den Severus ihm überreicht hatte. Auf ihm prangten die Unterschrift aller Schulbeiräte auch der von Lucius Malfoy. Albus fragte wie bei Merlins Bart, dass Severus geglückt war.

„Ich soll zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte ungläubig nach.

Severus kicherte leise.

„Ja, Albus. Ich muss gestehen, dass die Schule dich braucht. Du bist ihr Direktor und egal was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen sein mag, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache."

„Was ist mit Voldemort? Ich habe beunruhigende Gerüchte gehört", setzte Albus fort und strich sich seinen Bart.

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt, Albus. Gerüchte sind eine feine Sache, sie haben nur einen einzigen Hacken, sie sind selten wahr", flüsterte Severus ihm zu.

Albus starrte den Tränkemeister an, was hatte Severus nur so verändert? Noch vor wenigen Jahren, war er eine ausgezehrte und zynische Figur gewesen, die mit seinem Leben gehadert hatte, aber das schien wie weggeblasen.

Albus starrte wieder auf den Brief und dann umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkeln, er würde nach Hause zurückkehren.

„Wann werde ich erwartet?", fragte er voller Tatendrang.

Severus musterte ihn kurz und neigte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Wann immer sie beschließen zu kommen, Herr Direktor", meinte er verschlagen dann wandte er sich zum gehen, drehte sich noch einmal um und trat ganz nah an den Direktor heran. „Nur eines: Lass Harry in Ruhe, oder dir widerfährt schlimmeres als eine Pensionierung", flüsterte ihm Severus zu und verschwand.

Albus starrte ihn schreckensbleich nach, es war schon eine Weile her, dass ihn jemand gedroht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite, Severus hatte schon immer einen starken Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Harry gehabt…


End file.
